Double 0 Severus
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION de la suite de Mon nom est Severus de Silverfox -- Severus, Draco et Greenie sont de retour et cette fois ils ont une mission, et prenez garde à Lucius.
1. Note de l'auteur

Alors mes premières notes de l'auteur hors d'un chapitre et sûrement les dernières… 

Sinon, cette traduction est la suite de **Mon Nom est Severus** (que j'ai également traduit) donc je vous conseille de le lire en premier… sinon vous aurez sans doute des problèmes… Ohhh et vous fiez pas aux nombres de reviews… j'avais publié la fic en 14 jours… 

Je vais quand même faire un p't résumé : 

            Sevie est aspergé par une potion de Neville, et il revient à ses Quinze ans… Dumbie l'oblige à reprendre les cours… En conséquences, il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux profs… ainsi qu'à sa remplaçante … Oh et il a un hérisson … vert … du nom de Greenie… 

Oh et encore un truc… j'avais mis dans Mon nom est Severus que Sevie possédait un aigle … c'est un corbeau… personne n'avait remarqué… j'ai modifié maintenant donc ne soyez pas surprit… Corvus est un corbeau… (il a toujours un corbeau…)

Place aux disclaimer… traduit directement de ceux de Silverfox (en dehors du premier)

Disclaimer 1 : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction.

Disclaimer 2 : Severus Snape possède un corbeau appartenant à JL Matthews (provenant de son histoire, qui il parait est bonne.) sauf le nom. 

Disclaimer 3 : Les dragons dessinés par Draco appartiennent à PikaCheeka

Disclaimer 4 : Les Catar appartiennent à Silverfox… donc lui demander pour les utiliser ou envoyer moi un message pour que je fasse la demande. 

Ensuite, comme tout le monde ne connaît pas les noms anglais que j'ai laissé, parce que je déteste les français… voilà quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider… et j'ai mis tout ce que j'ai trouvé, même si tout les personnages ne doivent pas y figurer… 

Cette liste a été aussi faite par Dod, puisque je ne connaissais pas la moitié des noms français… _(Je serais tentée de dire que tu n'as fait que reprendre la liste que j'avais faite et y ajouter deux-trois petits trucs de ton cru) (**menteuse…)**_****

**Maison : **

Slytherin : Serpentard

Gryffindor : Griffondor

Hufflepuff : Pouffsouffle 

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle 

**Lieux**

The Burrow : Le Terrier

Hogwarts : Poudlard

The Whomping willow : Le saule cogneur

Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard

Three Broomsticks : Trois Balais 

Honeydukes : confiserie

Shrieking Shack : Cabane hurlante

Diagon Alley : Le Chemin de Traverse 

Flourish and Bloots: Fleury et Bott = librairie

Gringotts bank : banque Gringotts

Knockturn Alley : L'allée des Embrumes

Leaky Cauldron : Le Chaudron Baveur 

Ollivander's : baguettes

**Quidditch**

Golden Snitch : Vif d'or

Quaffle : Souaffle

Bludger : Cognard

Seeker : attrapeur 

Keeper : gardien 

Beater : batteur 

Chaser : poursuiveur 

**Monnaie**

Galleon : Galion (or) (17 mornilles = 493 noises)

Knut : Mornille (argent) (29 noises)

Sickle : Noise (bronze)

**Confiserie**

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

Cauldron cake : Fondant du chaudron

Chocolate frog : Choco-grenouille

Drooble's best blowing gum : Ballongomme du Bullard

Licorice wands : Baguette magique à la réglisse

Pumpkin pastie : Patacitrouille

**Objet magique**

Butterbear : Bièraubeurre

Invisibility cloak : Cape d'invisibilité

Marauder's map : Carte des maraudeurs

Penseive : Pensine

Portkey : Portoloin

Remembrall : Rappeltout

Sneakoscope : Scrutoscope = détecteur mensonge

Sorting Hat : Choixpeau

Wand : Baguette magique

Daily Prophet : Gazette des sorciers

**Termes**

Death-eater : Mangemort

Dementor : Détraqueur

Mudblood : Sang de bourbe

Muggle : Moldu

Muggleborn : Enfant sorciers ici de parents moldus

Parseltongue : Fourchelangue 

Parselmouth : Fourchelangue 

Prank : Farce

Squib : Cracmol

Witch : Sorcier

Wizard : Magicien

**Potions et formules magiques**

Alohomora = ouverture serrure

Avada Kedavra = vous avez vraiment besoin qu'on vous le dise ?

Cruciatus = fait bobo

Expelliarmus = appel baguette

Floo powder : poudre de cheminette

Imperius = aux anges, ne sais plus ce qu'il fait… _(impose sa volonté)_

Impervius = protéger les lunettes de la pluie 

Leg locker : Bloque jambe

Lumos vs Nox

Polyjuice : polynectar

Riddikulus = épouvantard

Spell : sort

Spero Patronum = patronus

Stupefix vs "Enervatum"

Veritaserum = sérum de vérité

Wingardium Leviosa = lévitation

**Diplômes**

Ordinary Wizardly Level (OWL) : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE) = 5ème année

NEWT : ASPIC = 7ème année

**Matières**

Charms : Enchantement

Care of magical creatures : Soin aux créatures magiques

Defense against the dark arts (DADA): Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)

Transfiguration : Métamorphose 

**Personnages**

Argus Filch : Argus Rusard

Draco Malfoy : Drago Malefoy

Emeric the Evil : Emeric le Hagueur

Griphook : Gripsec

Nearly Headless Nick : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête

Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat

Peter Pettigrew : Peter Pettigrow 

Mad Eye Moody : Maugrey Fol'oeil

Miss Norris : Miss Teigne

Mrs Hooch : Mme Bibine 

Mrs Malkin : Mme Guipure

Professor Sprout : Professeur Chourave 

Severus Snape : Severus Rogue 

Tom Marvolo Riddle : Tom Elvis Jedusor 

UIric the Oddball : Ulric le Foldingue

Oliver Wood : Olivier Dubois

**Animagus**

Moony : Lunard

Padfoot : Patmol

Prongs : Cornedrue

Wormtail : Queudver

Snuffles : Sniffle

**Animaux**

Crookshanks : Pattenrond

Fawkes : Fumseck

Fang : Crockdur

Fluffy : Touffu

Scabbers : Croûtard

Hedwig : Hedwige

Boggart : Épouvantard

Grim : Sinistros

Grindylow : Strangulot

Hippogriff : Hippogriffe


	2. Le Traître

**Et voilà ma nouvelle traduc !!!!!!!!!! Juste pour vous… une fic toute fraîche qui vient d'être mise sur le net en anglais il y a quelques heures (plus proche d'une heure…)**

**Alors vous avez intérêt à reviewer… Bon je pense pas que vous avez besoin d'une traduc pour le titre… (pour ceux qui comprennent pas ça vient de James bond…)**

**Par contre les chapitres viendront en même temps que la version anglaise… enfin quelques heures après… ou en même temps… donc je n'ai absolument aucune influence sur les mises à jour… **

**Oh encore un truc… c'est Ccilia qui est ma bêta en ce moment… juste pour lui dire merci… (allez lire ses fics… les miennes aussi…non je ne force la main à personne…)**

------

**Double 0 Seve…rus **

------

**Chapitre 1 : Le Traître**

------

Albus Dumbledore se dorait au soleil dans le jardin de son petit-fils. Il était assez rare qu'il ait la chance de vraiment se détendre, mais il avait prit ce week-end-là des vacances d'été pour aller voir le garçon et sa famille. 

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, Albus savait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer après avoir pratiquement craqué à cause du travail supplémentaire durant l'année scolaire. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il devenait trop vieux pour assurer cinq fonctions différentes en même temps. Il devait apprendre à déléguer n'importe quel travail additionnel à d'autres. 

Mais, durant ce week-end-là, il n'avait pas de travail du tout. Il n'était pas le Directeur, ni un politicien, ni un général dans la guerre contre le sorcier le plus noir de ce temps. Il était simplement un vieil homme, rendant visite sa famille, et prenant plaisir à se trouver sous un soleil d'été, et au plateau de bonbons qui était à côté de lui sur la pelouse. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder les nuages ou bien les oiseaux voler au-dessus de sa tête. 

Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? 

Un des animaux volants devenait de plus en plus gros, comme s'il avait l'intention d'atterrir sur le sorcier. Peut-être qu'il y avait un nid par ici ? 

Mais c'était un énorme oiseau, trop gros pour un merle, trop sombre pour un pigeon, trop rapide et volant dans la lumière pour un hibou. 

Le dernier fait fut un soulagement. Aucune lettre ne le rappelait vers ses devoirs. 

'Une corneille solitaire ?' se demanda Albus. Les corneilles étaient des oiseaux très sociaux qui volaient habituellement en groupe, mais cet oiseau devenait de plus en plus gros, trop gros pour être une corneille. 

Albus jura dans sa barbe. C'était définitivement un corbeau, et il avait l'impression de le connaître. 

Lorsque l'oiseau fit un élégant atterrissage sur l'accoudoir de la chaise d'Albus, le sorcier en était sûr. 

« Corvus. » dit-il au familier de l'un de ses professeurs et amis le plus sûr. 

« Des foies écrasés de grenouille. Une once. » déclara le corbeau, tendant un morceau de parchemin attaché à sa jambe. 

« Je doute vraiment de ça. » répondit Albus alors qu'il retirait gentiment le message. « Severus ne t'aurait pas envoyé pour que je fasse ses courses. »

« Lemon Drop ? » demanda Corvus, regardant Albus dérouler le parchemin. 

« Plutôt oui. » dit Albus. « Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit particulièrement bon pour toi. Prends un des biscuits à la place. » lui offrit-il en montrant le plateau. 

Corvus sauta vers le sol et saisit un biscuit orange. Cela ne devrait pas être trop mauvais pour lui. Avec un sourire, Albus reporta son attention sur le message. 

« Grande nouvelle. Déjeuner à Hogwarts ? » dit-il à haute voix. 

Ce n'était pas une invitation innocente. Severus avait écrit rapidement et n'avait même pas pris le temps de le sceller. S'il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps avec des phrases complètes, cela devait être extrêmement urgent. 

Et des nouvelles urgentes provenant de son espion principal sont rarement bonnes. Albus soupira. Ses vacances étaient terminées, et il avait exactement deux heures pour dire au revoir à sa famille et pour revenir à Hogwarts. 

-------

Environ une heure plus tard, Albus apparut à la station de train de Hogsmeade et prit un exemplaire du Daily Prophet sur le stand des nouvelles locales. Il aurait pu apparaître directement à l'intérieur de Hogwarts, s'il l'avait voulu, mais passer par-dessus les protections anti-apparition à cette distance était épuisant, et il avait encore une heure entière avant sa réunion. Une petite marche vers le château semblait être la chose à faire pour passer le temps, et il lui resterait quelques minutes pour parcourir le journal afin de repérer les articles importants. 

Corvus, qui semblait rester sur son épaule durant la route, paraissait être d'accord, puisqu'il ne montrait aucun signe de départ au sorcier. 

Albus jeta un coup d'œil sur la couverture du journal alors qu'il sortait de la gare, et manqua pratiquement, de surprise, les trois premières marches qui menaient à la route. 

'Lucius Malfoy suspecté d'extorsion.' Disait le titre en grosses lettres. 'Procès vendredi prochain.'

Ils devaient vraiment être sûrs de ça, s'il comptait appeler le Wizengamot en si peu de temps. Ou peut-être que c'était l'œuvre de Lucius ? Peut-être qu'il espérait détruire les accusations avant qu'ils ne trouvent des preuves. 

Albus s'assit sur le banc qu'il trouva pour lire l'article. Alors le ministère avait été alerté par un hibou anonyme envoyé au bureau du ministre ? Incluant des images sorcières de Lucius menaçant un fermier Muggle avec de la Magie ? 

C'était pratiquement une farce digne des maraudeurs, pensa Albus. Il savait bien sûr que Lucius ne se risquerait pas à faire ça, alors que Voldemort préparait sa grande attaque. Il n'était pas si idiot. Et cela signifiait qu'il avait été victime d'un coup monté. 

Si James Potter était encore en vie, il aurait su qui avait fait ça, mais Remus était trop mature pour faire ce genre de jeu par lui-même. 

Un petit mouvement sur son épaule lui rappela un autre farceur, qui aurait le courage de piéger Lucius. Il ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. 

------

Severus était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva à la table. Malheureusement, les professeurs McGonagall et Trelawney aussi. Minerva n'était bien sûr pas un problème. Elle savait que Severus était un espion, et Albus lui confierait sa vie. Sybil, cependant, était une mauvaise surprise. 

Le professeur de Divination ne descendait pas habituellement de sa tour pour les repas et Albus, en conséquence, ne s'était pas attendu à sa présence. Elle ne se souviendrait sûrement pas qu'il n'avait pas prévu de revenir avant lundi, si elle connaissait au moins le jour de la semaine, mais elle était incurablement curieuse. Sous aucune circonstance, il ne l'autoriserait à entendre le rapport de Severus. 

Severus était apparemment également conscient du problème. Il se tourna discrètement vers le petit hérisson vert, qui mâchouillait gentiment une patate provenant de son assiette, pour le mettre dans la direction de Trelawney. 

Greenie cligna des yeux en s'apercevant de la disparition soudaine de sa patate, renifla avec son minuscule nez vert et sentit plus de patates devant lui. Avec un autre « Sniff ! » content, il partit en direction de l'odeur, et atteignit rapidement l'assiette de Sybil, prenant un gros bout de son steak. 

« Ahhh ! » hurla Sybil. « Raaat ! »

Greenie cligna des yeux en les levant vers elle de surprise, et se demanda s'il devait se rouler en boule piquante pour se protéger de ce qui avait fait crier la drôle de femme. 

« Vraiment Sybil. » la réprimanda Minerva, malgré son dégoût pour l'animal de Severus. « C'est un hérisson. Qui a déjà vu un rat épineux sans queue ? »

« Greenie a une queue. » la corrigea Severus, mais aucune des sorcières ne fit attention à lui. 

« Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est dans mon assiette ! » cria Trelawney. « De la vermine dans ma nourriture ! Retirez-le ! Retirez-le ! »

« C'est à Severus. » dit Minerva en haussant les épaules. « Il le laisse toujours escalader sa nourriture. Rendez-le lui tout simplement. »

« Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je touche ça ! » protesta Trelawney. 

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Albus, ses yeux brillants. « C'est seulement un hérisson. »

Sybil sembla insultée. « Les hérissons ont des puces. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton hautain. « Je refuse de toucher cette chose. »

« Je vous assure que Greenie est complètement propre et en pleine santé. » commenta Severus, également insulté. « Vraiment Sybil, tant de cris pour un si mignon petit animal. »

« Je refuse de partager mon déjeuner avec un immonde rongeur et des idiots insensibles ! » déclara Trelawney en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Minerva sourit. « Attendez Sybil ! »

Trelawney s'arrêta à la porte, espérant probablement une excuse pour son génie. 

« Votre boule de cristal ne vous avait-elle pas avertie qu'il y aurait un hérisson vert sur la table aujourd'hui ? » demanda Minerva, souriant toujours. 

Trelawney jeta avec colère son châle sur son épaule et cria : « Ignorants ! »

Le châle glissa de son dos et tomba sur le sol alors qu'elle sortait. 

« Je pense que je devrais lui rapporter son châle. » dit Minerva aux deux sorciers. « Et la taquiner un petit peu. »

« Ce n'est pas une de ses meilleures idées. » fit remarquer Severus alors que Minerva fermait la porte derrière elle. 

« Et bien, cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Albus en souriant. « Alors quelles sont les nouvelles importantes ? »

« Il y a eut une réunion ce matin. » lui répondit calmement Snape. « L'habituel train-train en premier, et Lucius était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, puis Il est apparut et Il était de très bonne humeur, pratiquement triomphante. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Albus nerveusement. « Est-ce qu'il l'a dit ? »

« Apparemment, il a réussit à trouver un autre agent. Un Death-Eater capable d'atteindre Harry Potter ici, à Hogwarts. »

Les yeux de Albus s'agrandirent. « Je n'ai pas engagé de nouveaux professeurs cette année, et je jurerais de la loyauté des anciens. 

« Est-ce pour cette raison que nous venons de chasser Sybil ? » fit remarquer Severus. 

« Sybil est une folle qui pourrait très bien parler aux mauvaises personnes, mais elle ne joindrait jamais les Death-Eaters. » Albus secoua sa tête. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'Il aurait confiance en un elfe de maison ? »

« Jamais. » dit Severus sans hésitation. « Non, à cause de ce qu'Il a dit, il semblerait que nous cherchions un étudiant. Sûrement, mais pas nécessairement, dans la même année que Potter puisqu'Il a dit que l'agent était 'près de Potter'. Je suppose qu'Il parlait d'un partage de classe. »

« Un étudiant. » dit Albus en réfléchissant. « En considérant la confiance qu'Il semble avoir placé dans le traître, il sera probablement l'enfant d'un de ses anciens serviteurs, quelqu'un de versé dans la Magie Noire, sûrement un Slytherin, puisqu'il compte plus sur sa maison. Qu'est ce que nous savons des Slytherins de l'année de Harry ? Il y a ton ami Malfoy déjà. »

« Draco n'est pas mauvais. Il ne peut pas supporter la torture exactement comme moi, et sa petite amie est une Weasley. Je sais aussi que Lucius Lui dit souvent que le garçon est encore trop immature pour être utilisé dans Ses plans. » Severus secoua sa tête. « Draco est de notre côté, mais Lucius ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Il ne choisirait jamais le garçon pour une mission si importante avant qu'il n'ait prouvé en être digne, et comme je l'ai dit auparavant, il ne convient pas. »

Albus acquiesça. « Qui sont ses compagnons de classe alors ? »

« Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe ont des parents Death-Eaters, mais Grégory manque d'intelligence pour pouvoir travailler seul, et on doit bien connaître Vincent pour réaliser qu'il est plus intelligent que son meilleur ami. Il a toujours utilisé leurs parents pour le 'devoir de bourreau'. Il ne voit probablement rien de plus en Vincent, mais il n'est pas complètement exclu, je l'admets. Puis il y a le garçon Zabini, Blaise. » Il s'arrêta. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de Blaise ? » dit Albus pour le pousser quand Severus ne continua pas. 

« Je ne l'aime pas. » admit Severus. « Il a essayé de me faire porter le chapeau une fois et s'est mis entre moi et Draco, et il peut être diabolique, mais ses parents ne sont pas des Death-Eaters, pour autant que je le sache. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Ils peuvent être dans les rangs inférieurs. »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, ils pourraient, c'est bien possible, même si Mr Zabini était un Ravenclaw, si je me souviens bien. Contrairement aux Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, les Zabini ne sont traditionnellement pas une famille Slytherin. Il parlait de son agent comme un 'il', mais peut-être que nous devrions tenir conte des filles. Le père de Pansy Parkinson est haut placé dans Ses faveurs en ce moment, et la fille est intelligente, ce qui signifie qu'elle pourrait correspondre au travail. Elle est également la petite amie actuelle de Blaise. Sa meilleure amie, Millicent Bulstrode, est aussi qualifiée, même si elle n'a pas le même talent que Pansy pour les stratégies. Estella Rashton ne le ferait pas. Je la placerais sans aucun doute du côté de la lumière. Sa famille est vraiment en sécurité et elle a toujours était une externe par rapport au groupe. Il reste donc Alice Mortimer et Juliana Carlson. Le père de Alice est un Muggle et la mère de Juliana, une Hufflepuff. Les deux filles adoptent, toutes deux un profil bas devant elle, mais c'est sans doute pour assurer leur acceptation parmi leur groupe. Je marquerai Blaise, Pansy et Millicent comme les principaux suspects parmi les Slytherin. »

« Je vois. » Albus acquiesça. « Il a également plusieurs Ravenclaw à son service. Est-ce que nous avons des enfants de Death-Eater chez les Ravenclaw entrant en sixième année ? »

« Filius les connaît mieux que moi. » lui rappela Severus. « Mais le père de Miranda Deering est à Azkaban pour avoir pratiqué la Magie Noire et Eric Farran a déjà prouvé avoir commis des préjudices à des Muggles auparavant. En dehors de ça, je ne pense à aucune autre personne. »

« La fille Patil ? » suggéra Albus. « Nous ne savons pratiquement rien de sa famille, mais ils sont sans doute des sangs purs. » 

« Ils ont immigré d'Inde après Sa chute. Il y a peu de chance qu'ils aient eu des contacts avec les Death-Eaters avant ça, et les deux filles s'entendent très bien avec leurs compagnons de classe muggleborns. 

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que miss Granger et Miss Patil soient très proches. » fit remarquer Albus. 

« C'est sûrement dû à leurs intérêts très contrastés, je crois. » argumenta Severus. « Miss Granger a un esprit très critique et idolâtre Minerva. Je crois avoir entendu qu'elle avait quitté la classe de Divination parce qu'elle détestait Sybil. Miss Patil, au contraire, idolâtre Sybil et la Divination est sa matière favorite. Le dégoût que les deux professeurs ont l'un envers l'autre se reflète sur les étudiants, je crois. »

« Très bien, Padma Patil est exclue. Et chez les Hufflepuffs ? » demanda Albus. 

Severus réfléchit un moment. « Nicodemus Hanson. Il est un solitaire avec des préjudices, et il est entré dans la maison simplement parce qu'il se consacre sur son travail en solo. Il est plutôt mécontent de ce que font ses compagnons de maison, et il essaye de garder autant de distance possible entre lui et eux. »

« C'est cependant un muggleborn. » commenta Albus. 

« Mais il est le candidat le plus probable des Hufflepuff. La maison a le plus grand nombre de Muggleborn et les membres au sang pur s'associent librement avec eux. Hufflepuff a produit très peu de Death-Eaters ou d'Aurors. Combattre pour des idéaux ou pour des avantages personnels, n'est pas vraiment leur style. »

« Ils aiment cependant rendre le monde meilleur pour tout le monde. »

« Mais ils ne se battent pas. Ils passent leur temps à travailler dans des services sociaux ou pour la recherche médicale, qui se révèle être une aide véritable et immédiate aux gens. Non, nous avons plus de chance de trouver notre traître dans les maisons Slytherin ou Ravenclaw. Et pour les Gryffindors ? Nous n'avons pour l'instant que mis de côté Miss Patil. »

Albus éclata de rire. « Les Gryffindors, Severus ? Ce sont les chevaliers blancs en armure étincelante. Leur maison a produit plus d'Aurors que les autres et aucun Death-Eater. »

« Peter Pettigrew. » dit sèchement Severus. 

« D'accord, d'accord. » Albus soupira. « Ton opinion sur les Gryffindors alors ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons éloigné Patil, Granger est hors de question. Elle est muggleborn et une amie proche de Potter. La mère de Miss Brown est également muggleborn, ce qui ne fait pas d'elle une bonne candidate. Neville Longbottom a vu ses parents torturés jusqu'à la folie par des Death-Eaters. Dean Thomas préfère encore le jeu muggle du football par rapport au Quidditch, Ron Weasley est le meilleur ami de Potter et… il est un Weasley. Il ne reste que Seamus Finnigan comme candidat possible. »

« Un demi-sang.» fit remarquer Albus. « Tu vois, il n'y avait pas besoin de suspecter les Gryffindors. »

« Pas plus que de suspecter les Hufflepuffs, mais nous devrions tenir également compte des autres années, juste au cas ou. »

Albus soupira. « Nous n'avons pas le temps en ce moment de passer en revue tout le corps étudiant. Fais-moi une liste. En commençant bien sûr par les Slytherins. Je demanderai aux autres directeurs de me donner des listes similaires de leurs maisons, mais si tu as le temps, j'aimerai aussi avoir ton opinion sur leurs étudiants. Tu as toujours été le meilleur pour prédire ce genre de choses. »

« Je connais mieux le côté obscur. » lui rappela Severus. « Et les personnes qui y sont. »

« Ce qui me rappelle. » dit Albus, sur un ton délibérément plus léger. « J'ai lu un titre des plus intéressants sur le Prophet aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ? » demanda Severus.

Oui, il sait vraiment de quoi parle Albus. 

« Apparemment, quelqu'un a envoyé au ministère une lettre anonyme accusant Lucius Malfoy d'extorsion. » continua Albus. 

« Oh ? » répéta Severus. 

« C'est la chose la plus étrange, parce que je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Lucius ne ferait pas ça alors qu'il joue un rôle si important dans les plans actuels de Voldemort. » dit Albus. « Quelqu'un l'a piégé. »

« Oh ? »

« Severus. » dit Albus sèchement. 

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas Albus. » dit Severus. « Il ne l'a peut-être pas fait depuis le retour de Voldemort, mais je sais qu'il l'a fait auparavant. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, il m'arrivait même de l'aider. »

« Severus ! »

« Il a fait des choses bien pires que ça Albus. »

« SEVERUS ! »

« Très bien, très bien, je ne le ferai plus. Heureux ? »

« Tu es incorrigible Severus. Que penses-tu qu'il va en résulter ? Lucius s'achètera la voie de sortie d'Azkaban et il finira avec une simple claque sur la main. Cela ne va pas nous aider. »

« Mais cela va énerver Lucius. » commenta Severus. « Ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Nous devons cependant discuter de choses plus importantes. » dit-il, changeant rapidement le sujet. « Qu'est ce que nous allons faire à propos de ce nouvel agent ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser courir en toute liberté dans l'école. »

« En effet, nous devrons l'exclure à moins que nous puissions trouver un autre moyen pour le neutraliser. » dit tristement Albus. « Je déteste voir un enfant exclu à cause de l'erreur faite par ses parents. Peut-être que nous pouvons le tourner de notre côté, ou bien lui donner de fausses informations. Nous aurons besoin d'avertir Harry, et bien sûr de réarranger les emplois du temps pour les séparer. »

« Pour faire ça, nous devons savoir qui il est exactement. » lui rappela Severus. 

« C'est vrai. Notre but prioritaire est de l'identifier. Nous avons besoin d'un agent pour le faire sortir. » décida Albus. 

« Je peux seulement superviser les étudiants. Même s'il est un Slytherin, il sera suspicieux, si je traîne trop souvent dans la salle commune, à fouiller des malles, ou à le suivre dans les couloirs. » lui rappela Severus. « Et d'autres professeurs seraient encore plus suspects. »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un étudiant pour faire ce travail. » annonça brillamment Albus. « Comme nous avons sans doute à faire avec un Slytherin, un Slytherin aurait de meilleures chances de l'attraper et il éveillera moins de soupçons. Le traître ne fera pas confiance aux Gryffindors, bien sûr. »

« Vous voulez recruter un de mes étudiants pour être un agent secret Albus ? Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ? Ce sont des enfants. Tous ont au moins un avis du côté obscur. Ils ne sont pas d'innocents chevaliers blancs comme vos Gryffindors, Albus. Les Slytherins sont de différents tons de gris, des enfants effrayés, qui ne font pas confiance facilement, s'ils le font un jour. » 

« Tu as dit que tous n'étaient pas mauvais. » dit Albus sur un ton pratiquement accusateur. 

« Ils ne le sont pas. » confirma Severus. « Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils vont s'opposer à leurs amis ou à leur famille. Les Slytherins se collent. Personne en dehors de leur maison ne les défendrait, donc ils doivent présenter un front uni à tout moment. La plupart d'entre eux sont neutres, Albus, et il y a peu de chance qu'ils se confient à vous. »

« Tu as dit que le garçon Malfoy était de notre côté. Il a confiance en toi, et étant le fils de Lucius, il ne sera pas suspecté de travailler pour nous. » dit Albus. 

« Vous me demandez de recruter Draco pour vos plans ? » demanda Severus avec colère. « Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ça, Albus ! C'est un garçon sensible, une fois que vous apercevez le regard derrière le masque. »

« Il n'aura pas à regarder ou à participer à des tortures, Severus. » lui rappela Dumbledore. « Tout ce qu'il aura à faire est d'observer ses compagnons et de nous faire un rapport, s'il détecte un signe d'une personne travaillant pour Voldemort. Regarder, Ecouter et continuer à prétendre d'être du côté obscur. C'est tout ce que j'attends de lui. Il est apte à faire ça. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Je ne veux pas le voir en danger. Il n'a aucune expérience en espionnage et son propre père le tuerait pour ça, Albus. »

« Si tu as une meilleure suggestion, je serais heureux de l'accepter, mais je ne peux penser à personne d'autre qui pourrait correspondre à ce job. Tous ceux en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance apporteraient plus de doute au traître, et le traître lui-même, serait le seul à avoir une expérience d'espionnage. » décida Dumbledore. « Nous devons utiliser Draco. »

Severus soupira à nouveau, et hocha tristement sa tête. Il n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il risquait sa propre vie pour espionner, mais risquer celle de son jeune ami était un problème différent. Il était fier d'avoir gagné la confiance, si difficile à obtenir, du garçon. Il ne pouvait simplement pas en abuser de cette façon, mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Si seulement c'était arrivé l'année dernière pendant qu'il était lui-même encore un garçon ! Alors il aurait pu prendre le travail d'espionnage à la place de Draco. Il aurait pu le faire facilement avec toute son expérience. 

Ces inquiétudes ne le quittèrent pas pendant toute la journée, et à l'heure du dîner, il se surprit à souhaiter à ne pas être redevenu normal. Il avait considéré utiliser la potion de rajeunissement de Neville Longbottom à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas une option. La potion, après tout, était extrêmement dangereuse, et il aurait besoin d'un adulte à ce moment-là. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire que l'antidote marcherait pour la seconde fois. D'après son inventeur, cela n'avait pas marché une deuxième fois sur le rat à qui on avait donné une version trop faible en premier, et il fut alors âgé de quelques mois supplémentaires au lieu de deux ans. La seconde dose n'avait fait que rendre le rat malade pendant un jour, et n'avait pas changé son âge. 

C'était comme, on pouvait le prévoir, au moment où il alla au lit cette nuit-là qu'il eut une nouvelle idée qui pourrait présenter une solution. 

Avec ça dans son esprit, il n'avait plus aucune chance de dormir, bien sûr. Il avait absolument besoin de découvrir si cela pouvait être fait, mais les livres disponibles dans son appartement ne répondirent pas à sa principale question. Il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour ça. 

Demain, se promit-il, maintenant, il avait besoin de son sommeil. 

Il revint dans son lit, mais la question ne voulait pas encore le laisser seul. Au bout d'une heure, après avoir essayé de dormir sans aucun espoir, il finit par abandonner, il se leva, et après s'être habillé, se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque. 

Les couloirs étaient sombres et la porte fermée, mais par chance, durant les vacances, elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Severus entra et jeta un rapidement sortilège pour allumer quelques bougies sur son bureau favori, puis alluma sa baguette pour être capable de chercher dans les étagères les ouvrages dont il avait besoin. 

Les livres de Potions, il pouvait les trouver à l'aveuglette, mais ceux de Charmes lui prirent un moment à découvrir. Mais il fut bientôt de retour à son bureau avec les livres et il commença sa recherche. La partie sur les Potions était facile, mais il semblait que les Charmes ne lui apportaient pas la solution dont il avait besoin. 

Très désappointé, il referma les livres. Maintenant, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, autre que la Métamorphose pour aider. Et cela signifiait qu'il devait demander l'aide d'un autre sorcier ou d'une sorcière pour lui jeter le sortilège. 

Severus regarda d'autres textes de Métamorphose, et dans l'un d'eux, il découvrit un sortilège avancé qui pourrait lui apporter la base de son travail. Il aurait besoin cependant d'être adapté et on devait ainsi exclure Trelawney ainsi que Madame Pomfrey de la liste des gens susceptibles d'aider. Dumbledore était bien trop occupé avec de plus gros problèmes. Cela devrait être McGonagall. 

Severus grimaça. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, demander à Minerva une faveur. Enfin, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. 

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge l'avertit qu'il ne devait pas ennuyer le professeur de Métamorphose à cette heure. Cela enclencherait probablement une fin rapide à ses projets. 

Il retourna à nouveau dans son lit, mais il ne fut toujours pas capable de dormir. Ses relations avec Minerva McGonagall n'avaient pas été des meilleurs lorsqu'il était un étudiant l'année dernière, et il était encore nerveux auprès d'elle. Et si elle lui tournait le dos ?

Il se leva ainsi pour la troisième fois, et commença à écrire sa liste pour Dumbledore, en commençant par les septièmes années. Les trois membres de l'équipe de Quidditch en firent partit, décida-t-il, mais les filles n'étaient pas concernées. Penser à l'équipe de Quidditch le rendit cependant encore plus nerveux. Ils devaient jouer contre Potter. Peut-être que c'était ce que Voldemort voulait dire lorsqu'il disait que son agent pouvait être proche de Potter. 

Les choses qu'un joueur de Quidditch pouvait faire à un autre, s'il n'avait pas peur de perdre le match, pouvaient donner un résultat effrayant. Est-ce que l'agent de Voldemort était là pour obtenir des informations sur Potter, ou bien pour le tuer ?

Il passa à la liste des sixièmes années qu'il avait déjà mentionnée au directeur, puis il fit également les cinquièmes années, avant d'être suffisamment fatigué pour dormir. 

Le matin suivant, il prit des livres de la bibliothèque avec lui pour le petit-déjeuner, dans l'espoir de voir tout de suite McGonagall, mais il ne vit que Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. 

Le directeur leva les yeux de surprise, lorsqu'il vit Severus entrer avec son hérisson dans un bras, et une pile de livre dans l'autre. 

« Métamorphose, Severus ? » demanda le vieux sorcier avec une étincelle de surprise dans les yeux. 

« Oui, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour ne pas utiliser Draco comme notre agent, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un expert en Métamorphose et d'un peu de temps pour travailler afin d'en être sûr. » répondit Severus gentiment, plaçant Greenie sur la table. 

« Sniff ! » déclara le petit hérisson vert. « Où sont mes céréales ? »

Albus sourit et poussa vers lui le pot de lait sans qu'on lui demande. Il connaissait la nourriture habituelle du hérisson maintenant et il était préférable de le servir rapidement, à moins qu'il ne veuille risquer de le découvrir avec ses quatre pattes dans son petit-déjeuner. Le toast de Severus avec de la marmelade échoua complètement à attirer l'intérêt de Greenie, en conséquence il alla chercher son petit-déjeuner dans les assiettes des autres. 

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que fait Minerva aujourd'hui ? » continua Severus alors qu'il mettait un peu de lait dans la tasse que les elfes de Maison avaient fourni comme assiette pour le petit hérisson. 

« Elle m'a promis d'écrire cette liste d'étudiants douteux que je lui ai demandée pour aujourd'hui. » répondit Albus entre deux cuillères de porridge. « Puis elle allait continuer d'écrire les lettres pour les étudiants, je crois. »

Severus acquiesça. « Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse également les premières et secondes années ? Je doute vraiment qu'il fasse suffisamment confiance à l'un d'entre eux pour lui confier une telle mission. »

Dumbledore y réfléchit pendant un moment. « Si nous suspectons les Gryffindors, nous devrions également les inclure. »

« Est-ce que vous réalisez ce qu'inclure les premières années signifie ? Cette liste devra attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine suivant la répartition, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappela Severus. « Nous ne connaissons pour le moment que leurs noms. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Albus. « Et plus vite nous trouverons le traître et mieux cela sera. Les premières années ne sont pas les meilleurs candidats. Oui, prenons des secondes années aux septième et fais-moi un rapport sur les premières années, lorsque tu les connaîtras mieux. »

« Tu comptes donner à l'agent une liste de noms ? » demanda Severus. 

Albus acquiesça à nouveau. « Sans aucune autre information avec bien sûr. Si cela tombe entre les mains d'un étranger, tout ce qu'ils sauront, est que Draco, ou celui qui sera notre agent, a une liste de noms, qui n'est même pas de son écriture. Il aurait simplement pu la ramasser avec ses notes après un cours. »

------

Severus alla directement au bureau du Professeur McGonagall juste après le petit-déjeuner, même s'il était un peu inquiet puisqu'il apportait Greenie à cette rencontre également. 

Le professeur de Métamorphose n'aimait pas les hérissons, et surtout pas les verts, et elle avait l'horrible pouvoir de les transformer en cendriers. Il espérait qu'elle respecterait le fait que Greenie était son animal, et qu'il n'était pas du matériel enseignant. 

Lorsqu'il arriva, ses inquiétudes s'avérèrent inutiles. Minerva ne répondit pas lorsqu'il frappa. Peut-être qu'elle était encore endormie ? Si elle avait décidé de dormir aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas à se demander la raison de son absence lors du petit-déjeuner. 

Severus pensa même à essayer ses quartiers privés, mais ne le fit pas. Déranger son sommeil n'était pas une meilleure idée aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait été la nuit dernière. 

A la place, il revint dans son bureau, posa Greenie sur sa table et continua la liste des étudiants douteux. Les cinquièmes années étaient plutôt inoffensifs, mais il y avait trois quatrièmes années qu'il fallait surveiller. Les troisièmes années étaient aussi nuisibles que les sixièmes années au premier regard, mais contrairement aux sixièmes années, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était simplement une impression ou si c'était réel. 

Les secondes années incluaient deux étudiantes muggleborns, ce qui donna une image très claire à Severus de l'attitude de leurs compagnons de classe. Un gang de trois filles et d'un garçon tourmentait toujours les deux filles, et le reste des garçons ne semblaient pas y faire attention. 

Une liste terminée à la main, et les livres de la bibliothèque sous son bras, mais sans Greenie cette fois, Severus alla en premier au bureau du Directeur puis à celui du Professeur McGonagall. Aucun des deux ne répondit. 

Le directeur était probablement ailleurs s'occupant de travail pour l'Ordre, mais il était bien trop tard pour que McGonagall soit encore au lit, et d'après le directeur, elle comptait faire de la paperasserie aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle travaillait dans ses appartements ? 

Severus essaya la porte de ses quartiers privés, mais sans succès. En grommelant, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'il en découvrirait un peu plus par lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve McGonagall. Sinon, il pouvait toujours commencer sa liste des étudiants douteux de Ravenclaw. 

Et elle était là ! Minerva McGonagall s'était installé sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire et fronçait les sourcils en regardant un morceau de parchemin alors qu'une plume automatique écrivait hâtivement sur un autre. 

« Bonjour, Professeur. » l'accueillit prudemment Severus. Il ne devait pas l'énerver maintenant. 

Minerva posa ses yeux sur lui et soupira. Depuis que Severus était devenu un garçon accidentellement l'année précédente, il l'appelait Professeur McGonagall, ou bien Professeur. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'elle avait été un jour Minerva pour lui, et peu importe le nombre de fois où elle lui demandait, il ne voulait pas réutiliser son prénom. 

« Bonjour, Severus. » lui dit-elle en retour. Si elle continuait d'utiliser son prénom, il devait un jour faire la réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? « Est-ce que cela était vraiment nécessaire ? »

Severus se rapprocha prudemment, et découvrit des photos du monde sorcier des classes de Gryffindor de dernières années étalées sur le bureau. « La liste des étudiants qui pourrait être tenté par le côté obscur ? Je dirai que c'est plutôt important. »

« Je vois pourquoi tu en veux une pour ta maison, Severus, mais c'est Gryffindor. » Elle montra les images. « Nous n'avons pas les problèmes des Slytherins. Nos étudiants proviennent tous de familles du côté de la lumière et sont fiers de combattre des sorciers maléfiques. »

« Peter Pettigrew. » lui rappela Severus, exactement comme il l'avait fait pour Albus le jour précédent. « Je sais que les Gryffindors sont moins susceptibles de produire des sorciers maléfiques par rapport aux Slytherins, mais nous cherchons seulement un traître. Un traître qui pourrait donner des informations à Voldemort sur Mr Potter. Souvenez-vous des dommages qu'a causés la trahison de Pettigrew. Un seul mauvais Gryffindor pourrait être pire que d'avoir une classe entière de Slytherins passant de l'autre côté. Un agent qui peut entrer dans la chambre de Potter à n'importe quel instant… » Il s'interrompit, laissant McGonagall imaginer les résultats elle-même. 

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander cependant. » continua Severus lorsque Minerva acquiesça. 

« Une autre liste ? » dit Minerva en soupirant. 

« Non, quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué, j'en ai peur. » expliqua Severus. « Un projet qui inclurait une combinaison entre des Potions et Métamorphoses. »

Une lueur d'intérêt éclaira les yeux de Minerva. « Un défi ? »

« En quelque sorte. Si cela marche, cela nous aidera à identifier notre traître. » expliqua Severus. « Mais pour que cela réussisse, nous devons trouver un moyen de combiner la Potion de Longbottom et le Polyjuice, avec une variante de la Métamorphose Animagus. » 

« La potion qui t'a pratiquement tué l'année dernière ? » demanda Minerva avec incrédulité. 

« Une goutte sera tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. » l'assura Severus. « Il n'y aura aucun problème pour la combiner au Polyjuice, mais la Métamorphose me semble difficile. » 

« Difficile ? Et bien, je suis une Animaga (Silverfox insiste pour que je laisse le féminin du mot latin), tu sais. » Minerva était ferrée. « Alors quel serait le résultat exact de cette métamorphose, et comment cela nous aiderait-il avec notre traître ? »

Severus sourit, et posa ses livres sur la table au-dessus de sa liste encore non commencée. « Oh simplement… » 

------

**Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas… Dites le … Mettez des Reviews… et je les donnerai même à Silverfox… mais d'abord pour moi… **

**Prochain chapitre… ben quand il sera là…**

**------**

**Prochainement : Les plans de Sevie sont révélés, Draco retourne à l'école, et Lucius est de mauvaise humeur… **


	3. Retour à l'Ecole

**Alors j'ai oublié de mettre quelque chose la dernière fois… comme Silverfox ne m'avait pas envoyer la version définitive… j'y avais pas pensé… en bref… Challenge : Qui est le traître ? Donnez toutes vos suppositions dans les reviews … je retransmets… et je serai bien curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez aussi **

------

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à l'Ecole. **

------

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils en faisant face à son père lorsqu'il le rencontra à la gare de King's Cross. Il venait juste de rentrer de vacances. D'absolument superbes vacances avec sa petite amie ! Dans une institution afin d'étudier les dragons en plus. Maintenant, à la place d'aller voir son bébé dragon favori, il devait retourner à l'école. Sans Ginny !

Lucius Malfoy fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que son fils. Il n'était pas seulement forcé d'aller chercher Draco à une station de train muggle, pas même parc, non, il devait même le rencontrer sur une plate forme muggle. Son fils venait dans un train muggle ! Sans mentionner l'avion muggle qui l'avait ramené en Angleterre. 

Bien sûr, c'était ce que l'on obtenait en sortant avec une gamine Weasley amoureuse des muggles, mais mieux valait Virginia que cette mudblood Hermione Granger, sur qui Draco avait posé les yeux pendant un moment. Au moins Weasley était une sang-pure, avait une apparence acceptable et pour autant qu'il le sache, elle était capable de travailler avec sa baguette. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait même dit que cette union n'était pas si mal. Il est vrai, cela l'empêchait d'utiliser Draco pour ses plans en prévisions du futur, si le garçon continuait de sortir avec une Weasley, mais dans quelques années, cela servirait de bonne couverture pour le ministère, si Draco était marié à une sorcière issue d'une famille provenant de la lumière. Enfin, c'est ce que Lucius supposait être les raisons du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour accepter cette union. Merde, Voldemort avait même parlé des possibilités d'un mariage ! Peut-être qu'il espérait indirectement conserver la lignée des Weasley en la mélangeant avec celle des Malfoy ?

Lucius Malfoy pouvait vivre avec toutes ces petites indignités. Il pouvait même s'habiller en vêtements muggle à la station. Il pouvait même accepter le fait que Draco ne semble pas être dérangé en étant entouré de tous ces muggles.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cependant, était l'indignité à son égard en ce moment. Revenir à son ancienne école pour une visite était acceptable, mais y retourner pour travailler ? Un Malfoy devant travailler, c'était la plus grande indignité. Et puis à partir de demain, il travaillera pour Albus Dumbledore par-dessus le marché. 

Lucius ne fit qu'acquiescer à son fils sans un mot, se retourna et sortit de la plate-forme, s'attendant à ce que Draco le suive. 

Draco soupira et se battit avec sa lourde valise. Le charme de lévitation que Charlie Weasley avait jeté en Roumanie devait avoir disparu avant qu'il n'arrive à l'aéroport muggle. Cela n'avait pas été un problème à ce moment-là, parce que les muggles l'avaient chargé et déchargé là-bas, et puis, il avait dû la tirer jusqu'au train, et là, il semblait qu'il devait une fois de plus la tirer. 

Mais qu'avait-il espéré de son père ? Il ne pouvait pas jeter un sortilège en face de tous ces muggles. Les pauvres choses seraient effrayées. Charlie lui avait expliqué que c'était exactement comme les bébés dragons, effrayés à la vue de leur père. 

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ces choses de la perspective des Weasley auparavant. De la façon dont ils les voyaient, les muggles étaient de pauvres créatures sans défense qui demandaient la protection de sorcier et c'était un devoir moral de la leur accorder. Au lieu d'avoir honte, Charlie et Ginny étaient fiers du travail de leur père dans le petit département du ministère de mauvais usages des artefacts muggle. Il ne l'avait pas choisi pour une question d'argent, même si les Weasley en avait besoin. Il l'avait choisi parce que cela lui donnait une chance de remplir ce devoir. 

Avec Lucius marchant fièrement devant et Draco essayant de traîner ses bagages aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, ils arrivèrent finalement sur la plate-forme magique 9 ¾. Draco eut un soupir de soulagement, mais il fut de courte durée. Son père traversait la plate-forme, apparemment déterminé à voyager dans la première voiture. 

Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un des chariots qu'ils utilisaient habituellement en revenant de l'école, mais il devait d'abord revenir en arrière, puisqu'il n'y en avait aucun sur la plate-forme, et s'il faisait ça, il perdrait définitivement de vue Lucius. A la place, il ne fit que marcher, à moitié portant sa valise à moitié la tirant, grommelant dans sa barbe, sur le fait qu'il semblait être la seule personne de la station à avoir une valise dépourvue de roulettes. 

Lucius continua effectivement à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la première voiture, puis passa la porte, et attendit jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive finalement. Avec un regard contrarié, il tendit une main, et Draco lui tendit docilement sa valise. Après tout, son père bloquait la porte, et il ne pouvait pas entrer. 

Une petite partie de lui se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, si le conducteur avait décidé qu'il ne rentrerait pas et fermait ainsi les portes maintenant. Même avec l'argent qui était dans sa valise, il ne serait pas capable d'acheter un billet pour le train suivant, et il n'avait aucun endroit où aller à Londres. 

Heureusement, le train ne partit pas avant la seconde où il grimpa à l'intérieur. Il se demanda de combien de temps il avait dépassé l'heure de départ prévue, mais son père ne lui avait pas donné d'horaire. En fait, Draco n'avait même pas su qu'il irait à Hogwarts alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver. 

« Père ? » Il s'était risqué à poser une question une fois qu'il s'était installé dans leur compartiment « Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu à Hogwarts avant que l'école ne commence ? Est-ce que la rentrée est plus tôt cette année ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Ginny n'est pas encore revenue ? »

« Je ne te ramène pas à l'école. » grommela Lucius. « Tu m'accompagnes. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi irais-tu à Hogwarts, Père ? »

« Tu sais que quelqu'un m'a fait un coup monté pour l'extorsion et l'usage de la magie en face de muggles, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla Lucius. 

« Oui Père. » Draco n'osait pas mentionner qu'il savait que son père était coupable de ce crime jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était pas encore sûr que ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il le disait. 

« Et que j'ai été condamné à faire des travaux d'intérêt général par le Wizengamot ? »

« Oui, Père. »

« Et bien, notre cher vieux Albus Dumbledore, qui est apparu avec cette idée de punition, a aussi eu l'excellente proposition d'où et comment je devais réaliser ce service. » continua Lucius sarcastiquement. « Il a apparemment besoin d'un remplaçant temporaire pour son professeur de Potions. Il n'a simplement pas dit ce qu'il entendait par temporaire. »

Draco sentit soudainement une vague de terreur. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le Professeur Snape ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais libre de partir lorsqu'il sera à nouveau capable d'enseigner. »

« Et le Seigneur ? » Draco n'osa pas ajouter 'des Ténèbres' dans un train public et il ne voulait pas ajouter 'notre'. « Qu'est ce qu'il en dit ? »

Lucius soupira. « Il a un travail pour moi à faire à Hogwarts, et a dit que cela allait parfaitement dans ses plans, comme si Dumbledore avait joué intentionnellement entre ses mains. »

« Quel genre de travail ? » demanda Draco avec ardeur. 

« Ceci, Draco, est un secret, qui ne concerne que ceux qui sont inclus dans le plan. » déclara calmement Lucius. 

Draco acquiesça. Cela ne le concernait pas vraiment, même s'il était un peu inquiet pour Ginny et sa famille. Et même plus pour Severus. 

Il se souvint des inquiétudes des Weasley pour leur frère manquant, Percy. La pauvre Ginny avait pleuré dans ses robes, lorsqu'elle avait entendu ça pour la première fois. Peut-être qu'il pouvait au moins découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé, et dire à Ginny si ses inquiétudes étaient fondées ou non ?

« Et ces otages qui furent enlevés à la suite de l'attaque contre les bureaux désorganisés de Wales ? » demanda prudemment Draco. « Est-ce que le Seigneur les a toujours, ou ont-ils tous été tués ? »

Cela avait vraiment été une coïncidence stupide que Percy ait été envoyé inspecter ces bureaux le jour même de l'intervention des Death-Eaters, et une plus grande encore pour qu'il ait été un des otages pris. 

« Cela s'est produit alors que je ne pouvais pas agir à cause de ce stupide jugement, Draco. » lui rappela Lucius. « Mais de ce que j'ai entendu, ils ont sûrement déjà été tués excepté l'agent qui les a laissés entrer. Le ministère a déjà découvert le corps de deux d'entre eux, mais ils étaient bien cachés. Je crois que notre Seigneur avait espéré qu'ils ne les découvriraient pas, et s'assurerait que l'agent serait également tué, ou au moins qu'ils ne seraient pas conscient de l'identité dudit agent. »

« Pauvre Ginny. » glissa à travers la bouche de Draco avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« L'un des frères de Ginny, Percy, était parmi les otages. Elle espérait encore qu'il soit en vie. » expliqua Draco.

« Et bien, c'est ce qui arrive aux fous amoureux des muggle comme ça. » Lucius haussa les épaules. « Tu devrais lui rappeler son statut de sang-pur de temps en temps. Elle est probablement trop jeune pour être détournée de toutes les bêtises que ses parents lui enseignent, donc n'essayes pas de la recruter maintenant, mais tu peux instiller le doute dans son esprit. »

Draco resta bouche-bée. « La recruter ? Ginny ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Lucius en souriant. « Notre seigneur a entendu parler de ton intérêt pour elle et à l'espoir que tu seras capable de sauver cette pauvre enfant mal guidée. Les Weasley ont un sang excellent, et cela serait bête de perdre entièrement une famille, une fois que tout lui appartiendra. Ta Ginny ne sera peut-être pas capable de garder son nom, mais au moins, le sang ne sera pas perdu. »

Là, c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Percy était peut-être mort, mais si Voldemort espérait que Draco serait capable de la détourner, cela signifiait que Ginny avait des chances de ne pas partager le destin de son frère. 

------

Ils arrivèrent à Hogsmeade au milieu de la nuit, et Draco craignait déjà qu'ils doivent passer la nuit aux Three Broomsticks, mais lorsqu'ils descendirent, le Professeur Hagrid les attendait déjà sur la plate-forme. 

« Ah, bonsoir, Professeur Malfoy ! » l'accueillit le demi-géant, alors qu'il attrapait les malles et les portaient pour les mettre dans les calèches sans chevaux, qui les attendaient derrière eux. « Mr Malfoy. »

Lucius adressa un regard de colère au professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, et Draco se demanda si Hagrid avait su combien cela contrariait son père d'être appelé 'Professeur'. Mais il n'était probablement pas assez intelligent pour y avoir penser. Pour lui, sans aucun doute, si Lucius était là pour enseigner, il devait être appelé Professeur. 

Ils montèrent dans les calèches avec Hagrid, et arrivèrent très vite en face du château. Draco était maintenant bien trop fatigué pour se plaindre sur le fait qu'il y avait peu de place et qu'il devait se débattre dans la calèche entre Hagrid, les valises et son père. 

Hagrid les guida directement dans le château et vers le bureau du directeur. 

« Gum Drops. » informa-t-il la gargouille et indiqua aux Malfoy de monter sur les escaliers en mouvement. « Je m'occupe de vos bagages pendant que vous parlerez au directeur. Vous les trouverez dans vos appartements plus tard. » 

Draco bailla simplement et suivit son père qui n'était apparemment pas enchanté par le fait de laisser les escaliers le monter. 

------

A la surprise de Lucius, il n'y avait pas seulement le directeur qui les attendait, mais aussi cette vieille chauve-souris de McGonagall et un très petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui lui semblait vaguement familier et tenait, entre autre, un hérisson vert dans les bras.

« Severus ! » cria Draco de bonheur alors qu'il fonçait devant son père pour étreindre son ami. 

Lucius fixa les garçons. Quel comportement indiscipliné ! Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il sourire, et avoir les yeux étincelants en voyant le mauvais comportement des garçons !

« Draco ! » beugla Lucius, mais le garçon ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. 

« Ah Lucius, laissez-le. Il n'a pas vu Severus de tout l'été après tout. » commenta Dumbledore. 

« Je pensais que vous aviez trouvé l'antidote ? » siffla Lucius. « En fait, il me semble que j'ai vu Severus il y a seulement quelques semaines. »

« Vu qui ? » demanda Severus curieusement. 

« Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, Severus. » dit Albus en souriant gentiment au garçon. « Pourquoi Draco et toi n'iriez-vous pas dans votre dortoir maintenant ? Il est tard, et je suis sûr que vous avez des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de parler du programme et des textes de Potions. »

Severus acquiesça vivement. « Allez Draco. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois absolument voir. »

Légèrement confus, Draco suivit Severus, passant la porte et descendant les escaliers. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda finalement Draco lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir. « Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content que tu sois de retour, mais n'étais-tu pas supposé être un adulte désormais ? »

« En fait, je le suis. » Severus sourit, et juste devant les yeux de Draco, se transforma en sa version adulte. 

Draco le fixa. 

« Je ne suis cependant pas supposé être vu comme cela. » ajouta Severus en se métamorphosant à nouveau en petit garçon âgé de quinze ans. « C'est une variation de la transformation animagus que le Professeur McGonagall et moi avons développé durant l'été. »

« Alors tu es ta propre forme animagus ? »

« Oui, d'une certaine façon. » Severus sourit. « De cette façon, je peux être à la fois enfant et adulte. »

« Mais alors pourquoi engager père comme professeur de Potions, et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être vu en adulte ? »

« Parce que Albus est en ce moment en train de dire à ton père que mon antidote n'était pas permanent et qu'il devra rester ici comme enseignant jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de permanent puisse être trouvé. » murmura Severus et entraînant Draco en direction des cachots. « Oh, et je ne suis pas non plus supposé me souvenir de ma vie d'adulte. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que c'est simplement une farce faite à mon père ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. » Severus secoua sa tête. « Je suis en mission d'espionnage, un agent secret. »

« Um… si cela est si secret, pourquoi me le dis-tu ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu sois mon assistant. »

« Est-ce que je serai aussi un agent secret ? » demanda Draco. Cela semblait héroïque et excitant.

« Bien sûr. » confirma Severus. 

« D'accord. » dit Draco. « Que faisons-nous en tant qu'agents secrets ? »

« Nous devons chercher un autre agent secret parmi le corps étudiant, et ce n'est pas un jeu Draco. Voldemort a engagé quelqu'un pour espionner Potter et nous devons découvrir son identité avant qu'il ne fasse de sérieux dégâts. »

« C'est facile. » Draco faillit éclater de rire. « Cela doit être père. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission spéciale de Voldemort dans l'école. »

« Non, Voldemort parlait de son nouvel agent bien avant qu'Albus engage Lucius. Nous espérons que le traître utilisera Lucius comme contact ou qu'il ira vers lui pour obtenir des conseils. Le traître lui-même doit être un étudiant. »

« Un étudiant ? » Draco hésita. « N'importe quel étudiant de cette école ? Est-ce que tu réalises combien de suspects il y a ? »

« J'ai une liste des étudiants les plus suspects du dortoir. Pour l'instant, nous supposons que c'est quelqu'un qui a montré de l'intérêt pour la magie noire et les préjugés anti-muggle, et qu'il est de notre année, ou bien dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il est probablement un Slytherin puisque Voldemort a plus foi en eux. Mes principaux suspects sont Zabini et LaCroix. »

« Alors, nous regardons simplement s'ils ont un contact inhabituel avec Père ? »

« Nous les surveillerons pour n'importe quel type de comportements suspicieux. » corrigea Severus. « Et ainsi que tous les autres qui agissent étrangement. Et nous allons fouiller dans quelques malles. »

« C'est ta spécialité. » dit Draco en souriant. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à briser des charmes de fermeture. »

« J'aurai besoin de toi comme garde cependant. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être être découvert par le traître. »

« Tu l'as bien fait l'année dernière. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« A ce moment là, je risquais simplement une détention. Cet agent pourrait faire quelque chose de pire, s'il commence à nous suspecter. C'est pourquoi personne en dehors de nous deux ne peut savoir qu'il y a un traître. Certains professeurs sont également au courant, mais pour l'instant, il serait probablement mieux, si tu les traitais tous comme si tu n'en avais aucune idée. »

« Hérisson. » dit Severus à la porte de la salle commune de Slytherin quelques secondes plus tard, et elle s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. 

« Tout le monde va savoir que tu as choisi ce mot de passe. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Et alors ? J'étais là le premier. Albus m'a laissé choisir. » expliqua Severus. « C'est difficilement suspicieux. »

La salle commune semblait étrangement vide sans les habituels groupes d'étudiants à l'intérieur, mais Severus ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il marcha directement à leur dortoir, qui était déjà intitulé 'sixième année'.' Et sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa malle. 

« Voilà, c'est la liste. Essayes de mémoriser autant de noms que possible, mais ne la copie pas. Cela serait un peu louche, si le traître la découvre, et avec la seconde liste, il y aurait deux fois plus de risque. 

Draco prit le parchemin, et l'étudia attentivement. « Il y a beaucoup de noms. »

« Ce sont tous ceux que les directeurs de Maison suspectent et qui ont un risque de devenir noirs. Tous les élèves sauf ceux de première année y sont inclus. »

« Et au moins la moitié sont des Slytherins. » dit Draco avec un ton accusateur. 

« C'est la maison préférée de Voldemort. Beaucoup ont des parents Death-Eaters, beaucoup ont des ressentiments contre Gryffindor. » expliqua Severus. 

« Qui va être notre directeur de maison maintenant ? » demanda Draco, soudainement inquiet. « Père ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » renifla Severus. 

« Encore Dumbledore ? » dit Draco avec un petit plissement de son front. 

« Non, c'était une mauvaise idée la première fois. Le directeur doit être un Slytherin. »

« Mais qui d'autre que Père et toi était à Slytherin ? » Draco soupira. « Il n'y a plus personne. »

Severus sourit. « Lupin » annonça-t-il. 

« Le loup-garou ? »

« Nous nous débrouillerons sans directeur durant les pleines lunes, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Et bien, si tu le dis. » Draco sembla un peu inquiet alors qu'il reportait son intention sur la liste. « Qui a fait ça, toi ou Lupin ? »

« Je l'ai faite. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux depuis plus longtemps que lui, et je les ai observés pour découvrir des signes tout le temps. »

« LaCroix Stephan. » lu à haute voix Draco. « Davids Benjamin, Bardon Lionel. Est-ce que tu suspectes toute l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Non, tu es déjà exclu. Ainsi que Gregory et Vincent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur ferait pas confiance pour un travail si délicat. » répondit Severus calmement. « Tous les trois proviennent de familles de Death-Eaters, Draco. »

« Et moi qui espérais que nous nous concentrions pour gagner la coupe cette année. Maintenant, je devrais observer mes équipiers, pour des attaques cachées contre Potter à la place d'attraper le Snitch. »

« Si notre traître est un joueur de Quidditch, il sera probablement là pour tuer Potter directement. Tu devras le garder en vie. »

Draco y réfléchit. « Pourquoi est-ce que un joueur de Quidditch est plus susceptible d'être un tueur qu'un autre espion ? »

« Parce qu'il est plus facile de faire paraître une mort durant un match de Quidditch pour un accident. Un agent qui n'a pas cet avantage serait probablement forcé de commettre un meurtre visible. Voldemort ne voudrait pas risquer la perte d'un agent comme lui. S'il n'est pas un joueur de Quidditch, il l'utilisera probablement pour rassembler des informations, ou peut-être pour guider Potter dans un piège tendu par des tueurs plus expérimentés. »

« Tu supposes que le destin de cet agent le préoccupe. »

« Il choisira probablement l'enfant d'un serviteur ayant de la valeur et dans lequel il a confiance. Provoquer la mort de l'enfant de quelqu'un est le meilleur moyen de perdre la loyauté de cette personne. »

Draco acquiesça et continua à lire la suite : « Blaise, Pansy, Millicent. Est-ce que tu es sûr pour les Bulstrode ? »

« Non, mais c'est possible. Nous avons eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver un agent qui n'était pas sur notre liste. Tous sauf l'un d'entre eux sont innocents dans tous les cas. » lui rappela Severus. « Ce sont, pour la plupart, des enfants à risque, mais ne sont pas encore des Death-Eaters prouvés. »

« Les deux garçons Mattels. » continua Draco. « Et la petite sœur de Lionel également. Est-ce que des frères ne travailleraient pas en équipe ? »

« Possible, mais Voldemort n'a parlé que d'un agent mais cela ne prouve pas nécessairement qu'il y en ait un deuxième. »

« Tu réalises que la moitié des troisièmes années de Slytherin sont sur cette liste ? »

« Oui, je ne les connais pas suffisamment. Je n'ai eu réellement que leur première année pour les observer. Je n'ai pas fait très attention aux autres années l'an dernier. »

« Tu n'as pas mis autant de deuxième année. » remarqua Draco. 

« Ils étaient plutôt transparents dans leur comportement l'année dernière. Je pense que j'ai déterminé leur loyauté. »

« Sept Ravenclaw. »

« Et Flitwick n'est pas d'accord avec moi pour Miranda Deering et Keith Gorl. » reporta Severus. « Je les ai quand même ajoutés, simplement pour être sûr. »

« Seulement trois Hufflepuffs : Nicodemus Hanson en sixième année, Aemilia Andres de troisième, et James McGregor de seconde. »

« La maison Hufflepuff a très peu de chance de produire des traîtres. En considérant leur âge, seul Hanson est un candidat. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mettrait pas sa confiance en un deuxième année. Sprout a probablement fait preuve d'un excès de zèle, mais c'est ce que nous avons attendions d'elle. »

« Et deux Gryffindors. »

« Quintus Palmer de seconde année, et Caius Rude de troisième. » cita Severus par cœur. « McGonagall a vraiment eut beaucoup de difficulté à faire sa liste. Elle ne peut simplement pas voir qui parmi ses Gryffindors adorés pourrait être un traître. Elle a probablement raison. La plupart des Gryffindors sont trop visibles en ce qui concerne leur sentiment pour faire de bons agents secrets. »

« Tu crois toutes les sornettes sur les parfaits Gryffindors ? » cria Draco avec colère. 

« Non, mais je crois que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas assez bons, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas les Gryffindors. Nous avons plus de chance de découvrir notre traître chez les Slytherins. »

« Alors, Blaise et Stephan. » dit Draco avec un bâillement. 

« Oui, nous garderons un œil sur Benjamin et Lionel pendant que nous observerons également Stephan. Et Pansy sera avec Blaise la plupart du temps. »

« Et Millicent est avec Pansy le reste du temps. » dit Draco en souriant. Peut-être que cela ne sera pas si difficile après tout.

------

La plupart des professeurs étaient revenus de vacances lorsque les Malfoy étaient arrivés, et durant la dernière semaine précédant l'année scolaire, la table des professeurs se remplissait de plus en plus lors des repas. 

Tous les professeurs sauf Sybil Trelawney étaient présents au petit-déjeuner lorsque le directeur annonça aux deux garçons : « J'ai de grandes nouvelles pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda prudemment Draco. 

« Vous avez trouvé mon antidote ? » demanda Severus avec espérance. L'annonce de la découverte de l'antidote serait bien sûr le code pour dire que 'ta mission est terminée'. La seule raison pour que cela arrive était la découverte du traître. Severus ne pensait pas que c'était ça. 

« Non, j'ai peur que nous devrons encore travailler là-dessus. » dit Albus comme prévu. « Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'ai reçu un hibou de Sebastian Nott ce matin. Son fils Theodore revient à Hogwarts cette année. » 

Theodore Nott avait été un des compagnons de classe de Draco pendant quatre ans, mais il avait été retiré de l'école au début de la cinquième année. Tout ce que Severus savait, c'était que Sebastian avait clamé que sa femme était très malade, et qu'il voulait que son fils soit près d'elle au cas où elle ne vivait pas pour le voir durant les vacances d'été. Eleanor Nott, cependant, avait semblé en parfaite santé lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans Diagon Alley une semaine plus tard. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours été très pâle, et Severus ne savait pas exactement ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. 

Mais, il supposait que Theodore Nott avait quitté Hogwarts sous les ordres de Voldemort. Il avait été une autre personne de leur liste. 

« Est-ce qu'il sera capable d'être en sixième année avec tout ce qu'il a raté ? » demanda Draco au directeur, essayant de faire la conversation. 

« Il a eu un tuteur privé, et son père ainsi que son grand-père lui ont très bien enseigné. » répondit Dumbledore. « Il ne devrait pas être très en retard, je suppose. »

« Blaise sera content de ça. » dit Severus en hochant légèrement sa tête, pour dire à Albus qu'il avait compris le message.  « Il a toujours aimé Theodore. » 'Oui, Albus, c'est un autre suspect principal.'

« Observer Theodore sera même plus important que de surveiller Blaise. » l'avertit Draco une fois de retour dans leur dortoir où ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus, même par les portraits. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière, son père est un Death-Eater et il est pratiquement un nouvel étudiant. Blaise aurait pu travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'an dernier également. Theodore cependant pourrait être un nouvel agent. »

« Il a toujours été plutôt silencieux et timide cependant. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Ce qui signifie, qu'il ne se fait que rarement remarquer. C'est un bonus pour un espion. Blaise est pour l'instant isolé du reste du dortoir. Il se collera avec Theodore. »

« Est-ce que nous devons essayer d'arrêter ça ? Theodore m'aime bien. Nous pouvons probablement l'amener dans notre groupe. »

« Il se sentirait comme la troisième roue au bout d'un moment. Il sentira que nous gardons des secrets de lui, et que nous serons plus proches que nous ne le ferons avec lui. La même chose se passe pour Gregory et Vincent. Le groupe se divisera et deviendra des paires, et comme je serai là, il n'y aura aucun moyen de le recoller. Theodore se tournera naturellement vers Blaise après un moment. Cela signifiera que nous pourrons les observer tous les deux la plupart du temps. »

« Theodore est donc notre principal suspect ? »

« Oui, essayons d'être amical au moins avec lui, Blaise nous déteste, mais il y a une chance pour que Theodore ne suive pas son exemple, si nous ne lui en donnons pas de raison. »

------

Severus et Draco étaient déjà assis à la table de leur maison lorsque les premières calèches arrivèrent. Ils avaient choisis les deux meilleurs sièges juste à côté de la table des Professeurs bien sûr. Severus avait décidé qu'il n'y avait que très peu de septième année susceptibles de les défier, et Draco n'avait même pas mentionné leur propre année. 

Greenie, comme d'habitude, courait sur la table, et inspectait un bougeoir lorsqu'une vague soudaine de bruit, provenant de l'extérieur, annonça l'arrivée des étudiants. 

Les premiers Slytherins à entrer étaient des années inférieures, et ils fixèrent Severus pendant un moment, puis discutèrent entre eux. Cependant cette situation changea lorsque d'autres sixièmes années, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, approchèrent de la table. 

« Vince. » dit Gregory avec une petite voix qui était plutôt inhabituelle pour le gros garde du corps. « Vince, il est de retour. »

« Il est de retour ? » répéta Vincent, légèrement confus. « Qui est… Oh. » Il s'interrompit à la vue de Severus et de son hérisson. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas seulement de la porte, faisant jurer ainsi quelques étudiants et les faire protester contre le blocage du chemin. 

« Allons les accueillir. » décida finalement Vincent. 

Il fallait rester du bon côté de Severus. C'était une leçon qu'ils avaient tous les deux difficilement appris l'an dernier. Le problème était que, la plupart du temps, Severus ne semblait pas avoir de bon côté. Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son humeur glacial à frapper les gens, ce qui était supposé être le travail de Vincent et Grégory, il était habituellement en train de faire des bêtises, à jouer des farces sur les pires personnes, donnant ainsi des détentions à tout le monde, et volant. 

Le seul qu'il épargnait, était son meilleur ami, Draco. Au moins Draco pouvait être considéré comme un ami de Grégory et Vincent, donc peut-être que s'ils étaient gentils, ils seraient peut être épargnés par les effets d'un Severus glacial. 

« Salut les gars ! » dit Vincent à Draco et Severus alors que lui et Grégory prenaient les sièges à côté de Draco. Un peu de distance entre eux et Severus se révélait être un avantage durant les combats de nourriture de l'an dernier. « Comment étaient tes vacances ? »

« Oh super. » dit Draco avec enthousiasme. « Jusqu'à ce que Père me rappelle en Angleterre plus tôt que prévu. Je pense que j'étudierais les Dragons après avoir été diplômé. La Roumanie est superbe. Je vous montrerai les photos lorsque nous serons dans le dortoir. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir de la Roumanie. » les avertit Severus, qui était déjà passé à travers plusieurs séances de photos depuis que Draco était revenu. « La moitié d'entre eux sont celles de Dragons, et l'autre moitié sont celles de Ginny Weasley. »

« Oui, magnifique. » déclara Draco. 

« Ah. » fit Grégory. Ginny Weasley était la raison pour laquelle Draco était ailleurs, et il ne répondait pas lorsqu'on lui parlait. Grégory était très fier d'avoir découvert ça, avec un petit peu d'aide de Severus l'année dernière. 

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de regarder les photos de Draco de Ginny. La fille était assez belle, et, si regarder des photos était le seul prix à payer pour ne pas être battu par Severus et d'avoir de temps en temps les douceurs de Draco, ça lui convenait. 

« Severus ! Hey Severus ! » dit une voix très excitée de la porte, et un garçon plutôt idiot se dirigea vers eux. 

« Salut Neville. » dit Severus en souriant au seul Gryffindor qu'il pouvait supporter. « C'est chouette de te revoir. »

Neville, le garçon autrefois timide, prit une des chaises à côté de Severus et s'assit à la table rivale de la sienne. Quelques cinquièmes et septièmes années le fixaient avec surprise, mais personne ne le défia pour son siège. Qui voulait s'asseoir à côté de Severus après tout ?

« Ecoute Severus. » murmura Neville avec excitation. « J'ai ramener tout un sac de pétards Flibuster et quelques pièges à souris. Grand-mère ne m'a malheureusement pas laissé prendre des bombes, et il était difficile de la rouler, mais nous pouvons aller en acheter lors du premier week-end à Hogsmeade. Que penserais-tu de jouer un tour à McGonagall ? »

Les Slytherins échangèrent des regards entendus. 

« Allez les gars. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, et nous ne lui faisons pas de mal. » poussa Neville. 

« Je pensais plutôt à prendre pour cible le professeur Malfoy cette année. » confia Severus si doucement que même Grégory qui était assis trois sièges plus loin ne l'entendit pas. 

Vincent et Neville avaient cependant entendu. 

« Professeur Malfoy ? » répéta Neville alors que Vincent restait simplement bouche-bée. « Professeur MALFOY ? Je pensais que le sujet était censé être Défense contre les forces du mal et pas les forces du mal (bon j'aime pas cette traduc mais je peux pas faire autrement, donc c'est défense contre la magie noire et pas la magie noire.) »

« Et ça l'est toujours. » l'assura Draco. « Il semble que Lupin ait finalement réussi à briser le sort, et nous avons donc le même professeur de défense pour deux années successives. Père est ici pour enseigner les Potions. » 

« Oh, oh c'est excellent. Je vais faire exploser quelques chaudrons. Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'aide pour ça. » décida Neville. 

Grégory sourit et acquiesça pour confirmer. Neville n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide pour exploser des chaudrons lorsqu'ils avaient été partenaires l'an dernier. « C'était fun. »

Malheureusement, cela devait aussi être non-intentionnel, mais Severus avait toujours été capable d'empêcher la formation de dangereuses explosions. C'était un travail moins épuisant de laisser les plus petites arriver. Enseigner leur classe de Potions était vraiment un travail difficile même pour un professeur expérimenté. 

« Lucius en détestera chaque minute. » dit-il avec un mauvais sourire. 

« Et il ne peut pas fuir. » ajouta Draco avec un sourire identique. « Il irait à Azkaban pendant deux semaines, s'il part avant que Dumbledore le libère. »

Blaise et Pansy se baladaient bras dessus bras dessous et reniflèrent en voyant le groupe. 

« Ah Blaise, tu prends bien soin de mon ex à ce que je vois. » les accueillit Draco. 

« Tu sors toujours avec ce pauvre déchet de Gryffindor, Malfoy ? » répondit Blaise aussi gentiment.

« Au moins Ginny est belle à regarder. » dit Draco en ricanant. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de me marier pour l'argent, tu sais. »

Blaise le fixa alors que Pansy levait son nez, mais ils ne dirent rien. A la place, ils s'assirent silencieusement à côté de Neville. Draco fut surpris de leurs choix pour les sièges tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Millicent Bulstrode avait prit le siège à côté de Grégory et cet arrangement permettait à Pansy de s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami et à l'opposé de sa meilleure amie. 

Draco n'aurait probablement pas aimé l'ordre des sièges en d'autres circonstances, mais en considérant que Blaise, Pansy et Millicent étaient parmi leurs suspects principaux, il était plus facile de les observer sans se faire remarquer.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la table révéla que les septièmes années s'étaient placées à l'autre bout de la table, ce qui était moins pratique. Draco pouvait clairement voir Stephan LaCroix de là où il était assis, mais il n'y avait aucune chance d'entendre ce qu'il disait à moins qu'il ne crie à travers la grande salle. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ma chaise, Gryffinscum ? (Rebus de Gryffindor…) » dit une voix froide à leur extrémité de table ce qui tira Draco de ses pensées. 

Il leva les yeux. « Salut, Theodore. Nous croyions ne jamais plus te revoir. »

« Je garde le lit dans le coin. » l'informa Severus, ignorant également son commentaire sur Neville. 

Pendant ce temps, Neville regardait le nouvel arrivant avec prudence. « Est-ce un ami à vous ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Severus.

« Oui, il est notre ami. » déclara Draco durement, voyant le regard froid que Severus donnait au nouveau venu. Bien sûr. Theodore n'avait jamais rencontré Severus. Il connaissait simplement le Professeur Snape. 

« Dans ce cas. Je lui laisse le siège. » déclara Neville. « Je devrais probablement aller à ma table. »

« Surveilles tes arrières. » le conseilla Grégory lorsqu'il se leva pour partir. « Les Gryffindors sont mesquins. »

« Et ils n'apprécient probablement pas que tu traînes avec nous. » ajouta Severus. « Weasley nous envoie déjà des regards noirs. »

« Ron est comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé à la gare de King's Cross ce matin. » dit Neville calmement. « C'est parce que son frère Percy a disparu. Je pense. Il ne voulait même pas en parler à quelqu'un, mais au moins, il reste près de Harry et ne s'isole pas. Enfin, je vous verrais plus tard, les gars. »

« Vous parler au clown de la classe de Gryffindor maintenant ? » demanda Vincent à Grégory avec surprise. 

« Il n'est pas si mauvais. » dit Grégory. « Il m'a même aidé pour les potions lorsque nous étions partenaires. »

« Et c'est un bon coéquipier pour les farces. » ajouta Draco puisque Severus était toujours dans un combat de regard avec Théodore. « Neville est bien pour un Gryffindor. »

« Je vois, les standards ont tristement dégénérés par ici depuis mon départ. » remarqua Théodore, s'asseyant finalement. 

« Tu as raté beaucoup de chose. » l'informa Vincent. « Les choses ont changé. »

« Et pas pour le mieux. » insista Théodore. « Donc nous traînons avec des Gryffindor, et qui est cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il, montrant Severus avec un hochement de tête. »

« Mon nom est Severus. Et je suis plus vieux que tu ne l'es. » fit remarquer froidement Severus. 

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. 

« Honnêtement. » confirma Draco. « Il a seize ans mais il est simplement un peu petit. »

« Un peu ? » dit Théodore en reniflant. « Fais gaffe, minus. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus grand ici, mais je suis assez grand pour te battre en un éclair. »

Severus pencha sa tête vers lui et garda son regard glacial. 

« Uh… Theodore ? » demanda Blaise avec hésitation. 

« Quoi ? »

« Nous…uh…avons essayé l'année dernière. »

« Et ? »

« Il a gagné. » déclara Grégory montrant Severus.

« Contre qui ? » demanda Théodore. « Blaise ? »

« Et bien, nous pouvons le battre en équipe. » dit fièrement Vincent. 

« Si vous obtenez l'aide des filles. » lui rappela Severus. « Je n'ai pas pu voir tous les attaquants, tu sais. Ils ont réussit à m'attaquer par derrière. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Théodore. 

« Vous vous foutez de moi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Théodore, détaillant lentement le groupe, visage après visage. 

Severus garda son regard glacial, Draco souriait fièrement, Vincent secouait tristement sa tête, Grégory baissait les yeux et Blaise fixait Draco sans que Théodore n'y trouve de raison.

A ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent, et le Professeur McGonagall guida les premières années. La salle était silencieuse lorsque le Sorting Hat chanta sa nouvelle chanson. McGonagall sortit la liste de noms. 

« Lorsque je lirai votre nom, asseyez-vous sur le tabouret et laissez le chapeau vous répartir. » annonça le professeur, elle baissa les yeux sur la liste et… 

La salle devint soudainement noire. Seules quelques étoiles brillaient sur le plafond enchanté. 

D'abord, il n'y eut qu'un silence complet dans la salle, brisé par seulement quelques cris. Puis les gens commencèrent à hurler et les Slytherins les plus proches du bout de la table purent entendre les rires étouffés de Severus et Draco. 

Des autres tables de grands claquements, des bruits métalliques, ainsi que des cris occasionnels de douleur pouvaient être entendus alors que les Gryffindor se levaient pour rencontrer leur attaquant invisible tandis que les Hufflepuffs essayaient de se couvrir sous leur table. 

« Silence ! » gronda la voix en colère de Lucius Malfoy de la table des professeurs, mais personne n'obéit. 

« Lumos. » dit la voix bien plus douce du directeur. 

Alors que la lumière de sa baguette éclairait en partie la salle, les gens commençaient à se calmer et allumaient leur propre baguette. 

« Severus. » dit le directeur, une fois que l'ordre était restauré. 

« Désolé ? » répondit Severus, ne semblant absolument pas désolé. 

« Severus ! » dit sèchement Albus. 

« C'était simplement un petit sortilège d'extinction. » dit Severus. 

« SEVERUS ! » Albus réussit à surpasser le volume de la voix de Lucius. 

Le Professeur de Potions remplaçant leva les yeux et les posa sur le directeur avec un nouveau respect.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus pas impressionné. 

« Rallumes-les ! » ordonna Dumbledore. 

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Severus. « Je vous ai dit que c'était un simple charme d'extinction Albus. Il était déjà implanté et devait se déclencher avec un certain sortilège, mais cela ne peut pas être supprimé une fois qu'il a été utilisé. Chaque bougie doit être rallumée individuellement. »

Albus soupira. « Très bien, dix points en moins de Slytherin. S'il vous plait tout le monde, rallumez les bougies. »

Avec autant de personnes dans la grande salle, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que la salle soit à nouveau entièrement éclairée, et la Répartition pouvait continuer comme d'habitude. 

Théodore lança un regard de travers à Severus. « Tu appelles le directeur Albus ? »

« Il m'appelle Severus. » répondit calmement Severus. 

« Théodore, il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire sur Severus dès que nous serons seuls. » murmura Blaise dans l'oreille de son ami. 

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Theodore, confus. 

« Il n'est pas ce que tu penses qu'il est. » dit Blaise de façon inquiétante, mais insista pour lui expliquer ce commentaire lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. 

La répartition se déroula sans autres incidents et rapidement, de la nourriture apparue. Theodore emplit son assiette de toutes sortes de viandes. La diète de sa mère ne l'autorisait pas à manger de la viande, donc il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup durant l'année précédente. 

« Sniff ! »

Est-ce que son assiette venait de faire ce bruit ? Les yeux de Théodore se posèrent sur la pile de cuisse de poulet qu'il allait prendre puis vers sa nourriture. 

Il y avait une petite chose verte qui était en train de prendre un morceau de steak !

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. 

« Oh non, c'est encore ce foutu hérisson ! » s'exclama Blaise à sa vue. 

« Hérisson ? » Et bien, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la chose avait une légère ressemblance avec un hérisson. Seule la couleur n'était pas bonne. 

« C'est mon familier. » l'informa Severus calmement. « Greenie. »

« Que fait-il dans mon assiette ? » se plaignit Theodore encore un peu surpris par la créature. Etait-ce une sorte de créature magique dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

« Il aime le steak. » lui dit Severus, en prenant un morceau de légumes. « Moi pas. »

« Et bien, je n'aime pas les hérissons dans ma nourriture. » l'informa Théodore. 

« Alors donne-lui un peu de steak dans une soucoupe. » le conseilla Severus. « Il ne mange pas une assiette pleine. »

« Ginny ne mange pas beaucoup. » reporta soudainement Draco. « Elle regarde simplement son frère tout le temps. »

« Neville a dit qu'il n'acceptait pas bien la disparition de Percy. » interpréta Severus. « Elle doit être inquiète. »

Draco acquiesça. « Elle est revenue de Roumanie il y a deux jours, et elle n'a probablement pas beaucoup vu le weasel (belette). »

« Elle surmontera ça. » décida Severus après un moment. « Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

« Cela serait probablement plus facile pour eux, si le corps avait déjà été trouvé. » dit Draco. « Ginny a écrit qu'inconsciemment, ils espéraient tous que Percy était encore en vie. Père m'a dit que les otages étaient tous morts, mais je ne peux pas aller leur dire ça. Je veux dire, Ginny ne dira rien sur Père, mais… »

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire. » dit Severus immédiatement. « Si tu lui dis, et qu'elle le dit à sa famille, ils enverront les Aurors contre ton père. Et si elle ne le dit pas à sa famille, elle devra les regarder espérer et se questionner. Cela la blessera plus que de ne pas savoir, je pense. »

« Oui, elle aime beaucoup sa famille, même cet idiot de weasel. » soupira Draco. 

« Tu aurais dû choisir une fille du bon côté. » lui dit Blaise en reniflant. « A ce moment là, tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème. »

« Ah mais Ginny est bien plus mignonne. » dit Draco en souriant regardant de biais à Blaise vers Pansy. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle sera du mauvais à la fin ? »

« Tu pense que tu peux la détourner ? » demanda rapidement Severus, avant que Blaise ou Théodore ne puisse se demander la double signification des mots de Draco. 

« Père m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même croit que je le peux. » reporta sincèrement Draco. « Bien sûr, pour l'instant, le moment serait mal choisi pour essayer. Aussi longtemps que la perte de son frère est encore fraîche, elle ne réfléchira même pas à changer de côté. »

« Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça ici. » dit Théodore soudainement. « Trop d'oreilles. »

Ils se turent et revinrent à leur nourriture, mais Severus gardait secrètement un œil sur Théodore alors que Draco les avaient sur Ginny. Oui, celui-là avait l'intelligence qu'il fallait pour être un bon espion. 

------

**Et 12 reviews pour 1 chapitre !!!!!!! mais c'est génial *saute au plafond*… Aie l'est à dix cm au dessus de ma tête… Et si je demande plus de reviews, vous dites quoi… Et dire que ****Silverfox**** en a eut 20 en anglais… avec de la bonne volonté on pourrait en avoir autant qu'elle… si tout le monde reviewait… **

**Auclerc**** : Faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu… Va bien… que fais-tu ? On risque de te revoir ? Et voilà la suite !!!!!!**

**Miya Black**** : T'es heureuse, t'as enfin la suite tant attendue !! et oui j'ai bien remplacé aigle par corbeau (*ben quoi on peut bien faire des erreurs, et si cette foutu maison c'était pas appelé Serdaigle !! je vous jure… ça fait moins bien serdecorbeau remarquez*) …Et oui Sybil est folle, qui ne le sait pas… elle a du oublier ces lunettes dans sa tour… pas étonnant avec toute cette fumée… tu crois que c'est Ron… perso je sais pas… je ne suis pas dans la confidence… mais continue à lancer des hypothèses… j'accepte tout… tu connais maintenant le plan de Sevie… il s'amuse simplement à refaire toute sa scolarité et à faire vivre l'enfer à ses profs (*qui a éteint les lumières… SEVIE !!!!*)… et bien bonne vacances… même si tu es rentrée au moment où tu lis ces lignes… **

**KyZaRa**** : Sautons tous de joie (*sauf moi j'ai déjà une bosse, merci bien*) Greenie est de retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… euh je m'éloigne là… Hem Hem reprenons… Et vi Sev est de nouveau dans le corps d'un enfant… enfin quand il le veut… et il va évidemment fouiller des malles avec Dray… **

**Lunicorne**** : Continuons toutes les deux (tu parles de moi et ****Silverfox**** bien sûr)… je retransmet tes encouragements… quand j'y penserai… mais moi je continue avec ce qu'elle me donne… **

**Malicia**** : C'est pas ma faute à moi !!! (je m'éloigne encore là…) la suite viens à un par semaine (réclamation à ****Silverfox****… ) Tout les mercredis pour Dragon Fugueur. **

**Tiffany**** : Vaut mieux lire les chapitres comme ils viennent, sinon on est bien découragé…. Et oui un autre traitre… encore et encore… c'est que le début… (*assomme son cerveau…*) Agent Malfoy est là… et le restera… **

**Marie : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic… j'espère que tu as lu auparavant mon nom est Severus… (*flemme de vérifier dans mon tableau là…*) Oh j'ai une review de toi dedans… mais est ce vraiment la même personne… une autre marie peut être… (tu remarqueras que la réponse est plus longue que la review)… En espérant te revoir… **

**Kalysha**** : Ah ah encore une adepte du copié collé … la concurrence arrive… et on ne s'arrêtera pas… **

**QuiSuisJe**** : Je sais que c'est inhumain… mais qui a dit que nous l'étions… moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe… mais j'en sais rien… **

**Ccilia**** : My god, a big Review… arrête de lui piquer ces bonbons… de toutes façons je lui ai déjà tout pris alors… rien à espérer de ce côté-là… et vi c'est un corbeau … encore … bah il a tjs un corbeau Sevie dans les fics de ****Silverfox**** alors… et il est vrai que sa façon d'accueillir laisse à désirer… mais que voulez vous… c'est Sévie qui l'a élevé… Pov Pattenrond, il s'est bousillé la gueule avec ça… aie du greenie ça fait mal… mais oui Sevie va se transformer en Stroumpf vert (on suppose que ce mot s'écrit comme ça…) pourrait être marrant… Et c'était une très belle review merci ^_^**

**Deedlit**** : elle sera même mieux !!!!! j'en suis sûr…. Mieux traduite maintenant… avec un peu plus d'expérience derrière… Dod est encore en vacances… elle rentre le 10 août… Et vi ****Silverfox**** a voulu faire manger à Greenie un pieu (Stake en anglais) au lieu d'un Steak … dur dur… mais je veux pas le tuer… **

**Umbre**** 77 : Tu parles allemand maintenant… t'as un bon accent en tout cas… vrai que j'imagine mal un Dumbie en maillot de bain (je l'imagine encore moins en tutu rose…) une Crèpe Dumbie… doit pas être mauvais… serait capable d'être mangé par Corvus vu comment il est affamé… moi aussi je veux déjeuner à Hogwarts… mais j'ai pas encore réussi à trouver comment y aller… faut déjà que j'arrive à sortir de France… Et oui, nous venons de découvrir que Lucius avait piqué une vache… l'avait besoin d'un peu de lait… le pov' on lui en a pas donné pendant son enfance… t'as un exemplaire de ce livre… ??? j'en veux un… fera peut être fuir mes autres profs… Il serait difficile que Riri se trahisse… (quoi que dans le cinquième volume, il y arrive bien… *la ferme y'en a qu'on pas lu* gomen gomen) Tonton Voldie… une belle tronche… arggggg (*va se cacher dans la cave… rentre dans un carton… le met dans un trou… recouvre de terre… laisse juste un tuyau sortir pour respirer…*) La dernière fois que Sevie a eut une idée… il a pas que fait ça… ^_^ et arrête de piquer ma phrase (Poudlard n'y survivra pas…) tsssss je devrais la déposé… me rapporterait un pognon fou… le 18 ! le 18 ! le 18 !**

**Ephy**** : C'était bon, pas passé de travers ? moi aussi j'adore… bien pour ça que je les ai traduite… sinon la traduction de l'anglais… et ben je peux pas aller plus vite que la musique… elle en est au deuxième chapitre … doit pas être publié depuis longtemps… mais comme je rentre du boulot je le met tout de suite… donc la fic n'est pas terminée…. Et Merci **

**------**

**A suivre : Sevie obtient des informations de Remus, Draco s'introduit à son père (me demander pas pourquoi… traduction texto…) et Lucius essaye de lire le journal en paix. **


	4. Classe avec Lucius

**Et voilà donc le chapitre 3 pour le plaisir de tous… qui a été corrigé par… Dod !!! Et vi elle est de retour de ses vacances… faut dire que sans ordinateur… on craque facilement… résultat, elle est rentrée une semaine plus tôt… **

------

**Chapitre 3 : Classe avec Lucius**

------

A un moment durant la soirée ou la nuit, Blaise et Theodore réussirent à trouver le temps d'être seuls, puisque Severus remarqua Theodore en train de placer un charme de protection supplémentaire sur sa malle lorsqu'ils se levèrent dans la matinée, et le garçon le regarda avec suspicion durant tout le petit déjeuner. 

Severus prétendit l'ignorer alors qu'au même instant, il essayait de découvrir le meilleur moyen d'accéder à sa malle. 

Leur emploi du temps semblait promettant au premier abord. Deux heures de potions dans la matinée. Et encore avec les Gryffindor, même si Albus n'avait pas beaucoup aimé l'idée de laisser Lucius enseigner pour cette combinaison après qu'il est lui-même essayé l'an dernier. 

Severus sourit à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure des classes pour commencer pour un débutant. 

Après le déjeuner, ils auraient DCFM avec les Hufflepuffs et leur nouveau directeur de maison, Remus Lupin. C'était une de ses classes favorites puisque Lupin le laissait habituellement l'enseigner avec lui. En retour Severus ne lui jouait jamais de tour durant le cours. Ce n'était pas que Remus ait peur des farces de Severus. Après avoir passé ses études avec James Potter et Sirius Black ainsi que Severus, Remus était pratiquement immunisé à la peur des tours. 

Métamorphose, à nouveau avec Gryffindor, cela promettait d'être l'heure la moins excitante de la journée. Ses relations avec Minerva McGonagall s'étaient énormément améliorées grâce à leur travail sur son projet, mais s'il était complètement honnête envers lui-même, il avait encore peur d'elle. Mais il ne laissera personne découvrir ça. Draco suspectait quelque chose, mais même Albus n'en était pas conscient. 

Le dernier cours était le Vol, ce dont il était dispensé, grâce à sa peur des hauteurs. Madame Hooch avait peur pour ses balais et Severus ne voulait pas l'informer qu'il était maintenant capable de garder un balai sous contrôle, s'il devait le faire. Tant qu'elle croyait qu'il était toujours susceptible d'avoir un accident dans les airs, exactement comme dans sa première enfance, il était dispensé des leçons de Vol. 

Cela pourrait être un bon moment pour aller fouiller dans les malles, mais malheureusement, ses joueurs de Quidditch étaient également dispensés de cours. Cela voulait dire que Draco qui était l'attrapeur de l'équipe serait libre pour l'assister, ainsi que Vincent et Grégory, les batteurs de l'équipe pouvaient se montrer comme Blaise, qui était l'un des trois poursuiveurs. Le seul en dehors du dortoir qui serait en dehors du chemin, serait Theodore. 

Mais, peut-être que c'était une opportunité après tout. Lorsque Remus Lupin le dépassa à nouveau sur sa route pour donner aux nouveaux premiers années leurs emplois du temps, Severus saisit sa manche. 

« Est-ce que vous avez un moment, Professeur ? » Personne ne devrait trouver cela étrange qu'il veuille parler avec son directeur de Maison. 

« Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? » dit le loup garou en souriant. Beaucoup de Slytherin semblait mal à l'aise autour de lui, même si les protestations contre le fait qu'une créature du mal enseignait la DCFM avaient disparu. Le manque de peur de Severus en face de l'école au complet serait un bon exemple pour les autres. 

« Est-ce que je peux voir les emplois du temps des septièmes années, s'il vous plait ? » dit Severus, si doucement qu'il ne put même pas s'entendre. Les oreilles aiguisées de Remus l'entendraient de toute façon. 

« Est-ce que tu comptes t'asseoir dans le cours des septième année ? » demanda Remus un peu plus fort, lui présentant la parfaite excuse. 

« Si je peux l'arranger avec mon propre emploi du temps. » confirma Severus. 

Remus regarda sa pile d'emploi du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui des septième année. « Voilà. » dit-il alors qu'il le posait sur la table, à côté de l'assiette de Severus. « Lundi et Vendredi sont les premiers cours pour Slytherin et Gryffindor. Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff seront juste après ça, durant ces deux jours, si je me souviens bien de mon emploi du temps. »

Severus regarda son emploi du temps, prétendant réfléchir. Les septièmes années avaient Botanique en dernier cours les Lundi. Cela signifiait que les septièmes années seraient dehors, dans les serres pendant le cours entier. 

« Je ne peux pas sécher les Potions pour ça. » dit-il finalement à Remus. « Mais Vendredi devrait marcher. »

« Excellent. » dit Remus en souriant à nouveau. « J'ai hâte d'être à ce cours alors. »

« Nous nous introduirons dans le dortoir des septièmes années durant le cours de Vol. » dit Severus, informant Draco qu'ils planifiaient une autre farce. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que nous devrions ? » demanda Draco un petit peu nerveusement. « Et si nous nous faisons attraper ? »

« Ils seront en Botanique à ce moment-là, et tous ceux qui restent seront également en cours. Nos compagnons de dortoir ne nous dénonceront pas pour avoir jouer une farce sur les septième années. » déclara Severus, pour tout ceux qui les écoutaient. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire du mal, après tout. »

Draco eut un mauvais sourire. « D'accord. Ne laisse simplement pas Père t'écouter. »

Ils atteignirent la classe de Potions. La porte était ouverte, mais Lucius n'était pas en vue. 

« Il a beaucoup à apprendre. » commenta Severus avec un œil critique, se dirigeant vers le placard de réserve des étudiants pour prendre quelques ingrédients. 

« Oh Severus, s'il te plait, dis-moi que nous ne recommençons pas une rébellion. » supplia Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle vit ça. « Je me sens si en retard dans mes études à cause du problème Mary Sue. » 

« Nous ne recommençons pas. » l'assura Severus. « Je me contente simplement de jouer un tour sur les ustensiles. »

« Tu veux dire que nous allons simplement accepter un pratiquant de magie noire comme notre professeur ? » demanda avec incrédulité Harry Potter. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? » demanda Severus à Harry calmement. « Est-ce que tu as peur d'apprendre quelques petites choses sur des potions maléfiques ? »

Harry plissa son front. 

« Oh, allez. » lui dit Ron à la surprise de tout le monde. « Cela pourrait même être intéressant. »

« Intéressant ? » cria Lavender Brown, fixant Ron d'horreur. « C'est de la magie noire. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si Ron avait l'intention de les utiliser, Lavender. » lui rappela Hermione avec colère. 

« Il a raison. » dit Harry. « Nous serons capable de nous défendre bien mieux, si nous en savons plus sur elles. »

« Ce qui devrait être très intéressant, c'est de voir si le Professeur Malfoy peut enseigner ou non. » fit remarquer Neville avec une once de mauvais sourire. 

« Il ne peut pas. » Draco sourit également. « Enfin, il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Il apprend habituellement vite cependant. »

« Nous avons l'avantage d'être sa toute première classe. » lui rappela Severus. « Cela sera vraiment une démonstration. »

Lucius arriva avec cinq minutes de retard pour découvrir la classe en plein chaos. Severus et Draco essayait de dessiner sur le tableau noir, alors qu'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu essayer de le laver, et Pansy Parkinson ainsi qu'une autre fille envoyaient des insultes stupides, alors qu'elles rigolaient en voyant les réactions contrariées des trois autres. 

Un autre groupe d'étudiants avait vidé le placard de réserve et était en train d'examiner le contenu de plusieurs flacons alors que le reste de la classe parlait très fortement, et quelqu'un avait également renversé un pot d'encre sur le sol, en face de son bureau. 

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » gronda Lucius, et les étudiants le regardèrent avec surprise. « Allez à vos sièges ! »

Avec obéissance, les étudiants abandonnèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et allèrent à leur table de travail. Quatre morceaux de craie, une éponge et plusieurs flacons tombèrent sur le sol. 

Lucius les regarda, et marcha vers son bureau, marchant sur un morceau de craie, et l'écrasant sous ses pieds. Severus du retenir un éclat de rire, lorsque le professeur se tint contre le bureau, ses deux pieds dans la flaque d'encre. Argus Filch ne remercierait pas le nouveau professeur pour ça. 

« Je suis le Professeur Malfoy. » annonça Lucius. Malheureusement, il n'y eut aucune exclamation de surprise ou de joie. « Je vais vous enseigner les potions. Sortez vos chaudrons et commencez. »

Quelques étudiants obéirent et commencèrent à installer leurs chaudrons, d'autres échangèrent des regards confus. Une Gryffindor, aux cheveux broussailleux, leva sa main. 

« Vous avez un problème ? » dit Lucius en reniflant. 

« Et bien, généralement, nos enseignant commencent leurs classes en faisant l'appel, ce qui vous aiderait également à apprendre nos noms. » l'informa-t-elle. « Vous êtes supposé faire une liste des absents, et je pense que vous devez la donner au directeur à la fin de la journée. »

Lucius la fixa. « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour être sûr que personne ne sèche les cours, je pense. » commenta calmement Severus. 

« D'accord, d'accord. » gronda Lucius, et il prit la liste de la classe de son bureau avec un regard dégoûté. « Je vais faire l'appel pendant que vous installer vos chaudrons. Toi là ! » Il montra du doigt le premier étudiant de la première rangée. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Parvati Patil, Professeur. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom avant. Probablement une mudblood. A Gryffindor lui montra sa liste. Il vérifia le nom et il était sur le point de demander le sien à sa partenaire lorsqu'un gros crash se produisit à côté de lui, et soudainement ses pieds furent mouillés. 

Lucius baissa les yeux vers les deux garçons qui se relevaient et qui prirent leur chaudron du sol. 

« Désolé Greg, j'ai glissé sur quelque chose. » dit l'un deux en rougissant. « J'aurai du regarder où j'allais, je suppose. Je vais remplir ton chaudron pour toi. »

« Ah, c'est bon, Neville. Tu ne peux pas en porter deux en même temps. » répondit Grégory Goyle, un peu trop poliment selon l'opinion de Lucius. 

Ses bottes étaient probablement ruinées. 

« Regardez où vous aller, espèce d'imbécile ! » hurla Lucius. 

La fille aux cheveux broussailleux leva à nouveau sa main. 

« Oui, qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? » Lucius perdait rapidement sa patience. 

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à jurer en face des étudiants, Professeur. Cela montre le mauvais exemple. »

Lucius bouillonnait, mais la fille avait sans aucun doute raison. « Très bien. Toi là ! » cria-t-il à la voisine de Patil. « Votre nom ! »

« Lavender Brown. » répondit la fille avec un haussement d'épaule, puis elle retourna à sa conversation avec Patil. 

« Je suis Vincent Crabbe et c'est Grégory Goyle. » lui dit le garçon suivant, de façon obéissante. 

« Je savais ça. » gronda Lucius, mais il marqua quand même les noms. 

« Juliana Carlson. » La fille suivante continua. « Et Alice Mortimer. »

Au moins, les Mortimer étaient des sangs purs. 

« Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. »

Bien mieux. Les sangs purs étaient toujours les meilleurs. 

« Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. »

Enfin, pas tous les sangs pures. 

« Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. »

« Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom. »

Lucius trembla pratiquement en entendant le dernier nom. Putain de gamin d'Auror !

« Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape, Professeur. » annonça Draco, essayant difficilement de ne pas rire. 

« Je sais qui tu es. » gronda Lucius à son fils. 

« Estella Rashton. » continua la dernière fille comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. « Sans partenaire malheureusement. »

« Sans partenaire ? » fuma Lucius. « Pourquoi êtes vous sans partenaire ? »

« Uh… Je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes un nombre d'étudiants impairs dans cette classe. » suggéra Estella avec précaution. 

« Bien, alors retournez travailler ! » siffla Lucius. 

Beaucoup de mains apparurent dans les airs. Cette classe continuait à devenir de pire en pire. Comment était-il supposé survivre deux heures avec ces idiots ? 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a maintenant, Mr Crabbe ? »

« Que voulez vous que nous fabriquions, Professeur Malfoy. » demanda Vincent. 

Lucius cligna des yeux. Qu'est ce que les sixièmes années étaient supposées faire ? Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Severus Snape, mais le garçon ne se souvenait également de rien. Oh, et bien, il allait simplement prendre une potion qu'il connaissait bien.

« La potion du contrôle de l'esprit. » décida-t-il. 

Quelques mains se posèrent mais réapparurent à nouveau. 

« Oui, Miss Parkinson ? » dit Lucius entre ses dents serrées. 

« Laquelle, Professeur ? » demanda Pansy. « La version standard, ou la dernière ? »

« La version standard. » gronda Lucius. Gardons les choses simples. 

Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de mains en l'air. 

« Quel est votre problème Longbottom ? » siffla Lucius à Neville. 

Il y a un an, cela aurait été suffisant pour envoyer Neville courir hors de la salle de classe de peur. Maintenant, il réussissait à répondre avec seulement un léger tremblement dans sa voix : « Est-ce que la potion du contrôle de l'esprit n'est pas illégale, Professeur Malfoy ? »

« Seulement en ce qui concerne sont utilisation sur les humains, ce qui veut dire malheureusement pour les Muggles ainsi que les sorciers. Elle est parfaitement légale en ce qui concerne une utilisation sur les animaux, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas illégale à fabriquer en classe, et à jeter après. Donc commencer à travailler. »

Des mains restaient. 

Lucius fit un signe de tête vers la Gryffindor aux cheveux broussailleux. Il avait encore oublié son nom, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tombé à moins qu'il ne la laisse parler. « Oui ? »

« Vous êtes supposé faire disparaître les potions, pas les jeter. Les jeter pourrait être dangereux. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Oui, Oui, bien sûr. » siffla Lucius. « Maintenant commencer à les faire ! »

Plusieurs mains s'abaissèrent, mais personne ne commença à travailler. Il avait besoin d'aide. Désespérément.

« Draco ? » Son propre fils n'allait pas le laisser tomber, n'est ce pas ?

« Ou trouvons nous la recette, Professeur ? » demanda doucement Draco. « Elle n'est pas dans nos livres. »

Oh, il aurait du penser à ça. Avec colère, il marcha vers le tableau noir, et y écrivit la recette. 

Un bruit rapide d'écriture après lui… mais quelques mains étaient encore levées. 

« Mr Snape ? »

« Cela serait plus facile de faire ça, si vous donniez une liste des ingrédients nécessaire au dessus. » suggéra Severus. 

« Je suis sûr que vous pourrez réussir sans cela. » décida Lucius. « Les ingrédients sont tous mentionnés dans la recette. »

« Ecris les ingrédients en premier. » entendit-il dire Severus à Draco. 

Espèce d'insubordonné… Lucius décida de prétendre ne pas avoir entendu ça. 

« Et que se passe-t-il avec vous Mr Weasley ? » dit-il au propriétaire de la main levée. 

« Quelles sont les propriétés de la potions de contrôle de l'esprit, Professeur Malfoy ? N'allez-vous pas nous parler de ça ? » suggéra avec envie Ron. 

Alors il voulait prolonger l'heure du commencement du travail ? « Si vous êtes si curieux là-dessus, vous pouvez écrire un essai dessus. Oui, cela serait une bonne idée. Vous écrirez un essai sur les potions de contrôle de l'esprit en devoir. »

A l'horreur de Lucius, des mains se levèrent dans les airs après ce qu'il venait de dire. 

« De quelle longueur voulez vous votre essai ? » voulu savoir Alicia Mortimer, alors que Parvati Patil était inquiète de la date de remise, et que Estella Rashton voulait une définition plus exacte du sujet après qu'il ait décidé que 10 pouces suffirait. (25,9 cm si je me rappelle bien…)

« Oh prenez ce que vous voulez » siffla-t-il finalement. « Et maintenant au travail ! Je ne répondrais plus aux questions. »

Il s'installa finalement dans son siège, en face des étudiants légèrement confus, et prit un exemplaire d'aujourd'hui du Daily Prophet. Là, c'était beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, il pouvait se reposer jusqu'à ce que les étudiants aient fini. 

Si seulement il ne parlait pas aussi fort tout le temps.

« Silence ! » gronda Lucius sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Pendant une seconde il y eut un silence total, puis le bavardage redevint aussi fort qu'avant. Lucius décida simplement de ne pas y prêter attention. Il était en train de lire un article intéressant. Un autre des hôtes morts avait été trouvé. 

« Oh non ! Des ailes de cafards ! » cria quelqu'un. « Nous avons oublier de préparer les ailes de cafards ! »

« Des griffes de taupe ! Où sont les griffes de taupes ? » hurla une autre voix. 

« Je ne trouve aucune plume de hibou noir ! »

« Des chardons de lune ? C'est quoi des chardons de lune ? »

« Les toutes petites choses sur la troisième étagère. Du côté droit. Mais est ce que vous avez une idée de comment les couper ? Elles continuent de s'émietter à chaque fois que j'essaye. »

Des bruits de pas rapide, la porte du placard se claquant, des cris, collisions, des flacons se cassant… BLAM !

Lucius sauta de son siège pour voir que le chaudron de Grégory Goyle avait explosé, arrosant tout autour de lui de potion de contrôle de l'esprit. Les étudiants qui avaient été touchés criaient, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune transe de contrôle de l'esprit. Apparemment, Mr Goyle n'avait pas été suffisamment loin dans la potion pour qu'il y ait des effets magiques. 

« Arrêtez de crier et continuez de travailler ! » ordonna Lucius avant de se remettra sur son journal. « Mr Goyle, commencez avec un nouveau chaudron. »

« Mais Professeur Malfoy. Je n'en avait qu'un. » geignit Grégory. 

« Alors prenez celui du bureau. » dit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Snape avait plusieurs chaudrons en réserve, alors de quoi le garçon était-il inquiet. 

La discussion se transforma à nouveau en cris et en porte claquante jusqu'à un moment au milieu de la seconde heure, un soudain pouff alerte Lucius qu'un large nuage de fumée noire apparaissait du chaudron de Longbottom. 

« Et bien, c'est bien plus cool que ce que ma potion a fait. » commenta Grégory Goyle dans le silence soudain. 

« Professeur ! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? » cria Neville Longbottom. 

Lucius regarda avec fascination alors que de plus en plus de fumée s'élevait du chaudron et que la pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre. 

« Eteins le feu Neville ! » ordonna l'ennuyeuse aux cheveux broussailleux. 

« Cela fume encore ! » se plaignit Longbottom quelques instants plus tard. 

Lucius ne pouvait plus voir si c'était vrai ou non. Il ne pouvait pratiquement plus rien voir. 

« Ouvrez les fenêtre ! » cria-t-il dans le chaos des étudiants confus. 

SPLASH ! Apparemment quelqu'un avait renversé un chaudron. 

« Il n'y a pas de fenêtre là dedans ! » cria la voix de la fille aux cheveux broussailleux dans le brouillard. 

« Alors ouvrez la porte, merde ! » hurla Lucius. « Je ne peux même pas lire mon journal ! » 

« Vous n'êtes pas supposé lire votre journal durant le cours. » l'informa la fille, mais quelqu'un ouvrit tout de même la porte, et la fumée commença lentement à partir dans le couloir. 

Lorsque le gardien fonça à l'intérieur avec un extincteur muggles dans sa main, la salle de classe fut quelques temps plus tard à nouveau visible dans tout son désordre. 

Filch s'arrêta à la porte, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. 

« Ne pleures pas Argus. » dit gentiment Severus. « En tous cas, cela ne peut pas être pire que ça. »

« Sauf s'il met le feu aux fournitures et forme un trou dans le mur. » rappela le gardien sèchement au garçon. « Et c'est seulement le deuxième cours de l'année. »

Il se retourna et sortit. « Vous pouvez nettoyer ça vous-même Malfoy. Je refuse de toucher votre bazar. » l'entendirent-t-il grommeler de l'extérieur. 

La classe éclata de rire à la vue du visage choqué de Lucius. Ron Weasley, apparemment le propriétaire de la potion renversé, riait sur son chaudron et sa table sans feu. 

« Détention, Weasley ! » cria Malfoy, faisant taire la classe. « Maintenant laissez-moi voir vos résultats ! »

La potion de Draco semblait passable. Celles de Severus et de l'ennuyeuse aux cheveux broussailleux étaient correctes, en jugeant leur apparence. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun animal pour les tester et en être sûr. 

Le reste des potions échoua misérablement. Celle de Weasley avait été renversée, celle de Longbottom évaporée, celle de Goyle non terminée et le reste avait des teintes, couleurs et consistances autres que le liquide noir profond qui était supposé être là. 

Avec colère, Lucius fit disparaître les potions et envoya les étudiants déjeuner, ne gardant Weasley que pour fixer sa détention. 

« C'est… » dit Severus à Draco sur le chemin de la sortie. « la raison pour laquelle les professeurs sont supposés faire des plans de leurs leçons. Tu as vu un exemple parfait de manque de planification de d'organisation. »

« Il était pire que Dumbledore. » dit Draco, légèrement perplexe. « J'ai toujours pensé que père avait de l'autorité. »

« Peut-être qu'il sera mieux une fois qu'il saura ce qu'il fait. » suggéra Severus. 

------

Durant le déjeuner, Severus regarda discrètement ses suspects, essayant de mémoriser à qui ils parlaient exactement. Bien sûr, une conversation d'un seul déjeuner ne signifiait pas grand-chose, mais lorsque le temps passera, il sera visible de savoir qui leurs amis sont. Il savait bien sûr avec qui ils s'entendaient dans leur propre année, et un peu plus après avoir regardé les Slytherins dans la salle commune, mais il avait peu d'informations sur l'interaction de ceux des autres maisons avec les différentes années. 

Là, son attention était principalement dirigée sur les Ravenclaws. 

Draco, cependant, regardait la table des Gryffindors, mais Severus ne se faisait aucune illusion, comme quoi il gardait un oeil sur Quintus Palmer, ou Caius Rude. Il s'inquiétait encore pour Ginny, qui elle s'inquiétait pour son frère. 

Ron Weasley était arrivé avec Lucius et trottait directement à sa table sans regarder à gauche ou à droite. Il s'assit près de Potter et il refusa à nouveau de parler à quelqu'un. La détention que Lucius lui avait donné l'avait à nouveau refroidit. 

DCFM avec leur nouveau directeur de Maison, Remus Lupin, fut une classe assez plaisante. Quelques Slytherin se plaignirent un peu qu'un directeur de Slytherin soit si gentil avec les Hufflepuffs, mais il les avait assez favorisés pour gagner leur approbation. 

Contrairement à Albus Dumbledore et Mary Sue Blackwell, les directeurs de Maison temporaire de l'année dernière, Remus comprenait les Slytherin, et ce qui était nécessaire pour garder la maison sous contrôle. 

Métamorphose ne fut pas une bonne expérience. 

Premièrement, c'était encore avec les Gryffindor. Potter ne brisa pas l'étrange trêve qu'ils avaient eut l'année dernière, et Neville continua d'être amical, mais le reste d'entre eux continuer à le harceler et à insulter les Slytherins dès qu'une chance se présentait, même, réalisa Severus avec surprise, il n'y avait pas eut de combats en potions, malgré le chaos crée par l'attitude relâchée de Lucius. 

Le professeur McGonagall leur tendit à tous des pots à fleurs dès qu'elle eut fini l'appel. 

« Votre tâche pour aujourd'hui est de vieillir vos plantes. En d'autres mots, vous devez les métamorphoser en plante plus âgée de la même espèce. » expliqua-t-elle. « Severus, s'il te plait, prends en une entièrement verte, de cette façon nous n'auront pas à nous inquiéter de la couleur. »

Severus sourit niaisement et choisit une belle fougère, alors que Draco prit une violette. 

Maintenant, souvenez vous que c'est une métamorphose même si vous ne changer pas le matériel de la plante. J'apprécierais également si cela restait le même genre de plante avec laquelle vous avez commencé. » continua McGonagall. 

Malheureusement cela ne marcha pas. A l'amusement des Gryffindor ainsi que de Blaise, Théodore et des filles, Severus dut retourner voir McGonagall pour retransformer sa fougère qui ressemblait à un trèfle avec des plumes vertes sortant de ses feuilles. 

McGonagall soupira en voyant ça. « Que suis-je supposé faire de toi ? Ne peux-tu pas au moins essayer ? Tu es supposé tourner une fougère en une fougère plus âgée. C'est déjà vert, et elle sera autant en vie qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Quel est le problème ? »

« Elle voulait être métamorphosé en trèfle ? » suggéra Severus avec sa toute petite et mignonne moue. Pour une fois, c'était un avantage qu'il n'est pas réussi à faire prendre de l'âge à la silhouette de ce garçon par rapport à l'an dernier. Severus suspectait qu'il n'avait même pas quinze ans comme ils l'avaient supposé la dernière fois, mais au moins cela le rendait terriblement mignon. 

« Enfin, tu as réussi à le changer de forme. » décida Minerva. « C'est une amélioration par rapport aux résultats que tu as avec des objets vivants. Tu échoues quand même à la tâche. »

Le mauvais sourire de triomphe de Ron Weasley le blessa plus que son échec. Si cet idiot n'était pas le frère de la petite amie de son meilleur ami, il serait la cible de terribles tours maintenant. A cela, Severus ne lui donna que son regard glacial jusqu'à ce que le sourire disparaisse sous la menace. 

Les autres Gryffindors continuèrent de le taquiner, et il n'avait même pas Greenie avec lui. 

Severus sortit de Métamorphose de très mauvaise humeur, qui s'améliora dès qu'il atteignit la salle commune des Slytherins pour prendre son hérisson. 

« Sniff ! » l'accueillit Greenie de bonheur, comme pour dire. « Tu es là. Quand mangeons nous ? »

La nourriture était loin de l'esprit de Severus en ce moment. Il assit le hérisson sur sa table favorite juste à côté du feu, et prétendit faire son devoir de Potions. Draco s'assit à côté de lui avec un livre ouvert dans ses mains, mais ils continuèrent de regarder les gens autour d'eux. 

Les entrées et sorties se réduisirent bientôt, indiquant que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer. Aucun des garçons n'avaient osé regarder l'heure trop souvent. 

Grégory et Vincent étaient allés en haut alors que Blaise jouait aux échecs contre un quatrième année, Iago Orsen. Un autre suspect, remarqua Severus. Apparemment, le quatrième année avait une option tout de suite, parce que deux autres étaient dans la salle commune. Les deux autres suspects de quatrièmes années. Mattis Parker et Diana Bardon étaient cependant manquants. 

Les premières années étaient regroupées autour d'une des autres tables, discutant avec excitation, probablement encore en train de s'ajuster. 

« Il est temps. » décida finalement Severus et ils se levèrent, remballèrent leurs affaires, et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers comme s'ils allaient vers leur dortoir. 

A la place, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte intitulée septième année. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, seulement le rire des premières années dans la salle commune pouvait être entendu. 

Les garçons échangèrent un autre regard et entrèrent dans la pièce. 

« Bordélique. » commenta Draco regardant autour de lui, alors que Severus jetait un charme de prévention sur la porte. 

Il y avait là cinq lits et cinq malles à côté d'eux. 

« Cherches dans les placards. » suggéra Severus. « Il est très peu probable que notre traître laisse quelque chose de suspicieux là-dedans, mais on ne sait jamais. »

Les placards étaient ouverts et il ne semblait y avoir aucune serrure, donc tout ce qui était mis là, était accessible aux compagnons du dortoir. 

« Lequel appartient à notre suspect ? » demanda Draco, regardant le bazar à l'intérieur. 

« Aucune idée, mais leurs robes doivent avoir des étiquettes avec leurs noms. » répondit Severus, sans lever ses yeux de la malle devant laquelle il était agenouillé. 

Un rapide sortilège, et elle fut ouverte. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et la referma. 

« Mauvaise malle. » dit-il et il alla à la suivante. « C'est mieux. » commenta-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut ouvert. « C'est le lit de Lionel Bardon, Draco. Essaye le second placard. Ils sont probablement organisés dans le même ordre que les lits. »

Draco chercha dans le second placard, mais en dehors de l'uniforme de Quidditch de Lionel, il ne trouva rien d'inhabituel. 

« Hey, ce n'est pas la cape standard ! » protesta Draco. 

« Ce n'est pas contre le règlement de faire ta cape. » répondit Severus alors qu'il regardait un album photo qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle de Lionel. « Je suspecte qu'elle a un charme illégale pour l'empêcher de bouger trop avec le vent, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour vérifier si Lionel triche au Quidditch. »

« Tu t'amuses bien avec ses images de famille ? » le taquina Draco. 

« Il y a plusieurs Death-Eaters connus revenant. » répondit sérieusement Severus. « Et Lionel semble avoir beaucoup d'amis de Durmstrang. J'ai trouvé des lettres provenant d'eux. Des lettres en russe. »

« Russe ? » demanda avec surprise Draco. Il avait été dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Lionel pendant quatre années, et il pensait connaître plutôt bien le garçon. « Il n'a jamais mentionné qu'il connaissait le russe. »

« Oui, suspicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas allé lui-même à Durmstrang. »

La malle suivante fut à nouveau innocente, mais la quatrième résista à Severus pendant au moins cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre avec un flash d'horribles sortilèges. Severus s'était sagement dissimulé sous le lit du propriétaire de la malle, où le sortilège ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et ils ne découvrirent donc pas ce qu'il faisait. 

« Est-ce que c'était une alarme ? » demanda nerveusement Draco. 

« Non, c'était définitivement un sortilège d'attaque, présent pour nous effrayer. Une alarme aurait soit été forte, ou bien elle aurait essayé de ne pas se faire remarquer, pour que le jeteur de sorts est une chance de nous attraper sans que nous soyons au courant. » Severus rampa de sous le lit et regarda prudemment dans la malle. « Ha ! » s'exclama-t-il avec triomphe. « Stephan LaCroix. J'aurai du le savoir. »

Cette fois, les résultats furent plus intéressants. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien de remarquable dans le placard de Stephan, sa malle contenait trois types d'ingrédients de potions illégales, Severus clama qu'il y avait également un sort noire sur une plume, dans une boite qui faillit arracher un doigt à Severus, une étrange poudre blanche, que Severus renifla prudemment avant de fermer rapidement la boîte et de tout remettre dans la malle. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda curieusement Draco, mais Severus ignora la question jusqu'à ce que la malle de Stephan soit à nouveau fermer. 

« Cocaïne. » dit-il finalement. 

« Co…quoi ? »

« Une drogue muggle. C'est très dangereux. » Severus hésita. « Restes loin de Stephan, Draco. N'accepte rien de ce qu'il te donne. »

« Tu sais que je ne les rejoindrais jamais. » protesta Draco. 

« Oui, je te fais confiance pour ça, mais il y a d'autres dangers provenant de Stephan qui pourrait être aussi mortel. Il n'est pas simplement dans les Death-Eaters ou la magie noire. »

La malle de Benjamin David et le placard se révélèrent plutôt ennuyeux. Il n'y avait même pas un livre sur la magie noire là dedans. 

« Sois il a une cachette, soit il est innocent. » décida Severus alors qu'ils sortaient à nouveau du dortoir. 

« Nous avons encore cinq minutes avant la fin des cours. » fit remarquer Draco. « Ils ne seront pas en haut tout de suite, et nous avons seulement un suspect en cinquième année. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Non, nous ne savons pas où les cinquièmes années sont, ni quelle malle est à Hieronymus Mattels. S'ils étaient en classe de Potions, ils pourraient être ici en moins de cinq minutes après la fin du cours. C'est trop risqué. Et nous ne voulons pas non plus être pris en train de sortir d'un dortoir d'une autre année, si nous pouvons l'éviter. »

------

Après le dîner de cette journée, la Maison Slytherin eut une surprise. Les derniers retardataires venaient juste d'arriver lorsque l'entrée secrète se rouvrit et que leur directeur de Maison entra. 

Remus sourit, les accueillant chaleureusement, et il choisit de s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil bosselé, et seul Severus savait que c'était son endroit favori lorsqu'il avait été un étudiant. 

Les Slytherins étaient silencieux, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le professeur dans leur territoire. Quelques étudiants semblaient même hostiles. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose inhabituelle. Severus venait souvent voir la salle commune, et il ne dérangeait que rarement les étudiants, mais provenant d'un loup garou, c'était inattendu, et beaucoup ne l'avaient pas encore accepté comme leur directeur. 

« Nous ne voulons pas de infect chien de Gryffindor ici ! » le défia Hieronymus Mattels. 

Le loup garou le regarda calmement. « Quel Gryffindor ? » demanda-t-il, dans son ton doux habituel. 

« C'est aussi un Slytherin, idiot. » informa Stephan LaCroix Hieronymus qui rougit légèrement, mais ne lâcha pas prise. 

« C'est quand même un chien. » insista-t-il. 

« Un loup. » corrigea gaiement Remus. « Je vous conseille de ne pas prendre la différence trop à la légère, Mr Mattels. Je sais que vous êtes un petit peu en retard en DCFM, à cause du professeur que vous avez eut lors de votre première année, mais vous devriez connaître la différence. A la pleine lune, cela pourrait très bien être la différence entre la vie et la mort. »

Hieronymus recula de quelques pas en vacillant, mais son frère Maximius arriva pour l'aider. 

« Et que faites vous là, Loup ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton de défi que son frère avait utilisé. 

Remus sourit au troisième année. « Comme je suis votre directeur de maison, je suis venu pour voir, spécialement les première année, si vous vous êtes bien installés, ainsi que de tendre une oreille aux problèmes que vous pourriez avoir et pour avoir un peu de compagnie. C'est notre salle commune après tout, et Severus m'a dit une fois qu'il avait découvert que passer les soirées avec sa maison était plutôt sympathique. » 

« Avec ces circonstances, j'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. » annonça Maximius et il sortit. 

Quelques autres le suivirent. Son frère, Blaise et Theodore, ses compagnons de troisièmes années Curtis Marston, Bran Lewis et Gaia Ushton et une seconde année Luisa Hunter-Moor. Tous des suspects, remarqua Draco. 

« Est-ce que nous devons les suivre ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Severus. 

« J'ai besoin de parler à Remus. » répondit Severus en secouant sa tête. « Finissons ça et rejoignons-le. »

'Ca' était leur devoir de Potions, pour lequel Severus avait décidé d'écrire de la façon la plus petite qu'il pouvait réussir. Malgré ça, il avait écrit deux fois la longueur demander sans même consulter un livre, et s'arrêtant seulement pour ricaner un petit peu. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle de toute façon ? » demanda Draco, qui était en train de travailler avec l'assistance d'un livre de potions qui avait été un cadeau de son père.

« Je suis simplement en train d'imaginer le regard du visage du Professeur Malfoy lorsqu'il lira mes références croisées avec la potion wolfsbane et d'autre potions psychoactives. J'ai même emprunté quelques termes de médecine muggle pour que cela semble plus professionnel. »

« Tu as mis quelque chose de faux ? »

« Non, j'utilise simplement des termes hautement techniques. » dit Severus en souriant. « Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit épuisé à la fin de la première phrase et le Lexique de Potions de mon laboratoire ne l'emmènera pas plus loin. »

« Tu ne seras pas capable de jouer au débile dans sa classe après ça. » l'avertit Draco malgré son rire. 

« Non, mais je peux encore lui jouer des tours. Nous pouvons utiliser Neville et Greg, si nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer les idiots. Il y a peu de chance qu'il voit au-delà de ça, n'est ce pas Greg ? »

« Huh ? Quoi ? » Grégory Goyle leva les yeux de son essai de confusion. 

« Tu es meilleur pour jouer les stupides que je le suis. » répéta Severus. 

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fasse ça ? » demanda Vincent prudemment. 

« En ce moment, nous n'avons rien prévu, mais nous voudrons sûrement un jour jouer un tour en potions. » expliqua Draco. 

« Mais le Professeur est ton Père. » dit Grégory, confus. 

« Et alors ? Ne puis-je pas jouer un tour sans danger sur mon père ? » dit Draco avec un mauvais sourire. 

Environ une minute plus tard, Severus avait terminé, lui et Draco se levèrent et allèrent vers la table de Remus.

« Est-ce que tu as peur d'être appelé le chouchou du prof, juste parce qu'il et ton père ? » demanda soudainement Vincent. 

Draco fut surpris. C'était une déduction plutôt compliqué pour Vincent, même s'il avait eut un peu de temps pour y penser. 

« Je n'y ai pas réellement pensé. » admit-il. « Mais je ne le veux pas vraiment ici pour superviser ma vie entière, et avec quelques petites farces, je peux lui rendre la monnaie. »

« Est-ce que nous allons nous battre contre le Professeur Malfoy comme nous l'avons fait avec Mary Sue ? » demanda Greg à Vincent avec inquiétude. 

Vincent regarda Draco et Vincent. « Je ne pense pas, Greg. Pas maintenant en tous cas. »

Remus sourit lorsque les deux garçons s'assirent à côté de lui. « Ah Severus ! Est-ce que tu aimerais commencer à planifier tes visites dans mes cours de DCFM ? J'ai les emplois du temps et un calendrier avec moi. » et à la surprise de Severus, il sortit les emplois du temps des étudiants plutôt que le sien, qui n'inclurait que les cours de DCFM. 

« Merci Remus, c'est une superbe idée ! Laisses-moi jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Prends ton temps, partenaire. » dit Remus avec un sourire bénin. « Je ne suis pas pressé aujourd'hui. Albus a dit cependant que tu devais aller à son bureau avant le couvre feu. »

« Que veut-il ? » demanda Severus avec surprise. « Je n'ai même pas encore jouer de véritable tour. »

« Je pense qu'il veut simplement te surveiller de très près cette année. » dit Remus en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais, parler de ça, avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose. »

En d'autres mots, Albus voulait des rapports réguliers. Severus se demanda s'il devait ou non mentionner la cocaïne. Elle serait confisquée, mais si Stephan découvrait que sa malle avait été fouillée, il deviendrait suspicieux. 

Tout de suite, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur les emplois du temps. La prochaine chance qu'il aurait, serait durant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques durant la quatrième heure de la journée. Est-ce que Théodore avait pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques ? 

Il le pensait, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Draco le saurait, mais il ne pouvait pas le demander tout de suite sans qu'il n'y ait de risque d'être entendu. 

D'un autre côté, il était bien connu pour avoir fouiller dans toutes les malles de ses compagnons de dortoirs l'an dernier, donc si Théodore l'attrapait en train de fouiller les malles d'un compagnon de sixièmes années, cela ne serait pas considéré comme suspicieux. 

Il devait cependant demander à Draco pour les filles. Toutes les autres années avaient un cours obligatoire durant cette période, ce qui laissait de grandes chances pour fouiller les malles des filles. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être attrapé dans les dortoirs des filles. 

Le dernier cours de Mardi était une heure d'étude pour son année et les septièmes années, qui ne prenaient pas Anciennes Runes, seront dans le coin. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait réussir à fouiller les cinquièmes et quatrièmes années demain. S'il laissait les filles pour la semaine suivante, il pourrait facilement réussir. 

Mercredi, il avait Arithmancie en première heure, mais Draco était libre de fureter un peu. Les septièmes années seraient cependant là, et les troisièmes années avaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Etudes des Muggles au même moment. Et Draco n'était pas aussi bon pour fouiller qu'il ne l'était. 

Severus sourit soudainement. Draco pourrait chercher dans le dortoir des premières années. Ils ne devraient pas connaître de bons sortilèges de fermeture, encore, et cela ne devrait donc être que de peu d'intérêt. 

Le second cours était une heure d'étude, mais pas vraiment intéressante. Les septièmes et cinquièmes années avaient leurs options et les troisièmes années avaient également une heure d'étude. Cela laissait le dortoir des secondes années où leur seul suspect était Elton Rover. Les troisièmes années devraient être bien plus intéressants. 

Sa chance suivante serait Jeudi durant la première heure, un autre cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique, ce qui signifiait qu'il devra travailler sans Draco. Heure d'étude pour les cinquième et septième année, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance pour les dortoirs des filles. Il ferait donc celui des garçons de troisièmes années, et il aurait fini avec les dortoirs des garçons, mais il avait aussi une autre heure d'étude Vendredi en première heure avec seulement son année et la quatrième autour de lui. 

Peut-être qu'il pourrait mieux utiliser celle du Jeudi pour sa propre année, et Vendredi pour la cinquième, laissant la quatrième heure du Mardi pour les dortoirs des filles. Le temps ne suffirait jamais pour plus d'un dortoir. 

En d'autres mots, cela lui prendrait quatre semaines pour fouiller les dortoirs de tous ses suspects. Et cela seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucun suspect féminin en septième et cinquième année. 

------

**Alors je vais faire l'effort pour répondre aux reviews… il faut dire quand même que je viens de finir… il est plus de 22 h et je rentre du boulot… soyez heureux… **

**KyZaRa**** : Greenie et Sevie sont de retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… enfin sur Malfoy… et la suite… ben sûrement vendredi prochain… et je la veux aussi… **

**Sarah : Tu veux la suite de tout… quel bourreau du travail… Et moi ? Je peux me reposer ? **

**Deedlit**** : et oui Lucius a essayé de lire son journal en paix… ça a pas été facile visiblement… Tous les chapitres sont fabuleux … même ceux à venir… enfin j'espère… **

**Tiffany**** : Et oui ffnet est une bande de **** … au fait tu aimes ton jolie numéro… humm Tiffany 23 … lol (désolé peut pas résister… j'avais bien le numéro 2)…. M'étonnerai que cela soit pire que les jumeaux Potter de Umbre… (et pourquoi tout le monde à piquer mon idée que Poudlard s'effondrerait… c'est moi qui est dit ça à Umbre T_T Je vais déponser un brevet…) Greenie is the best… mais peu de gens l'apprécie à sa valeur… Greenie… Torture garantie… Comme t'as pu le constater… Lucius est pas super en prof… Mais bon faut comprendre qu'avec un Snape et un Potter dans la classe… faut pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit parfait… même s'il ont fait la paix… (oh la la rien que cette pensée m'effraie…)**

**Vert : Et voici la review que j'ai reçu qui ne s'affiche pas … en dehors de la première de Tiff que je n'ai toujours pas reçu d'ailleurs… me fait plus d'illusion… Le plafond n'est pas très haut à l'endroit où est mon ordi… puisque c'est le toi au dessus… donc si je saute… je me cogne… tu ne t'adaptes pas à un Sevie comme ça ? que c'est triste… As-tu lu mon nom est Severus tsssss j'ai pas de review de ta part pour celle là… tssss…. (*sort le dico qu'elle a piqué à Dod*) faut reviewé pour faire plaisir aux p't traducteurs .. ou auteurs… le cas de timidité … ça se soigne.. la preuve j'ai réussi à écrire 65 reviews… bon j'en écrivais pas à l'origine parce que j'avais la flemme de réfléchir et de les marquer en anglais… mais j'en ai même écrit en français now… tout le monde est heureux (*pas taper Umbre… c'est toi qui en as le plus*) Greenie en traitre… Il s'est faire autre chose que de manger ? (et se reproduire… veut un Greenie moi…) Je doute que cela soit lui… faut pas exagérer ^_^**

**Miya Black**** : Bah fallait  bien qu'il se transforme en quelque chose… et qui ne donnerait pas tout ce qu'il a pour redevenir jeune… ****Silverfox**** a effectivement lu le tome 5 … enfin je crois… qui ne l'a pas lu en Autriche… et alors t'en es où ?? **

**Lunenoire**** : **

**Tiens c'est toi ? Bizarrement j'ai reçu une avalanche de review un certain jour… tu saurais pas à qui elles appartiennent… ? Et ben merci ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire te plait… c'est fou en quelques jours… j'ai reçu plus de review pour mon nom est Severus que durant sa publication… **

**            Ben pourquoi Sevie prendrait la place de Dray… ?? vaut mieux avoir les deux… c'est plus marrant… **

**            Blaise… pourquoi pas… va falloir que je fasse une liste des traitres potentiels suggérer et que j'envoie tout ça à ****Silverfox****… **

**Nefra**** : Severus a la mentalité d'un adulte… enfin de celui qu'il est redevenu après mon nom est Severus… (oui on remarque de p't changements… ) mais il agira principalement comme un gosse je pense… en dehors de ses devoirs de Potions… (j'aimerai trop voir la tête de Lucius quand il lira ça…) **


	5. Trévor, le héros

**Tadammmm****, le nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui… vais enfin pouvoir retourner jouer à Golden Sun avant que mes potes n'arrivent… (c'est si boooo sur ma tv… rien à voir avec la GBA)… bon c'est pas tout ça… **

**Bonne lecture… **

------

**Chapitre 4 : Trevor, le héros**

------

Mardi matin passa agréablement pour Severus. Pendant le premier cours, il réussit à renverser la pile de livres du professeur Flitwick avec un coup de baguette non remarqué. Le sortilège état assez simple pour que n'importe quel deuxième année puisse le faire, donc Filius n'eut aucune preuve que cela avait été Severus qui l'avait fait tombé sur le sol. 

Severus était bien sûr conscient que le Professeur de Charme n'avait pas de doute en ce qui concernait le coupable. Les Hufflepuffs n'étaient certainement pas suspects. 

Durant le second cours, Histoire de la magie, il passa son temps à dessiner le portrait de Greenie qui se tenait sans bouger, alors qu'il essayait de manger le livre d'Histoire de Severus. Normalement, Severus n'aurait pas toléré un tel abus sur les livres, mais celui là était vraiment barbant. Quelques morceaux manquant de la couverture lui donnerait au moins quelques caractéristiques remarquables. 

Durant le déjeuner, un combat de nourriture se déclancha à cause d'une remarque malencontreuse que Draco avait fait sur Pansy. Puisque Remus n'était pas dans la Grande Salle cette fois-la, Albus, qui avait dans les yeux des étincelles particulièrement innocente, envoya Lucius l'arrêter. 

Lucius sembla assumer que la meilleure façon de faire ça était en attrapant son fils et en lui hurlant dessus "Arrêtes ça!" aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. 

Severus utilisa un moment de distraction, lorsque Draco frappa accidentellement Lucius dans le tibia, pour faire léviter un pot de jus de citrouille sur la tête du professeur et le retourner.

La douche poisseuse réussit à faire ce que le coup avait été incapable de faire. Lucius relâcha Draco, et le combat de nourriture reprit exactement comme avant. 

Severus suivit sa première attaque avec les mains pleines de petits pois qu'il jeta au visage de Lucius, mais il découvrit très vite que cela avait été une grosse erreur. 

Lucius sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître des cordes autour de Severus et le fit léviter jusqu'au plafond. 

Severus ne put bloquer le sortilège des cordes sans que l'on se doute de quelque chose, puisque le contre sort aurait été du niveau d'un septième année. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir s'il aurait pu le jeter suffisamment vite. Lucius était le meilleur duelliste qu'il connaissait. 

Le maître de Potions temporaire se tourna vers le reste des Slytherins, ayant sans doute l'intention de leur faire subir un traitement similaire, mais le combat était terminé puisque tout le monde fixait le Severus en train de léviter à la place. 

Satisfait de son résultat, Lucius sourit et renforça les cordes autour du garçon avec un autre sortilège. Voilà, cela n'avait pas été si dur, n'est ce pas?

"Lucius!" McGonagall fonça de la table des professeurs avec les yeux grands ouverts. "Que pensez vous faire?"

"Vous, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" articula le Professeur Flitwick juste derrière elle. 

"Oh, le pauvre petit garçon." acquiesça Hagrid. "C'est beaucoup trop. Vous l'effrayez."

"Lucius, vous allez relâcher Severus immédiatement!" ordonna sèchement Dumbledore. "Ce n'est pas de la façon dont il faut interrompre les combats."

"Ca ne l'est pas?" demanda Lucius. "Et bien, c'est la façon dont je brise les combats."

"Posez Severus tout de suite!" ordonna Albus, avec une surprenante autorité dans sa voix habituellement amicale.

"Il a peur des hauteurs, Professeur." ajouta Hagrid comme si cela faisait une différence.

Se souvenant de sa condamnation, et du danger de Azkaban, pour ne pas oublier la colère de Voldemort s'il découvrait que Lucius avait été viré de l'emploi avant de compléter son assignement, Lucius abaissa Severus jusqu'au sol, un petit peu rudement, et sortit. 

Par chance, Albus réussit à défaire les cordes assez facilement. 

Severus retourna à son siège, prit Greenie, qui avait encore quelques nouilles sur son dos, et serra contre lui le hérisson pour le reste de la pause déjeuner. 

Il était encore un peu mal lorsqu'ils partirent pour la Botanique, et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas amener son hérisson avec lui. Le professeur Sprout était bien trop inquiète pour ses vers de terre et Severus n'avait pas été capable de la convaincre que la mort naturelle, en étant manger par un hérisson de quelques vers de terre n'était pas une grande tragédie pour l'écosystème des serres. 

En conséquence, Severus faisait la moue, et était très froid avec tout le monde lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cours de Sprout. Une heure en étant avec Eric Farram n'améliora pas son humeur. Severus ne pouvait pas supporter le garçon, mais Albus avait espéré que travailler avec un des suspects pourrait donner une chance à Severus pour rassembler des informations sur lui. Malheureusement, tout ce que Severus put faire, fut de fixer Eric et de ne pas l'attaquer. 

Eric partit en semblant soulagé. Il espérait probablement ne plus jamais avoir à travailler avec Severus à nouveau. 

Alors que ses compagnons de cours marchaient vers la hutte de Hagrid pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Severus retourna au château avec les Ravenclaws. Il aurait pratiquement préféré les Gryffindors. Au moins, il y en avait quelques-uns qui lui auraient parlé. Les Ravenclaws gardaient cependant leur distance. 

La salle commune fut vide au moment où il arriva. Apparemment tout le monde était vraiment en classe.

Severus se mit à sourire et il sortit rapidement le live d'Histoire de Estella, qu'il avait volé durant le combat de nourriture lors du déjeuner. Si quelqu'un l'attrapait alors qu'il entrait ou bien sortait des dortoirs des filles, il clamerait qu'il avait trouvé le livre, et qu'il avait simplement voulu le rendre. 

Il n'y avait cependant personne en vue, il marcha donc directement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Maintenant, quelle malle appartenait à Pansy et Millicent?

Le premier lit était couvert des robes d'école de Alice. Est ce qu'elle avait vidé le contenu complet de sa malle dessus? Et si oui pourquoi? Les robes étaient toutes les mêmes après tout. N'importe laquelle aurait été bonne pour la journée. 

Severus haussa les épaules, chassant les questions. Alice n'était pas suspectée. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de se poser des questions sur son comportement étrange. 

Sur la table de nuit du lit suivant se trouvait une photo de Mr et Mrs Parkinson. Bingo! Celle-là devait être celle de Pansy. 

Sa malle se révéla emplie de produits de beauté. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des potions, bien sûr, mais Severus découvrit du rouge à lèvres muggle et un humecteur. Il alla dans le placard de Pansy pour vérifier également, mais au moment où il l'ouvrit, une vague d'une odeur horrible l'assaillit et il claqua rapidement la porte. 

Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'avait été qu'en train de sentir du parfum et pas un appât à cafard pourris pour les potions. 

Au niveau du dernier lit près du mur, le seul autre occupant de la pièce le fixa avec un regard accusateur et il remua son nez. 

"Désolé, chaton, je ne voulais faire ça à aucun de nous." l'informa Severus. 

La chatte de Millicent remua une fois de plus son nez après avoir été appelé Chaton, et présenta son dos à Severus pour se donner un bon nettoyage à la place. 

Severus ne fit que hausser les épaules pour lui-même. Il n'avait aucune idée du vrai nom de la chatte de Millicent Bulstrode. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, était qu'elle était une femelle et qu'elle appartenait à Millicent. 

Cela signifiait donc qu'elle était susceptible de s'asseoir sur le lit de Millicent, n'est ce pas?

La chatte siffla lorsqu'il marcha dans sa direction et qu'il s'agenouilla au niveau de la malle à côté du lit, mais elle revint à ses affaires, léchant sa poitrine alors que Severus avait simplement ouvert la malle. 

C'était en effet celle de Millicent comme le prouvait quelques rouleaux de devoirs non terminés. Severus mit dans sa poche le devoir de Métamorphose pour un recopiage un peu plus tard, et continua de chercher. Encore des produits de beauté, mais pas autant qu'il n'en avait trouvé dans la malle de Pansy. 

Un livre sur la Magie Noire, mais pas un particulièrement horrible. Si Millicent était vraiment la traîtresse, elle était un peu en retard sur l'éducation de la magie noire. Cela correspondait plus à une fille curieuse voulant découvrir l'image générale de ce genre de magie, qu'à une sorcière maléfique qui avait prévu de les utiliser. 

La recherche dans le placard de Millicent n'apporta rien de plus incriminant et Severus décida de classer Millicent tout en bas de sa liste de suspects. Elle était actuellement composé de : Théodore Nott en place un, suivit de près par Stephan LaCroix, puis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Venaient ensuite les joueurs de Quidditch Benjamin Davids et Lionel Bardon, puis Millicent Bulstrode, les frères Mattels et les suspects de quatrième année. 

Après ça, il avait écrit les suspects de Ravenclaws et les Slytherins de troisième année, suivit par tout le reste de la liste. 

Ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait de meilleures choses à faire maintenant que de revoir cette liste. Le suspect le plus probable derrière était une fille de Slytherin du nom de Diana Bardon de quatrième année et il avait maintenant tout juste assez de temps pour fouiller une dernière malle. Il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de chance pour trouver la malle de Diana rapidement.

Severus se glissa silencieusement hors du dortoir des sixièmes années, marcha rapidement en passant celui des cinquièmes années, et dans celui de quatrième. 

La pièce était en bazar !

Beaucoup de vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il y avait des livres et des parchemins sur le sol, et Severus tomba pratiquement sur un pot d'encre qui se tenait ouvert juste à côté de la porte. Même les malles des filles se tenaient grandes ouvertes.

C'était bien sûr pratiquement une invitation, décida Severus. La malle de Diana fut facilement identifiable puisqu'elle contenait son journal. Après un autre regard au chaos général de la pièce, Severus le mit avec le devoir de Métamorphose de Millicent. Diana ne serait probablement pas surprise d'avoir mal rangé quelque chose et il pourrait contenir des informations qui ne seraient pas que sur la fille elle-même, mais aussi sur son frère encore plus suspect. 

Quelques potions illégales, et des pilules de somnifère muggles montra que Diana connaissait Stephan LaCroix mieux que ce qui était bon pour elle. Tout le reste ne semblait présenter aucun mal. 

Le placard n'eut qu'un regard superficiel. Le second cours de l'après-midi était pratiquement fini maintenant. Severus devait partir. 

Il  revint dans la salle commune où il commença à recopier l'essai de Métamorphose de Millicent. Draco, qui se montra cinq minutes plus tard, l'aida à le modifier un peu. 

« Hey, c'est à moi ! » cria Millicent lorsqu'elle et Pansy passaient les garçons sur leur chemin vers leur dortoir. 

« Oh, fermes là. Millicent. » lui dit Severus non impressionné. « Tu l'as laissé tomber. »

« Espèce de petit bâtard tricheur ! » hurla Millicent. 

« Si tu arrêtes de hurler, et que tu me laisses finir, tu pourrais le récupérer dans quelques minutes. » dit Severus. « Si tu continues cependant à m'ennuyer, je le brûlerai de la même façon que je le fait lorsque je copie l'essai de quelqu'un. »

Millicent blanchit. Cet essai représentait beaucoup de travail. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement une bonne étudiante et la Métamorphose n'était pas un sujet facile. Elle ne voulait absolument pas recommencer ce devoir. 

Ayant trop peur de laisser l'exécrable voleur hors de sa vue, elle s'assit à la table des garçons et  les regarda nerveusement alors qu'il finissait de copier. 

Alors qu'il travaillait, des étudiants entrèrent et sortirent de la salle commune, d'abord calmement, puis plus rapidement, et finalement le dernier fonça dehors. 

Severus jeta le parchemin volé à Millicent et regarda autour de lui. Seuls quelques septièmes années étaient encore dans la pièce, et ils ne semblaient pas être intéressé par les sixièmes années. 

Millicent perdit immédiatement tout intérêt. Elle prit simplement son rouleau et courut vers son dortoir. 

« Allons dans le dortoir. J'ai quelque chose que je dois te montrer là-bas. » suggéra Severus à Draco. 

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Blaise et Théodore étaient déjà à l'intérieur, en conséquence, ils ne firent que poser leurs sacs et sortirent. 

« Le dortoir des cinquièmes années. » décida Severus. « Allons d'abord vérifier la malle de Hieronymus en premier. »

Le dortoir était vide et silencieux. Très différent du dortoir des filles de quatrièmes années, et qui était pratiquement trop ordonné. 

« Nous ferions mieux d'être très prudent et de tout remettre en place exactement où c'était. » remarqua Draco. 

« J'ai cherché chez les filles de sixièmes et quatrièmes années. » reporta Severus alors qu'il ouvrait la première malle. « Nan, c'est celle de Patrick. »

« Nous ne cherchons que celle de Hieronymus ? » demanda Draco.

« Si. » confirma Severus, fermant à nouveau la malle. « Le père de Patrick est un Auror. Il est l'un des moins bons candidats que nous avons. »

« Et pour les filles ? »

« Rien de très douteux pour Pansy. » reporta Severus. « Et c'est le lit de Marvin. » Il ferma la seconde malle également. « Millicent est apparemment intéressé en ce qui concerne la magie noire, mais elle n'a pas autant de connaissances que nous le pensions. Je ne dirai pas que je l'innocenterai, mais cela fait d'elle un moins bon suspect. Nop, ce n'est pas non plus cette malle. »

La quatrième malle eut un peu plus de résistante, et lorsque Severus réussit finalement à l'ouvrir, il sourit de triomphe. 

« Enfin Hieronymus. » dit-il à Draco. « Et il y a un gros réservoir de livres sur la magie noire. La plupart sont cependant hautement théorique. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Soit il ne compte pas utiliser la magie noire cette année, soit il connaît ces sortilèges si bien qu'il ne lui semble pas nécessaire de lire là-dessus. La première option le rendrait moins suspect, la deuxième plus. »

Ni la malle, ni le placard ne leur donnèrent plus d'indices cependant. 

« Et bien, allons chez les quatrièmes années. » décida finalement Severus. « Nous devons garder un œil rapproché sur Hieronymus Mattels pour le moment. »

« Quels suspects avons-nous pour les quatrièmes années ? » murmura Draco alors qu'ils se glissaient silencieusement dans leur dortoir. 

« Iago Orson et Mattis Parker sont là, et Diana Bardon parmi les filles. » répondit doucement Severus. « Diana a des substances illégales du même genre que  celles de Stephan, ce qui voudrait dire que Lionel pourrait être dans le coup également. Oh, et j'ai son journal dans ma poche. »

« Tu as volé son journal ? » cria Draco. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle va le chercher ? »

« Le dortoir est un véritable chaos et les malles étaient même ouvertes. » dit Severus en souriant. « Diana et ses amies perdent probablement des choses tout le temps. Et si elle a l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir été volé, elle suspecterait plus une des autres filles. »

« Hey, regardes ! » l'appela Draco avec excitation. « C'est la malle de Mattis. Elle a une plaque avec le nom. »

Severus remua son nez de dégoût en voyant la malle magnifiquement décorée avec sa plaque dorée. « Surchargé. »

« Et bien oui, ça manque un peu de goût, mais au moins, nous savons par quelle malle commencer. » dit Draco, prenant à nouveau Greenie des mains de Severus. 

« Sniff ! » commenta le petit hérisson vert qui n'était pas très habitué à être trimbalé par différentes personnes. 

« C'est bon Greenie. Encore deux malles, et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. » dit Severus, rassurant son animal. « Maintenant, voyons ce que Mattis garde là dedans. »

La malle s'ouvrit, avec surprise, très facilement, et révéla ainsi une grosse pile de douceurs, des livres comiques et un autre journal. Severus se demanda s'il devait également prendre celui-là, mais changea rapidement d'avis. Mattis n'était pas aussi bordélique que Diana, et deux journaux manquant dans la même année pourraient attiré une attention non demandée. 

A la place, il ne fit que s'asseoir sur le lit de Mattis, et il ouvrit le petit livre. Il n'en cru pratiquement pas ses yeux. 

« Il a son entraînement sur la magie noire planifié pour l'année complète, et il ajoute des rapports sur ses progrès chaque jour. »

« Dans un journal ouvert que tout le monde peu lire ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. 

« Oui, cela montrerait en fait qu'il doit être lu par quelqu'un. » reporta Severus. « Les plans des cours sont d'une écriture différente. Elle peut-être du père ou de la mère de Mattis, mais elle peut être également de quelqu'un d'autres. »

« Donc il est très douteux. » décida Draco et Severus acquiesça.

« T'as une idée de quelle malle pourrait appartenir à Iago ? » demanda Severus alors u'il fermait celle de Mattis. 

« L'autre dans le coin ? » suggéra Draco, mais malheureusement cela se révéla faux. Ils durent s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver la bonne malle. 

« Il faudra que je prenne des flacons vides avec moi la prochaine fois que nous ferons ça. » déclara Severus alors qu'il atteignait le fond de la malle de Iago. 

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une autre potion cachée ici. » dit Severus, débouchant la bouteille sans nom et la reniflant prudemment. « Cela sent comme une forte potion contre la douleur, mais je ne peux pas le dire pour sûr sans prendre un échantillon pour l'analyser. Je devrais aussi probablement m'assurer que toutes les potions de beauté sont bien ce qu'elles semblent être. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Iago aurait besoin d'une potion contre la douleur à l'école ? » demanda Draco, abandonnant sa recherche dans le placard du garçon, en ayant rien découvert. 

« C'est. » dit Severus. « une excellente question. »

Malgré le nombre de questions ouvertes, Severus fut plutôt satisfait de leur progrès lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leur dortoir. Les seuls suspects dont ils n'avaient pas fouillé les malles, étaient soit leurs propres compagnons de dortoir, et ceux des troisièmes années ainsi qu'en dessous. En considérant que c'était seulement le second jour d'école, ce n'était pas si mal. 

Après le dîner, Severus installa un petit piège, pour qu'il ne perde pas sa réputation du pire farceur de Slytherin, sabotant quelques tubes de dentifrice dans la salle de bain, et allant ensuite directement au lit, fermant les rideaux derrière lui. Il était temps de voir ce que Diana Bardon avait à dire dans son journal. 

Il découvrit en premier que Diana était amoureuse de Mattis, mais Mattis n'avait apparemment que les yeux sur Pansy. Et bien, Severus lui souhaita bonne chance, si c'était vrai. Il avait certainement besoin de ça pour attirer l'intérêt d'une fille qui était de deux ans son aînée, riche et considérée comme une beauté parmi ses compagnes de chambre. 

Mattis n'était cependant pas le seul problème de Diana. Elle était aussi sérieusement en colère contre ses parents, qui refusaient de lui acheter un balai de course plus cher que celui de son frère. Et son soi-disant frère était un autre problème. Il obtenait bien plus d'attention de la part de leur père, et il connaissait si bien la magie noire, et tout le monde le prenait bien plus au sérieux. 

Severus soupira. Le journal entier était une série de plaintes typiques provenant d'une adolescente. En dehors des remarques occasionnelles sur son frère, parce qu'il connaissait mieux la magie noire, il n'y avait rien d'incriminant pour l'instant, et il perdait simplement patience. Il continuera ça demain. 

Remus trébucha dans son piège peu avant une heure du matin, réveillant tout le dortoir lorsqu'il fit un vacarme assourdissant en tombant avec la chaise sur laquelle il était retenu prisonnier.

« Severus ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda le loup garou lorsque les garçons se rassemblèrent autour de lui. 

« Ce n'est pas aussi sophistiqué que le piège que j'ai utilisé sur Albus. » fit remarquer Severus tout en riant. « Et je devais simplement te donner une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue pour ta position. »

« Très bien alors. » déclara Remus. « Cinq points en moins de Slytherin à chaque minutes passé à être attaché. »

Theodore fit rapidement disparaître la corde. 

Severus le fixa d'un regard accusateur. « Tu gâches tout mon plaisir. »

« Nous étions en train de perdre des points. » argumenta Théodore. 

« Et alors ? Je nous mettrais probablement à nouveau dans les négatifs. » dit Severus en haussant les épaules. « Et c'était une corde parfaitement bonne que tu as fait disparaître. Je m'attends à ce que tu la remplaces. »

« Ou sinon ? » le défia Theodore.

« Sinon tu pourrais trouver un piège à souris dans un endroit très inconvénient très bientôt. » lui répondit Severus en souriant.

« Plus de pièges à souris Severus ! » dit Remus avec un ton sec mais calme. « Tu as envoyer suffisamment de tes camarades à l'infirmerie avec ça l'année dernière. Maintenant, retournez au lit. Vous êtes supposés dormir. »

« Tu es celui qui nous a réveillé avec tout ce bruit. » déclara Severus, mais il retourna tout de même dans son lit. « Tu as peut-être raison cependant. J'ai bien trop utilisé les pièges à souris. Peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose de mieux cette année. »

Quelque chose de mieux arriva le matin suivant dans la salle de bain. Draco et Severus venaient juste de sortir des douches lorsque Grégory mit sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche et… la ressortit aussitôt.

« Ahhh ! » hurla Grégory alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, et qu'il se pencha vers le lavabo pour boire l'eau qui sortait du robinet.

Vincent le regarda prudemment, puis essaya sa propre brosse à dent. Rien. 

Il mit du dentifrice dessus et la mit dans sa bouche. 

« Ahhh ! » il commença également à cracher, mais il réussit à dire à ses amis inquiets. « Chaud ! Comme feu dans ma bouche ! » même si ce fut difficile à comprendre à cause du rire de Severus. 

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard. Théodore goûta son dentifrice avec le bout de sa langue avant de le mettre sur sa brosse à dents. 

« Non, il semble normal. » dit-il, rassurant son ami, et il commença à brosser ses dents. 

Blaise suivit son exemple et lécha avec prudence tout d'abord. De petites étincelles commencèrent à voler de son nez. 

Il essaya de boire également un peu d'eau, puis il jeta un charme d'extinction sur son nez, jeta finite incantatem…

Rien ne marchait. 

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois Severus ? » demanda Vincent une fois qu'il put parler à nouveau normalement. 

« Oh, toi et Greg n'avaient eut qu'un petit goût d'une potion piquante dans vos dentifrices. » dit Severus en souriant. « Cela disparaîtra dans un moment. En ce qui concerne Blaise et Théodore, et bien, ils ont eut des potions un peu plus spéciales. Elles vont au moins durer pour une journée entière. »

« Que veut tu dire ? » demanda Théodore, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. « Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec le mien. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda gentiment Severus. 

Théodore cracha le dentifrice et regarda ses dents dans le miroir. Elles étaient du même rouge que celui des Gryffindors. 

« Espèce de petit… ! » Théodore se jeta sur Severus, mais il se dégagea de sa route, et Théodore tomba tête la première sur le rebord métallique de la douche, positionné derrière sa cible. 

« Ouch. » dit-il faiblement alors qu'il tombait sur le sol pour masser la bosse de sa tête. 

La journée commençait avec Arithmancie et Divination pour les sixièmes années. Le dernier sujet était habituellement ignoré par les Slytherins. Seuls Grégory et Vincent l'avaient prit, mais Severus, Blaise, Théodore et Estella avaient prit Arithmancie. 

Ce qui voulait bien sûr dire que Severus devrait s'asseoir à côté d'Estella. Après un peu de conflit intérieur, Severus décida d'utiliser cette chance pour lui rendre son livre d'histoire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus là avant qu'il n'ait la chance de rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, et cela serait douteux s'il lui rendait une semaine entière après qu'elle l'ait perdu. 

Peut-être qu'il pourrait utiliser le journal de Diana à la place, la semaine prochaine. 

Donc il sortit le livre avec celui d'Arithmancie et le glissa sur la table vers Estella.

« Tiens. » déclara-t-il. « J'ai trouvé ça dans mon sac hier soir. Je dois l'avoir accidentellement ranger après les cours. »

Estella fronça des sourcils. « J'étais assise derrière toi. Comment a-t-il pu arrivé sur ton bureau ? »

« Peut-être qu'il est tombé et que je l'ai ramassé sur le sol après que Boot soit tombé sur mon sac ? » suggéra Severus. 

« Boot est tombé sur ton sac ? » Estella semblait douter.

« Enfin, il n'est pas vraiment tombé, il a simplement vacillé et s'est rattrapé, mais quelques-unes de mes affaires sont tombées de mon sac et j'ai du les ramasser rapidement. » mentit Severus.

« Boot n'est pas habituellement si maladroit. »

« Il est toujours à moitié endormi sur ses pieds après les cours de Binns. » dit Severus cette fois sans mentir. 

Estella accepta l'excuse. Après tout, personne n'était réveillé après Histoire de la Magie.

Le second cours était une heure d'étude pour les Slytherins. Draco et Severus se rencontrèrent dans la salle commune et entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que les cours avaient à nouveau commencé. 

« Cela devient vraiment, vraiment barbant. » déclara Draco alors que Severus cherchait la malle de Elton Rover, le seul suspect masculin Slytherin de seconde année. « Tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans les malles de premières années sont des animaux en peluche et des jouets en plastique et en bois, ainsi que leurs affaires d'école. Et bien sûr les douceurs habituelles. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que les premières années seraient intéressantes. » lui dit Severus. « Ce sont les suspects les moins plausibles, mais ce sont aussi ceux dont nous en savons le moins. »

« Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons raté quelque chose. » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca devient vraiment bizarre de chercher dans les malles. Je pensais qu'être un agent secret serait excitant. »

« Seulement si nous nous faisons attraper, et je préférerai que nous l'évitions. » commenta Severus. « Cela serait très dangereux. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins faire autre chose que de fouiller des malles très bientôt ? » geignit Draco. 

« Nous avons pratiquement fini de toute façon. » lui rappela Severus. « Après Elton, il n'y aura plus que les troisièmes années, Blaise et Théodore restant pour les garçon, et j'irai fouiller chez les filles par moi-même pendant que tu seras dans le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ah voilà ! »

La malle de Elton Rover n'était pas très remarquable, mais elle était empli de bien plus de livres et parchemins qu'il n'était supposé en avoir besoin. 

« Des romans principalement. » reporta Severus. « Il semble aimé lire des fictions. Et ici, nous avons un journal. » Il ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire, clignant des yeux quelques fois, puis le reposant à nouveau. « Il ne lit pas seulement des fictions. Apparemment il écrit aussi la sienne et c'est plutôt sanglant. »

« Vraiment ? » Draco essaya d'attraper le livre. « Finalement quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Cependant Severus le récupéra dans ses mains tout de suite. « Ne lis pas ! Lorsque je dis sanglant, je le pense. Il doit avoir lu quelques livres de tortures avant d'écrire ça. Ou peut-être qu'il a regardé quelqu'un se faire torturer. Il n'a peut être aucun objet maléfique ou des livres sur la magie noire, mais Elton est encore suspect. »

« Son Grand père est un Auror. » rappela soudainement Draco à Severus. 

« Oui, mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur ses parents, le garçon est fasciné par la violence et très préjudiciable. » dit Severus, fermant la malle et remettant le charme de fermeture dessus. 

« Est-ce que tu me considères aussi très préjudiciable ? » demanda Draco avec un froncement. 

« Oui, mais pas autant qu'avant, et tu n'es vraiment pas fasciné par la violence. » répondit Severus. « Est-ce que tu veux aller à la Bibliothèque pour faire un peu de devoirs ? Nous avons encore une demi heure de libre avant le déjeuner. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas faire les troisièmes années à la place ? »

« Cela serait bien, mais ils n'ont aucun cours en ce moment. Ils pourraient donc être dans le dortoir ou y entrer n'importe quand. »

« Très bien, la bibliothèque alors, mais travaillons sur le dessin du dragon, pas sur les devoirs. » suggéra Draco. « Je veux le mettre sur notre porte une fois qu'il sera fini, et voir si cela effrait autant Lupin que l'autre l'avait fait pour Dumbledore. »

« Très bien. Est-ce que Neville t'a donné ses pétards pour la Métamorphose ? »

« Oui, il me les a passé sous les yeux de Hagrid, et le bouffon n'a rien remarqué. » dit Draco en souriant.

« Hagrid n'est pas si mal, tu sais. Il n'est peut être pas très intelligent, mais il a un bon coeur. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne l'aime toujours pas. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir jouer un tour à McGonagall ? » demanda Draco, se souvenant des problèmes que Severus avait eut avec elle l'an dernier.

« Bien sûr. » dit Severus en souriant. « La seule alternative est ton père, et cela serait un gâchis de pétards puisque tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de faire exploser des choses dans sa classe en fabriquant une potion explosive. »

« Ce qui est bien plus facile que d'utiliser des pétards. » ajouta Draco avec une once de sarcasme. 

« Yep. » confirma Severus. « Et plus économique également, puisque les ingrédients sont payés par l'école. »

Ils passèrent un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque, faisant leur devoir de Métamorphose et gardant un œil sur Blaise et Théodore, mais les deux suspects ne faisaient que leurs devoirs, et après un moment cela devint ennuyeux, donc Draco suggéra qu'ils devraient aller déjeuner plus tôt. 

La Grande Salle était pratiquement complètement vide, ce qui leur donna une chance d'observer avec qui leurs suspects viendraient. Les tables étaient mises lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, mais il n'y avait encore aucune nourriture, au grand désappointement de Greenie qui allait d'assiette en assiette, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à manger par là. 

A peu près cinq minutes plus tard, les cours se terminèrent, et les premiers étudiants commencèrent à arriver, discutant et riant, s'asseyant à leurs sièges habituels. La nourriture apparut, et Draco et Severus emplirent leurs assiettes, pendant qu'ils regardaient tour à tour la porte. 

« Il y a Monique Lassister et Clarissa Charlton. » commenta Draco après dix minutes durant le déjeuner. « Je me demande ce qui les excite tant. Ah, et voilà Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec cette mudblood de Granger ? »

« Hermione est une amie de son frère. » fit remarquer Severus, posant son regard vers Ginny qui était sur le point d'atteindre la table de Gryffindor avec ses compagnons de cinquième année. « Je suppose qu'elle doit encore être inquiète pour lui. »

« Tu as raison. » dit Draco en hochant la tête. « Il semble encore un petit peu dépressif, et Potter ne l'a même pas remarqué. »

En effet, Harry Potter était en train de parler et de rire avec Seamus Finnigan alors que Dean et Neville étaient encore en train d'essayer de capturer Trevor, le crapaud, qui sautillait joyeusement sur la table de Gryffindor.

« Oh non, Trevor ! » cria Neville lorsque le crapaud atterrit dans le saladier, mais Trevor l'ignora et avec un autre saut, il réussit tout juste à éviter les mains tendus de Ginny.

Le crapaud atterrit à côté de l'assiette de Potter, et un soudain éclair de lumière éblouit tous les observateurs alors que l'assiette explosaient en un million de minuscules aiguilles qui furent catapultées dans les airs au dessus de l'assiette. 

La plupart d'entre elles volèrent de façon inoffensive là où le visage de Harry Potter aurait du se trouver s'il avait été assit à la table, mais quelques-unes partirent sur le côté, et plusieurs spectateurs qui avaient déjà été blessé par l'explosion crièrent de douleur alors que les aiguilles s'enfonçaient profondément dans leur peau. 

« Ginny ! » hurla Draco, sautant sur ses pieds, et fonçant vers la table des Gryffindors. « Ginny ! »

Ron oublia immédiatement ses inquiétudes sur Percy, et sauta aux côtés de sa sœur, alors que Neville était déchiré par qui aider en premier, Dean, Ginny ou Trevor. 

Severus suivit Draco aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers la foule d'étudiants terrifiés, certains essayaient de partir, alors que d'autres se dirigeaient vers le site de l'explosion, soit par curiosité, soit par le désir d'aider. 

Même les voix des professeurs semblaient paniquées alors qu'ils essayaient d'aller vers les blessés. 

« S'il vous plait, retournez à vos salles communes » dit la voix magiquement amplifiée du directeur par-dessus le bruit. « Les elfes de maison vous enverront votre déjeuner très rapidement. » 

Severus remarqua quelques elfes horrifiés à l'arrière. Dobby était en pleurs à côté de la chaise du directeur à la table des Professeurs. Une fois que la foule des étudiants commença à se calmer et à se diriger vers les sorties, Dumbledore se pencha gentiment, caressant le dos de l'elfe essayant de le réconforter. 

Ginny avait quelques brûlures et des coupures superficielles, comme McGonagall l'avait déterminé lorsque Severus les passa finalement. Par chance, les aiguilles l'avaient seulement frôlées. 

« Rien que Madame Pomfrey ne puisse soigner en quelques minutes. » dit la Directrice de Gryffindor pour la rassurer. « Tu devras attendre quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est fini avec ceux qui sont plus gravement blessé cependant. Mr Weasley, est ce que vous êtes également blessé ? »

« N… non professeur. Je n'étais pas encore à la table, lorsque… » Il s'interrompit et fixa Ginny avec horreur. 

« Alors je vous suggère d'amener votre sœur à l'infirmerie. Vous aussi, Mr Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir votre support pendant l'attente. »

Draco regarda vers Severus, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. 

« Vas-y. » lui dit Severus en acquiesçant. « Je te verrais à l'infirmerie plus tard. J'ai d'abord besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall alla vers Dean qui saignait terriblement à cause d'une profonde coupure sur son épaule. Harry et Seamus essayaient d'arrêter le saignement, mais apparemment leurs soins le blessaient plus qu'ils n'aidaient. 

« Je ne pense pas que vous devriez essayer de fermer cette blessure, Mr Finnigan. » le conseilla McGonagall le réprimandant légèrement. « Sûrement pas lorsque l'aiguille est à l'intérieur. » Elle conjura un brancard sur lequel Dean s'installa sans aucune protestation. « Maintenant, vous pouvez le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey prendra soin de ça. Neville, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Neville secoua sa tête. « Trevor. » réussit-il à dire en pleurant, les larmes coulant sur son visage. 

Pendant un moment, Severus sentit un peu de panique le saisir à la réalisation que Greenie n'était pas avec lui, puis il se souvint que le hérisson était probablement sur la table des Slytherins en train de renifler joyeusement. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé à le prendre lorsqu'il avait foncé vers la scène de l'explosion. 

« Il n'a visiblement que quelques brûlures légères. » diagnostiqua McGonagall après un rapide coup d'œil au crapaud. « Apporte-le simplement au Professeur Hagrid pour un baume ou une potion. Je suis sûr qu'il saura ce qui est le mieux pour un crapaud. »

Neville sourit bravement à travers ses larmes, souleva gentiment le petit patient et rechercha le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. 

« Lucius ! » continua Minerva. « Arrêtez d'hurler sur les pauvres elfes de Maison. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas quelque chose d'utile en montrant la route vers l'infirmerie à ces deux premières années. Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient besoin d'une potion calmante. »

Lucius Malfoy n'était probablement pas la meilleure personne pour prendre soin de deux filles hystériques de onze ans, mais il était le premier disponible et Severus fut silencieusement d'accord qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose à faire qui l'empêcherait de forcer les elfes de maisons à se mutiler. 

Albus arriva avec un Dobby reniflant sur son bras, et il jeta une série rapide de sortilèges révélateurs sur les restes de l'assiette de Harry. 

« C'est un piège plutôt élaboré. » diagnostiqua-t-il. « Je suis surpris qu'il n'est tué personne. »

« Vous voulez dire que cela a été fait exprès, directeur ? » Severus fut surpris en constatant combien Argus Filch paraissait horrifié. 

« Oui, en effet. » confirma Dumbledore. « Un nombre important de très simples sortilèges combinés avec une intention de tuer la personne assis à cet endroit. Au moment où quelqu'un toucherait la fourchette, le plat aurait explosé. Les pics auraient été métamorphosé en aiguilles, et se seraient dirigées vers la destination préétablie à grande vitesse. » Il montra les aiguilles aiguisée qui s'étaient incrustées dans le mur. « Notre traître n'est visiblement pas là pour les secrets de Harry. Il est là pour le tuer. »

Un silence choqué suivit, puis les elfes de maisons commencèrent à nouveau à se lamenter. 

« S'il vous plait, calmez-vous. » dit Albus, massant gentiment Dobby dans ses bras. « Nous trouverons le coupable avant qu'il réussisse à atteindre son but. Il n'y aucune raison de pleurer. L'attaque a échoué et il n'y a eut que de petites blessures. »

Alors qu'il regardait le directeur consoler les elfes et calmer la peur du reste des professeurs, l'esprit de Severus courait. Le traître devait avoir posé le piège avant que lui et Draco n'arrivent dans la grande salle, sinon ils l'auraient remarqué. Les sortilèges qu'il avait utilisés étaient peut-être très simples, mais cela lui aurait pris plus de quelques secondes à la chaise de Harry pour les mettre. Severus savait qu'il aurait remarqué quelqu'un qui se serait arrêté à ce siège. 

Mais ils sont arrivés pendant que le reste de l'école était encore en cours. La vaisselle cependant, avait déjà été installée, donc le traître n'aurait eut aucun problème à atteindre l'assiette de Harry et l'argenterie. 

« Winky. » adressa Severus à l'elfe le moins paniqué. « Quand est-ce que vous avez installé la vaisselle ? »

« Nous commençons à préparer la Grande Salle une demi-heure avant que repas commence, Monsieur. » Winky leva les yeux vers lui, agrandit par la peur. « Nous lavons toutes les tables et sol, puis installons assiettes, puis l'argenterie, puis en dernier les verres. Puis nous retournons dans cuisine et préparons la nourriture et boissons pour ensuite apparaître plus tard dans la salle lorsque les Messieurs veulent. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un dans la grande salle, pendant que tu installais tout ça ? » continua Severus.

« Non, Winky a vu personne. Seulement des elfes de maison. »

Et les elfes de maison, spécialement ceux de Hogwarts sont incapables de commettre un meurtre brutal comme celui-ci. 

« Donc le piège a du être installé durant les cours. » décida Severus. 

Albus le regarda avec surprise. « Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« Notre traître n'aurait pas pu installé ça avant que la vaisselle ne soit mise, ce qui n'a pu être fait que durant les cours. Je l'aurai vu, s'il l'avait fait, puisque je suis arrivé quelques minutes avant la fin des cours. » expliqua Severus. « Albus, nous avons besoin de découvrir où tout le monde était durant la deuxième heure de cours. Quels étudiants avaient une heure d'étude, quelles classes avaient des options, et quels étudiants n'avaient rien pris, qui était absent durant les cours, qui avait quitté les cours pour une certaine raison… »

Albus acquiesça. « Nous devons demander à tout les professeurs et consulter les emplois du temps. Est-ce que tu as une idée pour la raison de l'échec de cette attaque ? Je suis surprit que personne n'ait été tué. »

« Parce que peu importe ce que c'était, il devait rester dans la trajectoire planifié des aiguilles. » dit le Professeur Vector. « Quelqu'un devait avoir chercher quelque chose quelques sièges plus loin, et s'est étiré sur la table. 

« Non. » dit Severus. « C'était Trevor, le crapaud de Neville Longbottom. Il s'est échappé et il sautillait sur la table. Il doit avoir atterris sur la fourchette et déclencher ainsi l'explosion. Il était même plus petit que quelqu'un étirer sur la table ne l'aurait été, donc les aiguille ne l'ont pas blessé, il n'a été que brûlé. »

Albus secoua sa tête avec incrédulité. « Le plus grand plan meurtrier échoué à cause de l'héroïsme d'un brave crapaud. Voldemort sera en pétard de rage. » 

------

**Les reviews les reviews les reviews… que c'est bon… alors les réponses… Mais bon je trouve pas qu'il y en ait assez par rapport à la version anglaise… on en a 32 et cette chère silverfox est à 55… donc vous voyez le tableau … Reviewez ^_^ **

**Deedlit**** : tous les chapitres seront fabuleux comme d'hab… même si je ne le sais pas encore… Sevie est toujours mignon… même si je n'aimerai pas être de son mauvais côté… faut pas exagérer… Et oui Dod fait des erreurs… (*sort le bazooka, le charge avec ses cours de math* et op tout le monde est assommé par cette masse d'informations)…**

**Tiffany**** : Je dépose mon sceau… veut pas qu'on me pique tout… et oui Lucius n'est pas terrible en prof… jamais vu un prof qui lit son journal dans un cours aussi explosif… enfin, il n'a pas vu ce que cela donne avec Mary Sue… et on a pas encore vu le résultat du devoir de Sev ^_^**

**Lunenoire**** : Ron en traître… pourquoi pas… je l'aime pas de toute façon… t'es sûr que tu vois pas de qui je parle ? Remarque j'ai reçut une autre avalanche de review de la part de Morgane Ceridwen… **

**KyZaRa**** : Lucius ridiculisé… c'est pas trop tôt… je l'aime pas non plus… je veux la suite aussi… mais bon c'est pour la semaine prochaine… **

**Nefra**** : **

**Morgane Ceridwen : **

**            Tiens tiens tiens, encore quelqu'un en train de lire toutes mes traductions…**

**            10 points en moins… c'est rien du tout… va sûrement passé en négatif à nouveau de toutes façons… et oui Sev a sa forme animagus… lui-même… Vive Greenie !!! (tout à fait d'accord la dessus… faisons une secte avec des adorateurs de Greenie… agenouillez vous devant le grand Greenie vert piquant… )**

**            Peut être que le cours de Potions s'améliorera… enfin pas dans le premier sens de la phrase bien sûr… nous verrons cela… **

**Marie : Et oui c'est super bon que dire de plus…  **


	6. Investigations

**Bon je vous le dit… c'est pas mon chapitre préféré… mais bon y'a que 4 chapitres en comptant celui là… on verra la suite… Vive Greenie ! **

------

**Chapitre 5 : Investigations**

------

Sur le chemin du retour de l'Infirmerie, Severus et Draco firent un petit tour par le bureau de Remus Lupin. Même si les classes de l'après-midi avaient été annulées en faveur d'une réunion urgente des professeurs, l'enseignant de DCFM était là. 

« Je dois partir dans quelques minutes cependant. » expliqua-t-il alors qu'il les laissa entrer. « Je ne veux pas être en retard à la réunion. »

« Nous avons simplement besoin de savoir quels étudiants étaient dans ton deuxième cours aujourd'hui. » dit Severus, sortant sa liste de suspects. 

Remus aquiesça tristement. « J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas tes principaux suspects. Les secondes années Hufflepuffs et Ravenclaws. 

Severus hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à sa liste. « Des absents ? »

« Non, mais je les ai laissé sortir de classe trois minutes plus tôt. Il ne restait que peu de temps, et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de commencer quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » l'assura Severus. « Nous étions déjà dans la Grande Salle à ce moment là. Notre traître doit avoir installé le piège avant. Est-ce que tes étudiants ont quitté la classe pendant la pause ? »

Remus réfléchit un moment. « Deux… non, trois sont allés à la salle de bain, mais ils sont revenus en très peu de temps. »

« Qui ? » demanda impatiemment Draco. 

« Phil Hawkins, Fatima Suleyman et Marlies King. Phil a mis un peu plus de temps que les autres, mais la salle de bain des garçons est plus loin que celle des filles. »

« Et pour Sondra Summer et James McGregor ? » demanda Severus, inscrivant quelque chose sur sa liste. 

« Sondra était assise à côté de Fatima, mais elle n'a jamais quitté la classe et je ne les ai pas non plus vu parler. » reporta Remus. « James était assis seul au dernier rang. Il semblait être en train de bouder à propos de quelque chose lors du début du cours, mais après que je lui ai demandé quelques questions et que je lui ai donné cinq points, il a arrêté et a commencé à participer. »

« Merci, Remus. Cela aide beaucoup, » dit Severus, lui souriant alors qu'il se levait. 

« Vraiment ? » demanda avec surprise Remus. 

« Oui, tu viens d'innocenter Sondra et James pour nous. » répondit Severus. 

« Et pour Phil, Fatima et Marlies ? » demanda Draco un peu plus tard sur le chemin de retour vers la salle commune. 

« Aucun d'eux ne me semble être un candidat, mais je les considèrerais tout de même suspects si tous les autres ne le sont pas. » répondit Severus. « Est-ce que tu réalises que Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Millicent n'avaient pas plus de cours que nous, et cela va de même pour une des autres maisons de notre année. »

« Granger était dans la bibliothèque avec nous. » fit remarquer Draco. « Cela veut dire que cela peut être les Gryffindors. Nous n'avons aucun suspect pour cette classe. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les Hufflepuff et les Ravenclaws n'avaient pas cours. » dit remarquer à son tour Severus. « Nous avons besoin de l'emploi du temps de tous les étudiants pour déterminer ça. »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demander à Lupin de les voir ? »

« Parce qu'il ne les a pas. » Severus soupira. « Comme professeur de DCFM, il a un emploi du temps listant tous ses cours de DFCM et comme directeur de Maison, il a une copie des emplois du temps de chaque année des Slytherins. Il ne les a pas pour les autres maisons. »

« Alors qui les a ? »

« Albus et McGonagall sont les seuls à avoir la liste complète. Albus, parce qu'il est le directeur et qu'il a approuvé tous les emplois du temps, McGonagall parce qu'elle les a fait. »

« Alors allons voir le directeur. » suggéra Draco. « Tu es en bons termes avec lui en ce moment, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il est à la réunion des professeurs, Draco, ainsi que McGonagall. Une réunion dans laquelle ton père est également présent. Puis il y a Hagrid qui ne peut pas garder un secret, peu importe combien il essaye, et Trelawney n'est pas fiable. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que seraient les résultats, si nous entrions dans la réunion pour demander une liste que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à voir ? »

« Père se douterait de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa Draco. 

« Nous devrons de toutes façons parler avec tous les professeurs fiables. » lui dit Severus. « Et pour faire cela, nous devons attendre jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. »

« Et pour ceux sur qui nous ne pouvons pas nous fier ? »

« Albus les fera interroger, mais je ne crois pas de toute façon à leur parole. Cela serait comme  Trelawney ou Hagrid qui oublierait de faire l'appel, ou comme si un étudiant quittait la classe durant une leçon. »

« Et père couvrirait le traître. » Draco soupira. « Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup. »

La salle commune des Slytherins était emplie de discussions excitées, provenant pour la plupart des deuxièmes et troisièmes années, alors que les étudiants plus âgés chuchotaient également. Généralement, les Slytherins semblaient approuvés ce qui s'était déroulé durant le déjeuner, mais il ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir, combien le piège aurait pu être mortel. 

« Et BOOOM ! » cria avec excitation Bran Lewis, bougeant ses mains, imitant ainsi une explosion. 

Maximius Mattels gesticulait dans son fauteuil en riant, s'empêchant tout juste de tomber sur le sol. 

« Et avez-vous entendu les cris de ces trouillards ? » croassa Gaia Ushton. « Si terrifiés par un minuscule petit boom. »

« Ils criaient à cause des aiguilles qui les ont coupé. » siffla Draco avec colère. « Elles avaient été un petit peu douloureuse, vous savez. »

« Des aiguilles ? Quelles aiguilles ? » demanda un première année. Severus ne connaissait pas encore son nom. 

« Les morceaux de l'assiette de Potter. » déclara froidement Severus. « Une explosion ne consiste pas simplement en lumières et sons, les enfants. » dit-il en reniflant envers les premières aux troisièmes années. « Une explosion, c'est aussi le feu, et des objets déchirés, les morceaux sont catapultés dans les airs dans toutes les directions. Ils peuvent frapper un autre objet et le briser, ou peuvent frapper les gens, ou les couper, ou les tuer. Les explosions peuvent provoquer la chute des murs au dessus de vous, elles peuvent vous brûler, peuvent vous aveugler à cause de la lumière. Elles peuvent détruire des bâtiments entiers. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui au soudain silence des étudiants. Les premières années le fixaient avec de grands yeux effrayés. 

Et bien, il n'était pas parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le devoir de les calmer, donc il décida de faire de son mieux. 

« Celle-là n'était qu'une très petite explosion. Seulement dix personnes se sont vraiment fait blesser, et seulement trois d'entre elles doivent passer une nuit à l'infirmerie. Cela n'a affecté également que les Gryffindors. » continua-t-il froidement. « Celui qui est derrière ça n'avait pas du réfléchir ou il était un farceur maladroit, il est un danger pour toute le monde dans l'école, et il pourrait vouloir que des gens soient blessés. Cela peut être un avertissement pour nous tous d'un attaquant qui veut que nous sachions qu'il peut entrer dans l'école. Un attaquant qui veut dire 'La prochaine fois, vous ne serez pas aussi chanceux.' La prochaine fois, ils pourraient faire exploser la moitié de la grande salle, ou peut-être même l'école entière. Tant que le fauteur de trouble n'est pas trouvé, nous sommes tous en danger. »

« Mais… qui voudrait vouloir attaquer une école ? » murmura un autre première année. « Qui pourrait gagner quelque chose de ça »

« Voldemort ? » suggéra Draco. « Exploser l'école entière semblerait être une bonne façon pour lui de s'assurer de la mort de Harry  Potter. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas Harry Potter. » dit Stephan LaCroix. « La plupart de ses supporters sont des Slytherins. Beaucoup ont des enfants à l'école. Les enfants qui sont de son côté. Pourquoi voudrait-il les tuer ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait jamais de mal aux Slytherin. » 

« Tuer Harry Potter pourrait être pour lui peut-être plus important qu'un groupe d'enfants qui ne sont pas encore de vrais sorciers. » dit Estella Rashton à la surprise de tout le monde. C'était habituellement une fille très silencieuse, et qui ne partageait que très rarement ses pensées avec les autres. 

« C'était une simple question pour déterminer combien il veut la mort de Potter. » confirma Draco. 

« Nous sommes sa maison. » argumenta Théodore. 

« Voldemort n'est pas vraiment célèbre pour ses sentiments. » fit remarquer Severus. « Cela serait pour lui une décision rationnelle. La mort de Harry Potter est un de ses buts principaux, et s'il peut l'atteindre en sacrifiant quelques futures recrues, il le fera. Il risque la vie de soldats reconnus à chaque fois qu'il les envoie dans une bataille. Pourquoi épargnerait-t-il la vie d'enfants qui ne lui avaient encore pas prouvé leur loyauté ? »

Cela réussit. Un des premières années se mit à pleurer, puis un autre. Elena, la petite muggleborn de seconde année se mit également à sangloter et plusieurs troisièmes années se mirent à monter les escaliers vers leurs dortoirs. 

« Notre Seigneur ne nous tuerait pas. » annonça Grégory Goyle de façon bornée. 

« Est-ce que tu es si sûr de ça ? » lui demanda Severus, même s'il doutait que Grégory était suffisamment intelligent pour déduire quelque chose. La chance qu'il puisse instiller un petit doute dans l'esprit du garçon était trop bonne pour la laisser passer. 

« Bien sûr. » affirma Grégory, mais à côté de lui, Vincent semblait pensif. 

« Je ne le suis pas. » dit doucement Severus alors qu'il passait Grégory se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Légèrement confus, Draco le suivit dehors. 

« Où allons nous ? » demanda-t-il lorsque Severus ne se retourna pas dans le couloir. 

« Vérifier si le reste des professeurs sont de retour. Le bureau de Vector est le plus proche, et son sujet est une option. Savoir à quelle année elle enseignait demandera un peu d'investigation. »

« Oh. » fit Draco après un moment. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, tous les étudiants ne prennent pas que Arithmancie ou Divination. Ceux qui ne le font pas, ont cette heure de libre. »

« Oh. » fit à nouveau Draco. 

Vector n'était pas dans son bureau, mais Severus insista sur le fait qu'il devait attendre. « Elle passe la plupart de son temps ici, donc c'est probablement le premier endroit où elle ira après la réunion. 

En effet, à peu près un quart d'heure plus tard, le Professeur Vector arriva. 

« Le dernier cours de la journée sera maintenu. » dit-elle aux garçons, semblant seulement légèrement surprise par le fait qu'ils soient venus la voir plutôt que leur directeur de Maison. 

« En fait, nous avons des questions plus importantes. » lui dit Severus. 

Le Professeur Vector souleva un sourcil alors qu'elle déverrouillait son bureau. « Comme ? »

« Comme à quelle classe vous enseigniez lors du second cours et qui était manquant. » expliqua Severus une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. 

Vector soupira. « Albus vient juste de demander ça à tout le monde. Pourquoi n'allez vous pas lui demander ? »

« Parce que les réponses de premières mains sont toujours les plus proches des faits. » cita Severus, une de ses phrases favorites.

« Très bien. J'ai enseigné aux septièmes année, et il n'y eut aucune absence, même si une fille est arrivé cinq minutes en retard, clamant avoir eut besoin d'aller à la salle de bain exactement au commencement du cours. 

« Une autre allée-venue à la salle de bain ? » demanda calmement Severus. « Particulièrement durant la seconde moitié du cours ? »

« Non, rien. Aucun de mes étudiants n'auraient pu faire ça. »

Severus acquiesça. « Qui étaient vos étudiants ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Vector avec surprise. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'était les septième année. »

« Ah, mais quels septièmes années prennent Arithmancie ? Ceux qui ne sont pas encore suspecté. » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Je connais ceux qui le sont mais je ne vous donne pas ma liste de classe. » insista Vector. 

Severus hésita, puis sortit sa liste de suspects. « Très bien. Dites moi simplement pour ceux que je suspecte. Stephan LaCroix ? »

« C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, n'est ce pas ? Non je ne lui ai jamais enseigné. »

« Benjamin Davids ? »

« Oui, un des meilleurs de cette classe. »

« Lionel Bardon ? »

« Oui, celui-là est terriblement négligé. Il fait toujours les erreurs les plus ridicules. »

« Neel Ferris ? »

« Non, jamais entendu parlé de lui. » Vector secoua sa tête.

« Les autres septièmes années de la classe avait également Divination à ce moment là, je suppose ? » demanda Severus. 

« Oui, le Professeur Trelawney n'a pas eut d'absence non plus, pour autant que je m'en souvienne. » dit Vector. « Je ne vous conseillerai pas de la questionner. Elle n'est pas supposée savoir quelque chose à propos de votre mission. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferai pas. » promit Severus. « J'ai besoin de demander à Albus pour les sorties à la salle de bain durant son cours. »

Alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau, la voix amplifiée du directeur annonça à l'école que le cinquième cours sera maintenu comme prévu.  

Draco couvrit ses oreilles pour se protéger du bruit. « Je souhaite qu'il découvre le moyen de doser proprement ce sortilège. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'être entendu jusqu'au plus profond des cachots, mais est ce que cela veux dire qu'il doit rugir comme un dragon par ici. »

« Nous pourrions essayer de le convaincre d'installer dans toutes les pièces de l'école des hauts parleur muggle. Ils ont le même volume partout. » suggéra Severus pour le taquiner.

Draco lui fit une grimace. « Eeewww. Est-ce que les septièmes années sont innocentées maintenant ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Nous ne savons toujours pas pour les sorties à la salle de bain en Divination, et ce que les étudiants ont pris en premier lieu. Je doute que Stephan aurait pris ce sujet. »

« Oh, donc nous allons aller dans le bureau du directeur ? »

« Non, à la Bibliothèque. » dit Severus en souriant. « Je n'ai pas vu Madame Pince aujourd'hui, et elle n'était pas non plus au déjeuner. »

« Et alors. »

« Elle enseigne le latin cette année, parce que le Professeur Rosetta a pris la classe de Runes Anciennes et que Albus n'a pas pu trouver un nouveau professeur de Latin à temps. »

« Donc tu penses qu'elle enseigne encore ? »

« Oui, probablement. »

Mais ils ne trouvèrent que Dobby et Winky dans la bibliothèque, occupés à réparer des livres endommagés.

« Professeur Pince Monsieur, est aller à Hogsmeade ce matin, Messieurs. » les informa Winky.  

« Professeur Pince a dit à Dobby de prendre grand soin de la bibliothèque, parce qu'elle a besoin de voir un Docteur aujourd'hui. » ajouta Dobby.

« Elle n'était donc pas là de la journée ? » demanda Severus. 

 Les elfes de maison secouèrent leurs têtes, leurs oreilles bougeant en tandem. 

« Est-ce que vous savez si elle avait une classe durant le second cours ? » essaya Draco sans trop d'espoir. 

« Non, Dobby et Winky ne savent pas. » répondit tristement Winky. 

« Non, non, oui ! Elle a eut une classe. Dobby a fait un emploi du temps de quand Dobby devait remplacé le Professeur Pince à la Bibliothèque, et l'emploi du temps de Dobby dit que Dobby doit être dans la bibliothèque le Mercredi lors du second cours. » reporta l'autre elfe de maison avec ardeur. 

« Est-ce que ton emploi du temps dit quelle classe ? » continua Draco avec pratiquement la même ardeur. 

Dobby secoua tristement sa tête. « Non, Dobby ne sait pas. »

« Pas de problème. » dit Severus calmement. « Nous pourrons toujours le demander à Madame Pince lorsqu'elle reviendra. »

Le dernier cours de la journée était malheureusement Potions. Normalement, Severus aurait été aux anges avec une leçon entière de Lucius à saboter, mais aujourd'hui, il souhaitait être un professeur qui pourrait questionner la classe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lucius réaliser qu'il jouait les détectives, bien sûr. 

Sur le chemin vers les cachots, ils rencontrèrent Neville qui semblait être misérable. 

« Hey, Neville ! » appela Draco. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est Trevor. » expliqua Neville, essayant de former un faible sourire. « Il a tellement mal. Le professeur Hagrid m'a donné une pommade pour lézard, mais elle ne semble pas lui faire trop de bien. » 

« La peau des lézard est très différentes de celle des crapauds. » s'accorda Severus. « Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas des remèdes pour les crapauds ? »

« Non, pas même pour les salamandres. Il a vérifié. »

« Et bien. » déclara Severus. « Alors nous devrons en fabriquer. Le Professeur Malfoy se fiche probablement de ce que nous faisons, et après tout, Trevor a au moins sauvé une vie aujourd'hui. »

« Trevor a fait quoi ? » demanda Neville avec incrédulité. 

« Il a enclenché l'explosion, qui aurait été autrement ciblé un autre étudiants assis à côté de l'assiette destructeur, sans doute Harry Potter. Trevor était assez petit pour que toutes les aiguilles le dépassent sans l'atteindre. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que cela aurait pu tuer Harry ? » demanda Neville en blanchissant. 

« Tu as vu ce que un de ces morceaux a fait à Dean, et il n'a que touché son bras. » répondit calmement Severus. « Si Harry s'était assis à sa place habituelle à la table, lorsque l'assiette a explosé, il en aurait eut un paquet sur son visage et le haut de son corps. »

« Oh Trevor. » murmura Neville, baissant les yeux vers le petit patient dans ses mains. 

« Trevor ira bien. » lui promit Severus. « Les brûlures sont douloureuses, mais pas suffisamment mauvaises pour le tuer. »

« Donc, c'était vraiment le mieux qui ait pu arrivé. » ajouta Draco. « Si personne d'autre n'avait déclenché le piège, cela aurait pu être bien pire. »

« Piège ?! » cria Neville. 

Severus regarda avec colère Draco. « Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que une assiette exploserait ? » demanda-t-il à Neville. « Elles ne sont pas fait avec des matériaux explosifs. Si cela avait été un chaudron, cela aurait été compris comme une réaction malchanceuse des ingrédients. Cela arrive si le chaudron n'est pas nettoyé proprement. La nourriture et les potions de nettoyages ne sont cependant pas explosives. Pour qu'une assiette explose comme ça, elle doit avoir été piégée. » 

« Mais qui voudrait tuer Harry ? » demanda Neville, puis il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh c'est vrai, lui. »

« Exactement » dit Draco. 

« Possible » dit Severus avec détermination, jetant à Draco un autre regard d'avertissement. « Cela pourrait être une farce qui s'est mal déroulée, quelqu'un voulant imiter mes pétards dans la farce de soupe sans le pétard. Celui qui a fait ça est dangereusement stupide, ou se fiche de tout, s'il n'a même pas réalisé que les morceaux pourraient être dangereux. » 

Pendant ce temps, ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe de Potions. 

Un rapide coup d'œil confirma que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas dans le coin. 

Severus soupira. « Il n'a même pas verrouillé le bureau. Remus devra commencer à chercher dans nos chambres pour trouver tous les ingrédients manquant avant que quelqu'un ne fasse exploser accidentellement l'école. »

« Spécialement, notre 'farceur'. » ajouta Draco et Neville trembla. 

« Et bien, en ce moment, ce chaos est à notre avantage. » déclara Severus. « Installez le chaudron, je vais chercher les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin. » 

Severus n'était pas le seul étudiant en train de se servir dans les réserves du bureau de Lucius. « Pansy, Seamus, est ce que vous savez au moins ce que ces ingrédients font ? »

« J'ai besoin de ça pour ma potion pour rougir mes lèvres. » déclara Pansy. « J'ai oublié d'amener une nouvelle bouteille. »

Seamus Finnigan se mit à rougir. « J'étais simplement… vraiment curieux. Je n'allais pas prendre quelque chose. »

Severus ne les aurait probablement même pas cru si leurs mensonges n'avaient pas été aussi visibles. Cependant, si Pansy comptait vraiment utiliser une potion incluant des racines de myrtilles sur ses lèvres, cela les rendrait probablement plus bleue qu'un rouge approchant. Et pour Seamus, et bien, peut-être qu'il devait lui montrer la bouteille de graine de lilas qui dépassait de sa poche surchargée ? 

Les deux ingrédients pouvaient être utilisé dans des potions ténébreuses, mais elles étaient suffisamment légales pour qu'ils puissent les acheter chez un apothicaire. Aucune n'empoisonnait, et elles n'étaient définitivement pas explosives. Severus secoua sa tête et les laissa continuer. 

« Sniff ! » déclara joyeusement Greenie, lorsque Severus prit une grosse chenille d'une des bouteilles pour lui, avant de prendre les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour aider Trevor, le crapaud héroïque. 

Il sourit à la vue d'un cafard se plaçant entre deux bouteilles. Les insectes avaient eut un temps difficile lorsque lui et Greenie avait vécu dans les quartier du professeur de Potions juste à côté. Le petit hérisson vert adorait manger des cafards frais. 

Malgré ça, les cafards s'étaient bien installés dans les cachots de Hogwarts. Leur population avait bien grandi. 

Severus se demanda comment il les gérait. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme avait une tolérance pour la vermine, mais il n'était pas aussi criard que Mary Sue non plus. 

Dehors, dans la salle de classe, beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient rassemblés autour de sa table de travail, où Draco et Neville avait déjà allumé le feu sous le chaudron de Draco. Severus dut se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour être capable d'installer Greenie et les ingrédients. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Vincent, lorsqu'il commença à découper les racines de bouleau. « Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que nous sommes supposés concocter aujourd'hui ? Le Professeur Malfoy ne l'a pas dit. »

« Nous fabriquons une potions pour soulager la douleur des crapauds, je pense. » répondit Draco. « Neville est inquiet pour Trevor, donc Severus a décidé de lui montrer comment faire. »

« Dans ce cas, je veux essayer cette recette pour la potion fonçant les sourcils de la Sorcière adolescente. » décida Alice, alors que Juliana cria d'excitation. 

« Est-ce que tu as Sorcière Adolescente avec toi ? » demanda Lavender à Parvati. « Peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Je vais faire un autre essai sur la potion de contrôle de l'esprit. » annonça Ron. « Est-ce que tu veux m'aider Harry ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non merci. J'ai toujours voulu essayer de faire des bonbons au caramel dans un chaudron. Cela pourrait être la seule chance que j'ai alors que je suis à l'école. »

« Je vais t'aider, Ron. » offrit Seamus. « Je trouve les potions pour contrôler l'esprit fascinante. »

Cette fois, Lucius arriva devant quelque chose de complètement différent lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de classe. Tout le placard avait été une fois de plus vidé, mais tous les étudiants semblaient être en train de travailler attentivement, et pour une fois, le tableau noir n'avait pas été touché. 

« Et puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il avec une patiente forcée.

« Des études indépendantes, Professeur. » déclara Severus, sans même lever les yeux de son chaudron. 

« Cela nous permet de nous concentrer sur leur forces spéciales, leurs faiblesses ou leur intérêts. » déclara la nuisance aux cheveux en bataille. « Il y a temps de potions intéressantes, et elles ne peuvent pas toutes être enseignées en cours, mais il y en a autant qui n'intéresse pas tous les étudiants, ou cela pourrait être difficile pour quelques-uns, alors que pour d'autres…

« J'ai compris. » la coupa Lucius avec un reniflement. Sa première réaction avait été la colère, mais à la seconde où cette idée traversa son esprit, il comprit que cela lui évitait de penser à quelque chose de nouveau pour faire travailler la classe. « Très bien, je vais faire l'appel, avant que vous alliez travailler cette fois, puisque je pense que cela puisse éviter quelques incidents. » En fait Filius Flitwick avait pris soin de son erreur et lui avait donné des instructions pour avoir une bonne organisation, mais les étudiants n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça. « Puisque vous êtes cependant en train de travailler, je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun besoin de cette précaution cette fois. Vous êtes Parvati Patil ? » demanda-t-il à la première fille sur la première rangée. « Et vous êtes Hermione Granger ? »

« Non, je suis Lavender Brown, Professeur. Hermione est la fille au troisième rang. »

Lucius serra ses dents. La nuisance aux cheveux en bataille ne semblait pas être une Hermione pour lui. Oh et bien. « Patil et Brown, je vois. Sur quoi travaillez vous ? » Un air de professionnel ne pouvait pas faire de mal. 

« Une potion prenant soin des cheveux que ma grand-mère utilisait. » répondit Parvati. « Je ne suis pas sûr de la recette exacte, donc nous allons en concocter un chaudron et essayer. »

Alors, ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe après tout. Lucius écrivit ça et alla à la table suivante. « Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? »

« Une potion pour les maux de tête que nous avons appris à la fin de notre quatrième année. » répondit Vincent. « Greg n'a jamais vraiment réussi, donc il essaye à nouveau, et me demande de regarder pour voir si ce qu'il fait des erreurs. »

Un autre Slytherin qui était bien trop gentil selon l'opinion de Lucius. Il renifla et continua. « Alice Mortimer et Juliana Carlson ? »

« Oui. » confirma Alice. « Nous fabriquons une potion dont la recette était dans un magazine. Une potion de maquillage. »

C'est barbant ! Lucius alla au second rang. « Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Votre projet ? »

« Erm…une… um… et bien, c'est un léger poison, Professeur Malfoy. » admit Théodore. 

« Pour les rats et les souris, vous savez. » ajouta rapidement Blaise. 

« Ah excellent, excellent. » acquiesça Lucius. « Il semble qu'il y a beaucoup de vermines dans cette école. Draco et Severus Snape, pourquoi est-ce que vous travailler avec Longbottom ? »

« Le projet était son idée, Professeur. » dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaule.

Quel gamin désobéissant. « Tu me regarderas lorsque je te parle ! » hurla Lucius. « Dix points en moins à Slytherins ! » Le rappel du fait qu'il pouvait prendre des points était venu du directeur lui-même, lorsqu'il s'était plein du bruit que les étudiants faisaient dans son cours. 

Severus sourit. « Félicitations Draco. Tu es le premier de notre classe à perdre des points en Potions cette année. » dit-il platement. 

Lucius n'était pas entièrement sûr si la remarque devait être prendre sarcastiquement ou non. Si oui, il ne voulait vraiment pas décourager ça, donc il ne réagit pas. 

« Alors, quel est votre grand projet ? » demanda-t-il à la place. 

« Une potion de guérison pour le crapaud de Neville. » reporta Severus. « Il a été blessé dans l'explosion d'aujourd'hui, donc nous avons une chance de voir si cela peut marcher. »

« Je vois. » Lucius était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de vert en train de renifler la main de Neville. « Qu'est ce que cet infernal hérisson fait sur la table ? »

« Il a besoin d'exercices. » déclara Severus. « La cage est bien pour le transporter et l'enfermer la nuit, mais elle est bien trop petite pour lui pour qu'il y vive en permanence. Je le laisse toujours sortir durant les cours pour m'assurer qu'il a assez de temps pour bouger. »

« Est-ce que le Directeur le sait ? » demanda Lucius. 

« Bien sûr. » Severus le regarda comme si la question était une insulte. 

« Je vérifierai ça avec lui. » annonça Lucius avant de se tourner vers le groupe suivant. « Seamus Finnigan et… » Il vérifia à nouveau sa liste. « Ronald Weasley ? »

« C'est Ron, Professeur. » le corrigea Ron. « Et nous faisons un second essai sur la potion contrôlant l'esprit puisque nous n'avons pas réussit Lundi. »

« Très bien. » Lucius sourit à Seamus, ignorant Ron. « Pourquoi est ce que la table derrière vous est vide ? Elle était prise Lundi. »

« J'étais assit là. » reporta Seamus. « Avec Dean Thomas. Il est encore à l'infirmerie depuis l'incident durant le déjeuner. »

Lucius acquiesça et écrivit 'infirmerie' à côté du nom de Dean Thomas sur la liste de la classe. La réunion d'urgence lui avait appris une chose ou deux sur le fait que les Professeurs faisaient l'appel. Le moment où le directeur avait demandé quels étudiants avait été manquant de la classe ou était partit plus tôt,  tous les autres professeurs avaient sorti leur liste d'appel et avait été capable de lui répondre sans le moindre doute. 

« Harry Potter. » renifla-t-il. « Et Hermione Granger. Vous travaillez sur deux projets séparés ? »

« Oui, Je suis… er… en train d'expérimenter une variation de recette muggle, pendant que Hermione est en train de concocter… et bien, je ne peux pas me souvenir exactement du nom. Je pense que cela se nomme la 'Potion Agamatris' ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela semble être vraiment compliqué et à un stade critique, donc elle doit se concentrer et elle ne peut pas vous répondre pour le moment. » reporta Harry. 

La classe éclata de rire. 

Des ingrédients et de la couleur de la potion du chaudron de Hermione, Severus aurait pu dire à Lucius le nom de la potion exacte que Potter appelait si faussement, mais pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Il était supposé être un simple étudiant de sixième année. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'occuperait de ce qu'une Gryffindor fabrique ? 

« Et Estella Rashton. » Lucius cocha le dernier nom de sa liste. Maintenant, il pouvait simplement noté quelques devoirs idiots et puis il serait libre de faire ce qu'il aimait. 

« J'essaye de développer une combinaison de fertiliseur de plantes et de potions de teinture. » reporta Estella. « Là, je suis en train de vérifier quels ingrédients je compte utiliser ayant un danger d'exploser lorsqu'ils sont combiné. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas installé mon chaudron. Je n'aurai probablement pas assez de temps pour faire plus que faire un plan pour mon expérience durant ce cours. » 

Lucius fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi est ce qu'une fille faisait un projet si scientifique ? Enfin, au moins, elle était occupée et n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Les secondes années avaient été l'enfer, les troisièmes et quatrièmes n'avaient pas été mieux, et il ne voulait même pas se souvenir de ce que les cinquièmes et septièmes années lui avaient appris Mardi. Au moins, les premières années étaient suffisamment comptant pour faire une lecture de l'assignement pendant qu'il lisait son journal. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'avait pas encore cette chance. 

Et bien, d'abord les devoirs, ensuite, il serait libre. 

« Très bien, donnez moi vos devoirs. » ordonna-t-il.

« Ils sont sur votre bureau. » répondit distraitement Severus. 

Lucius marcha vers le devant de la classe et vérifia. En effet, il y avait une pile horrible de tous petits parchemins. Il les prit et les compta, puis fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. 

« Il y en a un qui manque. » annonça-t-il. 

« Cela doit être celui de Dean. » offrit Seamus. « Je ne pouvais pas vraiment fouillé dans sa malle pour l'avoir. »

Lucius acquiesça. « Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il n'état pas là. » Il s'assit sur sa chaise. 'Putain de chose inconfortable !' et il commença à lire le premier essai. Grégory Goyle avait décrit le procédé de fabrication. 

Lucius corrigea 65 fautes d'orthographe et ajouta un petit plus dans le petit carnet de notes que Sprout lui avait donné pour les notes des étudiants. 

Vincent Crabbe avait essayé d'analyser son erreur. La théorie semblait un peu bizarre, mais l'orthographe était correct. Lucius ajouta un autre plus. 

Hermione Granger avait écris trois rouleaux sur la découverte de la potion. Lucius lut les dix premières lignes et écrit grincheusement un autre plus. 

Neville Longbottom sur l'histoire de la potion. « Gamin stupide d'Auror ! » mais il ne découvrit pas de raison de ne pas lui donner un plus. 

Draco. Une comparaison avec le sortilège de l'impérius. Où est ce que le garçon avait obtenu cette idée ? Plus.

Severus Snape, à propos de… Lucius n'avait aucune idée du sujet. 

Il fixa le parchemin pendant quelques minutes, essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose. Merde, il avait besoin d'un dictionnaire, et il ne pouvait pas être vu en train d'en utiliser un en face de ses étudiants. Il avait regardé quelque chose dans un livre de Potions durant le cours des seconde année, et les étudiants riaient encore lorsque la classe se termina une heure plus tard, murmurant tous que même Mary Sue, pour qui elle était, n'avait pas été si mauvaise. 

Il remit le parchemin sous la pile et prit le suivant. Il devra faire celui là durant son temps libre, mais il pouvait encore réussir le reste tout de suite. 

Lavender Brown, sur l'inventeur de la potion. C'était assez facile. Plus. 

Le suivant, Parvati Patil racontant pourquoi la potion avait été déclarée hors la loi, puis Harry Potter sur les moyen de détecter la potion lorsqu'elle était bu et les façon de la contrer. Plus, plus.

Seamus Finnigan avait écrit un essai excellent sur les utilisations et les effets des potions contrôlant l'esprit. Lucius trembla intérieurement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il commençait a aimé un Gryffindor. 

Un bang, un cri et un slash provinrent de quelques part au premier rang. 

« Oh non ! Cela ne devait pas être le bon ingrédient. » cria Lavender Brown. 

« Cela devait probablement être des feuilles de menthe après tout. » confirma Parvati Patil. 

« Nettoyez ce bazar et recommencez. » renifla Lucius, sans lever les yeux de ses essais. 

Théodore Nott, les avantages et désavantages d'une potion contrôlant l'esprit comparé au sortilège de l'Imperius et Blaise Zabini avait écrit une comparaison entre différentes potions contrôlant l'esprit. Et également Pansy Parkinson, alors que Millicent Bulstrode avait théorisé la façon dont le ministère avait pu réagir si le Seigneur de Ténèbres utilisait la potion plutôt que l'Imperius pour gagner des serviteurs. 

Estella Rashton avait réussi à écrire pratiquement le double de la longueur demandé sur la raison pour laquelle les cheveux de chauve souris ne devaient pas être ajoutés à une potion contrôlant l'esprit. Cette fille n'avait clairement pas compris sa place dans la société des sorciers. 

Alice Mortimer sur l'utilisation de la potion sur les animaux, et Juliana Carlson suspectait les conséquences prolongées de son utilisation sur les sorciers, et à nouveau l'essai de Severus Snape. 

Un soudain sifflement à l'arrière de la pièce, et une odeur douce de brûlé envahit la pièce. 

« Oh merde Harry, » déclara Granger, la nuisance aux cheveux en bataille. « Si tu utilises la classe de potions pour cuisiner, retire au moins le chaudron du feu avant de brûler la nourriture. »

« Il est trop chaud. » se plaignit cet idiot de Potter. « Je ne peux pas le toucher. » 

« Alors ne le fait pas. » grogna Granger. « Vraiment Harry! Extinquo! Wingardium Leviosa! »

Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux Gryffindors, et regarda Granger léviter le chaudron de Potter vers l'évier pour le refroidir avec de l'eau. L'odeur resta, mais au moins, la fumée disparut après un moment. 

Oh, merde. Severus avait vraiment écrit plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, et il se doutait que le garçon n'avait pas négligé sa recherche. Il était, après tout, devenu Maître de Potions en grandissant. Il ajouta un autre plus à son carnet de note et il eut finalement terminé.

Marchant de table en table, il leur rendit leurs essais. « C'était un travail plutôt bon. » Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de dire à ses étudiants qu'ils avaient bien fait de temps en temps. « Même si quelques-uns ont un peu dépassé la note. La prochaine fois, je mettrais une longueur maximum à vos essais, et je m'attends à ce que vous restiez en dessous de ça. Est-ce clair ? »

Quelques acquiescement désintéressés. Tout le monde était occupé avec leurs chaudrons. 

Lucius haussa les épaules et continua. Premier rang : Brown et Patin, Goyle et Crabbe, Nott et Zabini. Second rang : Mortimer et Carlson, Parkinson et Bulstrode, Finnigan et…  

« Weasley, où est votre essai ? » Lucius chercha à nouveau à travers les parchemins dans ses mains, mais il ne put se souvenir de l'avoir noté. Mais il avait le bon nombre d'essai !

« Oh, oh, il est ici dans mon sac. » bégaya Ronald Weasley. « Je le sors. »

Mais Lucius secoua sa tête. « Détention ! Venez me voir après le cours. » cria-t-il et il continua. 

Granger et Potter, Draco, Snape et Longbottom et finalement Rashton. 

Non, plus de parchemin. Comment pouvait-il avoir mal compté ?

Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de trouver, il y eut un cri derrière lui, et le chaudron de Grégory Goyle se mit à déborder. 

« Eteins les flammes ! » cria Vincent Crabbe à son ami, mais la potion avait déjà réussi à tomber sur le feu d'elle-même. Un liquide épais bleu coula sur le sol à côté de la table du garçon. 

« Ah, Mr Weasley. Quelque chose à faire pour votre détention, je crois. » commenta Lucius au moment où le chaudron d'Alice Mortimer émit un sifflement et qu'une horrible soupe marron tomba sur la table de la fille, mais malheureusement elle se révéla être inflammable. 

Alice et Juliana s'éloignèrent de la table qui prenait feu. 

« Extinquo ! » dit rapidement Lucius, et il soupira de soulagement lorsque les flammes disparurent avant qu'autre chose ne puisse prendre feu. La table ne pouvait cependant plus être réparée par un charme reparo. 

« Je pense, qu'il est temps de nettoyer vos tables de travail. » décida-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure. « Retirez vos chaudrons du feu et ranger les ingrédients »

« N'allez vous pas d'abord contrôler nos progrès ? » demanda Granger. 

« Je ferai ça une fois que les feux seront éteints et les tables nettoyées. » déclara Lucius. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, de nettoyage, de porte se claquant, de collision avec quelqu'un d'autres, et de bouteilles tombant, tout s'arrêta, et Lucius, avec une sensation d'accomplissement alla inspecter la potion de Brown et Patil. 

Pratiquement comme une arrière pensée, la potion de Nott et Zabini explosa avec un grand boom, laissant de grosses traces rouges sur le plafond. 

Après un moment de stupéfaction par la surprise, Lucius décida de sortir son carnet de note. « Il semblerait que vous obtenez un bonus pour l'assignement pratique d'aujourd'hui vous deux. »

Patil et Brown avaient réussit à passer le stade où la potion avait explosé pour la première fois au second essai, mais elles n'avaient pas eut le temps de la terminer. Mais elles avaient quand même fait des progrès, ce qui leur donna un plus à chacune. 

Un moins pour Crabbe et Goyle puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de potion à lui montrer, des moins pour Carlson et Mortimer, Nott et Zabini. Des plus pour Parkinson et Bulstrode, leur potion s'était révélée bonne. Des moins pour Finnigan et Weasley puisque leur potion était à nouveau fausse, moins pour Potter. Un plus arraché pour la nuisance qui clamait avoir complètement réussit le stade un de sa Potion Augmentis, qui aurait besoin de plus de travail la semaine prochaine. Son chaudron fut lévité dans un endroit de sécurité dans le laboratoire de Potions jusque là. 

Des plus pour Draco, Snape et Longbottom. La condition de Trévor, le crapaud, s'était visiblement améliorée, et il croassait joyeusement envers Lucius. Et un plus pour Rashton, qui avait écrit 3 pieds de parchemin (90 cm) sur la réactions possibles de ces ingrédients. 

Lucius laissa partir les étudiants, et s'écroula dans sa chaise. « Twinky ! » hurla-t-il, au seul elfe de maison qui semblait encore vouloir le servir. 

« Monsieur ? » demanda une petite voix de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Voilà mon essai. Et pour ma détention ? »

Lucius fixa Weasley avec surprise pendant un moment. « Oh oui, votre détention. »

« Et je me demandais si vous pouviez me recommander des livres pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les potions contrôlant l'esprit. » annonça Seamus Finnigan. « Je veux la réussir la prochaine fois. »

------

**Merchiiiiiiiii**** j'adore les reviews… plus encore plus… et oui nous en sommes à 41 … pour 3 chapitres… pas terrible… par rapport à la version anglaise (74) … alors soyez pas timide cliquer en bas… et op une p't review… **

**Nefra**** : Tu veux vraiment te marier avec lui… ??? et ben bonne chance pour faire des gosses… ça doit piqué… La suite toujours le vendredi visiblement.**

**KyZaRa**** : Et bien moi je trouve ce chapitre décevant… peut être que la suite sera mieux, mais là… c'est pas mon préféré … la suite !!!!! je l'ai pas encore… **

**Lunicorne**** : Tu ne sais pas qui il est … mais moi non plus… et oui je ne fais que traduire… et je lui ai pas posé la question… donc… à vous de deviner… (à moi aussi)**

**Lunenoire**** : Ron le traitre !!!!!! Il convient parfaitement dans ce rôle… et oui venir après 5 frères… toujours dans leurs ombres… tssss trahison garantie. **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Depuis quand Lucius est gentil ? Et il est vrai que Sevie exagère un peu… je l'aurai déjà étrangler à sa place… mais je l'aime trop pour ça… et un membre de plus pour la secte adoratrice de Greenie… je pense qu'il aime les cafards … et vi l'ai mignon le p't greenie sur la bio de ****Silverfox****, hein ? ahhh mes traducs des pages 710 – 711 … va falloir que je les mette dans mon dossier yahoo puisque now… les éléments joints ne seront plus accessible dans les messages… **

**Umbre**** 77 : **

**TE REVOILA !!! Ca fait un bail… comment va ? La forme ? Toujours à écouter souvenir souvenir ? Je lis toujours à l'ordi et j'ai jamais eut de problèmes… faudrait peu être que j'imprime mes fics un jour… sinon va faire très mal… beurk veut pas de Lucius… veux Sevie ou Dray. Des ailes poussent à tes doigts… pov de toi… doit pas être pratique pour voler … (Oh un ordi… ) **

**T'as jeté ton ordi… moi qui pensait que tu tuerais d'abord un de tes perroquets… je vais lire de ce pas ton p't chapitre… m'a l'air vachement intéressant… va me prendre toute la nuit à lire… (47 pages…)**

**Lolllll****, désolé si on parle sur la ML … mais t'as qu'à fermer outlook, ou tu fais comme mattéic qui me hurle dessus parce qu'elle recevait trop de mail… et que c'était trop dur d'aller modifier... ou dur de décrocher des fics… Et oui la fourchette de Harry était piégée… Bah On sait tous que Riri est un aimant à problèmes… Lolll pourquoi Tu veux tuer Trevor ?? Va lâcher ton furet… vive Herm… Va lire tous les autres chapitres… **

**Deedlit**** : Ouais vive Greenie… eut non je rafole pas de Trevor, sorry… Tu veux aussi un Dray… sort de clonage… op une bande de pokémon… oups faut pas que je révèle mes p't secrets… A bas les maths… c'est pas dans  cette histoire… enfin me souviens plus qu'il parle de maths… doit avoir une mémoire sélective… **


	7. L’avertissement de Dumbledore

**Et un nouveau chapitre… sans réponse je le crains… j'en avais faite mais elle vienne de sauter…. Et j'ai plus le temps now… savez vous pourquoi … ??? Je fais mumuse avec mon site !!!!!! Et oui avec Dod et Aya nous avons crée un petit site qui a pour titre Ombre et Folie … Le lien est dans ma bio si cela vous intéresse… et si des auteurs veulent squatter ils sont les bienvenus… Et y'a un livre d'or aussi… alors laisser des p't messages !!! **

------

**Chapitre 6 : L'avertissement de Dumbledore **

------

Même si Severus et Draco étaient arrivés un peu tard pour le dîner, il n'y avait toujours pas de nourriture sur les tables lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs étaient assis à leur table, semblant tous très sérieux, avec la seule exception en la personne de Lucius Malfoy, qui avait son visage dissimulé par un exemplaire du Daily Prophet. 

Le directeur fit un hochement de tête, accueillant les garçons lorsqu'ils entrèrent, mais il continua tout de même à regarder les entrées attentivement. 

Au niveau de la table des Gryffindor, plusieurs sièges restaient vides, mais au soulagement de Draco, Ginny était assise à côté de Colin et Dennis Creevey, même si elle ne semblait pas participer dans leur conversation. 

Potter était comme d'habitude entouré de Hermione et Ron Weasley qui continuait de froncer les sourcils en regardant la table des professeurs. 

Severus assuma qu'il était encore en train de bouder à cause de la détention que Lucius lui avait donnée. 

En considérant que Weasley avait fait cet essai avec lui, même s'il avait oublié de le donner, la punition semblait un peu dure, mais Lucius ne savait clairement pas comment gérer ses pouvoirs disciplinaires. 

Severus souhaitait pratiquement pouvoir lui donner quelques points, mais bien sûr, il devait continuer à prétendre qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie adulte. 

Des rumeurs parcouraient la salle à gauche et à droite, à propos d'un incident durant le déjeuner, d'autres à propos de l'absence de nourriture dans leurs assiettes. 

Finalement, après l'entrée rapide de Luisa Hunter-Moor dix minutes après l'heure du début du dîner, Albus Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Les étudiants se retournèrent tous pour le regarder, certain en lui faisant confiance, d'autre par peur, quelques uns par impatiente, par ennui et très peu par défi. 

« J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. » dit Albus, ce qui fit disparaître les derniers murmures parmi les tables des étudiants. « La plupart d'entre vous, ont vu ce qui est arrivé durant le déjeuner aujourd'hui. Une assiette a explosé, blessant plusieurs personnes, et je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous comment cela a pu arrivé. Des assiettes explosives ne sont pas des accidents normaux et en effet, en y regardant de plus près, l'assiette a été magiquement ensorcelé pour exploser. »

De petits murmures se répandirent parmi les premières années, spécialement à la table des Hufflepuff. Visiblement, ils croyaient encore que c'était un accident. 

« Bien sûr, cela pourrait être une farce qui s'est très mal déroulée, même si les sortilèges utilisés ne montre pas ça. Si oui, je demande à ce que le farceur se confesse, soit à moi, ou bien à son directeur de maison après le repas. Je promets qu'il n'y aura pas de punition sérieuse, même si cela ne fut que par chance qu'il n'y est pas eut de mort. »

Encore plus de chuchotements, plusieurs voix disant combien Dumbledore exagérait. 

« Non, j'ai bien peur, que si quelqu'un avait été assis en face de cette assiette lors de son explosion, cette personne aurait été tuée, les morceaux se sont métamorphosés en aiguilles aiguisées pour pouvoir couper assez profondément le corps de la victime. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle plusieurs de vos compagnons sont encore à l'infirmerie. Si personne ne confesse que cet incident fut une farce ayant mal tournée, j'ai peur que nous devrons en déduire que donc cet intention. »

Un Silence figé, puis des cris effrayés, et encore plus de murmures. Dumbledore attendit un moment avant de rappeler à l'ordre la pièce. 

« Considérant que l'assiette était celle sur la place habituelle de Harry Potter, nous devrons alors en déduire qu'il y avait un Death-Eater perdu à l'intérieur de l'école. Un Death-Eater qui ne fait définitivement pas parti de nos professeurs. »

Severus grogna doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que Albus avertissait le traître. Ne réalise-t-il pas qu'il sera encore plus prudent afin qu'il n'y est aucun doute sur lui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils le recherchaient ? Comment allait-il maintenant le trouver ? 

« En conséquence, je vous conseille à tous d'être très prudents et de rapporter tout comportement suspect de l'un de vos compagnons de classe, à votre directeur de maison, ou à moi-même, immédiatement. Malheureusement, pas même les premières années ne sont disculpés. Tous les sortilèges utilisés sur l'assiette de Harry sont assez simples pour avoir été jetés par n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

Des murmures de protestations se firent entendre, provenant des premières années. 

« Oui. » dit Albus. « Je sais qu'un premier année normal ne devrait pas en savoir suffisamment pour installer un piège comme cela par lui-même, mais cela peut être facilement enseigner par un sorcier adulte, et nous ne parlons même pas des autres sortilèges dangereux qu'un Death-Eater pourrait apprendre à un tel enfant. Je le répète, soyez, s'il vous plait, très très prudent, et raportez immédiatement toute suspicion si vous la remarquez. »

« Je paris que c'était une autre farce de Snape. » cria quelqu'un de la table des Ravenclaw. 

« Ouais, qui dit qu'il n'est pas le traître. » confirma Ron. « Il a toujours détesté Harry. »

« Severus ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ! » dit soudainement la voix de Susan, par-dessus les grognements des Slytherins. 

La maison entière fixait Ron. 

« Assieds-toi Ron. » siffla Harry à son meilleur ami, le remettant dans son siège. « Severus est de notre côté. Et il utilisera plus particulièrement une potion pour tuer quelqu'un de toute façon. »

« Les enfants, s'il vous plait ! » cria Dumbledore par-dessus les insultes qui volaient entre les Slytherins et les Gryffindors. « Il y avait un sortilège de métamorphose sur l'assiette, et, comme vous l'avez tous vu, il n'était pas vert. » 

Des rires nerveux provinrent des Hufflepuffs. 

« En conséquence, je ne pense pas que Severus est quelque chose à voir avec ça. » continua Albus. « Nous pouvons bien sûr avoir à faire à un imitateur, cependant. Severus, j'aimerai te voir ainsi que Draco dans mon bureau après le dîner pour parler de cette possibilité. »

Le dîner dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude après le discours de Dumbledore. Les étudiants étaient à nouveau occupés à répandre des rumeurs et des théories, et Severus fit de son mieux pour en entendre autant que possible, alors que Draco ingurgitait sa nourriture et fonçait ensuite vers la table de Gryffindor pour s'assurer que Ginny allait bien. 

Severus soupira doucement lorsque son ami partit. Il savait que c'était difficile pour Draco de ne pas être capable de parler à Ginny de son frère, mais il pouvait simplement espérer que le garçon comprenne combien il était important de ne pas révéler cette connaissance. Si le fait que Lucius soit un Death-Eater se répandait, il serait probablement envoyé à Azkaban, ce qui aurait des conséquences pour sa famille. Le bon côté fuirait les Malfoy, et ceux du côté obscur se retireraient par peur d'être suspecté. Et si c'était Draco qui était celui qui révélait le secret de Lucius, le côté obscure ne lui ferait plus confiance, ce qui voudrait dire que le traître serait prudent autour de lui. Cela pourrait détruire la mission entière. 

Ce fut un peu plus tard que les deux agents arrivèrent dans le bureau de Albus par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu. 

« Alors. » Les yeux de Albus étincelèrent en guise d'accueil. « Est-ce que vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Oh, oui. » confirma Severus avec un sourire. « J'ai appris que j'ai simplement échoué à toutes mes métamorphoses l'année dernière pour avoir un alibi pour le meurtre maléfique de Harry Potter. »

Albus cligna des yeux. « Qui a eut cette théorie ? »

« Un Gryffindor, je dirai. » dit Severus, haussant les épaules. « Peut-être même Weasley, ou Potter lui-même, et si c'était Potter, il voulait probablement dire ça pour plaisanter. »

Albus acquiesça. « Je demanderais aux professeurs, comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. » 

Severus sortit immédiatement sa liste. « Je vais probablement devoir commencer un carnet de notes. » commenta-t-il. « Il y a tant de choses dont j'ai besoin de me souvenir sur chaque suspect, que je commence à les confondre. »

« Si quelqu'un voit ce livre, cependant, ils sauront exactement ce que tu fais. » l'avertit Dumbledore. 

« Je sais, mais cela ne nous aidera pas, si je ne peux pas donner les informations pour chaque étudiant. Donc, est-ce que nous avons déjà des suspects innocentés ? »

« Tu devras me la lire. Je ne me souviens pas de la liste entière. » répondit Albus. « Je sais cependant qui était en classe et qui ne l'était pas. Les premières années de Slytherin et Ravenclaw avaient Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Binns a dit que deux étudiants manquaient à l'appel, malheureusement, les noms qu'il m'a donnés ne sont sur aucune de nos listes de classe. »

« Il se trompe habituellement sur les noms de tous ses étudiants. » dit calmement Severus. « Est-ce que nous sommes sûr qu'il sait combien il y a d'étudiants dans cette classe ? »

Albus secoua tristement sa tête. « Pas entièrement. »

« Dans ce cas-là, il se pourrait qu'il n'y est pas d'étudiants manquant, tout comme la moitié de la classe. » grogna Draco. 

« Disons simplement que les premières années de Slytherins et Ravenclaws n'ont pas d'alibi. Cela ne les rend ni plus, ni moins suspects qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. » décida Severus. 

« Les Gryffindors et les Hufflepuffs étaient en Botanique. Le Professeur n'avait pas d'étudiants absents, mais la Petite Missy Clay est allé à la salle de bain et elle a mis beaucoup de temps à revenir. » continua Albus. « Et en considérant que Missy est une première année, elle ne connaît probablement pas toutes les salles de bain du château, et elle a du mettre beaucoup de temps entre les serres et le dortoir des Hufflepuff, c'est donc complètement compréhensible. »

« Missy Clay ? » demanda Draco. « Qui est Missy Clay ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. »

« Une première année Hufflepuff, je pense. » Severus chercha dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait vu à la répartition. « Des cheveux blonds et courts, et elle est plutôt grande pour son âge. »

« Elle est aussi muggleborn. » ajouta Albus. « Ce n'est probablement notre meilleure candidate. » 

« Très bien. » dit Severus. « Oublions Missy pour l'instant. Les premières années ne sont pas nos principaux suspects. Et pour les étudiants plus âgés ? »

« Les secondes années de Slytherins et Gryffindors avaient Enchantement. » continua Albus. « Filius m'a dit que tous était présent, mais Quintus Palmer s'est sentit mal et est allé à l'infirmerie pendant quelques minutes durant la classe. Poppy a clamé qu'il était parfaitement bien, donc elle lui a donné une concoction anti-nausée, et l'a renvoyé en classe. D'après Filius, Quintus n'est pas revenu en cours après. Il est cependant un Gryffindor. »

« Et l'un des deux que Minerva suspecte. » dit sèchement Severus. « Nous ferions mieux de garder un œil sur Mr Palmer, je pense. Personne n'est allée à la salle de bain durant ce cours ? »

Albus étudia ses notes pendant un moment. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir demandé. » admit-il finalement. « J'ai simplement commencé à le faire lorsque Remus me l'a dit sans que cela ne lui soit demandé. Il avait les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs de secondes années. »

« Je sais, nous lui avons déjà parlé. » dit Severus. « Il a innocenté Sondra Summer et James McGregor pour nous, mais nous a donné trois nouveaux suspects, Phil Hawkins, Fatima Suleyman et Marlies King. »

« Aucun d'eux ne semble très préjudiciable. » argumenta Albus. 

« Fatima est amie avec Sondra. » l'informa Severus. « Aucun d'eux n'est en haut de ma liste de suspects, mais je les laisse sur la liste pour simplement m'en assurer. »

« Les troisièmes années avaient une heure d'étude, j'en ai bien peur. » continua Albus, avec un petit froncement de sourcils. 

« Oh non. » grogna Draco. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? » lui demanda Dumbledore. 

« C'est simplement l'année avec le plus de suspects. » lui dit Draco. « Et nous n'avons pas encore fouillé leurs males. »

« Le plus de suspects ? » répéta Albus. « Qui ? »

« Caius Rude de Gryffindor. » lut Severus. « Aemilia Andres de Hufflepuff, Gaia Ushton, Curis Marston, Bran Lewis, Mathilda Harris, Marsha Alton, et notre suspect particulier, Maximius Mattels. »

« Peut-être que leurs malles vont nous apporter la preuve dont nous avons besoin ? » suggéra Albus avec espérance. 

« Peu de chance. » dit Severus. « Pour l'instant, nous n'avons trouvé que des indices. Notre traître devrait vraiment être stupide pour garder des preuves avec lui, surtout maintenant, puisqu'il sait que nous sommes après lui. »

« Bien, alors passons aux quatrièmes années. » suggéra Albus. « Les Slytherins et Gryffindors avaient Métamorphose, alors que les Hufflepuffs et Ravenclaws étaient en Potions. D'après Minerva, Mattis Parker était absent pour des raisons inconnues. Iago Orson, Rudolph Rash et Sally Arden sont allés dans la salle de bain. Mr Orson a pris plus de temps à revenir, et est seulement arrivé après la fin du cours pour prendre son sac. Minerva clame qu'il a eut des problèmes sérieux en métamorphosant sa brique, ce qui pourrait être la raison pour laquelle il a séché le cours, je suppose. »

« Rash et Arden sont des Gryffindors, je suppose ? » demanda Draco, puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces deux-là. Il connaissait tous les Slytherins de l'école, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les noms des premières années. 

« Oui. » confirma Severus. « Je vais de toutes façons les mettre sur la liste, juste au cas où. Et pour Diana Bardon ? »

« Tu devras demander ça à Minerva. Elle ne l'a pas mentionné. Lucius Malfoy ne se souvient d'aucune sortie vers la salle de bain, et a dit que tous ses étudiants étaient présents. » continua Albus. 

« Comme si mon père allait dire la vérité là-dessus, si le traître était vraiment dans sa classe. » grommela Draco. « Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance là-dessus. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Keith Gorl et Sandra Invers sont encore suspects. » dit Severus. 

« Les cinquièmes années avaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Etudes des Muggles. » continua Albus, ne souhaitant apparemment pas commenter le manque de confiance envers Lucius Malfoy. « Hagrid ne se souvint pas de sortie, et il pense que tout le monde était présent. Il n'y a eut aucune sortie pour la salle de bain durant Etudes des Muggles. Les chansons Muggles qu'ils étaient en train de chanter étaient apparemment intéressantes. » 

« Nous aurons besoin d'une liste des étudiants pour ces deux cours. » décida Severus. « Sinon nous ne saurons jamais qui était présent, et qui ne l'était pas. »

« Cela sera un autre document risqué entre vos mains. » dit Albus avec doute. 

Severus soupira. « Très bien, alors vérifiez pour Hieronymus Mattels et Minx Hutchings pour moi. »

« Deux Slytherins ? » demanda Albus. « Non, ils ne sont pas sur ces listes. »

« Non, Minx est une Ravenclaw. » dit en reniflant Draco. 

« Ah, c'est vrai. Elle a prit Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » corrigea Albus après avoir vérifié une autre liste. « Je ne crois pas vraiment Hagrid pour les absences puisqu'il oublie habituellement de faire l'appel, mais je pense que nous pouvons être sur pour les allées et venues à la salle de bain. »

« Très bien. Nous devons donc demander à Hagrid pour Minx. » décida Severus. 

« Les sixièmes années Slytherins et Hufflepuffs avaient une heure d'étude, comme vous le savez probablement déjà, alors que les Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws auraient du avoir Latin. »

« Mais le Professeur Pince était à Hogsmeade en train de voir son guérisseur. » continua Draco. « Dobby nous l'avait déjà dit. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tous nos suspects de sixièmes années restent. » résuma Severus. « Et ce sont les plus importants. »

« Les septièmes années avaient Divination et Arithmancie. » continua Albus. « Sybil m'a dit que Ferris est sortit de sa classe disant **qu'elle** voulait aller à la salle de bain**. Il** en avait probablement assez de se faire prédire sa mort. »

« Benjamin Davids et Lionel Bardon étaient en Arithmancie. » dit Severus avant que Albus ne continue. « Est-ce que Stephan LaCroix a pris Divination ? »

« Non. » répondit rapidement Albus « Aucun septième années de Slytherins ne prend ça. Pourquoi est ce que ce sujet n'est-il pas populaire dans votre maison ? »

« Nous aimons les faits clairs. » expliqua Severus avec un haussement d'épaules, reposant ses yeux sur sa liste. « Cela m'a moins éclairé que ce que j'espérais. Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement quatre étudiants qui sont innocentés pour de bon, alors que j'y ajoute trois nouveaux suspects, quatre si nous comptons Missy Clay. »

« J'ai compté plus d'étudiants innocentés. » dit Draco avec surprise. 

« Nous avons encore besoin de vérifier les sorties pour la salle de bain durant les Enchantements, et je veux une autre confirmation pour Diana Bardon et Minx Hutchings provenant de leurs professeurs. » expliqua Severus. « Je pense que nous avons suffisamment de temps pour aller voir le Professeur Flitwick dans son bureau, si nous avons fini, Albus ? »

« Je suppose que cela veut dire que vous ne voulez pas remonter l'humeur de la vie monotone d'un vieux sorcier sur vos jours d'école excitants ? » demanda Dumbledore légèrement désappointé. 

« Bien sûr, un vieux sorcier avec une vie monotone. » renifla Severus. « Je vous suspecte d'avoir envoyé Lucius après moi exprès. Je ne vous pardonnerai pas cela si facilement. »

« Je l'ai simplement envoyé pour interrompre le combat. » se défendit Albus. « Je pensais que cela l'aiderait à apprendre comment maintenir des étudiants agités sous contrôle. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » renifla Severus. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux garçons frappaient sur la porte de Filius Flitwick. 

Le petit professeur sembla très surpris de les voir. 

« Ah Severus, Mr Malfoy, entrez. » Il les invita à entrer. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous avez eut les secondes années de Slytherins et Gryffindors avant l'incident lors du déjeuner. » Severus en dit plus que ce qu'on lui demandait. 

« Oui. » confirma Flitwick. « Je suppose que Albus vous l'a dit. »

« Il l'a fait, mais nous avons aussi besoin de savoir qui était absent. » expliqua Severus. 

« Quintus Palmer. » répondit tout de suite Flitwick. « Il est allé à l'infirmerie parce qu'il se sentait malade. Le visage du garçon était un peu vert, donc je ne pense pas qu'il mentait. »

Draco acquiesça impatiemment. « Oui, nous le savons pour les Gryffindors. Et pour les autres ? Des sorties à la salle de bain, des départs avant l'heure ou bien… quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Des sorties à la salle de bain. » Flitwick pensa pendant un moment. « Bien sûr il y en a toujours. Oui, Selina Mandrake de Gryffindor et Luisa Hunter-Moor de Slytherin. Elles voulaient toutes deux y aller au même moment, mais nous avons finalement laisser Selina y aller en premier et Luisa après son retour. Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'un Gryffindor et un Slytherin se mettraient ensemble pour faire une farce, mais une règle est une règle. »

« Oh, vous seriez surpris. » dit Draco en souriant, pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Neville Longbottom. 

Cependant, Flitwick comprit cela différemment et ricana. « Ah oui, en effet, mais en considérant que ce sont deux filles de douze ans en plus, je ne pense pas que cela soit probable. Ce fut une situation bien différente à notre âge bien sûr. » 

Severus sourit également, même s'il savait également ce que voulait dire Draco. « Et bien, ce n'est pas très important en ce moment. L'absence temporaire de Luisa pourrait montrer quelque chose. Merci pour votre aide, Filius. »

« Pas de problème. » dit gentiment Flitwick qui les guida à la porte. Il l'avait déjà ouverte lorsqu'il cria soudainement. « Attendez ! Il y a encore une chose. J'ai oublié de parler à Albus de Vestalia Flemming. »

« Vestelia Flemming ? » répéta Draco, essayant de placer le nom. 

« Oui, nous étions en train de nous entraîner sur les charmes d'allégresse, mais Mr Parker fut un peut trop enthousiaste avec son mouvement de baguette, et il a accidentellement frapper Miss Flemming avec un charme de rire. » expliqua Flitwick. « La pauvre fille riait si dur que je lui ai écrit un mot pour qu'elle puisse rester dans sa salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il était impossible d'enseigner avec son rire, les étudiants étaient distraits par ça, et je doute qu'elle aurait été capable de participer à ses cours avec sa condition de toute façon. »

« Vous pensez que le charme a duré combien de temps avant de disparaître ? » demanda soudainement Severus avec intérêt. 

« Je ne sais pas. » Flitwick haussa les épaules pour s'excuser. « Je montrais à Mr Rover le bon mouvement de baguette à ce moment là, et Mr Palmer a jeté l'enchantement lorsque les Gryffindors étaient dans mon dos. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas vu la force du charme de rire que Mr Palmer a jeté. Cela aurait pu durer quelques minutes après que Miss Flemming ait quitté ma classe, ou cela peut encore être actif. »

« Je n'ai remarqué personne en train de rire durant les repas d'aujourd'hui. » commenta Draco. 

« Mais est ce que Vestalia Flemming était là ? » lui demanda Severus. « Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. Si elle est encore affectée par le charme, c'est normal qu'elle sèche les repas. Elle aurait beaucoup de difficultés à manger et elle serait probablement taquinée par-dessus ça. Si j'étais elle, je demanderai aux elfes de maison de m'envoyer de la nourriture dans mon dortoir pendant que tout le monde est dans la grande salle. »

« Alors nous avons un autre suspect ? » demanda impatiemment Draco. 

« Le Professeur McGonagall n'a pas penser à Vestalia comme suspect. » dit Severus. « Je ne sais pas. Elle est une étudiante terriblement timide en classe de Potions, et je lui ai simplement enseigné pendant quelques semaines. Que sais-tu d'elle ? »

Draco secoua sa tête tristement. « Rien sur sa personnalité. Si tu me montres toutes les secondes années de Gryffindor, je ne saurai même pas qui elle est dans le groupe. Je sais que les Flemming sont des Sangs pures. Plutôt retirés, et très richs. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'influence politique, mais c'est visiblement parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas. »

« Et ils pourraient joindre Voldemort, s'ils changeaient soudainement d'avis pour ça. » suggéra Severus. « En tous cas, nous n'avons rien qui indique qu'ils sont dans la magie noire. »

« Elle est une Gryffindor. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement pas dire quelque chose. » décida Severus. « Nous devons garder un œil sur elle. »

« Alors que faisons nous maintenant ? On va voir Hagrid, ou McGonagall ? »

« Tu as Soin aux Créatures Magiques en première leçon demain. » rappela Severus à son ami. « Essayes de parler de l'incident à Hagrid. Ou même mieux, pousses les Gryffindors à lui demander. Potter va définitivement commencer ses propres recherches, et Hagrid est très susceptible de lui répondre. »

« Et cela semblera également moins suspect. » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Oui, une fois qu'ils commencent à parler sur qui était où, j'aurai simplement besoin que tu sortes le nom de Minx Hutchings. Par chance, quelqu'un d'autre pensera à demander ce qu'elle faisait durant la leçon. »

Draco acquiesça. « Cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Nous pouvons toujours demander à Neville de nous aider, si cela ne marche pas. » 

Severus lui envoya un regard énervé. « Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Nous devons opérer en secret. Il y a déjà bien trop de professeurs au courant pour nous. Si nous le disons à tout le monde, notre traître sera averti. »

« Neville n'est pas un suspect. » argumenta Draco. « Son crapaud a même été blessé dans l'explosion. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait nous aider. »

« Peut-être. » s'accorda Severus. « Mais nous ferions mieux de faire ça seuls. Tu lui as déjà dit ce que je voulais qu'il sache, mais grâce à Albus, tout le monde en sait autant. »

« Tu aimes garder des secrets, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco, seulement légèrement en colère. 

« C'est ce qui permet à des agents secrets de rester en vie. » dit Severus en haussant les épaules. 

« Très bien, très bien, je ne le dirai pas à Neville. » abandonna Draco. « Hey, ce n'est pas le chemin du bureau de McGonagall ! »

« Nous n'allons pas voir McGonagall. » confirma Severus. « Je lui parlerai après les cours de demain. Pour l'instant j'ai des devoirs à terminer. »

« Des devoirs ? » répéta Draco d'incrédulité. « Quelqu'un vient juste d'essayer de tuer Potter et tu vas faire tes devoirs ? »

« Nous devons maintenir notre couverture comme étudiant. » expliqua Severus. « En fait, tu es un étudiant. Un peu d'étude te fera du bien. »

Draco grogna vers son ami, mais ne protesta pas. 

Remus Lupin était à nouveau dans la salle commune lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Cette fois, le loup-garou n'était pas seul. Les premières années l'avaient rejoint à la table et ils discutaient joyeusement. Il semblerait que Remus est réussit à calmer leurs peurs après l'explication de l'explosion de Severus et de Voldemort. 

Cependant, les frères Mattels étaient une fois de plus absents. 

Severus accueillit son directeur de maison avec un simple mouvement de tête, et ils allèrent là où leurs compagnons de dortoirs étaient assis avec Pansy et Millicent, en train de faire leur devoir d'enchantement. 

« Hey Theodore, où est ma corde » demanda Severus alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à côté d'eux. 

« Quelle corde ? » gronda Theodore. 

« Celle qui remplace celle que tu as fait disparaître hier. » répondit froidement Severus alors qu'il plaçait gentiment son hérisson sur la table. 

« Je n'en ai pas. » Theodore fronça les sourcils en voyant Greenie. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait garder un hérisson comme familier. Vert ou non, cela n'avait aucun sens. 

« Tu as jusqu'à lundi. » déclara Severus calmement. « Si tu n'as pas ma corde d'ici là, ce sera des pièges à souris pour toi. »

Grégory trembla en entendant cette menace, mais Théodore ne bougea pas. Il ne comprenait clairement pas la sévérité de la menace. Et bien à ce moment là de la semaine prochaine, il comprendrait. 

Ce ne fut pas avant bien plus tard, dans la salle de bain, que Draco pensa à demander à Severus ce qu'étaient réellement les résultats de leur discussion avec Flitwick. 

« Nous avons innocenté Elton Rover, Monique Lassister, et Clarissa Charlton. » reporta calmement Severus. « Mais nous avons ajouté Vestalia Flemming à la liste des suspects possibles. »

« Et si notre traître a un allié ? » suggéra soudainement Draco. « S'il travaillait à travers quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était en classe ? Il pourrait avoir placé quelqu'un sous l'Imperius, une potion de contrôle de l'esprit, ou simplement après l'avoir menacé pour qu'il se soumette. Un elfe de maison par exemple, cela serait l'outil parfait. »

« Les elfes de maison sont immunisés contre tous types de contrôle de l'esprit. » dit calmement Severus. « La Magie ne les affecte pas de la même façon qu'avec nous. Le chantage serait le seul moyen de tourner l'elfe de maison contre ses charges, et même à ce moment-là, il n'est pas capable de commettre un meurtre. Ils peuvent assister un meurtrier, mais ils ne l'aideraient pas à installer un piège mortel. Ils sont simplement bien trop gentils par nature. »

« Très bien, pas un elfe de maison. Et pour un autre sorcier ? »

« Les étudiants auraient été notés absents par les professeurs si ils avaient quitté leurs classes. » expliqua Severus. « Les rumeurs parcourraient tout Hogwarts maintenant dans ce cas-là. Madame Hooch n'avait pas de cours à cette heure-ci, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toute la matinée de Vendredi de libre cette année, donc elle peut passer ce temps à la maison avec sa famille. Sa fille a eut un bébé en juillet, tu sais. Elle adore simplement s'occuper de son petit enfant. Le Professeur Pince n'était pas ici, ce qui nous laisse que Madame Pomfrey et Mr Filch. Madame Pomfrey ne peut pas quitter l'infirmerie si facilement, comme il y a toujours un risque qu'une urgence apparaisse soudainement, et nous savons qu'elle avait au moins un patient. Filch est un Squib, et en tant que tel, il n'aurait pas pu jeter les sortilèges nécessaires pour installer le piège. 

« Ce qui exclu donc la possibilité que notre traître agit à travers un autre étudiant. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« C'est pourquoi nous gardons un œil sur des étudiants comme Missy Clay ou Fatima Suleyman. Ils n'ont pas de motivations visibles, mais il y a quand même une chance. Si la personne qui a installé ce piège n'est pas le traître, l'attraper pourrait nous amener au responsable. » 

« Il y a encore beaucoup d'étudiants qui n'avaient pas cours, et ceux des années ayant des options où nous ne savons pas. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Je sais. C'est difficile, mais c'est le seul moyen d'éliminer les suspects que nous avons en ce moment. Tant que personne ne voit le traître attaquer Potter… » Severus s'interrompit et se pencha vers la cage qui contenait son hérisson. « Bonne nuit Greenie. » souhaita-t-il au petit animal. « Allez Draco, nous ferions mieux d'aller au lit avant qu'ils ne se demandent ce qui nous prend autant de temps. 

Draco soupira. Il croyait encore que recruter Neville les aurait bien aidé. Neville pouvait aller à des endroits et faire des choses qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait, et il était absolument digne de confiance. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait le faire. S'il passait plus de temps avec son père, même s'il détestait l'idée, peut-être que Lucius lui donnerait un indice ou deux par accident. Il faisait après tout confiance à son père. 

Mais Draco se souvint de l'idée de Vincent, comme quoi il avait peur d'être appelé le chouchou du professeur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé auparavant, mais ce danger-là était réellement possible. S'il traînait trop autour de son père, les autres étudiants se douteraient de quelque chose, ou penseraient qu'il dépendait de la protection de son père. Cela pourrait rendre impossible sa vie une fois que Lucius serait parti et que Severus serait à nouveau en charge. En ce moment, Severus était pratiquement constamment avec lui, le protégeant de beaucoup d'attaques, mais une fois qu'il serait à nouveau adulte, Draco passerait le plus clair de son temps seul. Il préfèrerait que ses compagnons Slytherins continent à le respecter. 

Lucius ne passait pas particulièrement un bon moment. Quelques consoeurs professeurs continuaient de lui envoyer des regards suspicieux, alors que d'autres l'accusaient ouvertement d'avoir participé à l'attaque sur Potter. Et le reste essayait de lui donner des conseils pour maintenir en place ses étudiants. 

Lucius ne vit aucun besoin pour ça. Il s'était bien amélioré depuis lundi, n'est ce pas ? La dernière classe de la journée s'était déroulée sans incident. Quelques chaudrons qui explosent, c'était normal pour un cours de potions, n'est ce pas ? 

Sa pire inquiétude cependant était la lettre qu'il écrivait en ce moment. Il devait reporter le problème de leur agent à Voldemort, qui l'accuserait probablement pour cet échec. Alors comment expliquer toute l'histoire sans énerver Voldemort ? 

Le premier parchemin était facile, mais ce n'était après tout qu'une couverture. Ils s'étaient accordés pour envoyer ses rapports en faisant passer cela pour une correspondance avec sa femme, donc il ne fallut pour le parchemin de couverture qu'un rapport sur les résultats de Draco et quelques 'chéri' et 'tu me manques' et 'comment vas-tu'. 

Ce n'est pas que Lucius s'inquiétait pour ce que faisait Narcissa sans lui, du moment qu'elle ne provoquait rien. Mais pour les apparences, il devait prétendre être un mari aimant, et lui envoyer des hiboux fréquemment. 

Cependant, la partie vraiment importante était le second parchemin, que Narcissa passerait directement à Voldemort. Il avait besoin d'être prudent et bien ensorcelé le parchemin pour que son écriture en devienne visible que lorsque le bon sortilège de révélation serait jeté. Narcissa ne connaissait bien sûr pas ce sortilège. Elle recevrait et passerait un parchemin blanc. Pour tout ceux qui ouvriraient une de ses lettres, cela montrerait que Lucius a accidentellement mis deux parchemins qui s'étaient apparemment collés. 

Le seul mauvais point était que si un agent les attrapait et qu'il ouvrait plusieurs de ses lettres, il remarquera ça, et saura que le second parchemin était intentionnel. Lucius ne pensa pas qu'il était possible que le ministère trouve la contre-formule et puisse ainsi déchiffrer le texte du message, mais ils sauraient qui envoie des messages secrets. 

Enfin, il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner ça. Il pouvait simplement espérer qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour vérifier son courrier. 

« Lettre. » demanda l'animal bizarre que Argus Filch lui avait prêté. Lucius souhaitait vraiment avoir pu apporter son hibou à Hogwarts avec lui. 

« Le professeur Snape utilise toujours ce corbeau. » lui dit Filch avec un haussement d'épaule lorsqu'il se plaignit de l'apparence de la créature. « Il dit qu'il semble dignifié et qu'il a du style. »

« Oui, espèce d'horrible poulet. » renifla Lucius. « J'écris une lettre. Tu devras la délivrer dans quelques instants. »

« Cafard ! » répondit gaiement Corvus. 

« Oiseau stupide. » répondit Lucius en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. « Il n'y a pas de cafard ici en ce moment. »

Même s'il y en avait un bon paquait dans les cachots. Ils étaient d'excellentes cibles pour pratiquer des sortilèges. Le hobby actuel de Lucius était de les frapper avec un Avada Kedavra ciblé lors de leur fuite. Les trompant et lui donnant ainsi du plaisir. 

« Cafard ! » insista Corvus. 

« Oiseau stupide ! » Lucius soupira et revint sur sa lettre. 

« Cafard. » déclara Corvus, semblant légèrement insulté. 

« Lettre ! » demanda-t-il dix minutes plus tard lorsque Lucius leva finalement les yeux de son parchemin. 

« Encore un moment. » gronda Lucius. « Je dois encore l'ensorceler. »

Bien sûr après ça, il dut mettre l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, plier les parchemins avant de les mettre finalement à l'intérieur et de sceller sa lettre, puis il la jeta à l'oiseau. 

« Maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

« Cafard. » déclara une dernière fois Corvus avant de saisir la lettre et de partir. 

Il quitta le château par la première fenêtre ouverte qu'il trouva et vola en haut dans les airs. Un petit détour pour l'empêcher de tomber sur la tour sud, et il fut exactement au dessus du centre de Hogwarts, le grand espace en dessous de lui, mais Corvus ne baissait pas les yeux pour apprécier la vue de cet espace vide. 

A la place, il atterrit aussi silencieusement que possible sur le bord de la fenêtre en face de lui, et regarda dans la pièce. Ah oui, Albus était seul. Excellent. 

Corvus frappa la fenêtre avec son bec pour attirer l'attention du directeur. 

Albus leva les yeux en entendant ce bruit, sourit, et vint ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le corbeau entrer. « Bonjour Corvus. »

Corvus vola immédiatement vers la table, et il laissa tomber la lettre de Lucius dessus. « Lettre ! »

« Ah je vois. Merci. » Albus sourit. « De qui est ce ? »

« Cafard ! » déclara joyeusement Corvus. 

« Déjà ? » répondit Dumbledore avec surprise. « Lucius te garde vraiment occupé, n'est-ce pas. »

« Cafard stupide ! »

« Allons, allons, n'insultons pas d'insectes innocents. » le réprimanda Albus alors qu'il sortait prudemment le parchemin de l'enveloppe fermée. Ce n'était pas une métamorphose facile, si vous n'avez pas auparavant vu le contenu. « Voilà. Et un autre parchemin blanc. »

Albus soupira, retournant le message secret dans ses mains quelques fois. Aucun de ses sortilèges révélateurs ne marchaient sur celui-là, et il ne pouvait pas utiliser de potion de révélations sur eux sans laisser des traces comme quoi le message a été ouvert par un étranger. La plupart des potions de révélation laissaient des traces sur le parchemin sur lequel elles étaient utilisées, et celles qui ne faisaient pas ça, disparaissaient en plusieurs jours. Voldemort se douterait vraiment de quelque chose si la lettre arrivait avec quelques jours de retard, et encore plus s'il n'y avait pas de message secret dedans. 

Il considéra même à le remplacer par un faux message, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien Voldemort connaissait l'écriture de Lucius, et par quel style et quelle manière Lucius s'adressait à lui dans ses lettres, ou bien encore, quels sortilèges exacts il avait utilisés pour cacher le message. Non, il devait laisser passer celle-là sans la lire. Encore. 

Avec une expression légèrement inquiète, Albus replaça les lettres dans leur enveloppe et les rendit à Corvus. « Voilà. Donne-la à Narcissa Malfoy, comme Cafard te l'a dit. »

« Lettre ! » signala Corvus joyeusement, prenant à nouveau l'enveloppe et passant la fenêtre en volant. 

Albus regarda le petit point noir dans le ciel voler vers le sud jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il était inquiet pour la réaction de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas assouvir sa colère sur Harry, l'agent, ou Lucius, aussi longtemps qu'ils restaient à Hogwarts. La même chose était vraie pour Trevor et Neville. Voldemort aurait encore besoin d'un agent. 

S'il blâmait Lucius, Voldemort devrait le punir en attaquant Narcissa ou le Manoir Malfoy, même si la première chose ne touchait sans doute pas autant Lucius que la dernière puisque la fortune des Malfoy finançait les plus grandes opérations de Voldemort. Aucun autre de ses supporters ne pouvait donner autant d'argent pour la cause. 

L'autre possibilité était que Voldemort décidait de punir l'agent en attaquant sa famille. Il devait garder un œil attentif sur les attaques suivantes. Peut-être qu'elles donneraient un indice sur l'identité du traître. 

D'un autre côté, la loyauté du traître était extrêmement importante pour Voldemort. Est-ce qu'il pourrait se permettre de perdre ça pour une telle attaque ? 

Harry n'avait aucune famille en dehors des Dursley, Voldemort ne savait pas où les trouver, et Harry était connu pour ne pas les aimer. Les personnes les plus proches de Harry que Voldemort puisse atteindre étaient les Weasley. Le directeur trembla à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, s'il décidait de faire ça. Il espérait sérieusement que le pauvre Percy était déjà mort. 

Ou est-ce que Voldemort déciderait de prendre sa revanche sur les Longbottom, propriétaires de Trevor ? Cela ne semblait pas probable puisque la mort des relatifs de Neville n'affecterait pas le crapaud. Un esprit de crapaud était bien trop simple pour ça. 

Et il y avait encore la possibilité d'explosions de violence contre quelqu'un d'inconnu. Dans ce cas-là, les premières victimes faciles à portée de main souffriraient de la colère de Voldemort. C'était le pire scénario possible, puisque cela ne pouvait pas être empêché, et que cela ne donnerait aucun indice sur l'identité du traître.

------

Le premier cours pour les sixièmes années le matin suivant était Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ou bien études des Muggles, pour ceux qui avaient pris cette classe. Severus utilisa cette chance pour regarder à l'intérieur de la malle de Théodore. 

Il y avait plusieurs livres sur la magie noire, ainsi que sur les Enchantements et les Métamorphoses. Une lettre de la mère de Théodore confirma qu'elle avait été apparemment vraiment malade. Maintenant, elle écrivait combien elle aimait à nouveau la vie, et qu'elle était pratiquement soignée. 

Donc Théodore a vraiment été rappelé à la maison à cause de la maladie de sa mère plutôt que sous les ordres de Voldemort, comme ils l'avaient suspecté. Mais cela ne voulait toujours pas dire que le garçon ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort. 

Sa famille était bien versée dans la magie noire, ce qui était une explication suffisante pour les livres, mais cela lui faisait devenir une personne susceptible de pouvoir porter la volonté de Voldemort. Donc, les résultats de cette investigation ne lui apportèrent pas vraiment de conclusion, décida Severus. 

Il alla à la malle de Blaise, qui ne semblait pas vraiment différente de l'année dernière. Il y avait principalement les mêmes livres, des vêtements similaires même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, le même vieux jouet dragon en peluche, les mêmes potions pour les cheveux, les mêmes pétards, et quelques douceurs. 

Après un moment d'indécision, Severus prit des échantillons des potions pour entretenir les cheveux, mis dans sa poche des pétards, et glissa une choco-grenouille dans sa bouche. Blaise s'attendait de toutes façons probablement à ça. 

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il avait encore assez de temps pour se glisser également dans les dortoirs de troisième année. Il prit Greenie, qui avait été en train de renifler autour du lit et qui avait été en train de se faufiler dans les escaliers. Le dortoir des troisièmes était un étage en dessous du sien, sur le niveau de la salle commune, même si on ne peut pas y entrer directement. Vous devez monter les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons, puis descendre un autre escalier menant aux dortoirs plus bas. Quelques fois, les étudiants âgés s'en plaignaient, mais la plupart du temps tout le monde s'en fichait. 

Là, c'était celui des troisièmes, secondes et premières années qui étaient en dessous, donc les plaintes étaient plutôt rares. Les enfants pensaient encore que c'était bien. 

Stephan LaCroix fut la seule personne que Severus rencontra dans le couloir, et il lui envoya simplement un regard endormi alors qu'il le dépassait pour aller dans la salle commune. 

« Bonjour Stephan. » dit légèrement Severus. « Ne devrais-tu pas être en classe ? »

Stephan bailla. « Non je commence aujourd'hui en deuxième heure avec Créatures. Et toi ? »

« Créatures maintenant, mais j'ai pris Arithmancie et Runes. » 

« C'est chiant les Runes. » commenta Stephan, baillant à nouveau. « Je souhaite vraiment ne pas avoir prit ce sujet. »

« Et ça serait quoi ? » lui demanda Severus. « Divination ? » Il renifla. « Ou Etudes des Muggles ? »

Stephan fronça des sourcils. « Eurk, Arithmancie bien sûr. Mon meilleur ami prend ça également. »

« C'est le seul sujet qui demande plus de travail que les Runes, tu sais. » commenta Severus. « Tu es probablement mieux avec l'emploi du temps que tu as. »

Stephan grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Je m'en fiche » et il dépassa Severus. 

Severus se permit un petit sourire satisfait et il descendit vers le dortoir des troisièmes années. 

La pièce était sombre et inconfortable. Les garçons avaient apparemment éteint toutes les chandelles lorsqu'ils étaient sortis. Severus considéra les rallumer à nouveau. Après tout, elles étaient là pour brûler toute la journée, mais là, les bougies étaient complètement froides. Les garçons remarqueraient probablement que quelqu'un était entré dans leur chambre, si elles étaient chaudes lorsqu'ils reviendraient. 

Qui avait eut l'idée de préserver les chandelles comme ça ? 

Il y avait moins de chance qu'il se fasse remarquer s'il allumait une simple bougie, mais il y avait toujours un risque non nécessaire. Severus alluma sa baguette, posa Greenie sur le premier lit, et se mit au travail. 

Il eut de la chance au premier coup. La malle, par laquelle il avait commencé, appartenait à Curtis Marston, l'un de ses suspects. 

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant puisqu'il suspectait trois des cinq garçons qui dormaient ici. 

Severus regarda le contenu de la malle avec dégoût. Des sous-vêtements sales, quelques sous-vêtements de femmes et des ceintures de cuir ? Quelques livres avec un contenu plutôt dérangeant, en considérant que la malle appartenait à un enfant de treize ans. Des menottes. Un fouet ? 

Severus ferma le couvercle et se secoua. Curtis était un garçon plutôt silencieux la plupart du temps. Il avait beaucoup de préjudices et il était le fils d'un Death-Eater, mais ça c'était complètement inattendu. 

« Ce garçon a besoin d'une thérapie. » dit Severus à Greenie avant d'aller à la malle suivante. 

Ce fut pratiquement un soulagement de voir que la malle de Bran Lewis était pleine d'ingrédients de potions, parmi lesquels, certains étaient illégaux. Rien en dehors de l'ordinaire. 

Il ouvrit une mauvaise malle avant de trouver celle de Maximius Mattel. Plusieurs aiguilles aiguisées sortirent du loquet lorsque Severus l'ouvrit, l'une d'elle le frappant à l'épaule. Cela ne fit que piquer tout d'abord. 

Severus sortit immédiatement l'aiguille et se pencha pour vérifier le contenu de la malle. Des vêtements de rechange sur le dessus. Quelques lettres récentes de ses amis et de sa famille. Maximius recevait beaucoup de courrier. Le garçon semblait passer un temps extraordinaire dans la salle commune à écrire de longues lettres, mais ce n'était tout de même pas entièrement surprenant. Peut-être qu'il était une de ces personnes qui pouvaient mieux s'exprimer en écrivant. 

Severus ferma ses yeux pendant un moment et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Il se sentait un peu étourdit. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ces vêtements. 

L'étourdissement ne partit pas. Etrange. Habituellement, les pièces sombres ne l'affectaient pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas allumé de bougies donc… 

Les aiguilles ! Elles avaient du être recouverte par une potion. 

Rapidement, Severus repassa dans sa forme adulte alors que l'étourdissement s'atténua un peu. Oui, c'était définitivement une potion. A cause de ses expositions fréquentes venant avec sa profession, il avait maintenant une plus haute tolérance envers toutes les potions que la plupart des sorciers. Le piège de Maximius aurait probablement endormi n'importe quels autres étudiants maintenant. 

Severus laissa tomber le couvercle de la malle, et attrapa Greenie, n'essayant pas de la refermer ou de réinstaller le piège. Maximius saurait que quelqu'un était entré dans sa malle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il devait sortir avant que la potion ne l'affecte vraiment. 

Dans son corps adulte plus résistant, il fonça de la pièce en haut des escaliers. Pour traverser la salle commune, il dut redevenir un garçon en haut des escaliers, mais par chance, il réussit à traverser sans tomber ou sans qu'on lui parle. 

Aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte secrète, il se transforma à nouveau et fonça. Il ne pouvait que espérer que personne ne le voit. La plupart des étudiants et des professeurs étaient supposés être en classe en ce moment et Filch était au courant de sa mission. Donc il y avait une bonne chance, s'il évitait les couloirs principaux, et les environs de la bibliothèque. 

Il réussit d'une certaine façon à aller à l'infirmerie. Il entra en chancelant. 

« Poppy ! » réussit-il à dire avant de s'évanouir. 

------

**Encore désolé pour cette absence… j'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout refaire… **


	8. Maux de Tête

**Rah**** la la… Encore déçu… 7 reviews snif snif… et moi qui me dépêche pour faire de la traduc simultanée… vrai ça sort soit en même temps soit quelques heures plus tard quand je rentre… z'êtes pas gentil… à croire que personne ne l'a li… suis déçut… mais bon… comme je suis trop gentille… vous avez quand même votre chapitre…**

-------

**Chapitre 7 : Maux de tête**

-------

« Oui, j'enseignais aux cinquième année. » leur dit Hagrid, ne pensant rien de la question. « Quelle gentille classe. J'aime vraiment travailler avec eux. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas également. »

Les étudiants éclatèrent de rire. Draco s'adossa contre la palissade de bois derrière eux et regarda le ciel. 

« Hey, est-ce que Minx Hutchings est dans cette classe ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle est une quatrième année ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'un gros nuage passait au dessus de leurs têtes. 

« Minx Hutchings ? » lui demanda Vincent. « Qui est cette Minx Hutchings ? »

« Je sais. » dit Neville en souriant. Maintenant que Trevor allait mieux, il était bien plus heureux, et il prenait maintenant plus d'intérêt pour ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. « N'est-ce pas la fille qui taquine toujours Luna Lovegood ? Un peu mesquine si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Oui, c'est elle. » confirma Draco, même s'il n'en était pas entièrement sûr. Luna Lovegood était une cinquième année de Ravenclaw, et Minx était un peu plus que mesquine, donc ça allait. 

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Theodore, ne levant pas les yeux du bâton qu'il était en train d'éplucher. 

« Rien, je me demandais simplement en quelle année elle est. » murmura Draco, regardant une fois de plus les nuages. 

« Cinquième. » reporta Neville. « Exactement comme Luna. »

« Qui s'en occupe ? » Theodore haussa les épaules, faisant voler un autre morceau d'écorce dans le vent. 

Il atterrit sur la robe de Pansy. 

« Hey, regardes où tu jettes ça ! » hurla Pansy, le prenant et le jetant dans une autre rafale de vent. Naturellement, cela lui revint. « Ces choses laissent d'horribles traces ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça au fait ? » demanda Blaise à Theodore montrant le bâton avec un hochement de tête. 

Theodore haussa les épaules. « Sais pas. Simplement pour m'amuser, je suppose. »

« La classe d'Hagrid était horriblement barbante aujourd'hui. Il continuait de leur dire qu'il avait quelque chose de spéciale pour eux, mais malheureusement, quelque soit l'animal, il n'avait pas été apporté, encore, donc Hagrid leur avait annoncé qu'il ferait un rapide récapitulatif de ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année dernière. Bien sûr, Hagrid n'était pas complètement sûr de ce qu'il avait enseigner à quelle année lui-même, donc la conversation fut vite abandonner pour une discussion des autres années, et revint vers l'incident du déjeuner lors du jour précédent. 

« Tu ne penses pas que Minx veut tuer Harry ? » demanda Neville à Draco un petit peu trop fort. Hagrid regardait de leur côté. 

Mais, c'était exactement ce que Draco voulait. 

« Comment veux tu que je le sache. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne connais pas bien la fille. »

« Minx ? » Harry avait apparemment entendu « Qui est Minx ? »

« Minx Hutchings. » expliqua Neville gentiment. « Tu sais, celle qui ennuie toujours Luna. »

« Oh, elle. » Harry hocha la tête, l'ayant reconnu. « Vous pensez qu'elle est l'espion ? »

« La tueuse. » corrigea Dean Thomas. « Faisty face, Harry, quelqu'un est là pour te tuer. »

« Ouais, mais Minx Hutchings ? » commenta Ron Weasley. « C'est simplement une petite fille. Je veux dire, elle a le même âge que Ginny, Harry. »

« Quinze ans. » lui rappela Seamus. « C'est difficilement un bébé maintenant. »

« Et bien, elle était probablement en classe de toute façon. » commenta Draco avec un haussement d'épaule. 

Ron le regarda avec colère. Tout le monde savait qu'il détestait le fait que Malfoy sortait avec sa sœur, même si Draco avait été bien plus gentil avec lui depuis lors. 

« Hey Hagrid ! » cria Ron. « Est-ce que Minx Hutchings était dans cette classe ? »

« Quelle classe, Ron ? » demanda Hagrid avec un sourire. Il avait déjà glissé sur un autre sujet. 

« La classe d'hier de cinquième année. » expliqua Harry avec un léger soupire. Il semblait un peu dépressif aujourd'hui. Avoir un assassin après lui le touchait apparemment.

« Oui, oui, la petite Minx a pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » répondit Hagrid en sautillant. « Quel joli nom Minx. »

« Mais est ce qu'elle était là hier ? » demanda Ron. 

« Et bien, où est ce qu'elle aurait pu être d'autre ? » demanda Hagrid avec confusion. 

« Oh, elle aurait pu décidé de sécher le cours. » suggéra sarcastiquement Draco. « Ou bien elle était malade, et elle est allé à la salle de bain. » 

« Nan, ils étaient tous là. » dit Hagrid « Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient là. »

« Et elle n'aurait pas manqué le cours entier si elle est allée dans la salle de bain. » fit remarquer Harry. 

« Cela lui aurait donné une excuse pour retourner au château. » suggéra Neville. 

« Ca n'a aucun sens. » grogna Hermione. « Nous utilisons toujours la salle de bain de Hagrid, si nous avons besoin d'y aller durant le cours. Pourquoi est ce que les cinquièmes années retourneraient au château pour ça. »

« C'est vrai. » confirma Hagrid. « Je ne les renvoie jamais au château. Cela prend trop de temps. »

Draco sourit. Mission accomplie. 

Ou au moins, aussi accomplie qu'elle pouvait l'être avec Hagrid. Le bouffon ne semblait pas sûr de ses faits, mais c'était probablement la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donné. Maintenant, il devait juste l'expliquer à Severus. 

Cela se révéla cependant être un problème. Severus n'était pas dans la salle commune lorsque Draco revint, et il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher. Ils étaient déjà en retard pour leur cours de Latin. 

Enfin, il y avait de grande chance pour que Severus y soit déjà. 

Il n'y était pas, et il ne se montra pas non plus pendant le déjeuner, même si Draco attendit durant tout le repas. La cage de Greenie était ouverte sur le lit de Severus, mais le hérisson n'était pas à l'intérieur. Draco attendit dans la salle commune pendant un moment, puis il alla chercher dans la bibliothèque. Rien. 

Il commençait maintenant à vraiment s'inquiéter, mais il devait aller en Métamorphose, et sécher le cours de McGonagall n'était jamais sage. Par chance, Severus le savait aussi et serait là. 

D'abord, les espoirs de Draco furent balayés à nouveau, mais à la moitié du cours, Severus entra et tendit à McGonagall un morceau de parchemin. 

« Où étais-tu ? » siffla Draco lorsque Severus se glissa dans le siège à côté de lui. « J'avais déjà pensé que… »

« Je suis simplement allé à l'infirmerie pour une potion contre les maux de tête. » déclara Severus suffisamment fort pour que la classe entière entende. « Bien sûr, Madame Pomfrey a immédiatement décidé de me faire une vérification complète, juste au cas où ce n'était pas un mal de tête. »

« Hagrid pense que… » commença Draco. 

« Plus tard. » siffla Severus. « Pas au milieu de la classe alors que tout le monde nous regarde. »

Draco soupira, mais il devait admettre qu'ils étaient seulement en train d'attirer l'attention. 

Severus prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires après le cours, et il alla finalement au bureau de McGonagall lorsque tout le monde, sauf lui et Draco, était parti. 

« Vous allez être en retard pour votre cours suivant, Severus. » l'avertit McGonagall, mais Severus haussa simplement les épaules. 

« Je dirai simplement que j'avais quelque chose à vous demander sur ce que j'avais manqué. » expliqua-t-il. « Vous avez enseigné aux Gryffindor et Slytherin de quatrième année hier avant l'incident ? »

Minerva acquiesça. « Oui, mais je suis sûr que Albus vous l'a déjà dit. »

« Mattis Parker était manquante, Iago Orson est parti plus tôt et quelques étudiants sont temporairement sortis pour aller à la salle de bain ? »

« Rudolph Rash et Sally Arden, oui. » confirma Minerva. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas les suspecter. Ce sont des Gryffindors. »

« Peter Pettigrew, Professeur. » lui dit une fois de plus calmement Severus. 

« Peut-être, mais pas ces deux-là. Je connais ces enfants, Severus. »

« Je ne suis pas venu demander quelque chose sur eux de toute façon. » répondit Severus. « Je veux parler de Diana Bardon. »

« Diana Bardon ? » Minerva cilla. « Elle est une des tiennes. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup. »

« Mais vous étiez dans cette classe durant ce moment. » fit remarquer Severus. « Est-ce qu'elle est partie, même si c'est seulement pour une minute ? »

Minerva ferma ses yeux pendant un moment, essayant de se souvenir. « Non, elle était là tout le temps. »

« Etes vous complètement sûr de ça ? »

« Oui, complètement. » confirma Minerva sans hésitation. 

Severus acquiesça. « Merci, Professeur, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. »

Draco réussit finalement à dire à Severus ce que Hagrid lui avait dit sur le chemin vers la classe d'Anciennes Runes. Les cours avaient déjà commencé, donc il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour les écouter. 

« Nous ne pouvons cependant pas être sûr de ça. » dit finalement Severus. « Hagrid pense que Minx était là, mais, et s'il avait tord ? Nous devons tout de même garder un œil sur elle. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu as appris dans ta recherche ? » demanda Draco pas vraiment intéressé. 

« Maximiux Mattels utilisent des aiguilles empoisonnées pour protéger sa malle. »

« Oh. » commenta Draco avec un haussement d'épaule. « Attends une minutes ! Des aiguilles ? Comme celle qui ont blessé Ginny ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elles ont été métamorphosées, et les aiguilles n'étaient pas empoisonnées, mais l'idée de base était similaire. » admit Severus. « Nous devons regarder Maximius de près. »

« Et pour Hieronymus ? » suggéra Draco. « Si j'étais Voldemort, j'utiliserais le grand frère. »

« Maximius pourrait avoir des talents que Hieronymus n'a pas. » expliqua Severus. « En tout cas, Hieronymus n'avait pas un piège si élaboré sur sa malle. Aucun des autres n'utilisaient de poison en fait. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il a utilisé du poison ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis allé à l'infirmerie parce que j'avais un mal de tête ? » Severus lui sourit, et avant que Draco ne puisse en demander plus, il se glissa dans la classe d'Anciennes Runes. 

Draco le fixa de choc pendant un moment, puis il se souvint qu'il ferait mieux d'entrer, s'il ne voulait pas de détention. 

Le Professeur Rosetta n'était pas là. Il aurait probablement du s'attendre à ça. Ce professeur était toujours en retard, en tous cas, il l'avait toujours été pour les classe de Latin, alors pourquoi devrait-il soudainement être à l'heure maintenant qu'il enseignait les Runes. 

-

Vendredi soir, les garçons firent une nouvelle liste bien plus détaillée de leurs suspects, ils y mirent également les divers indices qu'ils avaient contre chacun d'entre eux. Severus avait même inventé un moyen pour réarranger les séquences de noms en fonction de leur certitude sans avoir à réécrire la liste à chaque fois, mais Draco découvrit que le charme était un peu trop compliqué pour lui. Il ne le réussit que deux fois en cinq essais, et il avait finalement décidé de laisser Severus réarranger la liste à chaque fois. 

Draco alla voir avec reluctance son père dans son bureau Samedi, et il essaya de lui parler de Voldemort et de ses plans, et même de l'attaque sur Harry Potter, mais Lucius ne semblait pas d'humeur à se vanter. A la place, il parla des notes de Métamorphose du garçon, qui, comme d'habitude, n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui. 

Draco fronça les sourcils envers Lucius, regrettant déjà sa visite. « Il n'y a aucun danger pour que j'échoue à ce cours, et mes notes sont bien meilleures que celles de Severus. »

« Tu peux quand même faire mieux. C'est une honte pour le nom Malfoy, si tu ne fais pas de ton mieux. Tu as l'intelligence nécessaire et suffisamment de talent magique. Mais bien sûr, tu ne t'occupes pas de ton futur. Tu es bien trop paresseux, et tu comptes bien trop sur moi pour tout faire à ta place. Tu penses que j'ai le temps de… » 

Draco arrêta d'écouter à ce point-là. Il avait déjà entendu ces paroles des milliers de fois auparavant. Ensuite Lucius va parler de comment il laissait tomber sa mère et puis il allait ensuite réprimander sa mère pour ne pas s'être assuré que leur fils avait de meilleurs éthiques et de meilleurs notes. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. 

Mais pourquoi était-il venu ici ? C'était inutile. Il n'apprendrait jamais quelque chose à propos des plans de Voldemort comme ça. 

Le pire, c'est que lorsqu'il partit, Ron Weasley sortait de la salle de classe qui se trouvait juste à côté. Donc Weasel avait entendu la conversation entière. 

Et bien, ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Arthur Weasley devait parler de la même façon à son fils, n'est-ce pas ? 

Ron lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que Draco l'avait vu. 

« Est-ce que tu as fini de récurer, Weasel ? » lui demanda Draco de façon acide. « Père prend ta détention sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au moins, il n'est pas mon père. » Ron haussa les épaules, par surprise de façon docile pour une fois. « Mon père aime ses enfants. »

Draco le fixa, mais décida que cela ne valait pas les problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir avec Ginny, s'il se battait avec son frère. A la place, il retourna dans la salle commune pour reporter son échec à Severus.

Severus, cependant, n'était pas là en ce moment. Il suivait comme une ombre les frères Mattels aujourd'hui. Apparemment c'était devenu une vendetta personnelle pour lui. Draco soupira et décida de faire un travail utile en s'attachant à Blaise et Theodore qui jouaient aux échecs dans un coin. Ils finirent par faire un petit tournoi, qui était très sympathique, même si Theodore gagna. 

Dimanche. Draco avait prévu de le passer avec Ginny, mais elle ne vint jamais à leur rendez-vous. Déprimé, Draco revint dans le dortoir des Slytherins et finit par aider Severus à installer quelques pièges dans les bureaux de leurs professeurs. 

Ginny ne se montra pas de la journée, même pas aux heures de repas, ni son frère. Ce n'est pas que le Weasel manquait à Draco. 

Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, Estella résolut finalement le mystère pour lui. 

« Regardes, Draco ! » cria-t-elle avec excitation, lui envoyant son exemplaire du Daily Prophet sur la table. 

Theodore, qui craignait que le journal ne finisse dans son porridge le souleva avec un rapide charme de lévitation, et l'amena dans les mains de Draco. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Vincent alors que Draco et Severus étaient en train d'enfouir leur nez dans le journal. « Quelque chose d'excitant ? »

« Un employée du Ministère survit à la torture de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcé Le Nom. » lut Draco pour ses amis. « Ils ont trouvé Percy Weasley et il est en vie ! C'est la raison pour laquelle Ginny n'est pas là. Elle doit être aller à Londres pour le voir. »

« Notre Seigneur l'a laisser partir en vie ? » demanda Grégory avec surprise. 

« Non, c'était un accident. » reporta Draco. « Il a été torturé et laissé pour mort dans la lande. Tout à fait par hasard, Lee Jordan était en train de se promener avec sa petite amie, et il a entendu Percy grogner. Il a foncé à St. Mungos, juste à temps pour sauver sa vie. »

« Et bien, c'est bon pour toi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Vincent. « Ginny sera heureuse de ravoir son frère. »

« Elle ne sera pas heureuse parce qu'il souffre beaucoup cependant. » interrompit Severus. « Mais en considérant que nous pensions que Percy était mort, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. »

En effet ça l'était. Ginny revint plus tard dans la même matinée, et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de dire à Draco combien ils étaient tous content que Percy soit en vie et de retour. 

« Il souffre terriblement mais il est en vie. »  dit-elle avec des larmes dans ses yeux. « Il est de retour ! Je ne peux simplement pas croire qu'il est réussit à partir alors que tous les autres sont morts. Il s'est même réveillé pendant un moment pendant que nous étions là. Maman était si contente lorsqu'il a dit son nom. »

Neville était contrairement à d'habitude très content, et il célébra la journée en plaçant un piège à souris sous leurs piles de devoir sur le bureau de Lucius. Cela n'attrapa malheureusement que la manche du Professeur Malfoy, mais c'était mieux que rien, et le cri de surprise de Lucius fut apprécié par la classe entière. 

« Nous allons payer pour ça. » murmura Draco à Severus lorsqu'il vit le regard de colère avec lequel son père regardait la classe. 

« Weasley, détention ! » rugit Lucius à la surprise de tout le monde. 

Les étudiants fixèrent leur professeur. 

« Mais… mais ce n'était même pas moi ! » bégaya Ron, clairement aussi non préparé à ça que tout les autres. 

« Je m'en fiche. » Lucius haussa les épaules. « Quelqu'un doit payer pour cette farce et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'identifier le fauteur de trouble. Vous êtes l'étudiant le plus exécrable de cette classe et je n'aime pas votre visage. Et maintenant retournez à votre projet d'étude. »

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards encore plus surpris. 

« Les projets d'étude indépendant professeur ? » demanda Alice d'incrédulité. Ils ont été chanceux d'éviter celle-là. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Lucius les laisserait passer une autre leçon, une leçon de deux heures en plus, sur de telles frivolités. 

« Bien sûr. » répondit Lucius. « Quoi d'autres ? »

« Mais notre projet est terminé. » rappela Neville à Lucius. 

« Alors allez rejoindre un autre groupes pour les aider, ou commencez en un nouveau. Dites-moi simplement ce que vous faites. » répondit Lucius ennuyé. 

« J'ai déjà pensé à quelque chose. » dit Severus. « J'ai apporté plusieurs potions commerciales, que Draco et moi allons analyser pour déterminer leur contenu. Neville est le bienvenu pour nous rejoindre, s'il le veut. Nous pouvons utiliser un autre chaudron pour ça. »

Neville était enchanté par l'idée, et en conséquence, ils collèrent deux tables de travail côte à côté pour qu'ils puissent mieux leur travail. Harry Potter rejoignit le groupe avec un projet de cuisine. Il avait apparemment abandonné l'idée du caramel et essayait maintenant de faire une sorte de soupe qui était supposé avoir de la magie dedans. 

« Il dois y avoir un moyen pour lui faire avoir n'importe quels goûts que nous voulons. » expliqua Harry. 

Lucius acquiesça, et commença à lire les devoirs. Il commençait à douter que de dix à vingt pouces était une bonne limite à fixer pour ses étudiants. L'écriture de Grégory Goyle était assez large pour qu'il atteigne les dix pouces en seulement neuf lignes, alors que Severus Snape et Hermione Granger avaient écrit de façon si petite que c'était impossible à lire. 

Lucius soupira. Il refusait de porter des lunettes pour lire. 

Peut-être qu'une limite de cent mots irait mieux ? 

Il réfléchit à ça alors qu'il ajoutait une autre ligne de plus dans son carnet de notes. 

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle de classe, Neville inspectait les échantillons que Severus avait pris des potions qu'il avait trouvé dans les malles de ses compagnons de maison. 

« Alors, quelle est la vrai raison derrière laquelle nous faisons ça ? » demanda-t-il à Severus. « Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à fabriquer que ça. »

A la surprise de Draco, Severus acquiesça, admettant qu'il avait des motivations secrètes. « Lucius nous invite pratiquement à voler des ingrédients, et j'ai vu qu'une preuve sur une drogue qui circulait dans l'école dernièrement. » expliqua Severus. « J'essaye de trouver combien le problème est mauvais. »

« En analysant des potions ? » demanda avec surprise Neville. 

« Celles-là sont supposé être du maquillage ou des potions pour les cheveux dans les bouteilles, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elles le sont vraiment. Cela serait une façon intelligente de cacher des potions illégales en les mettant dans une bouteille vite de potion pour cheveux. » dit doucement Severus. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » demanda Harry Potter de surprise. « Des drogues à Hogwarts ? »

« Shhh ! » lui siffla Draco. « Pas si fort. »

« Oui des drogues. » lui dit Severus. « J'espère que le problème n'est que limité à un petit groupe de Slytherins, mais pour l'instant je n'ai aucune preuve. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry impatiemment. 

« Personne de notre année pour autant que je puisse le dire. » fut tout ce que Severus lui dit. « Nous ferions mieux de commencer avec une seule potion à la fois. » dit-il à ses deux partenaires. « Nous allons préparer une solution analysante différente dans chaque chaudron. »

Harry les regarda travailler pendant un moment, puis retourna à sa recette de soupe. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé sur la façon de reconnaître les drogues. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les personnes qui les prenaient. 

Au bureau du Professeur, Lucius se reposait dans sa chaise, se plongeant dans l'article sur Percy Weasley. 

« Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose d'autre ? » se plaignit Dean Thomas à Seamus et Ron. Il a été d'accord pour les rejoindre dans leur essai de fabrication de potion pour contrôler l'esprit et avait rapprocher son bureau pour travailler avec eux, mais son cœur n'y était pas. 

Il préférait probablement essayer une des vieilles recettes des jumeaux Weasley, ou peut-être faire de l'encre invisible, suspecta Severus. 

Hermione Granger avait repris son chaudron de leur groupe et travaillait maintenant avec Estella Rashton. Ces deux-là semblait avec surprise s'entendre très bien pour une Gryffindor et une Slytherin, mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient vraiment très typique pour leur maison. Elles feraient toutes deux de bonnes Ravenclaw, si le Sorting Hat n'en avait pas décidé autrement. 

Lucius était détendu et heureux avec son journal jusqu'à la première explosion. 

Cette fois, c'était le chaudron d'Alice et Juliana qui commença en premier. 

« Trop de griffes de dragon. » dit Severus à Juliana, lorsqu'elle rentra pratiquement dans Severus après un saut effrayé en arrière. 

« Et bien, la recette demande des griffes de lézards. » admit-elle alors qu'ils regardaient Lucius et Alice essayer de faire disparaître la fumée afin de pouvoir voir l'étendu des dommages. « Ils n'y en avaient plus et un dragon est un grand lézard après tout. »

Lucius venait tout juste de se rasseoir lorsque des étincelles rouges volèrent du chaudron de Neville, ce qui le ramena à l'arrière de la salle de classe. 

« Firecaps (faute de mieux…) » dicta calmement Severus à Draco, qui prenait des notes sur leurs résultats. 

« N'as-tu pas dit que c'était une potion pour un baume de lèvres ? » demanda Neville, semblant avoir quelques doutes. 

« Et bien, c'est ce que la bouteille disait. » répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaule dirigé vers Lucius. Bien sûr, il était maintenant visible que le baume pour lèvres de Blaise n'est définitivement pas un baume. 

« Peut-être que le charme engorgio que nous avons utilisé pour avoir suffisamment de potion pour le test à tout fait rater ? » suggéra Draco. 

« Non. » Severus secoua sa tête. « C'est ce que font les Aurors lorsqu'ils examinent des traces de Potions découvertes sur des lieus de meurtres. La puissance de la potion est affectée par le charme, mais sa composition ne change absolument pas. »

Lucius soupira de soulagement lorsque les étincelles s'arrêtèrent et il retourna à son bureau, jusqu'à ce que le chaudron de Grégory Goyle se mette à déborder. 

Puis, Hermione Granger demanda une louche en or solide de son bureau de potions. Le chaudron de Dean Thomas déversa son contenu sur le plafond où il se congela en pâte bleue fluorescente et le chaudron de Ron Weasley fondit, alors que Seamus Finnigan mit sa potion dans sa louche et qu'il essaya de remplir la bouteille pour la figer. 

La potion de Lavender Brown s'évapora et Harry Potter réussit d'une certaine façon à ce que le feu sous son chaudron devienne noir. 

Lucius se doutait qu'un peu de soupe de Potter avait coulé et qu'elle était tombée sur le feu, mais il s'en fichait. Le fait qu'il ne savait pas comment éteindre la flamme était bien plus important. 

Couper le gaz n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un charme d'extinction et un charme pour le geler n'arrêta que sa croissance. 

Tout la classe était autour du feu de Potter avec la bouche pendante, et Lucius commençait à se sentir un peu embarrassé par son impuissance. Allait-il oser demander des suggestions aux étudiants ? 

« Convoco Aquam ! » dit une voix de fille derrière lui, et les flammes moururent dans un grand splash. De l'eau tomba du bureau de Harry dans son sac de livre. 

« Désolé. » dit Hermione Granger avec regret. « Je suppose que j'aurai du t'avertir de déplacer tout d'abord tes livres. »

« Mes robes sont trempées. » se plaignit Harry, et Lucius était tout à fait d'accord avec le garçon, même si lui avait été chanceux pour n'avoir que ses bottes et le bas de ses robes de trempées. 

« Sang de Bourbe idiote ! » jura Lucius, et il ordonna à la classe de nettoyer leur bazar et de sortir de sa salle de classe. Qu'il détestait enseigner !

Alors que les étudiants quittaient la pièce, il se souvint soudainement de la liste d'appel. Ils avaient tous été là, en considérant qu'il avait ajouté un plus à chaque nom pour leurs essais, mais il devait l'écrire. 

Il sortit sa liste. Mais où était sa plume ? Enfin, il y en avait une autre dans le tiroir du bureau. Il la sortit, mais elle sembla coller. Se penchant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, il tira un peu plus fort, et de la mousse blanche atterrit sur son visage. 

Ses yeux brûlaient au contact de la substance non identifiée, il pouvait seulement imaginé les regards de Severus, Draco et Neville alors qu'il les entendait quitter la classe en rigolant et en se félicitant. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison. 

-

DCFM se révéla tout aussi intéressant. En l'honneur de la pleine Lune de Mardi, ils avaient une discussion sur ce que cela serait d'être un loup garou, et Remus leur raconta quelques unes de ses expériences, ce qui rendait cela bien plus réel. 

La Métamorphose cependant cassa la bonne humeur des garçons. Minerva McGonagall savait exactement qui remercier pour la crème sur son visage qu'elle avait reçue de la même façon que Lucius, et elle les faisait travailler dur pour ça aujourd'hui. 

Severus était toujours incapable de faire vieillir sa plante correctement, même s'il récitant la recette de la potion pour faire grandir les plantes à Minerva. 

Draco regardait tout le monde de travers, se souvenant de la réprimande de son père, alors que Neville était inquiet à cause du vieillissement qui pourrait raccourcir la durée de vie de sa pauvre plante, et il insistait que les plantes avaient besoin de plus grands pots. 

Harry et Ron discutaient sur quelque chose d'étrange ayant quelque chose à voir avec Percy, et Seamus Finnigan jeta sa plante contre le mur de colère, surprenant Dean tellement qu'il laissa également tomber sa plante. 

Neville fonça pour sauver les plantes, mais avec sa panique, il ne réussit pas à faire un sortilège correct de reparo et il dut demander de l'aide à Estella. 

Lavender faisait la moue, parce que Pansy avait réussi à obtenir une rose, alors qu'elle avait seulement du lierre, et Alice et Juliana obtinrent une détention pour avoir parler sans interruption. 

Lorsque Vincent et Blaise commencèrent également à se disputer, et que Millicent réussit à peine à arrêter Grégory de laisser tomber sa plante sur la tête de Blaise, Minerva en eut finalement assez. 

« Tout le monde, asseyez-vous tout de suite ! » tonna-t-elle dans la salle. 

Estella et Neville s'assirent promptement sur le sol à côté de la plante cassé de Seamus. Celle de Dean avait déjà été rempotée et rendu à son propriétaire, qui essayait de la faire revivre avec un petit peu d'eau. 

« Dans vos chaises ! » hurla Minerva aux deux sauveurs de plantes. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous aujourd'hui ! »

« Il y a la pleine lune demain ? » répondit du tac au tac Estella. Après tout, ils venaient tout juste d'en parler en DCFM « Cela n'affecte pas seulement le tempérament des loups garous. »

Minerva la fixa, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quelque chose à dire, la voix de Theodore brisa le silence nerveux de la salle de classe. 

« J'ai mal à la tête. » annonca-t-il. « Je vais à l'infirmerie pour avoir une potion. »

La colère de Minerva trouva une nouvelle cible alors qu'il sortait sans même attendre sa permission. Il y avait un énorme avantage que Théodore ne soit pas là pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur son comportement, il ne sera sûrement pas content lorsqu'il recevra son parchemin de détention à l'heure du dîner. 

-

Severus utilisa une fois de plus le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques pour se glisser dans les dortoirs des filles. La salle commune était aussi silencieuse que la semaine dernière, et il espérait finir sa fouille des malles aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, un autre voyage vers les dortoirs des filles ne seraient plus nécessaire, à moins qu'une des premières année soient suspicieuse. 

Sa première destination fut le dortoir des troisièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte et … 

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! »

Severus fixa Marsha Alton. « Qu'est ce que tu fous au lit ? »

« Madame Pomfrey m'a dit de rester au lit aujourd'hui. » déclara Marsha hautainement. « Je ne dors pas très bien dernièrement et elle m'a donné une potion supposée me faire dormir. Quelle est ton excuse ? »

« Le journal de Diana Bardon. » Severus avait repris maintenant son sang froid et lui tendait le petit livre. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle commune, et j'ai pensé que j'allais monté et voir si elle était là, pour que je puisse le lui rendre. 

« Idiot. » Marsha leva ses yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « Diana est une quatrième année. C'est la porte suivante. »

« Oh merci. » dit en souriant Severus. « Je pensais qu'elle était une troisième année. »

Il ferma à nouveau la porte, mais alla dans la direction opposée que Marsha lui avait indiquée. Aucune chance de fouiller le dortoir des troisièmes années aujourd'hui, mais il pouvait au moins se débarrasser des secondes années, s'il travaillait rapidement. Ce que Poppy avait donné à Marsha la ferait dormir suffisamment rapidement. A ce moment-là, elle n'entendrait pas Severus fouiller. 

La première malle que Severus ouvrit était celle de Clarissa Charlton. Une armée de peluches le fixa. Severus se demanda comment Clarissa réussissait à prendre ses vêtements et ses affaires d'école avec tous les jouets. Peut-être que la malle était enchantée. 

Il y avait également quelques comics et roman, mais rien de douteux. Clarissa était apparemment une très petite fille. 

La malle suivante appartenant à Annie Morris, qui n'était absolument pas suspecté. Severus la referma doucement et alla à la suivante. 

Monique Lassiter avait pratiquement autant de romans dans sa malle que Clarissa Charlton avait de peluches. Il y avait aussi un nombre considérable de numéros de Sorcière Adolescente, l'un deux était ouvert sur une page d'instruction sur le baiser Français. 

Celle-là n'était vraiment plus une petite fille, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait un intérêt dans la magie noire non plus. Son intérêt était clairement plus légal mais pas nécessairement approuvé. 

Il y avait également quelques potions de beauté à l'intérieur, et Severus en prit quelques échantillons avant de passer à la malle suivante. 

Le sortilège de protection de Luisa Hunter-Moor réussit à lui résister pendant pratiquement une minute. Sa malle contenait un teddy bear, un hibou en peluche, des bonbons, une grosse boîte de nourriture pour hiboux, plusieurs livres sur les hiboux, deux sur la magie noire, et une petite collection d'ingrédients de Potions, principalement légal. 

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune potion de terminée, Severus entra dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Il posa le journal de Diana sur son lit avec une note disant qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la salle commune, et qu'il l'avait laissé là pour qu'elle le trouve, puisqu'elle avait été en classe, et au cas où Diana parlait à Marsha. 

Puisqu'il y avait encore un peu de temps, il se glissa dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Après avoir déjà ouvert les malles de Pansy et de Millicent, il n'eut aucun problème à le refaire et à prendre des échantillons de leurs produits de beautés pour son 'projet d'étude' de Potions. 

Plutôt satisfait de lui-même, il revint dans la salle commune afin d'attendre Draco. 

-

Remus ne vint  pas voir sa maison aujourd'hui. Il était probablement déjà enfermé dans son bureau, attendant sa transformation. 

Cela signifiait bien sûr qu'ils devaient supporter les frères Mattels et leurs blagues sur les loups-garous. Les troisièmes années les rejoignirent avec bonheur, et même le capitaine de Quidditch Stephan LaCroix leur montra son meilleur hurlement de loup. 

Severus alla eu lit plus tôt cette nuit, laissant Draco observer leurs suspects qui se moquaient de son ami. Il avait une promesse à tenir après tout. Une certaine corde n'avait pas été remplacée. 

Theodore Nott trouva un piège à souris dans son lit lorsqu'il attrapa son gros orteil droit cette nuit-là. 

Le hurlement qui s'en suivit réveilla pratiquement la maison entière. Même les premières, secondes et troisièmes années sortirent de leurs dortoirs pour voir ce qui se passait. 

-

Severus et Draco étaient sur le chemin de sortie de la grande salle après le petit déjeuner du matin suivant, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor avec tout leur équipement de Quidditch sur le dos. 

« Hey, où est ce que vous aller ? » hurla Draco. « Les cours commencent dans dix minutes. »

« Nous n'avons pas de cours. » lui répondit Harry. « Nous avons donc décidé de nous entraîner puisque l'équipe entière est libre. A plus tard ! »

« Potter et Weasley ne devraient-ils pas être en Divination. » demanda Draco à Severus avec un peu de doute dans sa voix. 

« Peut-être que Trelawney est malade ? » suggéra Severus. « Je vais en Arithmancie, mais tu es libre là. Peut-être que tu devrais les suivre et garder un œil sur ce qu'ils font. Au moins, tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose sur leurs stratégies de Quidditch. »

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, Severus pour prendre son sac d'école, Draco pour sa cape. Le temps commençait vraiment à se refroidir, et s'il allait rester une heure entière dehors, il aurait besoin de la cape. 

Aussitôt qu'il sortit, il fut heureux d'avoir pris cette précaution. Le temps était ensoleillé, mais il y avait un vent froid très déplaisant. Les Gryffindors n'étaient pas en vue. 

Peut-être qu'ils étaient encore dans les vestiaires. 

Draco décida que c'était de bonnes nouvelles. Après tout, il comptait les espionner. 

Il monta dans les tribunes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment haut pour avoir une bonne vue du terrain et se mit dans un coin. Les murs le protégeraient du vent sur trois côtés, et il y avait peu de chance pour que les joueurs le remarquent du moment qu'il n'était pas dans les plus hautes tribunes. 

Toujours aucun signe des Gryffindors. Peut-être qu'ils parlaient encore de leur stratégie ?

Des voix provenant des portes du château. 

Des étudiants d'années plus basses que la sienne fonçaient en groupes vers la hutte de Hagrid, riant et plaisantant, alors que deux autres groupes se dirigeaient vers les serres, chacun restant proche, ne croyant apparemment pas l'autre. Draco pensa reconnaître une des filles de Slytherin de première année, mais elle était bien trop loin pour qu'il en soit sûr. 

Il dut attendre ce qui semblait être une éternité jusqu'à ce que les Gryffindors viennent enfin s'échauffer sur le terrain. Ils montèrent dans les airs avec des cris de bonheur, adorant la caresse du vent. 

Il y avait Ginny avec ses longs cheveux rouges volant, il y avait Harry Potter qui volait au dessus des autres avec sa tignasse de cheveux noirs. Une autre tête rousse vola derrière l'équipe vers les anneaux. Ron Weasley. 

La nouvelle paire de Batteurs était un désastre comparée aux jumeaux Weasley, même si, Draco devait être honnête, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle était pire comparé à Vincent et Grégory. Les joueurs de Gryffindor n'étaient simplement pas habitués à bien observer les bludgers.

Les Poursuiveurs en revanche se débrouillaient très bien. Il était dur de croire que Ginny était nouvelle dans le trio. Ils semblaient qu'ils lisaient l'esprit des autres. 

Potter monta encore plus haut, à la recherche du Snitch d'entraînement que Katie Belle avait relâché avant de suivre l'équipe sur le terrain. Draco dut admettre qu'elle était un très bon choix comme capitaine de l'équipe. Il avait espéré qu'ils choisiraient Weasley, ou même Potter pour sa réputation. Bell donnerait à l'équipe de Slytherin des difficultés durant leur match. 

Ron hurla de colère sur les Batteurs alors qu'il évitait un autre Bludger. Les balles semblaient l'avoir dans le collimateur aujourd'hui. 

Harry descendit pour vérifier si son ami avait été blessé, mais Ron lui fit de grands signes, lui montrant quelque chose de l'autre côté du terrain. Le Snitch !

Harry retourna son balai d'un seul coup et fonça vers lui, remontant pour ne pas rentrer dans les poursuiveuses. Il passa au dessus des filles avec une élégante trajectoire. Draco le vit poussé la poignet du balai vers le bas, pour aller en ligne droite vers le Snitch. 

Et soudainement, Harry était en train de tomber. La poignée du balai était encore dans sa main alors qu'il descendait vers le sol alors que le bout du balais tournait à côté de lui. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser, Draco fut sur ses pieds, baguette en main. « Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Bien sûr, il n'espérait pas pouvoir arrêter la chute de Harry à cette distance. Celle du bout du balai peut-être, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi lourd qu'une personne. Mais cela ralentirait tout de même la chute d'Harry. Si quelques autres personnes essayaient aussi… 

Là. Les poursuiveuses avaient maintenant leurs baguettes pointées sur Harry alors qu'il les dépassa, et elles étaient bien plus proches. Les garçons cependant semblaient trop paniqués pour réagir. Weasley avait sa baguette de sortie, mais il la tenait sans rien faire. Draco se demanda s'il était conscient qu'il la tenait. 

Un des Batteurs sortit finalement sa baguette alors que l'autre ne faisait que crier d'horreur, mais il était trop tard pour ça maintenant. Draco pensa avoir entendu un thud alors que Harry frappait le sol, même s'il était probablement un peu trop loin. Il descendit les escaliers en fonçant alors que  l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor atterrissait aux côtés de Harry. 

Le plus petit batteur le dépassa, ne lançant même pas un regard au plus vieux Slytherin en fonçant vers le château, allant certainement chercher Madame Pomfrey. 

Hors d'haleine, Draco se laissa tomber sur ses genoux à côté de la silhouette immobile de Harry. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Ginny se jeta sur lui en pleurant, et il mit ses bras autour d'elle. 

Le Professeur Sprout fut soudainement à côté d'eux, en train de faire apparaître une civière, une horde de cri, de pleur, des premières années pâle fonçant derrière elle. 

« Toi ! » hurla Ron Weasley en montrant Draco. « Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ? »

« J'essaye d'aider ! » cria Draco avec colère. « J'ai vu l'accident, et j'ai essayé de ralentir la chute de Harry pendant que tu ne faisais que le fixer. »

« Ah oui ? » grogna le batteur dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. « Tu as probablement fait ça pour que les Slytherins gagnent la coupe. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu là en premier lieu ? »

« Pour voir nos nouveaux jours et espionner nos tactiques. » dit Alicia avec un ton étrangement calme. « Malfoy n'avait aucune raison de faire du sabotage maintenant. Notre premier match est dans plusieurs mois, et il n'est même pas contre Slytherin. »

« Cette spirale a du être un peu trop pour son balai. » suggéra Draco. « Peut-être qu'il était déjà fendu. Après quelques années d'utilisation intensive des balais, quelques fois, ils cassent. »

Pomfrey fit léviter doucement Harry sur la civière et retira la poignée du balai de ses mains. Ne sachant apparemment pas quoi en faire, elle l'a mit dans les mains de Draco, parce qu'il était le plus près, et elle commença à diriger la civière vers le château. 

Draco prit inconsciemment le bâton alors que son esprit était encore sur sa petite amie en train de pleurer. Il la dirigea gentiment pour suivre la civière dans les airs.

Le batteur se pencha pour prendre le bout du balai. « Est-ce que vous pense que cela pourra être réparé ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. 

Katie Bell prit le groupe de brindille de ses mains pour inspecter le point de rupture. « Cela ne ressemble pas à une cassure. » dit-elle avec de grands yeux. « Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait jamais eut de poignée. Comme si la queue avait simplement été coupée là. »

Draco tourna rapidement le bâton dans ses mains pour inspecter l'autre moitié de la coupure. En effet, il n'y avait pas d'échardes, pas de craquelure, rien. Une simple coupure nette. Pendant un moment, il ne put que le fixer, alors que ses pensées s'accéléraient dans sa tête bien trop vite pour toutes s'en souvenir. 

« Un charme de séparation ? » suggéra-t-il finalement, remarquant difficilement qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. 

------

**Les réponses des deux chapitres précédents !!!!**

**C'est parti **

**Lunenoire**** :**

**Lucius est un abruti par définition… donc s'il s'en prend plein la tronche je suis heureuse… Bon faire passer Harry pour un con j'aime moins… mais que puis y faire… je ne suis pas l'auteur**

**Et oui, ils sont précoce dans cette maison… je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain cours de potions… (*demande à ****Silverfox**** !!!* Non préfère avoir la surprise…)**

**Tiffany**** : **

**Un bon coup de Doloris… oh à mon avis… ça serait pire que ça… (*étincelle dans les yeux*) Riri avait eut de la chance… mais là… visiblement, Trevor n'est pas venu à sa rescousse…. Ahhh les devoirs de Sev… j'aimerai vraiment pas être à sa place… **

**Le cours de Potions !!! Et bien il était là… Non non, Sev peut faire des potions vachement compliquées s'il le veut… mais où serait le plaisir ? **

**Non Dumbie est nul pour la lecture… Et ils arrivent plus à se dépatouiller avec tout ces suspects… et pov Sevie qui s'est fait piqué… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : **

**Ah la suite la suite… tout le monde veut la suite… marrant je reçois en ce moment plein de review me suppliant pour la suite de Magnetic Attraction… Lucius est dingue… aimer un Gryffindor… sa mort doit être proche… j'aimerai avoir ce genre de cours également… enfin pas en allemand… je fais plus d'allemand et j'en suis bien contente… vive l'anglais !!! **

**Clap clap clap !!! c'est long à lire je sais… imagine le temps que je mets à les traduire… mais non Dray et Sevie ne sont pas humain… c'est des sorciers… et comme je l'ai dit les sado maso… ça existe à Slytherin… vrai que je devrais faire ça avec ma porte de chambre aussi… **

**Lulu_Cyfair**** : **

**j'ai pas reçu ta review sur mon mail… heureusement que je vérifie sur ffnet… je choisis bien mes fics ^_^ Toutes différentes les unes des autres… **

**Oui oui, va voir les slytherins sont tous dingues… Et non le plus grand sorcier c'est… Greenie !!! Et oui il cache bien son jeu non ?**

**Miya Black**** : **

**Je t'oublis pas !!! D'accord, c'est aussi parce que j'arrive pas à accéder à ffnet… va lire tout ce que je mets pour te rassasier… (je doute que cela suffira…) **

**Lucius n'est pas un prof… et on le voit bien … Trevor a du avoir très mal… mais c'est un héro !!! **

**Et non pas de chronique… Mon fichier à sauter et il était bien trop tard pour recommencer… silverfox… et ben elle écrira pour… hummm… jeudi prochain ^_^**

**KyZaRa**** : **

**Sevie**** Sevie Sevie !! Vive Sevie !! Et Greenie !! Et Dray aussi mais je préfère les deux autres !!!**

**Sev**** s'en est sorti !!! Et oui !!! et oui Dumbie est un peu plus intelligent qu'à première vu… dingue… c'est pas un vieux fou… enfin on peut être les deux… Vive la suite !!! tout le monde la veut… et moi aussi… mais je l'aurai pas avant jeudi… **

**Katarina**** : Et oui y'a une suite !! Dingue !! mais c'est compréhensible… ça faisait longtemps que Mon nom est Severus avait été traduit. Va donc lire la suite ^_^ Et toutes mes autres traductions aussi…**

**Spider : Visiblement y'a beaucoup de monde qui me refile des traductions… je ne citerais aucun nom… donc c'est pas pour tout de suite… mais j'ai un brouillons sur ma pile de dico… peut être qu'un jour j'aurai le temps d'en faire quelque chose…. **

Qu'est ce que le nom que Harry a donné à la potion de Hermione signifie ? Est-ce que Draco est si mauvais en Métamorphose ? Est-ce que Harry va survivre ? 

A venir : Sevie cherche Draco, Draco à un match de regard contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor et Lucius va à une réunion… 

Et maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'aller en bas à gauche et de cliquer sur Go !! 


	9. Le Charme de Séparation

**Voilà ce que ****Silverfox**** m'a donné… pour éclaircir les idées de certains qui me l'ont demander… Cela ne tient pas en compte ce chapitre… **

**1 ere année**: Missy Clay (H)

**2 nde année:** Elton Rover (S), Luisa Hunter-Moor (S), Monique Lassiter (S), Clarissa Charlton (S), Sondra Summer (R), Phil Hawkins (R) Fatima Suleyman (R), James McGregor (H), Marlies King (H), Quintus Palmer (G), Vestalia Flemming (G)

**3 èm année :** Curtis Marston (S), Maximius Mattels (S), Bran Lewis (S), Mathilda Harris (S), Marsha Alton (S), Gaia Ushton (S), Aemilia Andres (H), Caius Rude (G)

**4 èm année:** Iago orson (S), Mattis Parker (S), Diana Bardon (S), Keith Gorl (R), Sandra Invers (R)

**5 èm année : **Hieronymus Mattels (S), Minx Hutchings (R)

**6 èm année** : Blaise Zabini (S), Theodore Nott (S), Millicent Bulstrode (S), Pansy Parkinson (S), Eric Farram (R), Miranda Deering (R), Nicodemus Hanson (H)

**7 èm année**: Stephan LaCroix (S - Quidditch captain), Benjamin Davids (S - Chaser), Lionel Bardon (S - Chaser), Neel Ferris (R)

------

**Chapitre 8 : Charmes de séparation **

------

Severus et Hermione avaient tout juste guidé le Professeur Vector pour qu'il libère la classe plus tôt sans donner de devoir lorsque la voix amplifiée de Albus Dumbledore traversa l'école. 

« Que tous les étudiants retournent à leur salles communes. Les cours de la matinée ont été annulés. Il va y avoir une réunion des professeurs dans dix minutes. »

Les étudiants se regardèrent. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » « Pourquoi ? » « Encore ? » « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Puis les premiers commencèrent à réaliser qu'ils étaient libres de partir, et la course vers les portes commença. Les étudiants discutaient joyeusement. Seule Hermione paraissait légèrement nerveuse. 

Severus saisit Greenie, ne le remettant même pas dans sa cage, fit voler la cage et son sac à dos derrière lui, et fonça vers la salle commune des Slytherins, où il espérait y rencontrer son meilleur ami. 

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, Draco n'était pas en vue. Severus posa son sac à dos et la cage du hérisson dans le dortoir, mais son ami n'était toujours pas là. Il alla même voir dans la salle de bain, mais elle était aussi vide que le dortoir. Donc il redescendit pour attendre dans la salle commune, où il trouva un fauteuil confortable près du feu, Greenie trouva également un endroit confortable sur ses genoux, et regarda le remue ménage de son emplacement. 

« Sniff ! » déclara le petit hérisson lorsque la porte secrète se rouvrit, et pendant un moment, Severus espérait que c'était pour annoncer l'arrivée de Draco, mais ce n'était que les premières années. 

Draco avait été dehors pour regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffindor. Peut-être que la voix de Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore atteint. 

Les premières années paraissaient étrangement pâles, et étaient en train de parler à voix basse avec excitation qui traversaient lentement la pièce. 

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ? » Theodore apparut à côté du siège de Severus. « Potter est tombé de son balai. »

« Il n'est pas tombé du balai. » dit Alicia de l'autre côté. « Le balai lui-même est tombé. Sa magie a soudainement disparu et il est tombé comme une pierre. »

« Non, il a été ensorcelé. » argumenta Estella. « Un balai, spécialement un bon comme le Firebolt de Potter ne peut pas perdre sa magie comme ça. »

« Je vous dis que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » cria une première année paniquée. « Il est venu pour tous nous tuer. »

« Il ne nous tuera jamais. » lui répondit Hieronymus Mattels, mais Severus se doutait qu'il avait été entendu très loin dans le chaos qui avait suivit le cri de la fille. 

Tout le monde hurlait ou pleurait. Quelques étudiants foncèrent vers leurs dortoirs. 

« SILENCE !!! » Severus fit apparaître des étincelles rouges dans la pièce ce qui attira l'attention de la plupart des personnes. « S'il a déjà eut Potter, Voldemort ne va certainement pas attaquer plus. Nous ne sommes pas une menace pour lui. »

« Mais Potter a survécu ! » clama un des première année. « Le Professeur Sprout l'a emporté à l'Infirmerie. »

Les Slytherins se calmèrent encore un peu. Severus les regarda se rasseoir et recommencer à discuter de l'évènement. Les rumeurs continuèrent de grandir. Maintenant, l'équipe complète de Gryffindor avait subit l'Avada Kedavra par Voldemort lui-même. 

Severus se demanda s'il pouvait quitter la salle commune sans attirer l'attention. Il devait trouver Draco et lui demander ce qui s'était réellement produit. 

Quelques troisièmes années arrivèrent en retard, et furent accueillis avec des descriptions détaillées de la fin sanglante de la maison de Gryffindor. 

Severus se leva simplement et passa la porte secrète. 

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Blaise avant que Severus ne puisse fermer la porte. 

« Essayer de trouver Draco. » admit Severus. 

« Et si Lupin vient nous compter ? » lui rappela Theodore. « Tu ferais mieux de rester ici. »

« Et il remarquera que Draco n'est pas là. » argumenta Severus. « Mais il ne viendra pas de toute façon. Il est à l'infirmerie pour récupérer de sa métamorphose, et je doute qu'il pense à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, spécialement maintenant que leur réunion a déjà commencé. »

« Mais, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment là ? » demanda Susan, les yeux agrandis par la peur. « Et s'il t'attrape ? »

Severus renifla. « Dumbledore ne ferait pas une réunion si l'école était en train d'être attaquée. La personne la plus dangereuse passant dans les couloirs en ce moment est Filch, et le pire qu'il puisse faire c'est de me donner une détention. »

Susan semblait encore douté, mais Severus l'ignora, et ferma la porte derrière lui. 

Draco avait été en train de regarder l'entraînement des Gryffindors, donc s'il y avait vraiment eut un accident, il devait l'avoir vu, ce qui signifie qu'il avait probablement suivit les Gryffindors qui devait avoir apporter le blesser à l'infirmerie. 

Et en effet, Severus trouva son ami à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, un bras autour de Ginny Weasley, et en train d'avoir un match de regards avec le rester de l'équipe de Quidditch excepté Potter. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Severus, se plaçant à côté de Draco. 

« Le balai de Potter s'est cassé. J'ai simplement essayé de l'aider, et maintenant, ils clament que c'est de ma faute. » répondit Draco. 

« Il ne s'est pas cassé. » argumenta Katie Bell. « Nous avons vu les morceaux, Malfoy. C'était une coupure nette. Tu as dit toi-même que cela ressemblait au charme de séparation. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ai fait. » répondit Draco. 

« Et qui d'autre l'aurait fait ? » demanda Ron Weasley. « Il n'y avait personne d'autre là-bas. »

« Peut-être que c'était l'un d'entre vous. » suggéra malicieusement Draco. 

« Ou peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que vous n'avez pas vu. » déclara Severus un peu plus calmement. « Il y a beaucoup d'endroits où l'on peut se cacher sur le terrain de Quidditch, et le charme de séparation marche sur de très longues distances s'il est bien fait. On peut même le jeter à travers une vitre fermée, donc cela aurait pu être fait de l'intérieur d'une des serres, ou même d'une des fenêtres du château. »

« Il y avait un cours de première année dans la serre. » Draco secoua sa tête. « Ils sont arrivés avec le Professeur Sprout. Est-ce qu'un premier année peut réussir correctement un charme de séparation ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Vous devrez demander à Flitwick. Je sais que je ne pouvais pas le faire à cet âge, même si je connaissais les mots. »

« Nous n'avons pas vu Malfoy avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne. » admit Alicia. « Même s'il était simplement assis dans les tribunes. Quelqu'un aurait pu facilement se cacher de nous, derrière le placard à balais ou dans les buissons près de la forêt. »

« C'est interdit. » cria Colin Creevey. 

« Et tu penses qu'un Death-Eater qui veut assassiner quelqu'un s'occupe de ça ? » dit Draco au garçon en reniflant. 

Creevey rougit et baissa ses yeux. 

« Alors, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. » dit Ron. 

« Pas tout à fait. » corrigea Severus. « Toutes les classes du château n'ont pas de fenêtres où l'on peut voir le terrain de Quidditch. La classe de Potions par exemple n'a pas du tout de fenêtre. »

-

Lucius fut légèrement inquiet lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. D'abord, cela avait été un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'avait pas deux heures d'enseignement à faire, mais il avait commencé à se demander la raison pour laquelle la réunion avait été appelée. 

Il était pratiquement sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'assassin, mais ils n'avaient pas encore faire de plan d'attaque. L'assassin avait du être impatient d'exaucer les souhaits de Voldemort, sans doute du à la pression supplémentaire de réussir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placé en lui, mais Lucius n'avait pas été d'accord pour frapper si tôt après que l'école ait été informé de leur présence. Ils cherchaient maintenant l'assassin par tous les moyens, mais ils auraient commencé à se détendre après quelques semaines sans alarme. Puis les chances d'une attaque réussie sans que l'assassin ne soit attrapé auraient été bien plus grandes. 

Cette réunion pouvait bien sûr être complètement hors du sujet, mais Dumbledore n'était pas susceptible de demander une réunion avec tous les professeurs pendant les cours pour discuter du budget de l'école ou bien quelques problèmes triviaux. Ces choses-là pouvaient attendre la fin des cours. Ce dont le directeur voulait discuter en ce moment venait tout juste de se produire et demandait leur attention immédiate. 

Et Lucius ne put penser à quelque chose sans relation avec l'assassin qui pourrait être si important. Et si l'assassin avait été attrapé ? Un enfant non entraîné pouvait révéler tout s'il était interrogé, ce qui enverrait certainement Lucius à Azkaban, ou lui donnerait même le baiser. 

Et s'ils apportaient de Veritaserum ? Est-ce que quelqu'un en dehors de lui était susceptible d'en avoir ?

« Vous êtes en retard. » gronda Hagrid lorsqu'il arriva. 

« Les étudiants avaient leurs chaudrons sous le feu, et leurs ingrédients étalés » siffla Lucius. « Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sortir sans nettoyer. »

« C'est bon, Lucius. » dit Dumbledore avec son ton énervant. « Je comprends. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous pour que nous puissions commencer. »

Malheureusement, les seules chaises de libres étaient à côté de Trelawney. Les autres professeurs avaient laissé de la place à ses côtés. Lucius les remercia tous avec un regard envers la pièce entière et choisit le siège du côté gauche du Professeur de Divination. 

« J'ai bien peur que nos inquiétudes concernant Harry Potter se sont révélés fondées. » commença Albus, et Lucius essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur. « Il y a eut une autre attaque. »

« Une autre attaque ? » cria le Professeur McGonagall. « Si tôt ? Et durant les heures de cours ? »

« Oui, j'en ai peur. » confirma le directeur. « Notre traître semble être sous pression afin d'agir vite. La chance était très bonne pour lui cependant. Le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor avait une heure d'étude, voyez-vous, et ils étaient tous impatients de tester leurs nouveaux membres, donc, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ont décidé de manque Divination pour pouvoir s'entraîner à la place. Durant l'entraînement, le balai de Mr Potter s'est cassé en plein air. Ses équipiers furent incapables d'empêcher sa chute, sauf de la ralentir suffisamment pour que Harry n'ait que quelques os cassés. Madame Pomfrey m'a dit qu'il irait bien dans quelques jours. »

Des soupirs de soulagement et des sourires apparurent dans la pièce. Lucius fronça ses sourcils. Un autre échec, et pourquoi est-ce que l'assassin avait agit sans le consulter en premier ? Oui, ils avaient parlé de la possibilité d'arranger un accident de Quidditch, mais ils n'avaient pas été d'accord sur la façon de procéder à l'acte. 

« Comment savons-nous que cela n'est pas simplement une coïncidence ? » demanda-t-il, parmi les discussions excitées de ses collègues. « Je crois que vous venez de dire que le balai de Potter s'est cassé. Ne pouvait-il pas s'être usé avec l'âge ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait été mal construit ? Matériel déficient ? Un mauvais sortilège de protection ? »

Dumbledore lui tendit calmement les morceaux du balai qui avaient été posés sur la table derrière lui. « Jetez un coup d'œil. »

Lucius accepta les morceaux. Il devait vraiment regarder de près pour déterminer quel morceau allait où. 

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il semblerait que cela soit une coupure et nette et délibérer plutôt qu'une cassure. » continua le directeur. « Votre fils a suggéré qu'il aurait pu être victime d'un charme de séparation, et cela y ressemble pour moi, mais je veux m'en assurer. Si vous voulez s'il vous plait passez les morceaux à Filius lorsque vous aurez fini… »

« Draco ? » La tête de Lucius se redressa soudainement. « Qu'est-ce que Draco a à voir là dedans ? »

« Il a été l'un des témoins. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Il ne prend ni Divination, ni Arithmancie, donc il avait une heure d'étude. Il était allé regarder l'entraînement, je crois. »

« Plutôt espionné. » grogna McGonagall. « Ces Slytherins tricheurs ! »

« Les tribunes de Quidditch sont libres pour n'importe quel étudiant, Minerva. » dit Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou semblait épuisé, s'adossant complètement contre le dossier d'un fauteuil confortable de la pièce. Il n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, mais apparemment, il avait ressentit le besoin de défendre l'honneur de sa maison. « Les étudiants de Slytherin ne sont pas les seuls à regarder les autres équipes s'entraîner, et il n'y a aucune règle disant qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. »

« Donc, Draco regardait l'entraînement ? » demanda Lucius à Dumbledore, décidant d'ignorer la querelle du loup garou avec la formidable directrice de Gryffindor. 

« Oui, il a accompagné l'équipe de Quidditch à l'infirmerie, et a rapporté les preuves que je souhaiterai que vous passiez à Filius maintenant. »

Le froncement de Lucius s'accentua, mais il passa les morceaux du balai de Potter à Sinistra, qui les tendit à Flitwick. 

Le petit sorcier inspecta la coupure de près, y faisant courir ses doigts, soufflant même dessus, et sortant finalement sa baguette et tapota le bois. Lucius ne l'entendit pas dire un mot, mais ses lèvres bougèrent lorsqu'il fit le mouvement. 

« Oui. » dit finalement Flitwick. « Un charme de séparation en effet. Très bien exécuté. Notre traître appartient sûrement aux quatrièmes années ou plus haut, même si un nombre de troisièmes années seraient capables de faire ça également. »

« Aucun des premières ou secondes années n'auraient pu faire ce sortilège alors ? » demanda Dumbledore. 

« Les premières années ne peuvent pas encore avoir assez d'habileté avec une baguette. » confirma Flitwick. « Un seconde année très talentueux pourrait le maîtriser, mais il a peu de chances de le faire aussi bien. J'ai à peine commencé à enseigner le charme aux troisièmes années, donc la plupart d'entre eux sont également exclus. »

Le directeur acquiesça, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps dans sa main. « Les premières années avaient Botanique et Histoire ? »

« J'avais les Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs. » annonça Binns de l'endroit où il flottait. « Tout le monde était présent cette fois. »

« Aucune sortie à la salle de bain ? » lui demanda Dumbledore. 

« Non, pas que je me souvienne. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Les étudiants de Binns n'avaient pas d'examens ou de tests pour essayer de sortir, et il était difficile d'aller à la salle de bain en train de dormir. 

« Il y a eut trois sorties durant mon cours, mais aucune au moment où Harry tomba. Je l'ai vu tomber, donc j'en suis sûr, » rapporta Sprout. « Tous les étudiants étaient présents à ce moment là. »

« Le terrain est visible cependant des serres. » lui rappela Lucius. « Et un charme de séparation peut être jeté à travers une vitre. »

« Mais les premières années ne sont pas capable de faire ça. » insista Flitwick. « La plupart d'entre eux sont encore en train d'essayer de tenir leur baguette correctement. »

« Les secondes années avaient DCFM et Charmes. » continua Dumbledore. « Qui a enseigner le cours de DCFM ? »

« Personne. » répondit Lupin avec un soupir. « Le seul professeur de disponible était Hether, et elle était partie voir sa fille. »

« Donc les Gryffindors et les Slytherins n'ont pas d'alibi. » décida le directeur. « Est-ce qu'il y en aurait un d'entre eux qui serait susceptible de réussir le sortilège ? »

« Parmi ceux qui n'était pas là la semaine dernière ? » Flitwick parut pensif. « Mr Palmer est très avancé. Miss Flemming peut-être, si elle travaille très dur là-dessus. Je doute que Miss Mandrake en serait capable. Miss Hunter-Moor est définitivement incapable de faire un charme d'un niveau de troisième année. Ses résultats dans mon cours sont plutôt pauvres. »

« Et la classe que vous avez enseignez aujourd'hui ? »demanda Dumbledore. 

« Deux étudiants sont allés à la salle de bain. Elena Morris et Charles Barters. » Flitwick secoua sa tête. « Aucun de ces deux-là ne sont capables de lancer le charme. »

« Et ils tous les deux un alibi pour le premier incident. » ajouta Sprout. 

« Les troisièmes années alors. » continua Albus sur sa liste. « Soin aux Créatures Magique et Etude des Muggles. Julian ? »

Le Professeur d'étude des Muggles haussa les épaules « On était à nouveau en train de chanter. » reporta-t-il. « Aucune absence. Je crois que nos étudiants ont quelques chances de montrer leurs talents musicaux. Peut-être que nous devrions commencer une chorale. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Julian. » dit Dumbledore. 

Lucius ne pouvait pas croire combien le directeur avait de patience avec le jeune homme qui avait toujours la tête dans les nuages et aurait… et bien suggéré de créer une chorale durant une enquête de tentative de meurtre.

Ce fut maintenant le tour de Hagrid. Tous les étudiants avaient été présents, mais le demi géant ne put se rappeler si quelques-uns sont allés à la salle de bain. Il avait été trop occupé à fixer ses Flubberworms. 

« Une partie du terrain de Quidditch est visible de ta hutte également, Hagrid. » fit remarquer Sprout. 

Hagrid haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien vu. »

« J'ai besoin de vérifier la liste des suspects de troisième année qui ont pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » décida Dumbledore. « J'enverrai quelqu'un à votre bureau avec une liste un peu plus tard, Filius. Les quatrièmes années étaient soit en Potions, soit en Métamorphoses. Est-ce que tu as la liste d'appel cette fois, Lucius ? »

« En fait, je l'ai. » renifla Lucius. Maudit soit Dumbledore, son innocent sourire et cette lueur. « Voilà. Comme vous pouvez le voir, tous les étudiants étaient présents, et je n'ai permis à aucun de sortir. »

Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et la lui rendit. « Merci, Lucius. Minerva ? »

« J'avais les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs. Ils étaient tous présents au début du cours, mais Miss Invers ne se sentait pas très bien et à demander à sortir. Elle a dit qu'elle irait dans son dortoir pour s'allonger un peu. Elle ira mieux dans quelques temps. »

« Elle n'est pas allée à l'Infirmerie, et vous ne lui avez pas demandé de le faire ? » demanda Dumbledore, semblant légèrement surpris. 

Le visage de McGonagall se durcit. « Je me suis dit qu'un certain problème féminin ne demandait pas d'attention médicale. »

« Ah. » dit Dumbledore semblant confus.

'Un certain problème féminin ?' Lucius haussa les épaules mentalement. 'Et bien, peu importe.'

« Deux des filles de Hufflepuff voulaient aller à la salle de bain, mais la première venait tout juste de partir lorsque vous avez annulé le cours, et l'autre a attendu jusqu'à ce que la première revienne. » continua McGonagall. 

« Les cinquièmes années avaient soit une heure de Latin, soit une heure d'étude. » lut Dumbledore. 

Madame Pince bougea dans son siège. « J'avais les Slytherins et les Hufflepuffs. » dit-elle. « Aucune absence, mais une partie du terrain de Quidditch est visible de la fenêtre au fond de la classe. Pas facilement, mais il y a quelques sièges où cela aurait pu être possible. Les étudiants auraient du être très doués pour envoyer un tel charme sans que je le remarque, puisqu'ils aurait du se détourner du tableau noir pour ça, et il aurait également été difficile de viser proprement, mais un cinquième année doué en charmes et entraîné pour être un Death-Eater pourrait être capable de le faire. »

« Un étudiant Slytherin ou Hufflepuff n'aurait pas pu savoir que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor avait entraînement à ce moment inhabituel. » dit Vector. « Quelles sont les chances pour qu'un étudiant remarque ça et reconnaisse les joueurs de la salle de classe de Latin ? »

« Pas bonne. » répondit Rosetta pour Pince. « Un étudiant désintéressé pourrait simplement regarder par la fenêtre par ennui, mais il ne tordrait pas sa tête pour voir un terrain habituellement vide. Selon mon expérience, il y a des oiseaux qui sortent de la forêt et qui sont susceptibles de bien se voir de ces fenêtres, attirerait leur attention. La salle de classe à une belle vue. » 

« Ils auraient pu voir la tête des Gryffindors habillés avant de venir en cours. » suggéra Lucius. 

« Ou bien ils pourraient être fanatiques de Quidditch, qui a l'habitude de regarder le terrain pendant longtemps. » ajouta Vector. « Dans ce cas-là, cela ne serait pas non plus inhabituel pour eux de s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre à l'arrière durant le cours de Latin et de se retourner fréquemment pour regarder le terrain, et un tel comportement serait facilement remarquable. »

« Le professeur Pince n'a pas suffisamment enseigner le Latin pour s'habituer à de telles choses. » leur rappela Dumbledore. 

« J'aurai tout de même pu ne pas le voir. » admit Pince. « L'inattention est ennuyeuse, mais si l'étudiant était discret et silencieux, il se pourrait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. J'ai deux personnes sur la première rangée qui n'arrêtent pas de déranger les cours avec leurs discussions, donc mon attention est principalement sur elles. »

Dumbledore hocha à nouveau la tête. « Dans ce cas, nous devons voir de quels sièges le terrain est visible et qui s'assit là. Est-ce que vous savez ? »

Pince et Rosetta secouèrent leurs têtes. La vue du terrain de Quidditch n'était pas importante. 

« Plutôt les sièges au dernier rang. » supposa Rosetta. « Ceux qui ont une fenêtre à leur côté. Peut-être quelques-uns de devant pourraient également être possibles. »

« L'angle est mauvais du centre. » argumenta Pince. « En tous cas de la perspective de quelqu'un se levant. La tête des étudiants serait plus basse puisqu'ils sont assis. Mais je me doute que ceux près de la fenêtre sont les plus susceptibles de voir le terrain. Je vais essayer de reconstruire l'ordre d'attribution des sièges. »

« Merci. Cela pourrait bien aidé. » Dumbledore lui sourit. « Les sixièmes années étaient en Divination et Arithmancie. Ce sont nos plus grands suspects puisqu'ils sont dans la même année que Harry. »

Trelawney sembla énervée. « Et bien, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ne sont pas venus en cours comme vous le savez déjà. Deux autres Gryffindors, Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil sont allées à la salle de bain une fois lorsque Lavender s'est sentie mal. La pauvre fille semble être légèrement allergique à quelque chose dans ma classe. Elle a occasionnellement des problèmes respiratoires, et doit partir pour quelques minutes. Elle dit qu'un peu d'eau froide sur son visage résout le problème, mais je demande toujours à ce que Parvati vienne avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'évanouie pas ou ne tombe pas dans les escalier. Vous savez combien l'échelle tremble pour monter dans ma classe. Une fille malade a besoin d'aide pour descendre. » 

« Alors, c'était les Gryffindors. » dit Dumbledore, acquiesçant. « Et pour les trois autres maisons ? »

« Deux. » corrigea Trelawney. « Aucun des Slytherin de cette année ne prend mon cours. Parmi les Ravenclaws, il n'y a que Miranda Deering et Terry Boot qui étaient présent. Puis, il y avait Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nicodemus Hanson, Miranda Moon, et Nathaly Immens de Hufflepuff. Tous présents également, même si je pense que Miranda est allée une fois à la salle de bain. »

« N'avez-vous pas une très bonne vue du terrain de Quidditch de votre tour ? » lui rappela Vector. 

« Je ne m'occupe pas beaucoup de Quidditch. » grogna Trelawney. « Du bruit comme ça ne ferait que troubler mon œil pendant des jours. »

McGonagall soupira et leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« Mais est ce que les étudiants peuvent voir le terrain de votre classe ? » demanda Sprout. 

« Je suppose. » Trelawney haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas que cela m'intéresse. »

« Je vois. » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux ne brillant pas. « Et les étudiants d'Arithmancie ? »

« Les fenêtres de ma classe donne sur la cours, donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les étudiants voient le terrain de là. Tous les étudiants étaient présents, et je n'autorise pas de sorties vers la salle de bain au premier cours. Les étudiants ont assez de temps pour y aller dans la matinée. » annonça Vector. « J'enseigne parmi les Gryffindors à Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas et Neville Longbottom. Parmi les Slytherins, Severus, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Juliana Carlson, et Estella Rashton. Parmi les Hufflepuff, j'ai Susan Abbott, et Sissy Lawrence. Puis il y a neuf Ravenclaw. Je pense que c'est l'année entière avec l'exception de Miss Deering et Mr Boot. »

« Et les septième année avait une heure d'étude. » Dumbledore termine donc le temps de l'interrogation. « Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Harry. C'était la deuxième fois où seule une pure chance a sauvé sa vie. Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre des mesures afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Des suggestions ? »

« Nous devrions réarranger les emplois du temps pour qu'il n'est plus de cours avec les Slytherin. » suggéra McGonagall immédiatement. 

« Aucunes des attaques ne s'est produire durant les heures de cours, et nous n'avons aucun indice pour déterminer la maison du traître. » répondit Lupin. 

Lucius commençait à apprécier la consécration de Lupin pour sa maison. Le loup-garou était quelqu'un de commun et loin derrière lui, bien sûr, mais il faisait au moins des efforts pour leur maison. 

« Potter doit être retiré de l'équipe de Quidditch. » suggéra-t-il, soutenant Lupin et montrant de l'inquiétude pour le héro du monde sorcier. « Le sport est dangereux, et donne à l'attaquant bien trop d'opportunités. »

Les autres professeurs le fixèrent. Apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de constructif. 'Ils me suspectent.' réalisa-t-il. 'Ils pensent que je ne ferais rien pour réduire les chances de l'assassin.'

« Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-il à voix haute. « Je ne fais pas ça pour améliorer les chances de victoire de Slytherin pour la coupe de Quidditch en disant ça. Potter est en danger à chaque fois qu'il vole. Cet incident le montre clairement. »

« La première attaque s'est déroulée durant un repas. » fit remarquer McGonagall.

« Le garçon a besoin de manger. » répondit calmement Lucius. « Et avec les elfes de maisons qui gardent la grande salle jusqu'au commencement des repas maintenant, il n'y a plus de tels risques. Le Quidditch est un risque non nécessaire. En fait le vol l'est. Potter peut voler, donc il n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner. Nous devrions l'empêcher de s'acheter un balai avant que ce mystère soit résolu. »

Il y eut quelques chamaillerie là-dessus. McGonagall voyait la suggestion de Lucius comme une attaque contre son équipe de Quidditch et la défendait vaillamment. Dumbledore trouvait cela comme une trop grande limitation de la liberté personnelle de Harry, clamant que le garçon ne respecterait jamais cette règle. Flitwick pensait qu'il devait avoir le choix. Hagrid se rangeait comme d'habitude aux côtés de Dumbledore. 

Sprout et Pomfrey étaient complètement du côté de Lucius, clamant que le danger pour la vie de Harry était visible et qu'un ordre clair de ne pas voler assurerait la sécurité du garçon. Vector déclara que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. 

Pince était déchirée entra laisser Harry décider par lui-même et assurer sa sécurité. « Les adolescents de seize ans ont tendance à être terriblement irraisonnables. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais ils aiment se rebeller contre l'autorité également. Si nous devons prendre une décision pour lui, il pourrait considérer cela comme un défi. »

Rosetta ne voulait pas prendre de côté, alors que Filch faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Potter soit puni. 

Trelawney ne prit pas de côté non plus, et Lupin déclara qu'il était trop fatigué pour bien penser. 

L'absence de Hooch fut probablement un facteur décisif pour le vote final. La suggestion de Lucius de bannir Harry Potter de jouer au Quidditch jusqu'à ce que l'assassin soit découvert fut acceptée à un vote. Le vote de Binns en fait. 

Lucius n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle le fantôme avait voté. Cela ne dérangeait personne lorsque Trelwaney et Rosetta avaient décidé de ne pas le faire, et Binns n'avait pas du tout participé à la discussion. Lucius se demandait même s'il savait ce pour quoi il avait voté. 

De toute façon, ce fut une victoire pour Lucius, même s'il se fichait du fait que Harry Potter joue au Quidditch ou non. Il avait montré de l'inquiétude pour la sécurité du garçon, et avait par cela montrer qu'il ne supportait pas Voldemort. Cela devrait aider à retirer les professeurs de son dos. 

Il quitta la réunion avec une humeur bien meilleure que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il y avait encore une heure avant le déjeuner, et aucune classe à enseigner durant cette période. Il pouvait prendre son magasine et…

Il y avait un groupe d'étudiants à l'extérieur de la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, et les frères Mattels. Puis il y avait un peu plus loin Seamus Finnigan, Luisa Hunter-Moor derrière lui, et Stephan Lacroix était le nom d'un de ceux qui étaient adossés contre la porte.

Il y en avait également deux ou trois autres. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lucius avec surprise. 

Il avait vite réalisé que ces Slytherins n'avaient pas accepté Lupin comme leur directeur de maison, et l'avaient choisis à la place, mais habituellement, ils venaient un par un, rarement plus d'un par jour d'ailleurs. Les Slytherins sont toujours habitués à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. En tous cas, jusqu'à ce que Snape ait pris la maison en charge. 

Les autres étudiants l'ennuyaient parfois sur les potions, avaient des questions ou des problèmes sur les devoirs assignés.

Cependant, son propre fils avait apparemment préféré Lupin. Cela faisait mal, mais c'était peut-être quelque chose pour montrer son indépendance de Slytherin. Le garçon avait grandit après tout. 

« Nous avons besoin de vous parler, je suppose. » répondit Stephan pour tout le monde. « Je suis le premier. Les autres peuvent attendre. »

Des grognements s'élevèrent du groupe. Luisa murmura quelque chose sur le fait d'avoir été en premier ici, mais un simple regard de Stephan réduisit au silence toutes les protestations, et le septième année suivit Lucius dans son bureau. Il fut heureux d'apprendre la suspension de Potter du Quidditch. 

-

Lorsque Remus atteignit la salle commune, il découvrit des rumeurs volant à droite et à gauche. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire à propos de l'incident. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé. 

Et Remus était si fatigué ! Et ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ici était de trouver Severus et de lui dire que le directeur voulait le voir. 

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori. « Il y a eut une autre attaque sur Harry Potter. Je suppose que nous sommes maintenant sûr qu'il y a un Death-Eater dans l'école qui essaye de le tuer. »

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Tout le monde était curieux d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. 

« Contrairement aux rumeurs, personne d'autre en dehors de Harry n'a été blessé. » continua Remus. Quelques étudiants parurent soulagés. Il était bien de voir que Slytherin ne s'était pas vraiment transformé en club pour mini Death-Eater depuis ses années d'école. « Harry est blessé, mais Madame Pomfrey a dit qu'il irait bien. Le seul problème est que le Death-Eater se balade toujours dans l'école et qu'il est sans aucun doute très dangereux. S'il vous plait, soyez prudent, ne croyez personne et rapportez-moi tout comportement douteux de l'un de vos compagnons. Cela importe peu si c'et quelque chose de trivial et même si l'on découvre par la suite que cela n'a rien à voir avec le Death-Eater. Il est mieux de vérifier vingt fausses directions, qu'une qui vous blesserait ou tuerait, à cause de quelque chose qu'il aurait trouvé sans intérêt. »

Il regarda autour de lui vers les visages effrayés des étudiants plus jeunes et étudia les masques d'indifférence des plus expérimentés. Comme d'habitude chez les Slytherins, il n'y avait pas que les vieux étudiants qui étaient des maîtres pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il y avait même quelques premières années qui le regardaient, paraissant aussi calmes et sérieux que les adultes. Il se demanda si Severus connaissait leurs histoires à tous. 

« Maintenant, un problème différent. » Il sourit pour espérer calmer leurs peurs. « Severus, Draco, le directeur veut vous voir pour un problème ayant visiblement quelque chose à voir avec un piège à souris. »

Le rire des étudiants sembla légèrement nerveux. Remus se sentait fier d'eux. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans les salles communes de Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw en ce moment. Les Gryffindors étaient sans doute hystériques ou formaient un plan pour attaquer la maison Slytherin. Il espérait que Minerva les avait attrapé dans la salle commune, s'ils prévoyaient ça. Ou au moins, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver un Slytherin solitaire traversant le château par lui-même. 

-

Severus et Draco avait Runes Anciennes juste après le déjeuner, mais comme d'habitude, le Professeur Rosetta était en retard. Voyant que tous le monde était soit occupé sur leur devoir, soit en train de parler d'une nouvelle attaque sur Harry Potter, Severus sortit calmement leur liste de suspects et la nouvelle liste que Albus lui avait donné rapidement avant le déjeuner. Cela aurait été suspicieux, si leur 'punition' avait pris si longtemps, pour qu'ils commencent leur déjeuner en retard. 

Pour faire cela plus réaliste, Albus avait retiré trente points de Slytherin, ce qui les amena à cinq points. Ils étaient encore du côté positif à la surprise de tout le monde. Sachant que Severus avait été à l'école depuis deux semaines maintenant, c'était considéré comme un bon résultat. 

« Nous pouvons retirer Missy Clay de la liste. » décida Severus après avoir étudier les deux parchemins. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui siffla Draco. « Des personnes vont voir. »

« Voir quoi ? » sourit Severus. « Que je suis en train de comparer ou copier encore des devoirs ? Ils sont habitués à cette vue. »

Draco acquiesça. De loin, Severus paraîtrait en train de faire ses devoirs. Il espérait seulement que quelqu'un n'était pas assez ennuyé pour vouloir regarder de plus près. 

« Est-ce que tu peux vraiment compter sur Binns ? » demanda-t-il. « La dernière fois, nous avons douté qu'il sache combien d'étudiants il était supposé avoir, donc pouvons-nous être sûr que nous les avons tous cette fois ? »

« Binns pourrait avoir tord, mais nous pouvons compter sur Flitwick. S'il dit qu'un des premières années ne peut jeter un sortilège de séparation, je le crois. En fait, je me souviens que je pouvais seulement le faire sur de courte distance lorsque j'avais onze ans. Harry était trop haut dans les airs pour qu'ils soient suffisamment proches. »

« Et pour les secondes années alors ? Nous avons Luisa Hunter-Moor, Vestalia Flemming et Quintus Palmer de libre, puisqu'ils étaient censés avoir DCFM. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Nous devrons le demander à Flitwick. » décida Severus. « Il a dit que des secondes années très avancées étaient capables de le faire, mais nous ne savons pas quels étudiants sont avancés. »

« Palmer a raté son charme d'allégresse la semaine dernière. » se souvint Draco. « Je suppose que nous pouvons l'exclure. »

« Pas nécessairement. » décida Severus après un moment. « Il aurait pu faire ça exprès, ce qui le rendrait encore plus suspect, je vais attendre le verdict de Flitwick avant de l'éliminer. Phil Hawkins, Fatima Suleyman, et Marlies King ont un alibi inattaquable. »

« Et pour les deux personnes qui sont allées à la salle de bain ? » suggéra Draco. 

« Ils étaient en classe la dernière fois, et ils n'ont pas pu réussir le charme. » Severus secoua sa tête. « Nous devrons également demander aux troisièmes années. »

Le directeur avait vérifié la liste des classes pour eux, et avait découvert qu'aucun des suspects n'avaient pris Etude des Muggles. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, mais tout de même ennuyant. Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques n'offrait aucun alibi puisque l'on peut voir le terrain sans quitter le cours, et Maximius Mattels, le suspect principal de Severus en ce moment n'avait pas eut de cours. 

« Iago Orson et Mattis Parker étaient en Potions. » continua Severus avec un soupir. « Cela ne nous aide pas du tout. Keith Gorl et Sandra Invers étaient en Métamorphose. »

« Mais Sandra a quitté le cours et n'est même pas allée à l'Infirmerie. » Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant le parchemin du directeur. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de vérifier son histoire. »

« Keith devrait être innocenté par rapport à ça. » décida Severus. « Je redemanderai à McGonagall, mais je pense que nous pouvons l'éliminer. »

Ils durent s'arrêter là, parce que le Professeur Rosetta arriva finalement. Le professeur fut extrêmement distraite durant le cours entier, tellement que Hermione Granger avait fait remarqué à Severus que cela avait été une perte de temps lorsqu'ils sortirent. 

« Elle a raison, tu sais. » dit Severus à Draco dès qu'ils étaient hors d'écoute. « Nous aurions pu utiliser ce temps pour continuer notre liste. »

« En tous cas, nous avons Latin maintenant. » lui rappela Draco. « Nous pouvons demander à Pince pour l'ordre des sièges et vérifier la vue. »

« Hieronymus Mattels est le seul suspect dans cette classe. » déclara Severus. « Toutes les cinquièmes années sont innocentées à par lui. »

« Et tu pense encore que Maximius est le frère le plus dangereux. » dit Draco en souriant.

« Il semblerait aimé plus l'utilisation d'aiguilles pour protéger ses affaires que Hieronymus, » lui dit à nouveau Severus. « Se renseigner sur Hieronymus ne peut pas faire de mal. Il y a bien sûr encore une chance que les frères travaillent en équipe. »

« Donc, nous n'avons qu'à parler à Flitwick et McGonagall et c'est tout ? » demanda Draco. 

« Oui, je suis notre témoin, ayant vu que Blaise et Theodore étaient vraiment en classe ainsi que Eric Farram. »

« Blaise et Theodore étaient nos premiers suspects, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, ainsi que Stephan LaCroix. » Severus soupira. « Au moins, il nous reste encore lui et Maximius. »

« Super. » Draco soupira. « Vraiment super. Je pensais que nous essayons de réduire la liste à seulement un suspect ? »

« Nous essayons. » confirma Severus. « Mais si tous les meilleurs suspects sont éliminés, il y a des chances pour que nous ayons fait une erreur quelque part. »

« Quel genre d'erreur? »

« Soit que nous ayons éliminé quelqu'un que nous n'aurions pas du, ou que le traître n'a jamais été sur cette liste. Je m'étais attendu à ce que le nombre d'étudiants les moins douteux se réduise rapidement, pas à ce que le nombre des suspects réels face de même. 

« Nous avons besoin que d'un suspect. » lui rappela Draco. « Je mets tout mon argent sur Stephan. C'est le choix parfait. C'est un joueur de Quidditch, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut s'approcher de Potter, il est respecté, un sang pure, et d'une famille qui a une histoire de sorcier maléfique. » 

« Il y a une chose qui est contre lui cependant. » dit Severus. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » 

« Les drogues. On ne peut pas compter sur des Intoxiqués, et je doute que Voldemort risquerait d'en engagé un. » expliqua Severus. 

« Mais est-ce qu'il le sait ? »

« C'est une bonne question. » admit Severus. « L'autre est soit Stephan qui pourrait être un drogué également. Il pourrait aussi bien simplement vendre des drogues sans en prendre lui-même. »

-

« Hieronymus Mattels ? » demanda le Professeur Pince avec surprise. « Non, il ne semblait pas être distrait. Il a plutôt participé énormément aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce inhabituel pour lui ? » demanda Severus alors qu'il marchait dans la classe essayant de voir le Terrain de Quidditch.

« Un peu. » admit le professeur Pince. « Il semble aimer le Latin, même s'il n'a jamais passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque jusqu'à cette année. »

« Je peux seulement voir la bonne hauteur des derniers rangs. » constata Severus. « Tu es plus grand ce qui te donne une meilleur vue en marchant dans la classe, mais les étudiants sont assis. Je dis simplement que le dernier rang a vraiment une chance de voir le terrain. Quel était le siège de Hieronymus aujourd'hui ? »

« Ici. » Pince montra un siège au centre de la seconde rangée. 

Severus se renfrogna. « Cela ne semble mener nulle part. »

Il alla dans cette direction et s'adossa au bureau. Puis il s'assit, se penchant en avant et en arrière, à gauche et à droite, fini même par faire reculer le siège, et s'assit finalement sur le bureau. 

« Rien. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est la forêt. » déclara-t-il finalement. « Je suis cependant plus petit que Hieronymus. Tu es plus proche de sa taille, Draco. Peut-être que tu peux le voir. »

Mais Draco ne put trouver une position lui permettant de voir le terrain de Quidditch de là. Dehors, dans le couloir, les cinquièmes années de Gryffindor et Ravenclaw commençaient à être bruyants. Ils étaient en train d'attendre que le cours commence depuis au moins un quart d'heure maintenant. 

Le Professeur Pince sortit et les fit partir. 

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Colin Creevey. « Je pensais que vous alliez expliquer comment la variation des mots dans un sortilège peut altérer son effet. »

« Oui, mais… » Le professeur hésita. « J'ai trouvé quelques cafards dans la salle de classe. Probablement une farce, mais j'ai besoin de les examiner avant qu'ils ne s'échappent et infestent le château entier. Nous parlerons simplement des variations la semaine prochaine. »

Il y eut quelques murmures de déception, provenant principalement des Ravenclaws, mais dès que le Professeur Pince revint dans la salle de classe, fermant la porte derrière elle, elle put entendre des cris de joie et des bruits de pas en train de s'éloigner. 

Pince semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Elle revint auprès des garçons et essaya la chaise elle-même. Toujours aucun résultat. 

Ils se mirent à essayer également d'autres sièges, et poussèrent le bureau de Hieronymus. Après tout, l'un des derniers étudiants aurait pu avoir déplacé le bureau, s'il n'avait pas été dans la bonne position. Rien. Il n'y avait simplement aucune chance pour que Hieronymus puisse avoir vu le terrain s'il est resté dans son siège. 

Severus regarda la poubelle en face de la pièce pendant un moment. Le coin dans lequel elle était, n'aurait pas pu donner une bonne vue du terrain, mais, et pour le chemin de la corbeille au bureau de Hieronymus ? Peu possible, mais il aurait pu prendre une route moins directe. 

Il essaya quelques direction, mais à moins que Hieronymus est pris un détour en passant par le côté opposé, il n'y avait aucune chance, et s'il s'était arrêté en route, cela aurait certainement attiré l'attention. Il ne pouvait pas avoir marché à côté de la fenêtre, trouvé Harry, sortit sa baguette, visé et faire le sortilège sans s'arrêter. Définitivement pas, s'il n'avait pas su que Harry serait en vue au moment où il se serait levé. Même avec le meilleur emplacement dans la pièce, seule la moitié du terrain était visible, donc Hieronymus avait cinquante pour cent de chance que Harry soit en vue, et il ne pouvait pas continuer à jeter des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il est de la chance. Surtout pas s'il devait faire un détour à chaque fois. 

L'étudiant assis dans le coin à l'arrière avait une meilleure vue, mais c'était une jeune fille Hufflepuff muggleborn qui était connue pour s'évanouir à la vue du sang. A côté d'elle se trouvait son meilleur ami, un autre Hufflepuff, que Severus ne croyait pas capable de blesser une mouche. 

Le Slytherin avec les meilleures chances aurait été celui qui était assiz sur le bureau du centre au dernier rang. Nicholas Elvers, un orphelin dont les parents avaient été tuéz par des Death-Eaters, et qui lui avait dit une fois que son but dans la vue était de devenir un Auror pour les venger. 

« J'abandonne. » déclara Severus après avoir entendu ça. « Les cinquièmes années sont tous innocentés. »

-

Lucius était furieux lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la classe de Potions une demi-heure après le commencement. Apparemment, Neville avait pris le temps de son absence pour utiliser ces ustensiles de farces. Puisqu'il n'aimait pas travailler sans partenaires, il ne pouvait pas continuer leur projet sans les échantillons de Severus, il avait été mis avec Grégory et Vincent. Il avait visiblement développé une préférence pour se mettre en équipe avec des Slytherins. 

L'air autour de leur table de travail était brûlé, et il y avait des morceaux du chaudron de Vincent éparpillé dans la pièce. Lucius était trempé de la tête aux pieds, et un liquide rose gouttait de ses cheveux formant une flaque sur le sol, qui était déjà recouvert d'une substance blanche, qui ressemblait bizarrement à la neige, mais qui ne montrait aucune intention de fondre malgré la chaleur provenant des chaudrons. 

« Vous ! » cria Lucius alors que les garçons regardaient ce qui se passait. « Où avez-vous été ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas jurer en face des étudiants, Professeur Malfoy. » lui rappela Hermione. 

Lucius eut soudainement sa baguette de pointée sur la Gryffindor. 

« Nous avons un mot du Professeur Pince qui explique notre absence. » expliqua Severus, tendant rapidement le parchemin. 

Peut-être qu'engager Lucius n'avait pas été une bonne idée après tout. Pour l'instant, sa présence n'avait pas donné de véritable indice, et Severus commençait à s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'il pouvait sérieusement blessé un étudiant à cause de sa rage et de sa frustration. Lucius Malfoy n'était clairement pas fait pour être professeur. 

Lucius saisit le parchemin des mains de Severus et le fixa. 

Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Madame Pince avait exactement écrit. Cela n'avait pas semblé important à ce moment là. 

« Donc, le Professeur Pince a eut besoin de l'aide de deux étudiants, et d'une demi-heure pour se débarrasser de deux cafards ! » tonna Lucius. 

Oh, donc elle avait décidé de se coller à l'histoire qu'elle avait donné aux cinquièmes années. 

« Et bien, elle était vraiment inquiète et ne voulait pas en manquer un, et cela aurait pu laisser des œufs quelque part, et ensuite, il y aurait une invasion de cafards envahissant l'école. » expliqua Draco, essayant d'imiter le regard de chien battu de Severus. 

« Cinquante points en moins, » siffla Lucius à travers ses dents serrées. « à chacun d'entre vous. »

« Pour avoir obéit à un professeur ? » osa dire Theodore. 

« Et cinquante de plus, pour avoir questionner mes punitions. » lui siffla Lucius. « Maintenant, retournez à votre travail. Longbottom, je veux que vous retourniez travailler à votre projet maintenant que vos partenaires sont là. Vous, Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle réunis êtes un désastre ambulant. »

Des rires nerveux parcoururent la classe. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs que Lucius ne les punirait pas aussi. 

« Potter. » continua Lucius, ignorant le rire. « S'il n'y a aucun projet écrit auquel vous pouvez penser, alors copiez le chapitre un de votre livre de Potions pour moi. Ne touchez simplement pas un autre chaudron. »

Severus leva un sourcil vers Neville. 

« J'ai jeté un pétard dans la potion de Harry, et à la place d'exploser, il a commencé à neiger. » expliqua Neville dans un murmure. 

« Goyle et Crabbe, recommencez avec un nouveau chaudron. » finit Lucius, s'écroulant dans sa chaise. « Oh, et Weasley ! Détention. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer ce bazar. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre Harry ou Neville pour changer ? »

« Oh parce que vous nettoyez si bien. » dit en souriant Lucius. Son humeur commençant à nouveau à s'améliorer. Il jeta un charme de séchage sur lui-même, et prit son journal. 

Snap ! Cette fois, le piège à souris réussit à capturer ses doigts, terminant le cours. Lucius n'avait aucune intention d'endurer la douleur jusqu'à la fin de la leçon. Il les libéra, tous sauf Weasley, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, pour obtenir l'aide de Madame Pomfrey.

------

**Bon je suis désolé mais je fais pas de réponses pour celui là… sachant que je ne suis pas là ce week end… j'ai quelques traduc à faire ce soir… Encore pardon… mais si tout va bien j'y répondrais la semaine prochaine… (faut que je me plonge dans les larmes de Guerre et Dragon Fugueur… a vous de choisir… ) **


	10. Glace Noire

**Et voilà le chapitre… Un peu tard… mais bon… ****Silverfox**** l'a publié y'a moins d'une demi heure en prime… (ce qui m'a bien arrangé…) Alors j'espère que vous aimerez… (moi c'est mon cas …)**

------

**Chapitre 9 : Glace Noire**

------

Les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs étaient en cours de Métamorphose lorsque Severus et Draco arrivèrent juste après que Lucius les ait libéré du cours de Potions. 

Ils durent attendre que les derniers étudiants soient partis avant de pouvoir approcher le professeur McGonagall. 

Le professeur releva les yeux de surprise. 

« Potions s'est terminé plus tôt. » expliqua Severus avec un haussement d'épaule. « Le Professeur Malfoy a découvert sa main dans un piège à souris, et il a du aller à l'infirmerie pour la faire réparer. Il ne nous faisait pas confiance, au cas où nous aurions fait explosé la salle de classe pendant qu'il était parti. »

« Un piège à souris ? » répéta McGonagall.

« Pas l'un des nôtres. » l'assura Draco. 

« Cela aurait pu être celui de Potter ou celui de Neville, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il lui en reste. » élabora Severus. « Nous avons aidé le Professeur Pince avec son problème de cafards, donc nous sommes arrivé en retard pour le cours de potions, et nous n'avons pas eut le temps en conséquence d'installer des pièges. »

McGonagall les regarda d'un œil douteux, mais elle n'aimait pas Lucius, donc Severus doutait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose sans avoir des preuves solides. 

« Vous êtes là pour l'incident. » Le Professeur affirma plutôt que demanda. 

« Oui, vous avez dit que Sandra Invers avait quitté la classe. » expliqua Severus. « Mais, et Keith Gorl ? »

« Keith ? » demanda avec surprise Minerva. « Qu'est ce qu'il a Keith ? »

« Il est sur la liste de suspects de Filius. » dit Severus calmement. « Etait-il en classe ? »

Minerva se renfrogna. Donc Flitwick était Filius et elle était le Professeur McGonagall ? « Bien sûr qu'il était en classe. Je l'aurai dit tout de suite à Albus s'il était parti à un moment. »

« J'essaye simplement de m'en assurer Professeur. » répondit Severus. « Il avait Potions la dernière fois. »

« Tu es celui qui nous a collé Lucius en premier lieu. » lui rappela Minerva. 

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je lui fais confiance, pour qu'il dise la vérité sur les étudiants. » dit Severus.

« C'est mon père. » leur rappela Draco. « Et je ne crois pas non plus ce qu'il dit. »

Ils allèrent au bureau de Flitwick après, mais il était fermé, et le professeur d'enchantements ne se montra pas non plus au dîner. Après un dernier essai, une heure après le repas, ils décidèrent de reporter leur discussion avec Flitwick pour le jour suivant, et revinrent dans leur salle commune pour garder un œil sur les personnes les plus suspectes. Severus se glissa cependant dans les escaliers en premier. Theodore avait découvert et retirer le dernier piège à souris sans se faire de mal. Cela ne pouvait pas être toléré. 

Les premières et secondes années étaient encore nerveuses, remarqua vite Severus. Elles étaient revenu dans leur salle commune tout de suite après le dîner et semblait avoir peur de sortir à nouveau. Il avait entendu qu'une première année avait supplié les autres pour qu'elle soit accompagnée à la bibliothèque.

« Le nombre ne peut pas nous protéger d'une explosion. » lui répondit l'un des garçons. « Nous sommes plus en sécurité si nous restons ici, là où Potter ne peut pas entrer. Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune raison d'attaquer notre salle commune, il faudrait sinon une grosse explosion pour nous blesser ici. »

Severus secoua sa tête, mais n'essaya pas de calmer leurs peurs. Tant qu'ils ont peur, il ne sont pas susceptibles de se joindre à Voldemort, et avoir peur de lui, était, dans son opinion, un signe montrant un instinct de survie. 

La plupart des étudiants plus âgés étaient engagés dans une discussion sur les chances de survie de Harry Potter et des théories sur l'attaquant.

« Je vous dit qu'il est comme mort. » déclara Hieronymus Mattels. Puisque le professeur Lupin n'était pas là aujourd'hui, lui et son frère n'étaient pas aller se cacher dans la bibliothèque à nouveau. « Il a été chanceux deux fois, mais combien de temps va durer cette chance. L'agent du Seigneur pourrait être l'un d'entre nous. Le Vieux Cafouilleur n'a rien à dire. La seule façon qu'il a de le protéger est de l'envoyer loin de Hogwarts, mais alors, il ne pourra pas continuer son éducation magique, et cela ne sera qu'une question de temps pour que le Seigneur le trouve. »

« Et cela sera sûrement la fin de Potter. » Maximius se mit à sourire. 

« Est-ce que vous trouver cela si drôle ? » demanda Joanna Jenkins, une septième année, semblant légèrement énervé. « Potter est simplement un garçon de seize ans qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort quand il était enfant par chance. Un orphelin qui a grandit avec un groupe de Muggles à la place d'une vraie famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'a pas fait exprès de le bannir de ce monde, si c'était lui qui avait fait ça, ce qui, en considérant son âge, est très improbable. »

« Il n'a aucune honte. » dit Lionel Bardon.

« Comme s'il était le seul dans cette école. » Blaise renifla, envoyant un regard de colère à Draco. 

« Se venter n'est pas vraiment un crime. Ni une attaque sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » lui rappela Alice. 

« Et tu ne peux pas vraiment blâmer un orphelin qui a élevé par de Muggles et qui demandet de l'attention. » ajouta Severus alors qu'il s'asseyait à nouveau à côté de Draco. « Potter est un sang pure qui a eut à vivre la vie d'un Sang de bourbe. C'est évident qu'il cherche un peu de compensation. »

« En attaquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » le défia Stephan. « Il n'a pas le droit. »

« En attaquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » répéta Estella. « Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a attaqué en premier. Potter ne l'a jamais cherché. Il a simplement eut le courage de ne pas tomber et de mourir lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait. »

« Il a fait plus que ça. » continua Theodore. « Il a répondu activement. »

« Et bien excuse le pour vouloir vivre. » dit sarcastiquement Joanna. 

Severus écouta la discussion des crimes de Potter avec grande attention, notant qui allait de quel côté. Lionel était apparemment jaloux de Potter, mais il était déjà innocenté. Pansy et Millicent prirent avec surprise, un petit peu d'intérêt sur le sujet. Theodore semblait plus intéressé par les faits, alors que Stephan et que les frères Mattels se mirent en colère sur le manque de support de leur côté. Ils ne s'étaient apparemment pas attendus à ce que Blaise se retire si facilement, mais lorsque Blaise réalisa qu'il n'impressionnait pas Pansy, il se tut très rapidement. 

Plusieurs étudiants d'années inférieures continuèrent de regarder vers Draco, attendant un signe d'approbation, peut être simplement parce que c'était le plus grand rival de Potter, mais Draco n'en fit rien.

« C'était étrange de le voir tomber. » commenta finalement Draco. « J'ai toujours pensé le vouloir mort, mais lorsqu'il fonçait sur le sol comme ça, j'ai pratiquement eut peur pour lui. »

La discussion s'arrêta alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Draco. De telles admissions de 'faiblesses' étaient rares dans la salle commune de Slytherin et totalement inattendues venant de la part d'un supporter connu de Death-Eaters comme Draco. 

« Penser et vouloir la mort de quelqu'un sur le coup de la colère sont des choses complètement différente. » répondit Severus. 

« Enfin, je ne voudrais pas que mon pire ennemi soit tué par quelqu'un d'autre, je pense. » suggéra Iago Orson. « Je voudrais le faire moi-même. »

« Je ne le veux pas. » dit Draco doucement. « J'ai décidé que je ne voulais tuer personne. »

Quelques personnes éclatèrent de rire. 

« Ca c'est fort. » déclara Stephan. « Après, il va décider qu'il voudra être un Guérisseur. »

Draco y réfléchit. « Nan, bien trop de travail, et quelques patients meurent de toutes façon. Je ferai probablement de la politique, comme Père. »

« C'est un jeu sale, tu le sais. » lui rappela Severus. 

« Ou peut-être que je ferai des sélection pour l'une des Equipes Professionnelles de Quidditch après l'école. » continua Draco. « Je peux m'imaginer être un enseignant, aussi, mais je suppose que Père n'approuverait pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Estella. « Il enseigne lui-même en ce moment. »

« Pas volontairement. » Severus se mit à sourire. « Et il déteste ça. »

« Il n'est en plus pas bon. » se plaignit Susan, ne détournant pas ses yeux de Severus. 

« Ouais, je me suis pratiquement brûlée le visage la semaine dernière lorsque mon chaudron a explosé. » commenta Paula de cinquième année. « Et tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était de lever les yeux de son journal et dire 'Oh'. Un vrai professeur de Potions m'aurait dit que je remuais de la mauvaise façon avant que ma potion n'explose. »

« Comment sais-tu que tu as remué dans le mauvais sens, s'il n'a dit que 'Oh' ? » dit une première année du nom de Judith. 

« Parce que je l'ai lu après, idiote. » cria Paula. « Tu dois toujours trouver ce que tu as fait de faux après un accident de Potions. Les erreurs en Potions sont dangereuses. »

Judith ne fit qu'acquiescer avec enthousiasme. 

'Bien.' Pensa Severus. Au moins une des premières années n'oublierait pas cette leçon de base. 

« Je paris que ta Ginny aimerait entendre que tu comptes peut-être devenir professeur. » dit Théodore à Draco. 

« Elle le serait ? » dit Draco surpris. La pensée venait tout juste de le frapper, donc il ne l'avait jamais dite à Ginny. 

« Oui, bien sûr. » Théodore acquiesça. « Elle vient d'une famille pauvre, donc elle veut se marier à un sorcier qui a un travail honnête et des entrées régulières pour la soutenir, elle et ses enfants. »

« J'hériterais de toute la fortune des Malfoy. » dit Draco. « Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec être un politicien ou un joueur de Quidditch ? »

« Les gens pauvres sont habitués à l'idée que l'argent vient du travail. » expliqua Théodore. « Ils ne font pas confiance à une banque autant qu'à un travail. La Politique, comme l'a dit Severus, est une affaire sale, et le Quidditch ne présente que trop de risques. Tu peux seulement jouer lorsque tu es jeune et tu n'es donc pas blessé. Ginny appellerait ça un job à risque. »

« J'espère que tu seras un meilleur professeur que ton père. » déclara Paula. 

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour lire un journal durant un cours de Potions » dit Draco en reniflant. 

-

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Sans directeur de Maison pour les envoyer au lit, les Slytherins avaient complètement ignoré l'extinction des feux, et avaient parlé jusqu'à s'endormir pratiquement dans la salle commune. Un garçon de première année était recroquevillé sur le canapé, profondément endormi, lorsque les sixième et septièmes années se dirigèrent vers leurs lits. 

Théodore bailla alors qu'il vérifiait rapidement sous sa couverture, à la recherche des pièges à souris de Severus. Rien. Peut-être que le petit farceur avait finalement abandonné. 

Théodore se glissa dans son lit, souffla la chandelle et serra son oreiller. Il était mort de fatigue, décida-t-il. Il décida de lever les couvertures et d'en serrer un coin, comme il le faisait toujours, et glissa son autre main sous l'oreiller comme chaque nuit.

SNAP ! « AHHHHHH !!!! »

Théodore s'assit de douleur, et fixa le piège à souris sur ses doigts. C'est ce que le Professeur Malfoy devait avoir ressenti. 

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à boiter pour aller à l'infirmerie cette fois. Une main blessée était bien plus confortable qu'un pied blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faux. Il se révéla être très difficile d'ouvrir un piège à souris avec une main seulement. Le piège se referma encore deux fois, avant qu'il ne puisse dégager ses doigts douloureux. Chaque fois, cela faisait encore plus mal. 

« Je te déteste Severus. » déclara Théodore, alors qu'il plaçait un mouchoir autour de sa main, et qu'il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey ne sera pas heureuse de le voir à cette heure de la nuit.

-

Ils utilisèrent leur pause déjeuner pour aller voir le Professeur Flitwick alors leur liste de suspects de seconde et troisième années. 

Filius fit apparaître une coupe de thé pour chacun d'eux, et leur offrit même quelques biscuits, mais ils déclinèrent, lui rappelant qu'ils venaient tout juste de déjeuner. 

« Luisa Hunter-Moor n'aurait pas pu avoir fait ça. » déclara le minuscule professeur au moment où il regarda leur liste. « Elle est l'étudiante la plus faible de son année. Je pense que c'est sa baguette qui lui pose des problèmes, mais elle insiste sur le fait que c'est une tradition familiale d'utiliser un cœur de Dragon et de l'ébène dans leurs baguettes. Elle refuse d'essayer quelque chose d'autre. »

« Et bien, c'est notre dernière suspecte Slytherin de seconde année a être innocenté. » commenta Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

« Nous avons cependant encore deux suspects chez les Gryffindor de cette même année. » lui rappela Severus. « Et pour eux, Filius ? »

« Quitus Palmer est un étudiant très avancé, » reporta Flitwick. « Je suis convaincu du fait qu'il est capable de faire un charme de séparation. Quand à Vestalia Flemming, je ne suis pas sûr. Elle a du talent, pas autant que Quintus. Ils ont un peu de rivalité pour leurs notes, je pense. Il est le premier de ma classe, mais elle le surpasse en Métamorphose, je crois. J'ai vu Vestalia essayer des charmes de troisièmes années parfois, mais jamais un charme de séparation dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être qu'elle peut le faire, peut-être pas. »

« Alors Quintus aurait pu jeter le charme de rire sur Vestalia exprès la semaine dernière ? » demanda Severus.

« Sans doute. » dit Flitwick. « Il s'ennuyait probablement, et a décidé de remonter l'humeur avec sa petite farce. Ou peut-être que ces deux-là ne faisait que se chamailler, et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment la frapper. »

Severus acquiesça. « Et pour les troisièmes années alors ? »

Flitwick continua de lire. « Caius Rude est un étudiant peu soigné, mais qui a maîtrisé le charme assez facilement. Il est talentueux, mais ne veut pas travailler pour ses notes. Aemilia Andres connaissait déjà ce charme lorsque nous avons commencé à travailler dessus. Apparemment, sa mère lui a enseigné la séparation. Gaia Ushton a réussit au deuxième essai. Curtis Marston a pris bien plus de temps que ça, mais il était plutôt bon à la fin du second cours. Maximius Mattels l'a fait avec facilité. Il est le meilleur de l'année, une année particulièrement bonne. Pas de finesse, celui-là. Maximius a essayé de l'aider, mais avec peu de succès. Bran est assez intelligent, mais qui n'a pas de patience pour un travail délicat. »

« Tu es sûr que Bran ne nous trompe pas ? » demanda Severus. 

« S'il le fait, c'est depuis la première année. » répondit Filius avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je doute que Voldemort l'est choisit depuis si longtemps, donc quelles raisons l'aurait-il fait ? »

« Je vois. » Severus acquiesça. Si Voldemort avait prévu ça depuis si longtemps, il avait utilisé Bran bien avant ça. Le traître était soit nouveau, ou Voldemort avait simplement pensé à l'utiliser contre Potter. « Et pour les deux derniers ? »

« Marsha Alton est bonne en enchantement. » continua Flitwick. « Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais d'elle, mais il se pourrait qu'elle ait eut des cours auparavant. Les résultats de Marsha dans mon cours varient toujours au niveau de la qualité. Elle réussit quelques charmes avec facilité, alors que les autres réussissent à peine. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de Minerva, elle se fiche de ses notes de Métamorphose. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille. C'est comme si elle voulait faire exprès d'échouer complètement, contrairement à tous les autres Slytherin que j'ai rencontré. »

« J'ai déjà vu ce genre de comportement chez d'autres étudiants auparavant. » remarqua Severus. 

« Oui, mais c'était des Gryffindors, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappela Flitwick. « Les Slytherins sont généralement ambitieux sur leurs notes, et même les plus paresseux veulent passer leurs NEWTs. Chez les Hufflepuff, il y a rarement des paresseux, mais parfois, j'ai des Hufflepuff sans talent, qui ne peuvent simplement pas faire mieux. Mais ils essayent tout de même de faire des efforts visibles, et ils sont dévastés à chaque fois que je leur donne une mauvaise note. Les Ravenclaws échouent rarement en Enchantement. Il y en a des moins talentueux et paresseux bien sûr, mais ils aiment tous les Enchantements. Cela a sans doute quelque chose à voir avec ne pas vouloir décevoir leur directeur de Maison. » Ses yeux étincelèrent, de la même façon que ceux de Dumbledore. « Tu as sans doute moins d'idéalisme d'eux. »

Severus acquiesça. « Moins idéalisme, oui, mais rarement un refus. Quelques-uns peuvent faire mieux, s'ils montrent plus d'intérêt, mais lorsqu'il y a un danger d'échec, ils travaillent toujours pour s'en sortir. »

« Seuls les Gryffindors sont un peu rebelles et veulent simplement échouer pour nous énerver, ou énerver leurs parents. »

« Il y avait cette jeune Hufflpuff muggleborn qui ne voulait pas devenir une sorcière. » fit remarquer Severus. « Et le Ravenclaw malade d'amour qui continue d'échouer pour être dans la même année que sa copine. » 

« La famille Harris a cependant une tradition de cinq cent ans de sorciers et sorcières fiers aux sang purs, donc Mathilda n'a aucune raison de vouloir être une Muggle. » fit remarquer Flitwick. 

« Mathilda déteste les Muggles. » ajouta Draco. « Elle ne voudrait jamais avoir quelque chose de commun avec eux. »

« Et elle agit comme ça depuis le début. » Flitwick acquiesça. « Elle ne peut avoir eut  un petit ami lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. »

Severus hocha également la tête. « Je verrais ça, Filius, mais pour le moment, je me concentre pour trouver notre traître meurtrier. Si Mathilda échoue cette année, cela ne va pas la tuer, et peut-être que cela sera même un enseignement pour elle. Cependant, si nous n'attrapons pas le traître, tôt ou tard, il sera chanceux, et tuera Potter. Il y aura du temps pour résoudre le problème de Mathilda une fois que le garçon sera en sécurité. »

Draco se posa tout de même des questions sur la jeune fille pendant le reste de la journée. Il suggéra même à Severus qu'ils devaient la suivre pendant un moment dans l'espoir de découvrir quelques indices, mais Severus ne fit que secouer sa tête. 

« Mathilda est innocentée Draco. » lui rappela Severus. « Et nous avons encore 17 suspects que nous devons surveiller. Si tu es si impatient de suivre quelqu'un, suis Stephan. »

« Pas Maximius ? » le taquina Draco. 

« Non, je le ferais moi-même. » répondit Severus de façon détaché. 

En dehors de leur faire faire un tour du château, les observations ne leur donnèrent pas beaucoup de résultats. Les deux suspects faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter de passé du temps dans la salle commune avec Remus, mais en dehors de ça, c'était plutôt ennuyeux. 

Maximius aimait aller à la bibliothèque, et s'introduire subrepticement dans la tour d'astronomie, et parfois il se baladait dans le château avec son frère ou un de ses amis.

Stephan traînait la plupart du temps au terrain de Quidditch. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans le placard à balai, polissant le sien, ou admirant autrement les autres balais. Quelques fois, Draco l'avait même suivit à l'intérieur, et avait prétendu être absorbé par l'entretien de son Nimbus. Stephan lui avait même parlé de la stratégie au Quidditch quelques fois. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même équipe. 

Cependant, durant d'autres occasions, Stephan lui jetait des regards de colère, souhaitant apparemment être seul. Draco prétendait alors ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du septième année, ou des étudiants qui entraient pour lui parler. 

Stephan leur vendait apparemment quelque chose, mais Draco ne pouvait jamais voir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il dit ça à Severus, son ami suggéra immédiatement de changer de suspect, mais il dut admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre Stephan sur le terrain aussi bien que Draco, et encore moins dans le placard à balai. 

Severus ne possédait pas de balai et tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas voler. 

Stephan allait également fréquemment dans des salles de classes abandonnées dans différentes parties de l'école. Il semblait y rencontrer d'autres étudiants, mais Draco ne pouvait pas le suivre à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il fit tout de même une liste des étudiants que Stephan rencontrait. Severus le lui avait demandé, peu importe que ces étudiants soient suspects ou non, innocentés ou même muggleborn. 

Cependant, ce qui ennuyait Draco le plus était que Stephan allait souvent dans le bureau de son père pratiquement tous les deux jours. Il était difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer par son père, et encore plus dur d'éviter Ron Weasley. Il semblait que le Gryffindor arrivait toujours pour une détention ou en sortait. 

A chaque fois que Draco réussissait à voir Ron en train de faire sa détention, c'était décevant. D'une certaine façon, le Gryffindor avait réussit à convaincre l'elfe de maison, qui était supposé surveiller les activités du professeur de Potions, de faire tout le travail pour lui, et en attendant s'asseyait, jouant avec une brosse, et lui donnant des ordres, avec un regard satisfait sur son visage. 

Combien Draco le détestait pour ça ! Mais c'était le frère de Ginny, donc il faisait de son mieux pour éviter toutes les moqueries.

Ginny, elle-même, était bien plus heureuse, maintenant que Percy était de retour en un seul morceau et ils passaient la plupart de leur week-end ensembles à voler et à s'asseoir côte à côte, alors que Severus collait Maximius à travers l'école. 

Draco sentit une petite touche de culpabilité de s'amuser alors que Severus enquêtait, mais il se dit que cela paraîtrait étrange, s'il ne passait pas un peu de temps comme il le faisait normalement avec sa petite amie. 

-

Dimanche après-midi, alors que Draco et Ginny étaient dehors à voler, s'amusant de ce qui pourrait être le dernier week-end vraiment chaud de l'année, Severus alla voir le gardien de l'école, Argus Filch. 

Lucius Malfoy était supposé leur donner quelques indices, mais pour l'instant, ils ne lui avaient pas trop prêté attention. Il était temps de changer ça. 

Mrs Norris tourna son nez, et sortie, sa queue relevé à la vue de Severus, en train de se tenir dans son bureau avec Greenie dans ses bras, mais Filch les invita, en ronchonnant tout de même, et donna même une coupe de thé à Severus, que Greenie inspecta de plus près, mais laissa son nez loin de ça. Il avait maintenant assez d'expérience avec les repas humains, pour savoir que ces tasses de thé avaient tendance à être chaudes et à brûler les petits nez tendres de hérissons. Renifler avec un nez brûlé était vraiment une expérience non plaisante, et ne pas renifler était simplement contre la nature de Greenie, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en conséquence prudent envers les tasses de thé. Les soucoupes étaient bien sûr quelque chose d'entièrement différent. 

Corvus passa au dessus de la table et accueillit Severus en déclarant. « Cafard débile ! » en se tenant à côté du pot à thé avec sa poitrine gonfler. 

« Surveilles ton langage, Corvus ! » le réprimanda Severus en souriant. 

« Débile, débile, débile. » insista Corvus, sans être décontenancé. 

« Où est ce que tu as appris ce genre de chose ? » continua Severus, se moquant de façon sévère. 

« Malfoy. » répondit Filch pour l'oiseau. « Il n'aime pas beaucoup les corbeaux, et il continue de l'énerver, et il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il lui répondait. »

« Cafard débile ! » commenta joyeusement Corvus. 

« Il n'aime pas les corbeaux ? » demanda Severus, caressant la tête de Corvus, regardant les plumes noires de l'oiseau étinceler. « Qu'est ce qu'il n'aime pas ? »

« Ils sont trop noirs, si je l'ai compris correctement. » Filch haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de son thé. 

« Trop noir ? Pour un Death-Eater ? » Severus éclata pratiquement de rire. « Lucius a un problème. »

Filch haussa à nouveau les épaules, lui indiquant qu'il se fichait de Lucius, ou de ses problèmes, du moment qu'il nettoyait son propre bazar. 

« J'ai du remplacer deux de tes tables de travails. » lui dit un peu plus tard le gardien. « Il a réussit à en brûler une sans espoir de réparation, et l'autre s'est transformé en flaque. Trelawney sait peut être comment il a réussit à faire ça à une table en bois, mais pour être honnête, cela ne me concerne pas. Tilly a réussit à réparer les chaises qu'il a aplatie, mais l'une d'elle est encore abîmée. Cependant, elle ne semble pas capable de produire du bruit. »

Severus acquiesça. « Je devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ça lorsque je recommencerais à enseigner. Peut-être que je peux la réparer. Et sinon, Albus voudra pourra sans doute le faire. » Il prit une gorgée de thé. « Quel est le rapport sur les autres activités de Lucius ? Est-ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un fréquemment ? »

« Beaucoup de gens. » dit Filch. « J'ai la liste de Twinky quelque part. Ah, elle est là ! » Il la sortit d'un des dossiers sur les jumeaux Weasley. »

« Ces deux-là ont quitté l'école tu sais. » dit Severus, faisant un signe de tête vers les fichiers. « Tu n'as plus besoin de les garder ici. »

« Je sais. » confirma Filch. « Mais qu'est-ce que je mettrais sur ces étagères, si je les retirai ? En plus, les retirer me donnerait bien plus de travail, et je n'ai pas besoin d'espace. »

« Je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver une façon de les remplacer. » sourit Severus. « Tu peux faire un dossier piège à souris, un dossier pétard, un dossier combat de nourriture… »

« Tu es mon ami, pas mon client. » déclara Filch. « Et pour la fin, tu me donnes bien trop de travail. » dit-il lorsqu'il vit le regard surpris de Severus. 

Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça, donc il reporta son attention sur la liste des visiteurs de Lucius. Elle était en effet longue, mais par chance, l'espionne elfe de maison, avait également ajouté le nombre de fois où les gens étaient venus, et même de petites notes sur les circonstances. 

Il y avait beaucoup de Slytherins qui étaient venus pour avoir des conseils. Severus découvrit que pratiquement tous ces suspects y étaient, même si quelques-uns n'étaient venus qu'une ou deux fois, alors que les autres venaient quotidiennement. Curtis Marston détenait le record de 8 visites par semaine. 

Puis il y avait eut un grand groupe venu pour poser des questions sur les Potions, ou pour rendre un devoir en avance ou en retard. Là, le plus grand nombre de visites venait de Seamus Finnigan, qui semblait avoir découvert une nouvelle fascination pour le sujet. 

Le troisième groupe d'étudiants était ceux qui venaient faire leur détention. Détenteur du record, Ron Weasley, venant au moins quatre fois par semaine. Mais il apparaissait clairement que Lucius avait un élève soumis à ce type de détention pour chaque année. 

« Quelques-uns sont déjà innocentés. » décida Severus. « Et je ne penses pas que nous devrions considérer de nous occuper des visiteurs venant une seule fois. Les détentions sont probablement également non importantes. »

« Il a toujours les mêmes enfants en détention. » gronda Filch. 

« Oui, mais c'est sa propre idiotie qui les donne. Il ne comprend simplement pas comment utiliser les outils de discipline. »

« Il est le pire professeur que j'ai jamais vu. » décida Filch, puis se reprit. « Enfin, avec l'exception de cette femme Blackwell. Et Lockhart. Je ne pense pas que je rencontrerai quelqu'un de plus chiant que Gilderoy Lockhart. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il a essayé de m'enseigner la façon de remplir les fiches de détentions ? »

« Et bien, écrire est une des choses qu'il sait vraiment comment faire. » commenta Severus. « C'était bien pire lorsqu'il essayait de mettre ses mains sur mon laboratoire. »

Filch trembla à ce souvenir des dommages causé par cet incident. Par chance, Lockhart n'avait pas réussit à atteindre un chaudron. Les murs de protection de Severus avaient veillé à ça. Cela avait été un petit triomphe pour Severus que ces boucliers attrapent finalement un intrus. La plupart des étudiants qui avaient réussis à entrer dans le bureau, étaient aussi suffisamment intelligents pour passer les protections. Severus savait très bien que ses protections étaient insuffisantes, mais en mettre de plus fortes, signifierait faire de sérieux dégâts sur l'intrus, et c'était hors de question lorsque l'on s'attendait à ce que l'intrus ne soit qu'un étudiant bruyant. 

« En effet. » confirma le gardien après un moment. « Tu penses que cette liste te sera d'une quelconque utilité ? »

Severus soupira. « Peut-être. Il y a bien plus de noms là-dessus que ce à quoi je m'attendais cependant. Dites aux elfes de garder un œil ouvert, d'accord ? Peut-être que je trouverai un moyen d'écouter leurs conversations. »

Filch acquiesça, même s'il paraissait douter. 

Pour être honnête, Severus avait lui aussi des doutes. Lucius était trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir installer de protection contre des sortilèges d'écoute, et glisser un espion dans son bureau serait prendre un très gros risque. Peut-être qu'il avait un moyen de déterminer si et quand Lucius posait des protections supplémentaires. Il n'était pas susceptible de faire ça lorsqu'il répondait pour des questions sur les devoirs, ou en supervisant une détention, mais cela avait du sens s'il discutait des plans pour assassiner quelqu'un. 

Leur meilleure chance cependant, était que le traître lui-même fasse une erreur. Il était moins expérimenté que Lucius, et après deux échecs, il devenait probablement impatient et nerveux. 

La semaine suivante se passa sans problème. Le traître prenait maintenant apparemment son temps, alors que Harry boudait à cause de son bannissement de vol, et les premières années étaient plutôt effrayées. Même quelques vieux étudiants se collaient ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils se baladaient dans le château. Aucune maison ne croyait les autres, et les Slytherins étaient habituellement traités comme des parias. 

Mardi à midi, un groupe de cinquième année de Gryffindor refusa de s'asseoir à côté de Neville Longbottom, simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient vu parler avec ses amis Slytherins, et lorsque Draco lui demanda plus tard, Neville admit qu'il avait été menacé par plusieurs de ses compagnons de maison. 

« Quelqu'un qui est amis avec une autre maison est mis de côté par les autres, et on chuchote derrière son dos. » expliqua Neville lorsqu'il vit les regards sur les visages des Slytherins. « Ils essayent simplement de protéger Harry, et ils ne savent pas contre qui. C'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » insista Grégory. « Simplement parce qu'il y a un tueur dans l'école, tu n'es pas supposé abandonner tes amis ? »

« Comment savent-ils que ce n'est pas l'un de leurs propres amis ? » dit Vincent, se renfrognant. « Un parfait petit Gryffindor ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peu de chance de faire confiance à un Gryffindor. » leur rappela Blaise. 

« Je ne serai pas si sûr de ça. » commenta calmement Severus. « Il y a des Death-Eaters Gryffindor. Déjà entendu parler de Peter Pettigrew ? »

Neville acquiesça nerveusement, mais le reste des personnes n'avaient probablement pas entendu parler de lui. L'histoire servirait très bien pour les distraire de leur colère. 

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Severus s'introduisit dans le dortoir des filles, avec espoir cette fois. Prudemment, il frappa sur la porte du dortoir des troisièmes années avant d'entrer, mais cette fois, même Marsha semblait être en classe. 

Severus sourit de triomphe, et alla directement à sa malle, plaçant Greenie sur le sol à côté de lui. 

Le petit hérisson vert renifla la grande malle marron un moment, mais décida que ce n'était pas mangeable, et partit pour inspecter le pied du lit à côté. 

Pendant ce temps, Severus ouvrit la malle de Marsha malgré le petit sortilège de fermeture intelligent qui continuait de la refermer toutes les cinq secondes. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur fut difficilement surprenant. Un livre de la section interdite de la bibliothèque était posé sur un petit coffre qui contenait deux des flacons de potions les plus simple de Stephan. Probablement les drogues les plus bon marché disponibles dans l'école. Marsha était peut être une Sang Pure, mais sa famille n'était pas riche. 

Pendant un moment, Severus se demanda s'il devait rendre le livre apparemment volé à la bibliothèque, mais Marsha s'en apercevrait, et elle l'avait déjà vu essayer de rentrer la semaine dernière. Peut-être que s'il donnait des indices au Professeur Pince, puis qu'elle allait chercher Remus pour mener une recherche officielle dans la malle de Marsha. Ce plan avait un avantage supplémentaire puisque Remus pourrait confisqué aussi bien le livre que les drogues, et les professeurs seraient au courant de la présence de drogues dans l'école sans que personne ne leur ait dit.

Après deux autres essais, il découvrit la malle de Gaia Ushton, caché dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était protégée par plusieurs sortilèges qui étaient clairement du niveau de troisième année, mais aucun d'eux n'était agressif. Cela prit simplement plus de temps à Severus. 

A l'intérieur, Severus découvrit encore plus de livres sur la magie noire, l'un d'eux provenait également de la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts. Est-ce que ces deux-là s'étaient introduite dans la bibliothèque ensemble ? C'était sans doute le cas, en considérant qu'elles étaient amies. 

Il y avait plusieurs flacons contenant des potions différentes. Elles étaient étiquetées, mais avec une sorte de code que Severus n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Donc, il fut forcé de prendre des échantillons. Il se demanda combien de potions ils pourraient analyser en classe avant que Lucius ne se doute de quelque chose. 

Il vérifia en dernier le contenu d'un coffre, semblant identique à celui où Marsha mettait ses drogues, mais, à sa surprise, celui-là contenait différents objets. Severus compta six pièges à souris, environ cinquante pétards, une tasse à thé mordante et un paquet de bombabouses. 

Il se sentit pratiquement désolé pour son plan pour dire au Professeur Pince qu'une troisième année avait des livres interdits. Les objets pour les farces seraient sans doute confisqués avec les livres et les potions, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la fille garder ces livres. Ils étaient trop dangereux. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de prendre simplement le coffret et de sauver son contenu en les adoptant, mais cela attirerait sans doute l'attention. Finalement, il se décida à prendre un seul piège à souris, et une main pleine de pétard. Avec un peu de chance, Gaia penserait qu'elle en avait utilisé plus qu'elle ne le pensait. 

Mercredi, tout le monde dans l'école était inhabituellement tendu. Personne ne l'avait mentionné, mais pour l'instant, le traître avait frappé les mercredis, et d'une certaine façon, ils s'attendaient tous à ce que cela se reproduise. Les sixièmes années de Gryffindor était rassemblé en un grand groupe entourant durant toute la journée Harry. Draco les avait même vu à côté de la porte d'une salle de bain lorsque Harry avait apparemment besoin d'y aller. 

Après que Harry est juré à Lucius que la neige de la semaine dernière avait été un accident, causé par son état encore un petit peu à côté de la plaque après sa chute, et il était complètement soigné maintenant, il avait finalement obtenu la permission de continuer son travail sur sa soupe. 

 Le cours de Potions fut visiblement maudit pour la journée. La potion de Lavender et Parvati explosa trois fois, même si l'explosion n'a jamais été assez grande pour abîmer le chaudron. Cela a simplement écorché le mur et laisser des traces de suie sur les visages des filles. 

La robe de Grégory prit feu, et Vincent dut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Dans leur panique, les garçons avaient oublié de retirer le chaudron du feu, et puisque Severus ne voulait pas s'en mêler, et que Lucius avait prit cinquante point à Gryffindor lorsque Hermione avait essayé de l'avertir, il déborda et trempa les robes de Lucius, qui devinrent immédiatement orange dans les endroits qui avaient été touché. 

La potion de Ron explosa si violement que le chaudron de Seamus fut renversé, et que la potion du contrôle de l'esprit pratiquement terminé s'étala sur le sol. 

Lucius recula avec un cri effrayé lorsque cela faillit le frapper, avertissant le reste de la classe que c'était sûrement dangereux. Avec la panique, Alice et Pansy se cognèrent et Alice se cogna sur la table de travail de Pansy et Millicent. Un peu de leur potion s'étala, également sur le sac de Millicent, abîmant tout son contenu. Juliana commença à pleurer hystériquement, pensant que Alice avait été touché par la potion du contrôle de l'esprit, et elle ne voulut pas se calmer avant que Estella ne lui mette une claque. 

Hermione a été forcé de reculer de son chaudron à cause des éclaboussures de la potion du contrôle de l'esprit, et malgré son charme rapide d'extinction, sa potion explosa lorsque l'ingrédient suivant ne fut pas ajouté à temps. 

Trevor, le crapaud, était bloqué sur la table de travail de Neville, qui avait été aussi entouré par la potion. Harry n'avait simplement pas pensé à l'animal lorsqu'il avait éloigné Neville, alors que les garçons abandonnaient leurs tables. 

Les potions explosèrent une par une, débordant ou s'évaporant alors que Lucius, qui avait reculé jusqu'à son bureau, essayant de trouver ce qu'il devait faire. Severus, qui avec le reste de la classe avait eut l'idée de se diriger vers la porte plutôt que de s'en éloigner, regardèrent la pièce se dérouler un peu plus longtemps avant de sortir, et d'essayer de calmer Greenie, qui n'aimait visiblement pas l'odeur de brûlé de toutes les explosions qui avaient emplies la pièce. 

Dean Thomas pensa finalement a sauvé son livre de potions et ses meilleurs plumes en les faisant léviter de sa table à sa main. Hermione l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire de même avec son sac, qui était dans une flaque de potions renversées. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire si la potion du contrôle de l'esprit était toujours active malgré les mélanges avec d'autres potions, et le sac en était certainement imprégné. 

Le reste des étudiants à côte de la porte commencèrent eux aussi à faire léviter leurs affaires non touchés. Draco fut gentiment d'accord pour sauver Trevor, puisque Neville ne voulait pas faire confiance à son propre charme de lévitation avec la vie de son animal aimé. 

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Theodore eut l'idée de monter sur la chaise suivante et d'essayer de passer la flaque dangereuse en allant de chaise en table, de table en chaise. 

Voyant que Blaise commençait à faire léviter plus de chaises sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher de l'une à l'autre sans problème. Les Gryffindors suivirent son exemple afin de sortir leur compagnon. S'ils s'étaient associés, ils auraient pu faire léviter des tables de travail entière pour construire un pont confortable. 

Lucius fut le dernier à être sauvé lorsque les Slytherin eurent pitié de lui, et arrêtèrent de faire léviter les meubles pour que Lucius puisse monter dessus. Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le côté sûr, Severus le regarda avec son meilleur regard de chien battu. 

« Alors, quand est-ce que vous allez faire disparaître les potions, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. 

Lucius le fixa. Draco commença à rire. Plusieurs étudiants grognèrent. 

« Faire disparaître la potion ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça ? »

Severus ne fit que lui sourire. 

Lucius serra sa mâchoire, et leva sa baguette pour faire disparaître la flaque, mais il fut interrompu soudainement par un sifflement. La soupe de Harry Potter sortit de son chaudron. Un liquide noire tomba sur le sol, les étudiants reculèrent, sortant par la porte, criant, bientôt suivit par leur Professeur. En quelques secondes, toute la salle de classe fut couverte d'un manteau de glace noire étincelant. 

« POTTER ! » cria Lucius de toutes ses forces. 

Les Gryffindors furent les premiers à se retourner et à courir, mais les Slytherins ne furent pas loin derrière eux. 

« Détention Weasley ! » rugit Lucius, puis il s'adossa au mur, soupirant. Si cette glace noire était aussi résistante à la magie que le feu noire avait été aussi résistante que la neige de la semaine dernière, comment allait-il faire pour tout nettoyer pour le cours du lendemain matin ?

Ron Weasley couru- vers lui, semblant légèrement faible. « Je ne voulais pas faire ça, Professeur Malfoy, sans blague. »

Lucius ne fit qu'acquiescer. « Une idée pour se débarrasser de la glace noire ? »

------

**Bon je fais que les reviews du 9 … sinon je le publierai jamais… **

**Nefra**** : Serais tu fan des fic de ****Silverfox**** ? T'aimes pas celle de Polaris… bah de toute façon… 00S je le traduis dès que je le reçois…**

**Lunenoire**** : Et oui, c'est un peu du Umbridge tout crashé… Greenie est revenu !!!!!!!! Applaudissons le grand Greenie ! Agenouillons nous à ses pieds… Merci au grand Greenie d'être venu nous honorer de sa présence… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Revl'a Greenie… et Corvus… mais oui… on m'avait demander la liste alors je l'ai mise… on dit merci à ****Silverfox****… quelle est gentille… Non Severus a donné la manie à tout le monde… vive la perte de point… concours de celui qui en aura le moins… **

**Lucy-Cyfair**** : Ben oui, on me demande un tableau alors je le met…. Je ne sais pas si tu te fais des idées, tout simplement parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a prévu ou de qui est le traître… (je lui ai pas demandé non plus…)**

**Tiffany**** : tout le monde veut tuer Riri… mais peu passe à l'acte… t'es sûr que c'est pas l'inverse et que c'est les élèves qui en font voir de toutes les couleurs à Lucius ? Les cafards sont une très bonne excuse… (Oh un greenie…tu veux un cafard ?)**

**Flore : Il faut bien les choisir les traductions… vais pas traduire une grosse m**** non plus… **

**Miss Lulu : Tu l'as trouvé drôle aussi celui là ? Me suis fendue la gueule en le traduisant… et oui je le lis pas avant… c'est direct… **

**Sia**** : Tssss il faut reviewer ^_^Pour l'anglais ça se bosse… croirais tu qu'il y a trois ans j'avais 6 de moyenne en terminale ? Depuis j'ai pas de cours d'anglais, et je bosse par moi-même, et voilà ce que ça donne ! Suis pour Ronnie (j'l'aime pas)… mais j'en sais rien… **

**Miya Black**** : Et vi tes reviews sont de plus en plus courtes, c'est bien triste… T_T**

**Katarina**** p : La liste est faite pour ça, je lui en demanderait une de temps en temps pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve… même moi je sais pas où on en est… retenu que ceux dont elle parle le plus souvent… **


	11. BOOM

_Et voilà, après trois semaines d'attentes, un nouveau chapitre… j'espère que ça fera plaisir… _

------

**Chapitre 10 : BOOM !**

------

Le dernier cours de Vendredi fut celui de défense contre les Forces du Mal pour les sixièmes années de Slytherin et Hufflepuff. Un bon moyen pour finir la semaine selon Severus. Remus et lui avaient préparé une petite démonstration de charmes défensifs, qui impressionna énormément les Hufflepuffs, mais Pansy, Blaise et Théodore semblaient à moitié endormi dans leurs chaises. 

Grégory fit même remarquer que certains charmes étaient élémentaires, mais cela ne dérangea absolument pas Remus. 

« Précisément, Grégory. » Il sourit au garçon. « Ce sont des charmes essentiels que tous les sorciers et sorcières devraient connaître afin d'être capables de se protéger de la magie noire. En tant que Professeur de DCFM, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que vous savez tous les pratiquer. Bien sûr, la plupart des étudiants nés de sorciers en connaissent déjà quelques-uns, mais je ne peux pas être sûr que vous les ayez maîtrisé jusqu'à ce que je vous vois les jeter, et que les étudiants nés de parents muggles parmi vous n'ont probablement pas eut la chance de les apprendre avant ça. En conséquence je… »

BOOMMM !!!

Le sol bougea sous leurs pieds, et de la fumée sortit du conduit de ventilation. 

Remus cligna des yeux. « Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

BOOMMM !!! 

« Ce conduit est connecté avec la salle de classe de potions. » déclara Severus, semblant légèrement inquiet. 

BOOMMM !!!

« Il semblerait que le Professeur Malfoy ait fait une erreur dans sa recette. » suggéra Estella. « Si c'était l'erreur d'un étudiant, il n'y aurait qu'un seul chaudron qui aurait explosé. »

BOOMMM !!!

« Oh, j'espère que personne ne sera blessé. » dit Susan Abbott, fixant le conduit de ventilation. 

« Sniff ? » commenta Greenie, se demandant s'il devrait se rouler ou non. 

BOOMMM !!!

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas la salle de classe de Potions. » dit Theodore. « Cela pourrait être un autre piège destiné à Potter. »

BOOMMM !!!

« Dans ce cas, il en manque beaucoup. » plaisanta Nicodemus Hanson. 

« Non, c'est vraiment la salle de Potions. » annonça Severus. « Potter devrait être en Enchantement, alors que les explosions proviennent des cachots. »

Remus ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et fouilla rapidement à travers les parchemins. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelle classe a Potions en ce moment ? »

Silence. Même Severus ne connaissait pas les emplois du temps de Potions de cette année par cœur. 

« Et bien, ce n'est pas une classe de Slytherin. » décida Remus, puis il referma à nouveau le tiroir. « Puisque les explosions semblent s'être arrêter, retournons à notre démonstration. »

-

La semaine d'enseignement de Minerva McGonagall se termina avec les premières années de Slytherin et Gryffindor, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait plus ou moins un meilleur moment que Severus. Les premières années demandaient toujours plus d'attention, puisqu'ils leur manquaient la connaissance la plus basique, et qu'en conséquence il y avait beaucoup de risque d'accidents. 

La combinaison Slytherin/Gryffindor rajoutait une complication supplémentaire. La portée de cette année faisait paraître honteux la vendetta Potter/Malfoy. Minerva dut pratiquement se rappeler les jours des Maraudeurs et de la façon dont les maisons se déchiraient les unes les autres. 

Les six nouveaux Gryffindor garçons formaient un paquet compact qui isolait habituellement une victime, alors que deux des quatre Slytherins étaient grands et forts solitaires et aimaient taper les Gryffindors. Les filles Slytherins semblaient avoir un réservoir inépuisable de petits sortilèges horribles, alors que les filles Gryffindors avaient la langue bien pendue pour taquiner les petits monstres. 

Bien sûr, c'était la faute des Slytherin pour être de tel 'Death-Eaters dans l'esprit', comme Darla Jonhson, une troisième cousine de Angelina Johnson l'avait fait remarqué, mais Minerva ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi six Gryffindor avaient isolé  la plus petite fille Slytherin, et qu'ils avaient déchiré son devoir en morceaux. 

Sandy lui avait rendu quelques petits morceaux de parchemin puisqu'elle avait été capable d'en sauver une grande partie, mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient été jetés dans les toilettes par le gang de Gryffindor. Comment est-ce que Minerva était supposé noter cette essai ? 

« Miss Johnson, une baguette n'est pas un pilon ! Arrêtez s'il vous plait de la frapper sur votre bureau ! » ordonna sèchement Minerva. « Mr Antonelli, vous tenez le mauvais côté de votre baguette. Vous pourriez vous tourner de cette façon en une allumette, mais pas votre plume d'oie. »

« Huh ? » Salvatore Antonelli fixa sa baguette, confus. « Oh ! »

« Mr Haley !!! » Minerva réussit à saisir la baguette du jeune Gryffindor juste à temps avant qu'il ne puisse faire une énorme verrue du petit nez de Sandy Mortimer. 

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de le réprimander, puisque un combat au poing était sur le point de commencer à l'autre bout de la classe. Elle assigna rapidement un autre siège à Charles Bowler, sauvant la situation pour le moment. Malgré ses interventions réussit un peu plus tôt, elle avait déjà pris 30 points de Slytherin, 19 de Gryffindor, et avait donné cinq détentions, mais la classe ne voulait toujours pas se calmer. L'anticipation du week-end les rendait fou. 

« Eloigne-toi de moi, putain de Death Eater ! » hurla Kevin Mallister à une fille Slytherin qui était en train de chercher son allumette, qu'elle avait apparemment laissé tomber. 

« Votre langage, Mr Mallister ! » reprimanda Minerva. « Je suis sûr … »

BOOMMM !!!

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Minerva réprima rapidement un juron, mais personne ne l'aurait de toute façon entendu. 

Ses étudiants tremblaient de terreur. 

BOOMMM !!!

Cela venait d'en bas. Très en bas. 

« Sonorus ! »  se jeta Minerva. « S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Il a du y avoir une erreur en Potions. C'est probablement le son augmenté d'une potion en train d'exploser. C'est déjà arrivé auparavant. » Enfin pas dans les trente dernières années. « Je sais que cela paraît terrifiant, mais il n'y a aucun danger. »

BOOMMM !!!

Les Gryffindors s'assirent, le visage pâle, mais silencieux, mais les Slytherins criaient toujours. Deux d'entre eux étaient recroquevillés sous leurs bureaux, un autre se tenait au milieu de la salle de classe, criant de toutes ses forces, et le reste regroupé dans un coin à l'arrière, serrés les uns contre les autres. 

BOOMMM !!!

« C'est lui ! » cria une des filles. « Il va tous nous tuer ! » 

« AAAAHHHHH !!!!!! »

« Stupide. » déclara calmement Minerva. « C'est simplement un petit accident de Potions. »

'Je vais tuer Lucius s'il n'arrête pas.' Pensa-t-elle. 'Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe en bas ?'

BOOMMM !!!

« AAAAHHHHH !!!! »

« Nous allons tous mourir ! »

Les Gryffindor commençaient également à être nerveux. Kevin se glissa aussi sous son bureau. 

BOOMMM !!!

« C'est bon. » les assura Minerva. « Cela va se terminer dans quelques instants. »

Sandy éclata en sanglot à cause de la peur. « C'est Vous… Vous-Savez-Qui ! » pleura-t-elle. « Il est venu pour faire exploser l'école. »

« Nous allons mourir !!! »

Maintenant, les Gryffindors étaient à nouveau en train de paniquer. Cela prit à Minerva cinq bonnes minutes pour calmer sa propre maison, mais les Slytherins ne l'entendirent même pas. Ils étaient tous recroquevillés dans un coin, et criaient ou pleuraient. 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Sa propre maison acceptait ses explications suffisamment bien, mais les Slytherins ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils continuaient d'insister que Voldemort allait faire exploser l'école entière et tous les tuer. 

Les Gryffindors écoutèrent ayant tous de grands yeux mais ne comprenant pas. Après tout, les Slytherins étaient des Death-Eaters, n'est-ce pas ? N'étaient-ils pas supposé être ceux qui feraient exploser l'école pour Voldemort. 

Minerva abandonna finalement, elle était clairement incapable de maîtriser une horde de Slytherins terrifiés.  Prétentieux, snobinard, et impertinent, aucun problème, mais effrayé, c'était vraiment quelque chose de différent. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de leurs têtes. Un Slytherin adulte. Severus de préférence. Personne ne savait mieux comment gérer les Slytherin que leur directeur de Maison. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait le job en premier lieu. 

La couverture de Severus en tant qu'étudiant disparaîtrait, s'il était vu dans sa forme adulte, donc, elle devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle jeta immédiatement l'idée de faire nettoyer à Lucius son propre bazar. Lucius n'était clairement pas Severus, sinon, cela se serait arrêté dès la première explosion. 

Minerva métamorphosa rapidement son livre de Métamorphose de première année en hibou et le laissa partir avec un petit mot. Avec de la chance, de l'aide arriverait bientôt. 

-

Lucius avait découvert qu'il détestait les Potions, surtout avec les classes de Septièmes années. Il avait toujours su bien sûr qu'il détestait les Gryffindors et les Hufflepuffs, donc ce ne fut pas une surprise que les deux heures successives de Potions avec les septièmes années Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs étaient les pires heures de sa semaine. 

En conséquence, il avait écrit la recette pour un poison agissant tardivement sur le tableau noir, fait l'appel, avait dit aux étudiants de se mettre au travail, et s'était retiré dans son bureau où il était en train de commencer le premier jet de son prochain rapport pour Lord Voldemort lorsque la première explosion résonna dans la salle de classe. Une lumière aveuglante passa à travers la porte ouverte avec un son assourdissant et le sol fut secoué. Puis une épaisse fumée suivit, et il put entendre ses étudiants tousser. 

Il se demanda s'il devait se lever et aller jeter un coup d'œil sur la classe malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement rien voir, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse parvenir à une décision, une autre explosion frappa, et il put entendre des cris de peur, et des cris rapides de « Extinquo ! »

Il se demanda alors si des meubles avaient prit feu, où si les étudiants éteignaient les feux sous leurs chaudrons par peur de futures explosions. 

Il décida finalement de se lever, mais fut jeter par terre par l'explosion suivante. Celle-là semblait avoir été plus grosse que la dernière. Peut-être que deux chaudrons avaient explosé en même temps ?

Lucius se releva et fut dans la salle de classe en deux pas rapides. Un mur de suie, de fumée et de cendres l'accueillit. Il pouvait apercevoir des forme vagues derrière lui, mais ne put seulement que supposer que celles qui étaient des étudiants, ou celles qui étaient des chaudrons. 

Une autre explosion le frappa avant qu'il ne puisse annoncer sa présence. Un pilier de fumée et de feu, et une potion chaude sortit d'un chaudron au troisième rang et plusieurs silhouettes sombres reculèrent à son cri, certains par peur, d'autres par douleur ayant été frappés par la potion ou les flammes. C'étaient apparemment des étudiants. Tous semblaient avoir échappé aux éclats du chaudron lui-même pour autant que Lucius pouvait le dire. 

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour donner un ordre quelconque, même s'il ne fut pas tout à fait sûr qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait, mais cela importait peu de toute façon. Il avait une bouche pleine de fumée et de cendre, et il ne put que tousser avec les étudiants sans s'arrêter. 

Par chance, Twinky et Tilly éteignaient déjà les feux en claquant leurs doigts vers eux. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour leurs sortilèges, donc la fumée ne leur causait pas de gros problème. Tilly mit également des sortilèges de protection contre les flammes sur tous les meubles qu'elle avait réparés récemment. 

L'explosion suivante renversa pratiquement Twinky, et les étudiants disparurent soudainement. Lucius ne put que supposer qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte atteint la porte. Ou était-ce par un trou dans le mur ? Il y avait quelques débris sur le sol qui semblait douteux comme des blocs de mur ou du plafond. 

Voyant que les elfes étaient les seuls capables d'utiliser la magie dans la salle de classe, Lucius revint dans le bureau, et de là, alla dans ses quartiers privés afin de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements. Les traces de suie n'allaient pas vraiment avec sa couleur de cheveux, pensa-t-il. Il se nettoya simplement et jeta un coup d'œil aux dommages après que la fumée fut maîtrisée. 

-

Quelques minutes après, Remus et Severus recommencèrent leur démonstration de DCFM, mais ils furent à nouveau interrompus. Une chouette marron entra dans la salle de classe, hululant et atterrissant sur l'épaule de Remus. 

Lorsque Remus ne s'occupa pas du morceau de parchemin à moitié enroulé et attaché à sa jambe, elle mordit son oreille, laissant coulé le sang, et hulula à nouveau. 

Remus la repoussa de son épaule pour protéger son oreille puis saisit le parchemin avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à se diriger vers ses doigts. 

Il renforça sa prise sur le brouillon, le fixa, cilla, puis le lut à haute voix. « Remus. Slytherins premières années peur des explosions. Besoin Aide Rapidement. Minerva. »

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Minerva McGonagall demandant de l'aide pour un petit groupe de premières années démunies ? Il aurait cru ça de Lucius, mais Minerva ? Le message semblait cependant désespéré. 

« Classe, vous pouvez partir. » décida-t-il. « Nous continuerons notre démonstration au prochain cours. Severus, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît fermer la salle de classe pour moi ? Je dois aller jeter un coup d'œil dans celle de Minerva. »

Ce fut la première fois que Remus quitta la salle de classe avant ses étudiants. Il fonça vers la salle de classe de Métamorphose, se demandant encore ce qui était arrivé. Minerva McGonagall était l'un des professeurs les plus expérimentés de cette école, connaissant sa façon stricte, et son habileté de garder la classe sous contrôle. Elle était pratiquement aussi crainte que Severus par les étudiants. 

Mais là, il pouvait entendre des cris provenant du couloir. Remus fit les dernier pas et se précipita dans la salle de classe, ce qui provoqua encore plus de cris. 

« C'est lui ! » cria la petite Sandy. « Voldemort ! »

Remus se figea à la porte. « Je suis peut-être une créature maléfique, mais j'espérais ne pas être aussi mauvais que lui. » Il essaya de faire sonner ça comme une blague, malgré la petite once de douleur qu'il avait ressentit envers cette accusation. 

Cela marcha. En tous cas partiellement. Les enfants empilés dans un coin levèrent les yeux. Quelques-uns réussirent à afficher un faible sourire. D'autres foncèrent vers lui, deux passèrent leurs bras autour de ses jambes et s'accrochaient à lui. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il aussi gentiment que possible. « Qu'ai-je fait pour vous faire penser que j'étais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Sandy pleurait encore légèrement. « Il est en train de faire exploser l'école. Exactement comme l'a dit Severus. De véritables explosions cette fois, pas seulement une petite assiette. Nous allons tous mourir. »

Remus cilla. « Et comment rentrerait-il dans l'école ? Il y a des protections. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas simplement rentrer ici. »

« De la même façon qu'il la faite lorsqu'il a fait exploser l'assiette de Potter et qu'il a coupé son balai en minuscules morceaux. » dit une voix étouffée venant de sa jambe droite. 

« Ah, mais c'est l'étudiant traître, qui n'a pas le pouvoir de faire exploser le château entier. » Remus essaya de paraître rassurant, alors qu'il se demandait à quel âge un étudiant devait être suffisamment puissant pour faire au moins tomber une tour entière. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne peut pas entrer ici, je vous l'assure, et son agent n'est pas assez stupide pour causer une explosion qui pourrait le tuer. »

« Severus a dit qu'il pourrait. » insista Sandy. 

« Quelqu'un qui travaille pour Vous-Savez-Qui doit vraiment être très stupide. » commenta l'un des Gryffindor derrière lui. « Et il a même échoué deux fois. Quel niveau de stupidité doit avoir quelqu'un pour être incapable de tuer un étudiant non soupçonneux ? »

Le son familier des étudiants rangeant leurs affaires vint de derrière lui. Remus détacha doucement un des enfants de sa jambe et la souleva. Une étreinte devrait l'aider à être réconforter, espéra-t-il. A moins qu'elle soit un enfant abusé, mais alors, elle ne se serait probablement pas attachée à sa jambe en premier lieu. 

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué que les explosions se sont arrêtées il y a un petit moment ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il lui caressait le dos doucement. « Cela venait de la salle de classe de Potions, et c'est terminé. C'était sans doute une expérience qui a dérapé. Harry Potter avait Enchantement. S'il y avait eut une autre attaque, cela se serait produit près de la salle de classe d'enchantement, pas dans les cachots. »

« C'est fini ? »

« Oui, c'est fini. » confirma Remus. « Maintenant, il est temps de ranger, et j'irai dans les cachots avec vous pour voir s'il y a eut des dommages. Peut-être que je peux aider pour les réparations. »

Les enfants se déplacèrent encore avec une once d'hésitation, et semblaient terriblement pâles et effrayés. Certains rangèrent leurs livres et plumes, mais d'autres se rassemblèrent simplement autour de lui, et refusaient d'aller chercher leur sac. Il avait demandé aux étudiants braves de le faire pour eux. Minerva avait même aidé, et finalement, ils se retournèrent vers la salle commune, Remus tenant encore une petite fille dans son bras, et son sac posé sur son épaule. Les autres portaient au moins leurs sacs eux-mêmes. 

On pouvait sentir le brûlé dans les cachots, et de la fumée descendait dans le couloir. Des étudiants nerveux se tenaient près des escaliers, ne sachant visiblement s'il était sûr de retourner dans la salle commune. 

Ils s'attachèrent au groupe de Remus alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher dans le couloir. Remus avait d'abord prévu de ramener les premières années dans la salle commune, et d'aller faire une petite visite seul à la classe de Potions, mais, et si la fumée était dangereuse ? Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de faire évacuer la salle commune que d'y conduire les étudiants. 

Ils découvrirent encore plus d'étudiants plus âgés à l'extérieur de la salle de classe de Potions fixant les débris étalés sur le sol. Severus et Draco se tenait près de la porte. Draco avec un bras sur les épaules de Severus pour le réconforter. Remus passa sa tête dans la classe par le trou dans le mur à côté de la porte. Luisa Hunter-Moor l'utilisait déjà, mais Remus n'eut aucun problème a regardé par dessus la tête de la seconde année. 

Il n'y avait pas seulement des trous dans les murs, mais également dans le sol et dans le plafond. Argus Filch se tenait au milieu de la pièce, fixant des morceaux de meubles teintés de suie en horreur. Les deux elfes de maison toussotant à côté de lui étaient si sales, après avoir fouillé dans les cendres, que Remus ne put même pas les identifier. 

« Tilly est très désolé, Mr Filch, Monsieur. » annonça l'un deux après avoir regagner sa respiration. « Tilly et Twinky a essayé d'arrêter ça, mais morceaux a volé partout et explosions se produisaient, Tilly et Twinky était partout tout le temps. »

« Et les étudiants toussaient tant qu'ils n'est pas capable d'aider Tilly et Twinky. » ajouta l'autre. 

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que le plafond ne va pas s'écrouler ? » demanda Filch. 

Tilly acquiesça. « Tant que personne n'entre dans la pièce en haut et mette du poids dessus. »

« Alors, allez fermer cette pièce avec le charme le plus fermant que vous connaissez, et afficher un avertissement sur la porte. » ordonna le gardien. 

Tilly disparut immédiatement. 

« Twinky, nous ferions mieux de fermer cette pièce également. Va chercher le ruban et ma boîte à outil. » continua Fich. « Et par l'enfer, où est le professeur Malfoy ? »

Personne n'eut une réponse à ça. 

Filch jura. 

« Cela va prendre des semaines à réparer. » Finalement, il soupira, prenant un des plus gros morceaux de la pile devant lui, et commença à en retirer la suie. « Et bien, il semblerait que la chaise souriante a besoin d'une nouvelle jambe. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas capable de ressentir la douleur. »

« Est-ce que la salle commune de Slytherin est sûre, Argus ? » demanda Remus au gardien. 

Filch leva les yeux de la chaise endommagée de surprise. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Remus était ici. « Oui, oui, sortez-les simplement de là avant qu'ils n'empirent les dommages. »

Certains étudiants protestèrent, comme quoi ils n'avaient pas été la cause de la destruction, mais Remus réussit à les guider vers la salle commune sans de sérieux problèmes. Mais, être Directeur de Maison se révéla bien plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Il se demanda pendant un moment pourquoi Severus faisait ça. Le peu d'argent supplémentaire que cela lui faisait gagner n'était sans doute pas un encouragement. 

-

Quelque chose était en train de bouger sur son oreiller à côté de lui. 

Pendant un moment, Draco se demanda si Pansy s'était glissée dans son lit, puis son esprit commença à travailler à nouveau. Pansy était heureuse avec Blaise, et Ginny n'avait pas été plus loin que l'embrasser. Et elle n'avait vraiment aucun moyen d'entrer dans son dortoir. Elle ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe où le lieu exact de l'entrée secrète de la salle commune. 

Il y avait encore quelque chose sur son oreiller, et il y eut même une touche légère sur sa joue.

« Sniff ! » Il semblait clair et proche de son oreille. 

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il s'assit d'un coup dans son lit. « Greenie ! »

Il y eut quelques complaintes somnolentes des autres lits, mais Severus était déjà en train de s'habiller. 

« Je l'ai envoyé te réveiller » expliqua-t-il alors qu'il enfilait sa robe. « Dépêches-toi, nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Draco bailla et le fixa méchamment, mais obéit. 

Théodore grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible  et chercha sa baguette sur la table de nuit. 

SNAP !

Le cri et les jurons de Théodore réussirent à réveiller complètement Draco. 

La salle de bain sembla étrangement vide et silencieuse si tôt dans la matinée, mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour réfléchir à ça. Severus était déjà en train d'attendre dans la salle commune. 

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se mirent à chercher le bureau de Lucius. C'était normalement une tâche facile, mais elle se révéla être plutôt compliquée. 

L'habituel bureau de Potions avait été fermé avec la salle de classe. Pendant quelques instants, les garçons restèrent dehors, estomaqués, et Greenie renifla en direction de la porte, se demandant probablement pourquoi ils avaient arrêté de bouger, et pourquoi ils fixaient un morceau de bois. 

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demanda Draco à Severus après un moment. 

« Nous pourrions essayer de chercher à côté de la classe que Albus a utilisé l'année dernière. » décida Severus. « S'ils l'utilisent à nouveau, ils donneront probablement à Lucius un bureau à côté. 

Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas être le cas. 

« Soit il n'a pas encore déménagé, soit Albus ne le veut pas proche de son bureau. » dit Severus après qu'ils aient vérifié toutes les portes du couloir. 

« Peux-tu le blâmer ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire. « Les cachots ont des murs bien plus épais que ceux du reste du château. Si les explosions d'hier s'étaient produites ailleurs, plusieurs pièces se seraient écroulées. »

Severus acquiesça sérieusement, même si Draco avait plutôt dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Tu as raison. Cette partie du château est bien trop utilisée. C'est pratiquement un miracle qu'il n'y ait eut que des blessures mineures hier. La prochaine fois, nous ne pourrions pas être aussi chanceux, et un lieu éloigné réduirait le nombre de personnes à risque. Si le plafond de cette classe s'était écroulé, le bureau du directeur aurait été en danger. Si le sol s'était écroulé, cela serait tombé directement dans la salle de classe de Binns, et derrière ce mur, il y a la chambre de McGonagall. Le chemin le plus rapide de la salle commune de Ravenclaw à la bibliothèque passe également par la salle de classe. »

« Est-ce que nous abandonnons alors ? » demanda Draco, un peu désappointé. 

« Pour l'instant. » confirma Severus. « Si nous ne pouvons pas trouver le bureau de Lucius, la plupart de nos suspects ne le trouveront pas non plus, alors les observer serait inutile. Nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que Albus annonce le nouvel emplacement de la salle de classe de Potions. »

Draco acquiesça. « Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? Je suis malade de coller Stephan. Il ne va plus à des endroits nouveaux. La fouille des malles commence même à me manquer. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de rentrer dans une des autres maisons pour fouiller celles de nos suspects ? »

« Non, à moins que quelqu'un nous laisse entrer. » répondit Severus, chatouillant une des pattes de Greenie. 

Le hérisson ne semblait pas être très chatouilleux. Il ne fit que tourner son nez pour renifler curieusement le doigt de Severus. 

« Neville nous laisserait entrer si nous lui expliquions. » le poussa Draco. 

« Non je ne veux pas le traîner là dedans, et nous avons besoin de nous occuper des Ravenclaw en premier, pas des Gryffindor. » insista Severus. « Nous n'avons pratiquement pas de suspects à Gryffindor. »

« Neville devrait être capable de nous en suggérer plus. » tenta Draco. 

« Non, simplement toi et moi. Il y a bien trop de professeurs qui sont au courant déjà. Nous ne voulons pas y inclure plus d'étudiants. »

« Neville est digne de confiance. » Rappela Draco à Severus, même s'il savait qu'il avait encore perdu. « Hey, n'allons-nous pas retourner à la salle commune ? »

Ils atteignirent les escaliers par lesquels ils étaient venus, mais Severus les dépassa. 

« Juste après avoir fait un petit tour par la bibliothèque. » promit Severus. « Je dois commencer une petites séries d'explosions par moi-même. »

« Dans la bibliothèque ? » demanda Draco, confus. « Est-ce qu'un stock de potions ne serait pas plus prometteur pour commencer ? »

« Pas pour le genre d'explosions que j'ai à l'esprit. » Severus sourit de façon angélique alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la bibliothèque, et marcha directement vers le bureau du Professeur Pince. 

Ils furent chanceux cette fois. Madame Pince était là, même si les cernes sous ses yeux montraient la fatigue à cause du fait qu'elle était à la fois professeur de Latin et la bibliothécaire. 

Elle leva les yeux, fatiguée. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Et bien. » commença Severus, prétendant être un peu nerveux. « Ce n'est pas mes affaires, puisque je ne suis pas préfet, mais… »

Madame Pince soupira. « Mais quoi ? »

« Mais j'ai vu quelques filles de troisième année avec un livre qui semblait appartenir à la section interdite, et je me demandais si vous et Remus leur donneriez quelque chose comme ça, si c'était vraiment un livre de la section interdite. » dit Severus, hésitant. 

« Des troisièmes années avec un livre de la section interdite ? » Pince ne doutait pas que Severus savait exactement quel livre il avait vu. « Où est-ce que tu l'as vu et quand ? »

« Oh, il y a deux ou trois jours, je pense. Dans la salle commune. »

Encore plus vague. Peut-être que Severus savait que ce n'était pas un livre interdit, mais qu'il avait besoin qu'elle jette un coup d'œil pour tout autre chose ?

« Je vois. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir donné un livre interdit à des troisièmes années, mais, je dois vérifier ma liste pour en être sûr. Merci, Severus, tu as eut raison de m'informer, même si cela se révèle être une fausse alarme. Ces livres peuvent être très dangereux, et nous ne voudrions pas que les filles soient blessées. »

Severus sourit, remercia Pince pour son temps, et sortit à nouveau, suivit de Draco, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. 

-

Albus ne fit aucune annonce en ce qui concernait la nouvelle location de la classe de Potions durant le déjeuner, mais sur leur chemin de retour après une balade autour du lac, Draco et Ginny faillirent se cogner contre Tilly, l'elfe de maison, qui était en train de monter une énorme boîte dans les escaliers. 

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Ginny à la vue du minuscule elfe de maison se débattant avec la boîte lourde. « Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas léviter ? »

« Le Professeur Malfoy, Monsieur, dit que Tilly n'est pas permit, Miss. » répondit Tilly, haletant d'épuisement. « Il ne veut pas léviter ses livres ou apparaître, Tilly lui a même dit que Tilly les téléportait, mais Professeur Malfoy monsieur insiste Tilly porte. »

Ginny se renfrogna, essayant de comprendre la mauvaise grammaire, mais Draco, qui était plus habitué aux elfes de maison, comprit tout de suite. Cela pouvait clairement se révéler être à son avantage. 

« Oh, il te rend simplement ton travail plus difficile. » dit-il à Tilly. « Mais c'est bien trop lourd pour toi toute seule. Dis-nous simplement où tu dois les mettre, et nous les portons pour toi. »

« Monsieur est trop gentil ! » cria Tilly. « C'est travail de Tilly. Monsieur doit pas s'occuper du travail d'un elfe de maison. »

« Non, vraiment Tilly ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Laisses-nous aider. A nous trois, cela sera fait en un rien de temps. »

Ils saisirent la boîte malgré les protestations de Tilly, et le portèrent sur le premier palier avec l'elfe, qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber son travail, mais qui était trop petit pour porter la boîte à cette hauteur, pendillant en dessous de la boîte. 

« Très bien, Tilly. » annonça Draco. « Nous avons atteint le premier étage. Est-ce que nous avons besoin d'aller plus loin ? »

« Non, non ! » Tilly secoua sa tête, alors qu'elle montait sur la boîte. « Tilly doit porter boîte dans couloir gauche. »

Ils suivirent le couloir vers sa fin jusqu'à ce que Tilly annonce. « Maintenant, Tilly doit prendre troisième porte sur la gauche du couloir droit. »

Ladite porte se révéla être des escaliers de serviteurs. 

« Maintenant descendre. » annonça Tilly. 

« De retour dans les cachots ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. 

« Pas dans les cachots. » corrigea Tilly. « Est vieille cuisine. Professeur Dumbledore monsieur est dit faire seconde salle de classe de Potions dans vieille cuisine et bureau pour Professeur Malfoy dans l'armoire à provision. Maintenant, Tilly doit apporter toutes les choses du Professeur Malfoy Monsieur dans l'armoire à provision, et Dobby doit faire nouvelle classe avec Mr Filch monsieur. »

« Alors qui répare l'ancienne salle de classe ? » demanda Ginny avec un léger froncement. Les nouvelles de la dévastation avaient déjà parcouru l'école, et Ginny avait été l'une des nombreux étudiants à s'être glissé dans les cachots ce matin pour jeter un coup d'œil aux ruines. 

« Twinky et Winky, Miss. Elles est meilleures aux sortilèges reparo, mais même elles a des difficultés ces mauvais dommages. »

Cela prit pratiquement deux heures à apporter tout ce que Lucius voulait de son bureau dans l'armoire à provision, mais Ginny embrassa Draco pour avoir été si gentil et aideur, et maintenant, il pouvait dire exactement à Severus où se trouvait le nouveau bureau de Lucius. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent avec la dernière boîte, Mr Filch se tenait déjà dans l'armoire à provision, dirigeant Twinky pour téléporter les meubles. 

« Je ne me rappelles pas vous avoir donner des détentions. » leur murmura-t-il pour les accueillir. 

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. » confirma Draco. « Mais ces boîtes étaient bien trop lourdes pour un seul elfe de maison pour qu'elle les porte par elle-même, donc nous avons décidé de l'aider. »

Filch faillit sourire. « Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois que vous aurez une détention avec moi. » promit-il 

Enfin, Draco supposa que cela devait être pris comme une promesse, pas une menace. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que nous pourrions faire ? » offrit gentiment Ginny. 

Le gardien secoua sa tête. « Non, merci. Malfoy peut très bien ranger ses ordures lui-même avec tout le travail supplémentaire qu'il me donne. »

Donc, Draco revint triomphalement dans la salle commune avec l'information qu'il avait apprise. 

Lorsqu'il arriva, Severus était assit près du feu, écoutant d'étranges bruits qui semblaient venir des escaliers des filles. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Draco, oubliant pratiquement ses nouvelles au profit de l'excitation dans la salle commune. 

Pratiquement tous les garçons de la maison semblaient être là, prétendant soit faire leur devoir, ou s'assemblant au bas des escaliers des filles. Aucunes filles n'étaient en évidence. 

« Ils sont en train de fouiller le dortoir des filles de troisième année. » annonça Severus. 

« Ils ? Qui ils ? »

« Et bien, officiellement, c'est le professeur Lupin bien sûr. » commenta Théodore de son perchoir, sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Blaise. « Mais Pince est venu avec lui. Il semblerait que des filles sont suspectées d'avoir voler des livres de la bibliothèque. »

« Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles a simplement oublié de rendre un livre à temps. » commenta Vincent. 

« Pas possible. » dit Blaise en souriant. « Des personnes rendent leurs livres en retard tout le temps, et ils n'ont jamais été fouillé auparavant. C'est quelque chose de gros. Peut-être que la voleuse sera même renvoyée. »

Des cris vinrent d'en haut. Apparemment, quelque chose avait été découverte. 

« Tu vois. » dit Théodore. « Maintenant, ils l'ont attrapé. Ils vont la traîner en bas dans quelques instants. »

« Qui pensez-vous que cela soit ? » demanda Vincent avec excitation. 

« Gaia Ushton. » suggéra Blaise. « Elle est toujours sur quelque chose de mauvais. »

« Gaia n'a rien fait de mal ! » protesta Curtis Marston d'une voix tremblante. 

C'était le meilleur ami de Gaia, qui ne lui donnait donc pas beaucoup de crédibilité. 

« Mathilda Harris semblait plutôt effrayée lorsqu'ils sont arrivés cependant. » reporta Théodore. « Coupable était écrit sur tout son visage, selon moi. »

« Masha Alton. » déclara Severus avec certitude. « Elle est la pire du groupe. »

Les cris moururent, cependant, les professeurs n'apparurent pas. 

« Fausse alarme. » décida Théodore.

« J'ai découvert où sera la nouvelle salle de classe de Potions. » dit Draco dans le silence désappointé. 

« Vraiment ? Où ? » Draco n'avait pas remarqué que Stephan s'était suffisamment rapproché pour les entendre. 

« Ils ont adapté les vieilles cuisines. Le bureau du professeur de Potions sera dans l'ancienne armoire à provision à côté. » dit Draco en souriant.

« C'est un bon endroit pour les explosions. » commenta Severus. « C'est éloigné, et il n'y a même pas de porte qui est connecté avec le reste des cachots. »

« Quelle vieille cuisine ? » demanda Stephan. « Je connais seulement une seule cuisine, et elle est juste en dessous de la grande salle. 

« Durant le temps des fondateurs, Hogwarts avait très peu d'elfes de maison. » expliqua Severus. « La plupart du travail était fait par des serviteurs muggles qui vivaient dans le quartier des serviteurs, séparé du quartier des professeurs et des étudiants. Les premières cuisines étaient justes en dessous des quartiers des serviteurs, sur le même niveau que nos cachots, mais séparés d'eux. Lorsque la paye des muggles devint trop chère cependant, des elfes de maison furent amenés afin de remplacer les serviteurs. Du à leur petite taille, le quartier des serviteurs ne convint pas aux elfes de maison, et une partie différente du château fut adaptée pour eux. Il y eut entre autre la construction d'une nouvelle cuisine, plus grande, mais plus basse pour que tout soit bien pour les elfes. Le quartier des serviteurs est plutôt vide depuis lors. » 

« Donc ils ont mis le Professeur Malfoy à l'écart ? » dit Grégory, se renfrognant. 

« Ils ont du trouver une nouvelle salle de classe pour lui, puisque l'ancienne a pris des mois à être réparer correctement. » expliqua Théodore. « J'ai entendu Filch se plaindre de ça à sa chatte. »

« Et ils ne voulaient probablement pas d'une classe en haut, parce qu'une autre explosion comme celle-ci pourrait créer un trou dans le sol, ce qui serait très dangereux. » ajouta Severus. « Les cachots sont une des parties du château les mieux construites, donc ils peuvent supporter un accident de Potions, et le quartier des serviteurs n'est pas aussi près que ne le sont nos dortoirs, puisqu'il y a de plus grandes pièces vers les cachots. Si les dortoirs sont endommagés dans un accident, ils doivent adapter les salles de classes en des dortoirs temporaires, ce qui serait plutôt difficile. »

« Nous utilisions une salle de classe en hauteur l'an dernier cependant. » leur rappela Vincent. 

« Mais, nous n'avions que des leçons théorique là-bas. » argumenta Severus. « Cette fois, les réparations prendront beaucoup plus de temps, si nous avons besoin d'une pièce où nous pouvons faire également des leçons pratiques. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça. » insista Grégory. « Potions devrait être ici, près de notre maison. »

Draco fut sur le point de lui rappeler que le Professeur de Potions n'était pas leur directeur de Maison cette année, mais à ce moment-là, le Professeur Pince apparut en haut des escaliers, et la salle commune s'emplie de silence. 

La bibliothécaire portait une pile de six ou sept livres, et semblait pratiquement choquée. Draco ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi. D'accord, il y avait apparemment plus de livres volés que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais ce n'était sûrement pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? 

Derrière Pince, les troisièmes années suivaient, en un groupe serré et semblaient terrifiée, et à la fin du groupe, se trouvait le Professeur Lupin, qui était en train de porter un sac dans une main, et tenait le bras de Marsha Alton dans l'autre. Il semblait plus sérieux que ce que Draco avait vu auparavant. 

Derrière, le reste des filles se glissaient dans les escaliers, vers la salle commune, les yeux grands ouverts et très excités. 

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé en haut ? 

Ils n'eurent cependant pas de réponse à cette question. La procession les dépassa simplement et sortit par la porte secrète, laissant l'assemblée d'étudiants discuter des évènements, et les laissant créer toutes sortes de rumeurs. 

« N'ai-je pas dit que cela serait Marsha ? » demanda triomphalement Severus. 

« Ils les ont toutes fait descendre. » insista Théodore. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de dire qui est coupable. »

« Mais Lupin traînait Marsha. » l'informa Curtis. « Le reste d'entre elles suivait librement. Gaia est innocente. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Remus revint pour demander à Severus de l'accompagner au bureau du directeur. Severus faillit sourire. Il semblerait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'échantillons de potions des troisièmes années après tout. 


	12. Reunion et Pièges

Alors ça y est on a passé le cap des 100 reviews !!!! (c'était ma dernière p't fic en dessous de la barre des cent) T'es fier miss lulu d'être la centième ? Même si tu as signé sous MON nom… Je t'avais dit que t'y couperais pas ^_^

------****

Chapitre 11 : Reunion et Pièges 

-----

Une réunion des Professeurs ayant lieu un Dimanche n'avait pratiquement jamais été vu. Si vous pouvez en croire les rumeurs, les Professeur Flitwick et McGonagall ont été à une il y a des années lorsque le directeur était Dippet, mais Albus n'en avait jamais fait une auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, et Lucius était en conséquence assit dans la salle des professeurs avec ses collègues, attendant que le Directeur vienne et explique la raison de leur appel. Ces professeurs savaient sans doute quelque chose puisqu'ils paraissaient très sérieux et inquiet, ce qui rendait le reste d'entre eux nerveux. 

Lucius bien sûr, était le plus nerveux d'entre eux. Il pouvait à nouveau voir une seule raison possible pour une réunion d'urgence, et c'était qu'une autre attaque avait eut lieu sur Harry Potter. Mais il s'était si bien assuré que l'agent ne réattaquerait pas sans sa bénédiction après la réprimande qu'il lui avait donné la dernière fois ! Le gamin avait au moins eut un regard de chien battu. 

Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de l'enfant pour commencer une autre attaque ? 

Dumbledore arriva en retard, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin dans ses mains, et paraissant inhabituellement sérieux. 

« Mes amis, nous avons un problème. » annonça-t-il en accueil. 

« J'espère que Potter n'a pas été tué cette fois ? » demanda rapidement Lucius. Si le garçon était mort, il aurait beaucoup moins de choses à expliquer à Voldemort, bien sûr, mais l'agent devait être en train de jubiler, et il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il voulait Potter mort en face de ces témoins. 

Un rire nerveux retenti tout autour de lui. 

« Oh non, non, Lucius. » dit Dumbledore, souriant. « Harry va très bien. Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui. »

« Rien à voir avec lui ? » répéta Lucius avec surprise. « Alors, il n'y a pas eut d'autre attaque ? Avez vous trouvé le traitre ? »

« Non, rien dans ce genre. » Dumbledore secoua sa tête. « Nous sommes ici pour régler différent problème, mais s'il vous plait, permettez moi de vous les dire chronologiquement pour que tout soit claire. Hier matin, un étudiant inquiet a informé Priscilla qu'un groupe fille Slytherin de troisième année avait été vu avec un livre de la section interdite, qui ne semblait pas être approprié pour leur niveau. Lorsque Priscilla est allé vérifier les listes, elle a découvert qu'aucun livre de la section interdite n'avait été confié aux troisièmes années, mais plusieurs livres sont indiscutablement manquant dans la section interdite. »

« Je regardais habituellement la section pour voir les livres manquants une fois par semaine, mais lorsque j'ai prit en main les cours d'Anciennes Runes de l'année dernière, et de Latin cette année, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps afin d'accomplir mes autres devoirs, et je suis rarement dans le coin pour le faire. » expliqua le Professeur Pince. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifier fut lors de mon retour des vacances d'été, et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait trois livres manquant à ce moment, ce qui a été annoncé au directeur, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre que nous puissions faire. Lorsque j'ai vérifier cette fois, j'ai découvert que onze livres avaient disparus. 

Dumbledore acquiesça, pour lui assurer probablement qu'il ne la blâmait pas pour la perte des livres. « Priscilla a immédiatement fait part du problème à Remus, qui a confirmé qu'il n'avait donné aucun pass aux troisièmes années pour la section interdite, et avait en conséquence, fait une fouille du dortoir des filles de troisièmes années. »

Lucius tourna sa tête afin de regarder le loup garou. Cela avait du être une décision compliqué. Les Slytherins n'ont certainement pas apprécier l'intrusion de Lupin dans leur vie privé, et il était encore nouveau comme directeur. Cela ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup à se faire accepter, mais d'un autre côté, les professeurs ne verraient qu'un manque de coopération pour un problème aussi important que le vol de livre illégales.

« Comme le savent la plupart d'entre vous, il y a cinq filles Slytherin de troisièmes années. » dit Lupin. « Gaia Ushton, Mathildda Harris, Marsha Alton, Roswitha Price et Rebecca Hillinger. Un livre de la section interdite a été trouvé dans les malles de Gaia, Marsha et Roswitha, alors que Rebecca en avait un autre dans son placard. Il y en avait trois de plus en possession de Mathilda. »

« Ce qui nous amène à quatre livres encore manquant. » confirma Lucius. « Nous savons au moins lesquels ont été volés cette année, et ils devraient toujours être quelque part dans le château. Je comprends maintenant le problème. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est que le commencement. » le corrigea Dumbledore. « Deux des filles avaient d'autres livres interdits en leurs possessions qui ne venaient pas de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts. Nous devons donc supposé qu'ils leur ont été donné par des parents irresponsables. »

« Quelles filles ? » demanda rapidement le Professeur Hooch. 

« Gaia et Mathilda. » répondit Lupin. « Nous ne pouvons pas blâmer les enfants pour ça cependant. La faute est à mettre sur le compte des parents, s'ils ont permis à leurs enfants de lire des livres maléfique. »

« Il y avait également d'autres objets interdits découverts dans les affaires de chacune des filles. » interrompit Dumbledore. « Certains plus dangereux que d'autres. Quelques jouets sont sur la liste des objets interdits de Argus, et plusieurs substances additives illégales. »

La bouche de Lucius tomba. « Des drogues ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. « Vous avez découvert des drogues ? »

« Oui, j'en ai peur. » confirma Dumbledore. « Nous devons maintenant décider de la façon dont nous allons punir les filles par rapport à la sévérité de leur transgression, mais ce que nous devons faire pour les livres manquant de la section interdite et pour les drogues. »

« Renvoyez l'étudiant qui avait les drogues. » recommanda Lucius. « L'offense est suffisamment mauvaise pour que cela soit autorisé, et nous éliminerions le problème. »

Cela semble être une solution au premier abord. » confirma Lupin. « Mais nous avons découverts différents types de drogues pour deux étudiants différents. Aucune des filles ne l'a eut de l'autre, donc nous devons supposé que cela vient d'une source différente, sans doute d'un autre étudiant. »

« Et cela signifit que nous devons supposé qu'il y a plus d'étudiants drogués que ces deux là. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Des suggestions ? »

« Fouiller tous les dortoirs. » dit Lucius immédiatement. 

« Cela semble bien, mais ce n'est pas réalisable. » grogna Filch. « Même avec l'aide de tous les elfes de maison, nous ne pouvons pas chercher partout à la fois, ce qui veut dire que les étudiants seront averti et qu'ils déplaceront leurs objets illégaux d'un dortoir à un autre. Et pour ne pas dire que les taches habituelles des elfes ne seraient en plus pas faire. »

« Et nous ne pouvons pas nous immiscer comme ça dans la vie privé des étudiants. » ajouta Sprout. « C'est une chose, lorsque nous avons une piste concrète nous menant à un étudiant qui est en possession d'un objet volé ou illégale, mais c'est est une autre de fouiller des enfants comme ça. Hogwarts n'est pas Azkaban. »

« Questionner les étudiants qui ont été attrapé. » suggéra Pince. « Elles doivent savoir qui était leur source. »

« Nous devrons alors observer nos étudiants de plus près puis fouiller spécifiquement ceux qui semblent douteux. » suggéra McGonagall.

« Faire ce que nous devons pour savoir exactement ce que nous cherchons. » commenta le Professeur Vector. « Quels sont les symptômes des drogues, comment se comportent les dealers ? Nous devrions aller chercher un expert du département de l'abus des drogues du ministère pour qu'il nous explique ce que nous recherchons. »

« Peut être que nous pourrions engager un détective ? »suggéra rêveusement le Professeur d'Etudes des Muggles. 

Dumbledore écouta silencieusement pendant un moment. Lorsque les suggestions devinrent de plus en plus irréaliste, il finit par les interrompre à nouveau. 

« C'est très bien. Pour le moment, je pense que questionner les filles et regarder les autres étudiants pour voir des signes d'addiction semble être la plus facile des solutions. » annonça-t-il. » « Je vais me mettre en contact avec le département des abus de drogues pour cet expert. Si nous pouvions maintenant décidé de la punition des filles. »

« Et bien, pour cela, nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'était les objets découvert chez les fille. » lui rappela McGonagall. 

Lupin parla. « Je peux déterminer ça pour vous. Rebecca Hillinger avait un livre de la section interdite, qui avait été volé de la bibliothèque, et trois objets interdits. Elle clame ne pas savoir qu'ils étaient sur la liste des objets interdits, ce que je considère comme une chose crédible en considérant la longueur de la liste. Il est difficile de savoir tous les objets par cœur, et aucun d'eux n'est vraiment dangereux, seulement bruyant, ou tachant. Elle a cependant admit qu'elle savait que le livre avait été volé de la bibliothèque, même si elle clame ne rien avoir à faire avec ça. Elle dit que Marcha lui a prêté. »

« Est ce que nous croyons ça ? » demanda Vector. 

« Rebecca est habituellement une gentille fille timide. » rapporta Remus. « Elle n'a jamais montré un intérêt particulier pour la magie noire auparavant, et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'objet incriminant en dehors du livre qui a été découvert en sa possession. »

« Elle est une Slytherin. » fit remarquer McGonagall.

« Et moi aussi. » répondit rapidement Lupin. « Je lis aussi des livres sur la magie noire. Est ce que tu veux me renvoyer pour ça ? »

« C'est une partie de ton travail, Remus. » fit remarquer Dumbledore. « Rebecca n'est qu'une fille de treize ans. » 

« Remus a cependant raison. » les interrompit Sprout. « Nous ne pouvons pas punir tous les étudiants qui s'abandonne à leur curiosité et qui lisent u, livre qu'ils ne devraient pas. Je suggère de confisquer le livre et les jouets, et d'en finir avec ça. »

« Ils ont déjà était confisqués. » déclara Pince, avec un petit froncement. « Les livres sont de retour dans la bibliothèque là où ils vont, et Argus a enfermé les objets interdits. »

« Et bien, alors, le cas de Rebecca est résolu. » déclara Hagrid. 

« Il devrait y avoir des conséquences plus sévère pour lui rappeler d'obéir aux règles. » insista Filch. « Elle les as après tout brisé, et confisquer ces objets ramènent simplement les choses en ordre. Une punition est nécessaire ainsi qu'un avertissement pour elle et les autres que de briser les règles n'est pas toléré. » 

« Cela ne mérite cependant pas d'être expulser. » déclara Sprout. « Une simple réprimande suffira. »

« Nous devrions contacter ses parents. » suggéra McGonagall. « Ils méritent de savoir ce que leur fille fait. »

« Pour autant que je le sache, elle a des parents très sévère, peut être même abusif. » averti Remus. « Leur réaction pourrait sans doute dépasser a faute. »

« Souvenez vous que nous avons de pires briseurs de règles et nous devons régler également leur cas. » ajouta Dumbledore. « Les punitions doivent refléter la sévérité de l'acte offensant. Je pense qu'une simple détention devrait suffire pour Rebecca Hillinger. Je lui ferai apprendre la liste des objets interdits par cœur, Argus. »

A la surprise de Lucius, le gardien se mit à sourire. « Donc, la prochaine fois, elle ne sera pas capable de clamer son ignorance. « 

« Alors, nous sommes tous d'accord ? » demanda le directeur. « Excellent. Personne suivante, Remus. ? »

« La meilleure amie de Rebecca, Roswitha Price. » annonça Remus. « En dehors du livre, qu'elle clame avoir emprunter également à Marsha, elle avait une tasse de thé mordante, apparemment un cadeau de Gaia, un flacon d'écailles de dragon vert, un ingrédient de potions interdit, et des pilules de sommeil Muggle. Potions est la classe favorite de Roswitha, et elle a une bonne collection d'ingrédients inhabituels, la plupart ne faisant pas de mal. D'après elle, les écailles viennent avec le reste de la collection, probablement un manque de surveillance de l'apothicaire. Les pilules de Sommeil sont une drogue utilisé en médecine par les Muggles, mais c'est additif, et on en abuse facilement. Roswitha ne les a clairement pas pour des raisons médicales puisqu'elle est une Sang pure, et qu'une potion de Sommeil est plus efficace. Pour l'instant, elle a refusé de dire où elle avait acheté les pilules. »

Lucius se renfrogna. Une drogue Muggle ? 

« A quel point exactement les écailles de Dragon verts sont dangereuses. ? » demanda Hooch le regardant. « Remus a dit qu'ils étaient interdits, mais pas illégaux ? »

« Ce sont des ingrédients considérés comme appartenant à la magie noire. » confirma Lucius. « Ils sont utiliser dans une ou deux potions noires auxquelles je pense, mais ce n'est pas leur utilité principale. »

« Leur utilisation principale est dans les potions médicinales. » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai demandé à un maître de potions après que Remus est dit les avoir trouvé. » ajouta-t-il lorsque tout le monde le regarda de surprise. « La raison pour laquelle ils sont interdits, est qu'ils sont aussi dangereux, s'ils ne sont pas manipulé correctement. Ils deviennent empoisonné lorsqu'ils sont modifiés, et explose facilement lorsqu'ils sont laisser sous la lumière directe du soleil. Ils ont aussi l'habileté de renforcer les effets de la plupart des potions additives, et sûrement des drogues muggle. »

« Dont, nous devons assumé que Roswitha Price les a utiliser pour la dernière raison ? » demanda Lucius, essayant de sauver sa dignité. Il était le Professeur de Potions ? Pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore n'était pas venu le voir, et c'était donné la peine de contacter un maître de Potions ?

« Oui. » confirma le loup garou. « Nous suspectons également que les écailles ont été volé des réserves de l'école plutôt que acheter chez un apothicaire. »

« Severus gardait une liste de toutes ses réserves sur son bureau. » l'informa Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarquer. J'aimerai que vous vérifier pour voir s'il y a des écailles de Dragon vert manquant. »

« Est ce que vous êtes sûr que l'école a des écailles de Dragon vert ? » demanda Lucius avec surprise. « Ils sont limités et chers. »

« Severus était un maître de Potions. » lui rappela Dumbledore. « Et il fabriquait la plupart des potions de Poppy lui même. Les écailles de Dragon sont cher, mais pas aussi cher que les potions terminées. L'école en garde pour la simple utilisation de Severus, pas pour celle des étudiants. »

« Donc Roswitha est coupable pour avoir lu un livre interdit, et pour avoir eut un objet interdit, exactement comme Rebecca. » résuma Vector. « Elle a probablement fait de la contrebande également, et a probablement utilisé des drogues et des ingrédients de potions dangereux. Est ce que nous croyons qu'elle n'a pas été dans la section interdite, et qu'elle n'a pas volé le livre elle même ? »

« Si nous croyons cela de Rebecca, je dirai que cela s'applique également à Roswitha. » jugea Lupin. « Elles sont des meilleures amis, donc elles seraient sans doute allé dans la bibliothèque ensembles. En considérant également que la plupart des livres ont été découverts dans la malle de Marsha, je pense qu'il est très possible qu'elle était celle qui les avait volé. Il est très improbable que les cinq filles aient fait un raid dans la section interdite ensemble. Le risque de se faire attraper est simplement trop grand pour un si grand groupe. »

« Elle est donc innocente du crime de voler dans la bibliothèque alors, mais suspecté d'avoir volé dans le laboratoire de Potions. » continua Vector. « Je me doute que les objets en question ont également été confisqué ? Ainsi que les drogues ? »

« Bien sûr. » confirma Madame Pomfrey. « Les écailles de Dragon, et les pilules de sommeil sont enfermés dans mon placard de potions. »

Lucius se hérissa. On se doutait que les écailles de Dragon appartenait à son laboratoire après tout.

« Nous nous attendions à ce que les étudiants soient moins susceptible de voler dans les réserves de potions de l'infirmerie, puisqu'elles ne contiennent que des potions médicales, et qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie, ce qui rend l'opération très difficile. » expliqua rapidement Dumbledore. 

« Nous devrions informé les parents de Miss Price. » annonça Vector. « Ils doivent au moins être au courant pour les drogues. »

« Et elle aura également une détention, puisque nous ne pouvons pas la punir plus légèrement que Rebecca. » ajouta Remus. 

« Pas ensemble cependant. » fit remarquer Filch. « Je ne vois pas l'utilité qu'elle aurait à apprendre la liste des objets interdits à cause d'une simple tasse de thé mordante. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Laissez là aider pour les réparations de la salle de classe de Potions. » décida-t-il. « Et Poppy devra garder un œil sur elle pour voir les symptômes de manque, ou des signes comme quoi elle prend à nouveau des drogues. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez tout confisqué ? » demanda sèchement Lucius. « Si nous la bannissons des week-end à Hogsmeade, elle ne devrait pas être capable de renouveler son stock. »

« La bannir des visites vers Hogsmeade est une excellente idée, Lucius. » dit Dumbledore. « Mais nous devons tenir compte d'une source extérieur. Il y a une possibilités que les filles achetent les drogues d'un autre étudiant. Si c'est le cas, Roswitha peut en acheter plus à n'importe quel moment. »

Donc, nous avons une détention pour Rebecca, et détention, un hiboux pour les parents, et un bannissement pour visiter Hogsmeade pour Roswitha. » dit Lupin. « Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. « Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour ces deux là. Suivante ? »

« Gaia Ushton. » Lupin soupira. « Une fauteuse de troubles, mais elle dit n'avoir rien à voir avec le vol. d'après elle, Marsha et Mathilda sont celles qui sont aller à la bibliothèque. Marsha accuse Gaia et Mathilda, alors que Mathilda jure que Gaia la fait seule. »

« Marsha est celle qui avait le plus de livres, et qui en les a prêter à Rebecca et Roswitha, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Vector. « Je dirais qu'il est plutôt visible qu'elle fait partie du vol. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Lupin. « Mais est ce qu'elle l'a fait seule, ou avait-elle une complice ? »

« Complice. » dit Pince. « C'est une sacré pile de livres pour une simple fille à transporter, et elle a sans doute utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer sa route. Deux filles pourrait partir avec autant de livres. »

« Alors, Gaia ou Mathilda ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Peut être les deux ? »

Remus y réfléchit. « Difficile à dire. Si elle avait une complice, cela serait sans aucun doute Mathilda. Ces deux là sont toujours ensembles alors que Gaia est habituellement avec les garçons de son année. Elle est intelligente et suffisamment osé pour avoir tout planifié, alors que Marsha semble toujours être un peu stupide pour moi. »

« Elle semble être une fille qui ne ferait confiance à personne en dehors d'elle. » opina Lucius. « Elle préfère travailler seule. »

Lupin acquiesça. « C'est possible, mais peut être pas, coupable d'être entré dans la bibliothèque. » dit-il. « Gaia avait aussi beaucoup d'objets pour des farces. Nous les avons tous confisqué, même si les pièges à souris ne sont pas techniquement des objets interdits. »

Lucius fixa sa main droite depuis longtemps soigné, et se demanda pourquoi il venait de défendre Gaia Ushton. 

« Je ne peux pas mettre les pièges à souris sur la liste. » déclara Filch. « Ce sont des objets nécessaire qui sont utiles. Je les utilise moi même lorsque Mrs Norris ne peut pas s'occuper de ses petites pestes. Et Severus ne sortirait jamais de détention, si je mets sur la liste noires ses jouets favoris. »

Plusieurs professeurs éclatèrent de dire, Lucius gronda. Il détestait absolument les pièges à souris.

« En plus, la mallette de Gaia continent également plusieurs potions non identifiées, cela pourrait être des drogues. » continua Remus. 

« En fait, elles ne sont plus inconnues. » les coupa le directeur, indiquant un parchemin qu'il avait amené avec lui. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis allé voir mon ami le maître de Potions en premier lieu. C'est un rapport détaillé sur le contenu de chaque flacon. » dit-il en souriant. « La plupart sont d'intérêt purement académique, bien sûr. Notre expert était plutôt consciencieux. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui était à l'intérieur ? » demanda McGonagall, légèrement impatiente. 

« Huh ? Oh oui ! » Le directeur sourit à nouveau. « De l'encre invisible, une potions pour changer les couleurs, et d'autres choses dans ce genre. Ce sont de simples 'potions amusantes' facilement fabricable que les enfants ont tendance à aimer. La plus dangereuse est par contre la potion pétard, ce qui pourrait causé une explosion mineure si elle est d'une concentration légèrement plus haute. Comme elle est, elle est suffisamment forte pour mettre le feu à un parchemin. »

« Vous voulez dire que ce sont simplement des produits d'un kit de potions pour enfants ? » s'exclama Pince avec incrédulité.

« D'après S… notre expert, les potions pétards ne font pas partie des simples kits de Potions, mais tous les ingrédients en faisant partie sont parmi les réserves habituelles des étudiants, donc Gaia était autorisé à les avoir. Ils ne présente aucun danger à l'école ou aux étudiants, même si certain peuvent être utiliser pour des farces. » rapporta Dumbledore. 

Remus soupira. « Un livre volé, qu'elle pourrait avoir ou non avoir volé elle même, des ustensiles de farces. Quelques objets interdits. »

« Nous ne pouvons cependant pas prouver qu'elle est été impliqué dans le vol. » dit Vector. « Et sans ça, elle n'a rien fait de pire que Miss Hillinger. Nous devons lui donner en conséquence la même punition. » 

« Je doute qu'apprendre la liste des objets interdites par cœur aurait beaucoup d'effets sur une farceuse connue. » argumenta McGonagall. 

« Peut être pas. » s'accorda Dumbledore. « Mais nous devons être juste. Toutes les deux vont être punie pour la possession d'objets interdits et pour avoir lu un livre volé. »

« Pouvons nous clamer une offense répétée dans le cas de Gaia ? » demanda Filch. « Je l'ai attrapé avec un pétard et deux bombes puantes il y a seulement une semaine. »

« Mais elle a déjà été punie pour ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Lupin . 

« Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai fait récurer les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. » admit Filch. 

« Donc c'est réglé. » décida McGonagall. « Bous pouvez lui donner un avertissement comme quoi elle ne s'échappera pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois. »

Filch se renfrogna. Apparemment, il ne pensait pas que c'était suffisant, mais Lupin passa à l'étudiante suivante. 

« Mathilda Harris avait plusieurs livres sur la magie noire, et une réserves d'ingrédients de potions, parmi lesquelles seraient sont définitivement illégaux. » reporta-t-il. « Certains ingrédients légaux pourraient provenir des réserves de l'école, mais en tenant compte qu'elle était en possession d'illégaux, que l'école n'a sans doute jamais possédé, nous n'avons aucune preuve. Mathilda elle même clame qu'elle les a eut par les membres variés de sa famille, et ne se souvient pas exactement de qui les lui a donné. »

« Un mensonge évident selon moi. » dit Lucius en reniflant. « Bien sûr qu'elle peut s'en souvenir. Elle ne veut simplement pas incriminer une personne particulière. Du moment qu'elle ne donne pas un nom, les Aurors ne peuvent arrêter personne. Si on demande à chacune d'entre eux, ils diront simplement lui avoir donné des ingrédients légaux, les illégaux doivent venir d'une autres personnes. »

« Et, bien sûr, la gamine est complètement innocente, et n'avait aucune idée que les ingrédients étaient illégaux. » ajouta sarcastiquement Filch. « Elle n'a jamais pensé que ses parents pourraient lui donner quelque chose de dangereux, ou d'illégaux. » 

« Exactement. » confirma Pince. « Comment avez vous trouver ça ? »

« Les ingrédients avaient été bien sûr confisqué. » déclara Dumbledore avant que cela ne puisse aller plus loin. « Nous allons devoir tendre les ingrédients illégaux au ministère Lundi. »

Est ce que Dumbledore ne semblait pas aimé ça ? commença à se demander Lucius. Il n'était pas aussi sûr que le loup garou qu'il n'y est rein d'illégaux à trouver dans les réserves de Snape, mais, est ce que le directeur savait à propos de ça ? Est ce qu'il approuvait ça ? »

« Nous aurons également à dire où nous les avons découvert. » dit-il à haute voix. Après tout, il avait de l'expérience dans de tels problème. « Cela provoquera une enquête sur la famille Harris. Est ce que nous voulons vraiment ça ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas le mentionner aux Aurors ! » s'exclama Sprout horrifié. « Ces ingrédients sont dangereux. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas rester dans l'école. »

« Je ne suggérais pas de les garder. » confirma Lucius. « Simplement qu'il y a peut être un moyen de s'en débarrasser sans provoquer un scandale à la famille. »

« Malheureusement, les dissimuler serait également un crime. » dit Dumbledore calmement. « C'est hors de question. »

« Nous devrions envoyer un hibou avant de le rapporter au ministère cependant. » suggéra Flitwick. « Il vaut mieux qu'ils le découvrent de nous, que d'un escadron d'Aurors fouillant leur maison. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Nous allons hibouer les parents aujourd'hui, et les Aurors demain. Les ingrédients sont enfermé et sécurité, et il ne serait pas poli d'ennuyer le ministère durant un week-end, si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Et pour la punition de Mathilda ? » demanda Pince. « La possession d'objets illégaux et dangereux devraient valider une expulsion, n'est ce pas ? »

« N'est ce pas un peu extrême ? » demanda Hagrid. « Peut être que la pauvre fille ne savait pas qu'ils étaient illégaux. Elle est simplement une petite fille après tout. »

« Nous devrions au moins la menacer d'expulsion pour montrer la sévérité de son acte. » insista Filch. 

« La menacer, mais lui donner à la place une détention. » suggéra Lupin. « Je suis contre l'expulsion des filles. Elles sont encore trop jeune, et cela détruirait leur future. La simple possession de certains objets, peu importe combien cela est dangereux, ne devrait pas avoir de telles conséquences. »

« Et que ferez vous lorsque nous attraperons le traître qui a essayé d'assassiner Harry ? » demanda Pince. « Le taper sur le poigner et dire 'mauvais garçon' ? »

« C'est différent. » argumenta Lupin. « Le traître a essayé d'assassiner Harry, alors que les filles n'avaient aucune intention de blesser quelqu'un. Le traître devra partir bien sûr. »

« Les drogues peuvent également tuer. » fit remarquer Madame Pomfrey. 

« Les filles prenaient des drogues pour se blesser elles mêmes, mais pas les autres. » expliqua Lupin. « Du moment qu'elles ne vendent pas des drogues à leurs amis, je ne vois pas la raison de les expulser. »

« Elles sont ici des victimes. » s'accorda Dumbledore. « Nous devons découvrir leur dealer, et si c'est un étudiant, je vous promets qu'il sera expulsé. »

« Cela nous laisse Marsha Alton. » annonça Lupin. « La personne qui a sans doute voler les livres, définitivement celle qui les garde, et la propriétaire de plusieurs bouteille de potions additives. »

« Quelque chose d'illégale ? » demanda Lucius. 

« Les drogues. » lui rappela Lupin. 

« Je suis au courant de ça. » gronda Lucius. « Rien d'autres ? Des objets de Magie noire, des ingrédients de potions ? »

« Non, simplement les livres et les drogues. » répéta Lupin. « Ce n'est pas suffisamment mal pour vous ? »

« Nous devrons informer ses parents, bien sûr. » dit Madame Pomfrey rapidement avant que cela ne devienne une dispute. 

« Et la bannir des sorties vers Hogsmeade. » ajouta Pince. « J'aimerai aussi qu'il ne lui soit plus permi de prendre des livres de la bibliothèque. »

« Cela limiterait ses études. » fit remarquer McGonagall. 

« Elle peut étudier dans la bibliothèque où je peux garder un œil sur elle. » insista Pince. « Si elle veux travailler après les heures d'ouvertures, elle devra demander à ses amis de prendre des livres pour elle. »

« Cela pourrait lui apprendre à apprécier les livres non interdit un peu plus. » dit Dumbledore. « C'est une mesure temporaire bien sûr. Disons jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Cela lui donnera suffisamment de temps pour étudier ses examens. »

« Et pour sa détention ? » demanda Filch. « Puis je l'enchaîner à un mur pendant un moment ? Simplement pour l'effrayer ? »

« Non Argus ! » dit sèchement Dumbledore. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ni chaînes, ni fouets. Tu peux la faire nettoyer et repeindre la salle de potions une fois que c'est suffisamment réparé. Cela devrait la garder occupé pour plusieurs jours. »

« Sans magie ? » demanda Filch, pratiquement suppliant. 

« Sans magie. » confirma Dumbledore. 

Le reste de la réunion fut composé de suggestions sur comment empêcher le reste des livres d'être voler, et de comment les récupérer. Lucius trouva cela très barbant, et fut soulagé lorsque Dumbledore les laissa finalement partir. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire que d'écouter Flitwick parler de charmes de sécurité. Son nouveau bureau était plein de cartons, et ses maudits elfes de maison avaient refusé de les déballer. Il avait déjà déballé la plus petite, et en était ressorti complètement sale. 

------

Theodore se tenait tout seul au milieu du dortoir, et il réalisa qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait pas peur d'être seul, bien sûr, mais il avait peur de toucher quelque chose. 

Il n'avait pas rencontré de piège à souris aujourd'hui, encore, et il savait que Severus ne sauterait jamais un jour. 

Bien sûr, c'était sa chance de le découvrir et de le désarmer, mais où pouvait-il être ?

Les premier pièges avaient tous été dans son lit, sous la couverture, sous l'oreiller, sous ses pyjamas, et même une fois dans la couverture replié. Une fois, il avait inspecté consciencieusement son lit avant d'y entrer, et les pièges avaient commencé à apparaître ailleurs. Un sur ou dans sa table de nuit, un qui avait été mis avec sa baguette, sur sa malle, puis dans sa malle, jusqu'à ce qu'il est peur de l'ouvrir. Puis il en avait eut un autre dans son lit pour simplement lui rappeler, comme l'avait dit Severus. Le suivant fut dans son placard, parmi ses chaussettes, un sous son bureau en Histoire de la Magie, un autre dans son sac à dos, et deux sous ses rouleaux de devoirs. Le pire qu'il est eut une fois fut derrière son livre de Métamorphose en classe de Métamorphose. McGonagall lui avait pratiquement donné une détention en dehors de la douleur. Il n'avait pas encore découvert comment Severus avait réussit à glisser un piège à souris armé dans la poche de sa robe sans se faire prendre, et puis il y avait eut la fois où le piège s'était trouvé sous son assiette. Au moins, celui parmi les cuisses de poulet avait seulement saisit sa fourchette, et celui à l'intérieur de sa chaussure s'était déjà déclenché avant qu'il le ne les enfile. Théodore pensait qu'il avait essayé d'attraper un cafard. 

Avec prudence, Théodore examina ses vêtements. Non, rien dedans. 

Regardant de plus près, il marcha jusqu'à son lit. Rien sur le sol autour de lui, rien sous lui, rien à l'intérieur. Il avait même vérifier deux fois les oreillers avant qu'il n'ose s'asseoir sur le lit. Ensuite, la table de nuit, la malle. Est ce que Severus en mettrait un dans son sac d'école un Dimanche ?

Cela ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier. Puis le placard, la porte. 

Cela serait probablement encore dans la Grande Salle. A moins qu'il n'ait oublié quelque chose. Il avait sans doute oublier quelque chose. 

Theodore essaya de penser à un lieu où il n'avait pas encore regardé lorsque Severus et Draco entrèrent. 

« D'accord, je me rends ! » dit-il aux garçons surpris. « Je vais te donner ta maudite corde, mais arrêtes les pièges à souris. Tu dois simplement me donner du temps jusqu'au week-end Hogsmeade. Je ne peux pas l'acheter avant. 

Severus le regarda froidement. « Week-end d'Hogsmeade. » dit-il finalement. « Mais si tu ne l'as pas d'ici là, tu auras un piège à souris de moi chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de l'école. »

« Lorsque je dis que j'aurai ta corde, tu l'auras. » l'informa Theodore avec colère. « Tu ne dois pas faire plus de menaces. »

« Ah, mais je te relâche plus tôt. » fit remarquer Severus. « J'ai promit que tu aurais des pièges à souris jusqu'à ce que j'ai ma corde, et maintenant, je m'arrête deux semaines plus tôt que je ne l'ai promit. Je pense que j'ai le droit de faire quelques menaces. »

« Peu importe. » Theodore soupira, trop soulagé que Severus ait accepté sa capitulation pour discuter de détails si mineur, et se retourna pour partir. 

« Oh Theodore ? » dit Severus platement. 

Theodore s'arrêta au niveau de la porte. « Oui ? »

« Il est sous ta brosse a dent. »

« Qu'est ce qui est sous ma brosse à dent ? » demanda Theodore, confus. 

« Le piège à souris. » dit Severus avec un sourire. 

-

Lundi Matin commença par l'habituel cours de Potions. Cette fois, dans la nouvelle salle de classe. 

Ce n'était bien sûr pas un problème pour les Slytherins. Après tout, Draco avait déjà été ici Samedi et Severus connaissait le chemin depuis des années. 

Comme d'habitude, ils arrivèrent avant leur professeur, ce qui leur donna la chance de regarder autour d'eux sans être dérangé. La pièce était plus grande et plus sombre que l'ancienne salle de classe de Potions. Les pierres nus des murs n'avaient jamais été peinte, mais il y avait des traces de suies au dessus des vieux fourneaux, et le sol avait été goudronner, sans doute pour cacher les traces laisser par la nourriture renversé. Le plafond bombé était maintenant par deux rangées parallèles de piliers qui parcouraient la piège entière, et des piliers additionnels supportaient de nombreux oriels qui donnait l'apparence d'un labyrinthe au premier regard. 

Les tables de travail n'allait pas vraiment avec, mais les chaises étaient encore pire. Il était rare que l'on puisse trouver deux du même type dans la pièce. Tout semblait vieux et pourri. 

« Il doit y avoir de meilleures chaises que ça quelque part dans le château. » commenta Pansy avec un froncement après que sa robe se soit coincés dans un trou sur sa chaise, et qu'elle soit pratiquement tombée. 

Filch a probablement peur que Malfoy fasse tout exploser à nouveau de toute façon, donc il lui donne le pire qu'il puisse trouver. » dit Blaise en souriant. 

Severus acquiesça. « Mary Sue a coûté à l'école beaucoup de meuble également. Je ne serai pas surprit si Filch avait vraiment des problèmes pour trouver plus de table de travail. Il peut utiliser n'importe quels chaises pour le cours de Potions, mais les bureau habituel des étudiants que la plupart des salles de classes abandonnés ont sont complètement inutilisable pour la fabrication. Il ne peut y en avoir beaucoup dans le château. »

Puisque à neuf heures, Lucius n'était toujours pas arrivé, les Slytherins installèrent leurs chaudrons et continuèrent à travailler sur leurs projets d'études. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, leur professeur arriva finalement, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe des Gryffindors. Neville entra finalement lorsque Lucius était sur le point de poser la liste d'appel. 

« Je suis désolé Professeur. » articula Neville. « Je me suis perdu. Si Trevor n'avait pas encore sauté, je n'aurai jamais trouvé le bon couloir. »

Lucius le fixa, mais le menaça simplement d'un devoir supplémentaire si cela devait à nouveau arriver. Severus pensait qu'il n'irait pas loin avec cette menace, même si Neville arrivait en retard à chaque cours de Potions de maintenant jusqu'à Noël. Il était plutôt visible qu'il détestait corrigé les devoirs. 

« Avec la longueur habituel et la difficulté de ses devoirs, je l'aurai de toute façon terminé en cinq minutes. » murmura Neville à Draco un peu plus tard, lorsque l'attention de Lucius n'était plus sur eux. 

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et Harry Potter furent les suivants à arriver, avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan pas très loin derrière eux. Cette fois, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il pouvait retirer des points, et puisqu'il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, il en retira cent au groupe pour avoir été en retard, et cinquante supplémentaire à Weasley pour avoir oublié son livre de Potions. 

Neville et les autres ne firent que grogner, mais Potter hurla quelque chose sur le fait que ce n'était pas juste et cela se termina sur le fait qu'il devait copier un autre chapitre de son livre de Potions pour devoir. Et bien, peut être qu'il se souviendrait au moins de ça lorsqu'il sera à ses examens. Avec la façon dont Lucius leur enseignait, cela serait sans doute la seule chose que Potter apprendrait en Potions cette année. 

« Je dois trouver un moyen pour que Lucius donne les examens. » confia Severus à Draco. « D'un côté je ne sais pas ce qui est testé s'il n'enseigne rien, et de l'autre il déteste les corrections. »

« Mais quelles seraient nos notes à ce moment là ? » demanda Neville un peu inquiet. « Je ne pense pas qu'il est un système de notation. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée de Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil qui perdirent cent autres points, et qui, pour une certaine raison, semblait blâmer les Slytherins pour ça. Apparemment, le Baron Sanglant avait prit trop de temps pour leur montrer le chemin. 

Les résultats auraient pu être pire si le chaudron de Theodore n'avait pas exploser juste après la déduction de points, distrayant ainsi Lucius des grommelements des filles. Puis la potion de Millicent déborda, et Severus laissa une flamme sortir de son chaudron pour simplement voir le regard sur le visage de Lucius. Elle brûla un peu le plafond, mais une autre trace de suie ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence. 

Severus pensa redécorer la pièce une fois qu'il enseignerait à nouveau. De simple rideaux pourraient dissimuler tous les oriels pour faire des pièces de stockage et de petits laboratoires. Le coin avec l'évier pourrait être tourner en une salle de bain, et une fois que la pièce sera proprement peinte, et fournis, cela ferait une superbe salle de classe. Sa taille permettait le placement de plus de table de travail, et cela donnerait plus de place aux étudiants individuelles pour se déplacer par rapport à l'ancienne salle de classe. 

« Je pense que je pourrais aimer cet endroit. » dit-il à ses partenaires à leurs grandes surprises. 

« C'est trop loin de la salle commune. » protesta Draco. 

« Ils n'ont pas déplacer mes appartements. » fit remarquer Severus. « Ils sont toujours assez proche et l'ancienne salle de classe sera également reparé. Je peux nous voir utiliser les deux salles de classes dans le futur cependant. »

« L'éclairage est insuffisant. » fit remarquer Neville. 

« Nous pourrions ajouter plus de torches. » répondit Severus. « Ou des chandelles, ou simplement les lampes à huile standards, pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Il fallait effectivement s'inquiéter pour les torches. Pour être en sécurité, elle devait être placé en hauteur, mais cela serait encore plus difficile de les changer. Pas de problèmes pour les elfes de maison bien sûr, mais les serviteurs muggles pour qui la pièce avait été originellement construite n'aurait pas pu les léviter, et Filch ne pourrait pas non plus le faire. 

Une autre explosion interrompit ses pensées. Le chaudron de Weasley. 

« Détention Weasley. » commenta laconiquement Lucius. 

Le garçon aurait vraisemblablement eut une détention, même s'il avait oublié de la donner jusque là. 

Trevor avait réussit d'une certaine façon à entrer dans le placard des étudiants, et était en train de festoyer sur les ailes de scarabées. Lucius hurla alors que Severus nourrissait Greenie avec une bouteille de larves de coccinelles, et Grégory donnait un coup de poing à Dean Thomas sur le visage. Potter était en train de plier du papier, formant des avions. 

Hermione et Estella étaient entrée dans une discussion spirituelle sur les mérites des oignons rouges par rapport aux shrivelfiggs, elles voulaient bien sûr l'opinion de Lucius sur ce sujet même si elles auraient du être capable de voir maintenant qu'il n'en avait aucune. Alice avait besoin d'aide avec sa potion bien trop épaisse. Pansy demandait une louche neuve. 

Draco sortit un morceau de parchemin alors qu'il attendait que sa potion soit à ébullition, et commença a regardé ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Neville du lui tenir Trevor pour qu'il puisse dessiner le crapaud correctement. Severus n'avait rien à faire, puisque Draco avait auparavant dessiner Greenie, et qu'il était familier avec sa forme. 

Un des avions de Harry tomba accidentellement dans la potion de Grégory, mais avec l'aide de Vincent, Greg réussit à le sortir avant que cela ne fasse du mal ou que Lucius le remarque. 

Malheureusement, l'avion suivant frappa Lucius au visage. 

« Détention Weasley ! » gronda le professeur de Potions par habitude. 

« Oh, désolé, Professeur Malfoy. » dit Harry avec le regard le plus contrit qu'il pouvait réussir. « C'était moi. Je… um… voulait le jeter dans la poubelle. J'ai pensé que cela serait plus rapide que de le porter. »

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration, serra ses mains, puis les rouvrit à nouveau. « Détention Potter. » articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées. 

« Oui Monsieur. » dit Harry. 

« SLURP ! » ajouta le chaudron de Harry, et sa soupe disparu. 

Lucius éteignit rapidement le feu, et mit une vieille plume d'oie dans le chaudron. Elle flotta doucement vers le dessus, où elle commença à se recroqueviller sous la chaleur. Greenie renifla, se plaignant de l'odeur que cela causa. 

« Félicitations Potter. » dit Draco en souriant. « Tu viens juste de fabriquer la première soupe au monde qui se mange elle même. » 

« Au moins, tu as épargné a professeur le problème de faire disparaître ta potion aujourd'hui. » dit Neville, essayant de le consoler. 

Ou est ce qu'il taquinait intentionnellement Harry ? 

« C'est définitivement le résultat le moins salissant que tu es obtenu pour l'instant. » dit Severus. 

Harry soupira simplement, acceptant que cette leçon se finira à nouveau avec un moins en supplément de la détention qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Peut être qu'il aurait du suivre l'exemple de Vincent et Grégory et travailler sur de simples potions d'entraînement qu'il connaissait déjà. 

Avec l'exception de Harry et de Ron, tout le monde quitta la classe de Potions de bonne humeur. Après tout, il n'aurait plus à faire face à des explosions avant Mercredi après midi. Seul Greenie était un peu désappointé de laisser tous ses délicieux encas que tout le monde appelait ingrédients derrière lui. Potions était vraiment sa classe favorite. 

Ses plaintes n'aidèrent cependant pas. Severus le prit de la table et l'éloigna. 

« Oh, allez Greenie. » dit-il au hérisson. « C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je promets de te trouver une grande patate délicieuse. Peut être que nous aurons à nouveau du steak. Tu aimes le steak, n'est ce pas ? »

« Sniff ? » demanda Greenie, se demandant ce que disait Severus. Ces humains pouvaient faire une telle variations de sons. Comment un petit hérisson était-il supposé savoir ce qu'il signifiait tous ?

Mais les humains, surtout son humain, et ce blond, n'était pas si mal. Ils avaient toutes sortes de friandises pour les hérissons. Greenie se souvenait à peine qu'il avait un jour eut peur d'eux. Après tout, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi des personnes seraient effrayées par ceux qui les nourrissent ?

Avec un nouveau soupire reniflé, Greenie se laissa porter hors de la salle de classe de Potions, et vers les dortoirs, où sa cage, et les sacs des humains étaient laissé derrière avant qu'ils ne l'apporte vers l'autre pièce délicieuse. Potions était peut être la classe favorite de Greenie, mais repas était son moment favoris de la journée. Il pardonna immédiatement Severus pour l'avoir mis loin de ses ingrédients de potions lorsqu'il fut placer en face de sa petite assiette, vite remplie d'une grosse pomme de terre et d'un morceau de poulet. 

Severus et Draco passèrent les deux semaines suivantes à observer plusieurs suspects, alors que le reste de l'école était nerveux et sursautait, s'attendant à ce que le traître frappe à nouveau à n'importe quel moment. Rien n'était encore arrivé. 

Le week-end Hogsmeade arriva et passa sans évènements particuliers. Harry et Severus n'avaient tous deux pas le droit d'y aller, ainsi que les filles Slytherins de troisième année, et deux garçon de Gryffindor, qui avait été attrapé en train de fumer des joints dans les toilettes de Moaning Myrtle par un Argus Filch très enragé. 

Leur dortoir complet avait été également fouillé, aucune drogue n'avait été découvert en possession de leur compagnons de classe, et il avait été décidé que la possession de bombes puantes, et de poudre grattante ne valait pas un bannissement de Hogsmeade. 

Ce soir là, Theodore donna à Severus un paquet joliment emballé, qui révéla contenir une belle corde roulé qui était un petit peu plus épaisse que l'ancienne, avec un petit sourire. 

Neville et Draco avait eut une détention pour être revenu en retard, mais avait réussit à convaincre le directeur qu'il l'avait été parce qu'ils avaient perdu Trevor sur le chemin, et que cela leur avait prit une heure pour le retrouver. Ce fut par pure chance que le gardien ne les ait pas attraper lorsqu'il se glissait à l'intérieur, car leurs poches étaient pleines de trucs comme des pétards et des pièges à souris, ainsi qu'avec la collection habituelle de douceurs. 

Ils avaient également dit à Severus qu'ils avaient vu une nouvelle petite boutique des jumeaux Weasley à côté de Honeydukes. D'après Draco, qui l'avait entendu de la bouche de Ginny, les jumeaux n'était pas encore capable de louer une seconde boutique, mais ils ne voulait pas rater ce qu'apportait les week-end Hogsmeade, donc ils louaient une boutique portable pour la journée, et George Weasley l'avait installé à Hogsmeade alors que Fred s'occupait de leur boutique à Diagon Alley par lui même. 

Grégory et Vincent avait apparement passé la journée complète à Honeydukes. Ils refusèrent de venir au dîner, clamant qu'ils étaient trop malade parce qu'ils avaient mangé trop de chocolat, ce qui laissait de la place à la table des Slytherin pour que Neville les rejoigne pour le repas. 

Minerva McGonagall semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à la vue de son Gryffindor en train de manger avec les Slytherins, mais le directeur ne fit que sourire, et lui dit que des amitié entre maison était bien trop rare dans l'école. 

Blaise et Théodore n'arrêtaient pas de parler des balais de course qui étaient à vendre dans le village. Apparemment, Theodore espérait avoir un nouveau balai à Noël. Pansy fit la moue sous le manque d'attention envers elle, puis se retourna, discutant des trucs de la mode avec Millicent et Alice. 

Et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'activité du traître. 

Lundi soir, Severus entendit un seconde année dire à un première année. « Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit avoir abandonné. Potter est simplement trop bien protégé maintenant pour qu'ils savent qu'il est après lui. » 

« Voldemort n'abandonnerait jamais aussi facilement. » les assura Severus. « S'il le faisait, il ne serait jamais devenu aussi craint qu'il l'est. »

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas être partout et le rappeler à chaque fois à tout le monde. La garde commençait à se relâcher.


	13. L'attaque de l'armure

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction 

Bon j'ai eut du mal à sortir celui là… mais le voilà… cette histoire de plagiat m'a prit la tête toute la semaine… et la semaine dernière j'avais des exams… donc y'a une semaine de retard… mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là… 

Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 12 : L'attaque de l'armure. **

------

Severus avait du abandonner ses essais afin de vérifier les défenses de Lucius. Il avait été capable de déterminer que ses quartiers et ses bureaux, celui qui avait été détruit et celui qui le remplaçait, étaient protégés par des forts sortilèges contre l'espionnage. En fait, les deux salles de classe de Potions en étaient également équipées. 

Il n'avait pas découvert un moyen d'installer un sortilège de surveillance permanent sans que Lucius le remarque, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dû tester les sortilèges manuellement et personnellement à chaque fois. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir la date où ses suspects visiteraient Lucius et s'ils viendraient le voir dans son bureau ou ses quartiers, sa seule option était de regarder l'un des deux endroits à chaque moment, ce qui était à la fois barbant, et qui ne donnait aucun succès. 

Chaque essai pour suivre Lucius à la place des étudiants était sûr d'échouer dès le départ. L'homme était un criminel trop expérimenté pour ne pas le remarquer. 

Le seul résultat de la semaine de surveillance des quartiers de Lucius lui avait appris que Lucius ne prenait pas de précautions additionnelles lorsque Marsha Alton ou Gaia Ushton venait le voir. 

Donc, les garçons se mirent à recommencer à suivre les suspects durant la semaine suivant le week-end à Hogsmeade. Le suspect de Severus de la semaine était Iago Orson alors que Draco se tenait dans les ombres de son ami Mattis Parker. Cela leur permettait de travailler ensemble la plupart du temps, mais il n'était pas arrivé à une véritable conclusion pour le moment. 

Tout ce qu'ils savaient à la fin de la semaine, c'était que les garçons aimaient attendre derrière un coin d'un couloir sombre près de la Salle commune des Hufflepuff et sauter sur les petits étudiants qui passaient par là, seuls. La plupart des victimes n'étaient seulement que menacer, mais certaines étaient aussi attaquées physiquement. Les deux garçons semblaient être très pourvu en argent et douceurs, même s'il n'y avait aucune connexion visible entre leurs activités et Harry Potter. 

En classe de Potions en ce lundi, alors que Neville était parti chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin, et que Potter était au bureau de Lucius, essayant de convaincre son professeur que sa soupe n'était pas dangereuse malgré le cyclone qu'il avait crée la dernière fois, Severus suggéra une nouvelle fois de changer de cible. 

« Nous pourrions essayer de suivre des suspects d'une des autres maisons. Peut-être qu'ils sont plus intéressants, » murmura-t-il. 

« Des Hufflepuffs peut-être ? » renifla Draco. « Je préfère chercher chez les Gryffindors. Neville nous laisserait entrer, tu le sais. »

« Non ! » siffla Severus, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer alors que Harry revenait triomphant et qu'il commença à installer son chaudron. 

« Tu vas encore te nourrir de cette soupe ? » demanda Draco, histoire de faire la conversation. « Ou est ce que tu essayes de nous tuer, toi inclus, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'atteignent ? »

Harry le fixa, mais ne voulut pas répondre à cette remarque. 

Severus reporta son attention sur le shampoing de Pansy. Il avait une odeur bizarre, décida-t-il. En tout cas, ce n'était pas l'odeur habituelle que devait avoir les shampoings. Leur premier test révéla seulement des ingrédients ne présentant pas de danger, même si Severus se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait une si forte liqueur dans ses cheveux. Il valait mieux que cela aille sur la tête de Pansy plutôt que à l'intérieur de toute façon. Il y avait suffisamment de drogués dans l'école sans ajouter des alcooliques par dessus ça. 

« Peut-être que la liqueur est responsable de l'odeur ? » suggéra Draco. 

Severus renifla à nouveau le flacon. « C'est possible. » admit-il « Mais je ne serais pas convaincu avant de connaître tous les ingrédients. »

Malheureusement, il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses expérimentations ce jour-là. Le chaudron de Grégory explosa quelques secondes après cet échange, surprenant tant Lavender qu'elle fit tomber sa louche dans son chaudron. Parvati et elle furent éclaboussées par la potion en train de déborder, mais ce ne fut pas aussi mauvais que le moment où une simple goutte tomba dans la soupe de Potter. 

En réponse, un autre vent se leva du chaudron, et la température de la pièce devint glaciale. 

Severus éteignit rapidement le feu sous son chaudron alors que de gros flocons rouges commencèrent à tomber dessus formant un étrange bruit sifflotant. 

« Qu'est ce que… » commença Lucius. 

« Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de subir une tempête de neige. » répondit Hermione, fixant la tornade grandissante. « De neige rouge. »

« Il fait vraiment plus froid ! » ajouta Seamus en tremblant. « Et nous n'avons pas apporté nos capes et nos gants. »

« Très bien. » gronda Lucius. « Vous pouvez nettoyer et partir. Weasley, apportez une serviette et des vêtements chauds pour la détention juste après le déjeuner. » 

« J'ai Enchantements après manger. » fit remarquer Ron. 

« Et bien, alors, vous feriez mieux de manger très vite et espérez que le fait que vous arriviez en retard ne dérangera pas le professeur Flitwick. » dit Lucius en souriant. 

« Puis-je utiliser la magie et l'elfe de maison à nouveau ? » supplia Ron. 

« Bien sûr. Je veux que la pièce soit nettoyée. Dumbledore a dit que je devrais enseigner sur le terrain de Quidditch si je perdais également cette salle de classe et dehors, il y a de la neige qui est encore plus profonde que celle qu'il y a ici en ce moment. » 

Greenie était pour une fois heureux de quitter les Potions plutôt. Le hérisson n'aimait pas les tempêtes de neige. Durant une période telle que celle-là, les hérissons étaient supposés être endormis. 

Severus l'étreignit afin de le garder au chaud alors qu'il passait les couloirs, et il l'enroula dans une serviette une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la salle commune. Une patate chaude et une énorme portion de steak restaurèrent finalement le bien-être du hérisson, et il se mit très vite à se balader sur la table des Slytherins, reniflant, et vérifiant les assiettes des étudiants. Personne n'avait quelque chose de différent que ce que Severus lui avait servit, bien sûr, mais Greenie aimait explorer. 

Leur premier cours de l'après midi fut Défense avec les Hufflepuffs, ce qui était pour l'instant le sujet que Greenie aimait le moins. Remus était en train d'enseigner aux Sixièmes années à jeter des sortilèges de protection, et le petit hérisson vert était son sujet favori pour les démonstrations. 

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose mauvaise d'être protégé, mais lorsque la protection repoussait physiquement tous les objets que l'on voulait explorer ou te 'protégeait' des petits encas comme des cafard, cela devenait plutôt énervant. 

Aujourd'hui, Greenie fut protégé contre les sortilèges, ce qui voulait dire qu'une tempête de sortilèges lui était jeté, pour tout simplement se dissoudre dans un spectacle de couleurs au moment où ils touchaient la protection. La luminosité frappait ses yeux, et les odeurs n'étaient pas non plus très plaisantes. 

Greenie se mit en boule pour bouder pour le reste de la leçon. 

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aime celui-ci Remus. » commenta Severus. « Je pense que tu ferais mieux de le retirer maintenant. » 

Remus acquiesça. « Très bien. Vous avez tous vu ce que cela fait maintenant. Donc essayer de le faire. » 

Severus découvrit à sa surprise que la plupart des Slytherins connaissaient dès le commencement des sortilège de protection, alors qu'en grande partie, la connaissance des Hufflepuffs en ce qui les concernait était plutôt vague, Les Hufflepuffs se trouvaient parmi les meilleurs jeteurs de ce type de sorts. Avec la grande exception de Nicodemus Hanson, ils réussirent tous à montrer une certaine attitude et un désir fort pour les maîtriser. 

Après un certain temps d'observation, il en conclut que c'était dû à leur inclination social, ce qui leur avait donné un intérêt spécial afin de protéger les autres. Ils pensaient tous à leurs amis et familles lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient sur les protections, et y mettaient un effort spécial. 

Draco découvrit que les protections étaient particulièrement difficiles. Ses parents lui avaient appris à identifier et à briser des protections, mais ne lui avaient jamais appris à les jeter, ce qui le transformait en l'étudiant le plus faible de ses cours. Même Grégory avait commencé à connaître une protection contre les mauvais rêves, et comment protéger une porte contre les intrusions. On ne lui avait pas non plus enseigné, mais sa mère les jetait pour lui chaque nuit lorsqu'elle le bordait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et en grandissant, il l'avait appris en l'imitant. 

Millicent possédait un arsenal complet de protections afin de protéger ses animaux. Apparemment, elle aimait vraiment son chat. Et Estella était un maître des protections afin de ne rien entendre, ce dont elle avait besoin pour étudier puisqu'elle était facilement distraite par le bruit. 

La petite Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff avait appris beaucoup de protections afin de protéger des bébés, et Susan Bones en avait appris quelques-uns pour les plantes du Professeur Sprout. Neville aurait été fasciné par sa démonstration, suspectait Severus, mais malheureusement,  Neville avait Défense avec les Ravenclaws. Enfin, ils devaient probablement connaître de bonnes protections également. 

Cela prit un moment à Severus à convaincre Greenie de se dérouler après le cours, ce qui signifiait que Draco et lui étaient parmi les derniers à quitter la salle de classe de Défense. Seules Millicent et Pansy étaient derrière eux, enfouies dans une conversation sur la protection que Millicent avait suggérée, qui irait mieux pour Greenie que celle que Remus avait montré aujourd'hui.

« Les animaux n'aiment tout simplement pas ce qui est lumineux. » expliquait-elle en marchant vers la salle de Métamorphose. « Une protection qui absorbe silencieusement les sortilèges est beaucoup mieux. Il n'est pas possible de lui faire absorber de la puissance indéfiniment. Cela doit aller quelque part. Donc il faut ajouter un élément absorbant… »

Severus était impressionné. Il n'avait jamais entendu Millicent paraître si intellectuelle. En fait, il pensait qu'elle était une fille légèrement simplette, mais maintenant, il avait seulement l'impression qu'elle était paresseuse, et désintéressée. Peut-être que s'il la guidait vers les potions, cela pourrait donné des avantages à son chat. Il pouvait titiller son intérêt pour ce sujet un peu. 

KRASH ! CLANG ! Clutter, clutter. Thump !

Draco sursauta au niveau du coin qu'il était sur le point de tourner en entendant le soudain bruit provenant du couloir devant lui. Millicent s'interrompit en milieu de phrase, et Pansy leva involontairement sa main vers ses lèvres alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous. 

Il y avait des cris dans le couloir de Métamorphose. 

Severus fut le premier à se recomposer et à passer le coin. Les autres le suivirent encore choquer, mais commençant à récupérer leur contrôle. 

Une armure s'était écroulée sur le sol. Ce fut la première chose que Severus remarqua. 

Mais elle avait été fixée sur le mur par plusieurs cordes afin d'empêcher ce type d'accidents. Quelqu'un devait les avoir retiré, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elles se rompent d'elles-mêmes au même instant. 

Cela aurait pu être le genre de choses qu'aurait fait Peeves, sauf pour le fait qu'il y avait plusieurs Gryffindors agenouillés parmi les morceaux d'armures éparpillé, quelques-uns visiblement blessés. 

Peeves aurait pu renverser toute l'armure sous le coup de la colère ou pour effrayer quelqu'un, mais il savait très bien que le directeur le bannirait immédiatement, si l'une de ses farces blessaient sérieusement un étudiant, et il n'a jamais passé cette ligne, même avant que Dumbledore soit là. 

Même Peeves avait un certain code de l'honneur. 

Neville était avec Hermione et Ron, creusant dans la pile. S'il y avait quelqu'un là dessous… Potter !

Bien sûr ! C'était le travail du traître. 

Avant que Severus ne puisse réagir face à sa déduction, la pile se mit soudainement à bouger, plusieurs morceaux tombant sur le côté, et Harry s'asseyant en massant sa tête. 

« Je pense que ma jambe est blessée. » déclara-t-il. 

Hermione passa ses bras autour de lui de soulagement, alors que Ron conjurait une civière pour le porter vers l'infirmerie. 

Un petit cri de soulagement rapporta l'attention de Severus à Estella, qui était auparavant figée au milieu du couloir avec sa baguette sortie, et pointée dans la direction où se trouvait auparavant Harry. 

« J'ai jeté le mauvais sortilège. » dit-elle, secouée. « Il y avait une armure qui tombait sur Potter et j'ai jeté un sortilège pour le protéger d'autres sortilèges. J'aurais dû utiliser un bouclier contre les objets, un sortilège magnétique, pour faire tomber l'armure ailleurs. Ou un charme de lévitation. » 

« C'est bon. » lui dit Alice. « Cela a marché, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce n'était pas un sortilège parfait, cela a repoussé un peu l'armure, et cela l'a gardé en vie. » 

« Oui. » s'accorda Juliana. « Madame Pomfrey va soigner sa jambe. Elle n'aurait pas pu le soigner s'il s'était brisé la nuque. »

« Comment est-ce que une armure qui était restée comme ça pendant des années, peut-elle s'écrouler comme ça. » demanda quelqu'un, sa voix assombrie sous le choc. 

« Cela ne se peut pas. » dit McGonagall de la porte de sa salle de classe. « Elle était attachée au mur. »

Draco marcha jusqu'au mur, allant derrière la plateforme maintenant vide, et prit un des bouts de cordes qui tombaient des anneaux qui avait sécurisé l'armure. 

« Une coupure nette. » reporta-t-il, la levant pour que tous puissent voir. « Et celle-là également. » Il se dirigea vers la corde suivante. 

« Un autre sortilège de séparation ? » murmura Neville. 

Il était encore assis sur le sol au milieu des débris, se serrant lui-même pour se réconforter. 

« Il semblerait selon moi qu'il y en ait plusieurs. » dit Draco. 

« A moins que le traître ne soit doué et qu'il puisse faire plusieurs coupures en un charme. » dit Severus. « Un étudiant plus vieux, très talentueux en Enchantement pourrait être capable de faire ça. En tous cas, j'ai déjà vu le professeur Flitwick faire quelque chose comme ça. » 

McGonagall acquiesça. « Mais est-ce qu'un étudiant le peut ? Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir si c'était dû à un charme ou à plusieurs ? »

« Nous devrons demander à Flitwick de jeter un coup d'œil. » dit Madame Pince. 

Elle aussi se tenait devant sa salle de classe, adossée à un mur pour support. 

« Je vais prévenir le directeur. » offrit Binns, volant ensuite à travers le plafond. 

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans vos salles communes. » dit Minerva aux étudiants. « Je suis sûr que le directeur va annoncer une autre réunion de toutes façons. »

Et en effet. Les Slytherin de sixième année n'avaient pas encore atteint les cachots avant que la voix du directeur ne passe dans les couloirs leur disant qu'ils n'auraient plus de cours aujourd'hui. 

------

Severus passait et repassait dans la rangée de cabines de douche. « Je souhaiterai connaître les résultats de Filius. Ou au moins quelles années avaient quels cours. »

« C'était la pause. » lui rappela Draco. « Personne n'avait d'alibi. »

« Si, ils en avaient. » répondit Severus. « A moins qu'ils n'y aient des étudiants sortis plutôt de Divination, Botanique, et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ils n'auraient pas pu atteindre le couloir à temps. Même les étudiants provenant sans doute de Potions. Un étudiant sur ce chemin qui n'aurait pas été en cours, aurait à faire un détour, et son professeur suivant aurait remarqué s'il était arrivé plus tard que le reste de sa classe. »

« Donc, tu limites nos suspects aux classes venant ou allant en Métamorphose ? » demanda Draco. 

« Non, Histoire de la Magie et Latin sont dans le même couloir. » lui rappela Severus. « Des étudiants allant de Runes Anciennes en Défense, devront traverser ce couloir puisque c'est la route la plus rapide. Il est aussi possible que cela soit des étudiants allant de la classe d'Enchantements à celle de Runes. C'est l'un des couloirs les plus traversés de l'école. 

« Il est donc très étrange que le traître frappe ici en premier lieu. » dit Draco. « Le risque d'être attrapé serait amoindri s'il frappait une aire plus dégagée. »

« Pas vraiment. » dit Severus, souriant. « Je vois la touche de Lucius là-dedans. C'est vraiment brillant. Dans un endroit silencieux où il n'a rien à y faire, si quelqu'un passe par là, alors cette personne serait susceptible de s'en souvenir. Si nous supposons cependant, que c'est un étudiant qui avait cours dans ce couloir, sa présence ici durant l'incident ne serait pas suspicieuse. Il devait au moins y avoir au moins une trentaine de personnes dans le couloir lorsque nous sommes arrivé là. Est-ce que tu te souviens des personnes présentes ? »

« Et bien, il y avait Estella, Alice, tout ceux de notre année à la fois chez les Slytherins et les Gryffindors. »

« Stop ! » cria Severus. 

« Quoi? »

« Première erreur. Pansy et Millicent, nos derniers vrais suspects dans ce groupe, sont arrivées avec nous. Elles étaient derrière nous lorsque l'armure est tombée, donc elles ne peuvent pas l'avoir fait. Je me souviens également d'avoir vu le reste des filles, mais est-ce que tous les garçons étaient là ? » demanda Severus. « Je me souviens de Neville. Potter. Ron et Hermione. Seamus avait une coupure sur son bras, et je pense avoir vu Dean, mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ça. Je ne me souviens pas de filles Gryffindors en dehors d'Hermione. Et quels étudiants des autres années regardaient ? »

« Je pense que j'ai vu Gaia. » dit soudainement Draco. 

« Et je sais que j'ai vu Maximius, ce qui signifie que le reste des troisième années de Gryffindors pouvaient être là. » confirma Severus. 

« Très bien, Très bien, j'ai compris. Pourquoi n'allons nous pas voir si Remus est revenu ? »

« Parce que tout le monde est en bas dans la salle commune, et que quelqu'un pourrait se demander où nous allons. »

« Alors, nous leur dirons que nous nous ennuyons et que nous allons à la bibliothèque, ou sortons pour nous balader, ou que nous voulons parler à notre directeur de maison. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à chaque fois qu'il y a une attaque. » Severus marcha plus vite. « Je souhaiterai pouvoir interroger tous les témoins. » 

« Nous pouvons parler à McGonagall et à Pince. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Qui étaient probablement dans leurs salles de classe avant d'avoir entendu le crash. » dit Severus. « Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui a actuellement vu tout, pas simplement de quelqu'un arrivé après. »

« Neville ? » suggéra Draco avec peu d'espoir. 

Severus hésita. « Non. » dit-il finalement. « Je ne veux pas le faire participer là-dedans. »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment. 

« Nous pourrions demander à l'armure ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement après pratiquement une minute. 

« Quoi ?! »

« Les armures chantent toujours à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Filius jette habituellement le sortilège. » confirma Severus. 

« Donc si elles peuvent chanter, elles peuvent aussi parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle n'était pas animée lorsqu'elle est tombée. » Severus soupira. « Même si nous allons lui parler, elle n'aura sans doute aucun souvenir de l'incident. »

« Nous devrions tout de même essayer. » insista Draco. « Nous ne pouvons pas être sûr qu'elle n'ait rien à dire avant que nous lui ayons demandé. » 

« Oh, demande-lui, si tu le veux, mais pas maintenant. 

« Demander quoi ? » Théodore se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant les deux adolescents. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Nous étions… » commença Draco. 

« J'allais nettoyer la cage de Greenie. » Severus hocha la tête vers le hérisson dans ses bras. « Puis Draco m'a distrait avec ses idées de parler à des armures. »

« Huh ? » fit Théodore. 

« Enfin, j'ai simplement pensé que l'armure qui est tombée sur Potter devait savoir qui l'a ensorcelé pour le faire. » dit Draco avec une petite moue.

« Erm Draco, c'est un objet mort fait de métal. » expliqua Théodore patiemment. « Elle ne réponds pas à tes questions. »

« Elle chante à Noël ! » lui siffla Draco, sortant de la salle de bain. 

Théodore le regarda, alors que Severus ne fit que hausser les épaules. 

« Ton meilleur ami est bizarre. » décida Théodore. « Qui s'en occupe de toute façon. Laissons les professeurs réfléchir dessus. »

« Le traître effraye les premières années. » fit remarquer Severus. « Cela serait mieux qu'il soit attrapé bientôt. »

« Peut-être que cela serait mieux s'il avait réussit au premier essai. » suggéra Théodore alors qu'il prenait sa brosse à dents et commençait à se les brosser.

« Et tuer Potter ? » demanda Severus. « Je ne pense pas que cela calme les plus petits. »

« Tu penses qu'ils s'occupent de Potter ? » Théodore renifla. 

« Cela les préoccuperait de voir un corps mort. Ou de savoir que quelqu'un dans leur école ait tué une personne, » suggéra Severus. « Ce sont de petits enfants, Théodore. »

« Peut être, mais est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'ils l'attraperont lorsqu'il aura finalement réussit ? »

« Cela sera probablement la dernière chance. » dit Severus. « Attention, hérisson en liberté. »

« Attention ? » demanda Théodore avec incrédulité.

« yep, Grégory a marché sur lui l'année dernière. Blaise et Vincent ont dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour retirer les pics de son pied. »

« Ne peux-tu pas le mettre dans la cage ? »

« Il est plutôt difficile de la nettoyer avec le hérisson à l'intérieur. »

« Le tenir ? »

« Et nettoyer d'une main ? »

« Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta baguette pour la nettoyer ? »

« Pas suffisant. » insista Severus « Après la cage paraît propre, mais elle commence toujours à sentir après un moment. »

Théodore soupira. « Et bien, j'ai fini ici de toutes façons. »

« Sniff ? » commenta Greenie alors que le garçon sortait. 

Au dîner, Remus les approcha finalement et leur dit de venir le voir dans son bureau après le repas.

« Nous devons parler de cours de rattrapage. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Draco. 

« Rattrapage. » s'exclama Draco. Il n'aimait pas du tout le son de ce mot.

« Tu es en train d'échouer dans mes cours, et je n'aime pas ça. » confirma Remus. « Je préférerai arrêter ça avant que cela ne devienne un problème. »

« Mon père va me tuer. » dit Draco, grognant. 

Il n'aimait pas du tout la dernière excuse. Bien sûr, tout le monde dans le cours de Défense allait confirmé que Draco, qui était habituellement un très bon étudiant en Défense, avait des problèmes inhabituels dernièrement, donc des leçons supplémentaires étaient nécessaires. Lucius, cependant, ne prendra pas bien les nouvelles. Il appellera ça de la paresse, et ingratitude, et rappellerait à Draco qu'il ne faisait pas son devoir envers sa famille, et qu'il ne se serait jamais souvenu que cela ait été lui qui n'avait pas enseigné une seule protection à Draco. 

Dumbledore et Remus sortirent ensemble après le dîner, continuant apparemment leur conversation. Connaissant Dumbledore, le sujet pouvait aller de la politique du monde aux toutes nouvelles douceurs muggle. 

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour les garçons de découvrir le directeur encore dans le bureau du professeur de Défense dix minutes plus tard. 

« Ah. Entrez les garçons. » les invita Dumbledore comme s'il était dans son propre  bureau. 

Apparemment le loup-garou ne prit pas ça comme une offense. 

« Vous avez entendu parler du dernier incident, je suppose ? » continua Dumbledore. 

« Vu en fait. » commenta Draco. 

« Enfin, pratiquement vu en tous cas. » rectifia Severus. « Nous étions sur le point de passer le coin lorsqu'il s'est produit. » 

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Les cordes qui sécurisaient l'armure ont été tranchées par un charme de séparation. » reporta-t-il. « Filius doute que cela ait été fait par un seul charme à cause du nombre de cordes et de la distance entre elles. Il aurait dû utiliser au moins deux charmes pour une tâche comme celle là, cela suggère donc que la plupart des cordes devaient avoir été prédécoupées, n'en laissant qu'une pour maintenir l'armure en place jusqu'à ce que Harry soit en position. » 

« Est-ce que cela aurait pu marcher ? » demanda Draco. « L'armure ne serait-elle pas tomber trop tôt ou ne se serait-elle pas penchée d'un côté à cause de la corde ? »

« Pas s'il restait la corde du centre sur le dos. » répondit Remus pour Dumbledore. « Les cordes sont simplement là pour une sécurité additionnelle de toutes façons. L'armure aurait dû être théoriquement capable de rester debout par elle-même, du moment qu'elle n'est pas secouée par un tremblement de terre, ou une explosion de Potions, ou si on la pousse. »

Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Les cordes ont été originellement ajoutées, car les étudiants n'arrêtaient pas de se cogner accidentellement dans les armures, les faisant souvent tomber de leurs plates-formes. Ce qui demandait donc plusieurs heures de travail aux gardiens afin de les remettre dans une position stable. Ce qui nous amène au point suivant, couper seulement les cordes n'aurait pas provoqué la chute de l'armure. Mon analyse montre qu'un charme magnétique a été jeté dans le couloir, mais je n'ai pas été capable de déterminer sur quel objet celui-ci avait été jeté, ce qui signifie que l'objet en question a été emporté. » 

« Cela pourrait être la cause de la chute de l'armure. » confirma Remus. « Ou bien le traître l'a simplement poussé manuellement et quelqu'un d'autre à jeter le charme magnétique, dans l'intention de la repousser des étudiants. »

« Minerva a dit que Miss Rashton ne se tenait pas loin de la scène avec sa baguette sortie, et semblant plutôt choquée. Peut-être que c'était la jeteuse du sort magnétique et qui a réagit seulement quelques secondes trop tard, » suggéra le directeur. 

Severus secoua sa tête. « Estella a apparement jeté le premier sortilège qui lui est venu à l'esprit, et qui était le bouclier qu'elle venait d'apprendre en Défense. Elle nous l'a dit après car elle se sentait coupable d'avoir choisi le mauvais sortilège. »

Remus acquiesça. « Le bouclier de contre sort que nous avons éliminé comme non lié à l'événement. » dit-il à Dumbledore. « J'ai pensé alors qu'un des étudiants était en train de s'entraîner sur le chemin vers son nouveau cours. »

« Y avait-il d'autres sortilèges non reliés ? » demanda sèchement Severus. 

« Un sortilège furunculus. » reporta Albus. « Deux Stupefy, un sortilège de désorientation, et un contre sort contre celui là. Trois petits de métamorphose, cinq enchantements de réveil et un sortilège pour améliorer la mémoire. J'ai été incapable de déterminer l'heure exacte où ont été jeté ces sortilèges bien sûr. 

Severus soupira. « Le furunculus devait avoir fait parti d'un combat mineur entre des étudiants peu de temps avant l'incident. Les stupefy et le sortilège de désorientation doivent avoir également fait partie de ce combat, mais le sortilège de désorientation pourrait avoir aussi été utilisé pour empêcher Harry de s'échapper. En fait, le stupefy aussi, s'il a été jeté exactement au bon moment. Chacun des trois aurait pu être jeté par le traître pour éviter de se faire prendre par des étudiants en train de passer lorsque et s'il a précoupé les cordes. » 

« Nous devons découvrir quels étudiants étaient dans le combat et leur demander quels sortilèges ils ont jeté durant celui-ci, » décida Dumbledore. « Je vais demander aux autres directeurs de Maison d'enquêter là-dessus. Cela attirera moins l'attention que celle que l'on obtiendrait en l'annonçant dans la grande Salle. »

« Excellent. » dit Severus. « Les sortilèges de Métamorphoses pourraient s'être échappés de la salle de classe de Métamorphoses, ou c'était peut-être des étudiants qui s'entraînaient avant le cours. Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire parti de l'attaque. C'est la même chose pour les charmes de réveil. Ils ont été probablement jetés par des étudiants fatigués sortant ou entrant dans la classe d'histoire de la Magie, et qui ont eut peur de somnoler. Le charme stimulant la mémoire semblerait également avoir été jeté par un étudiant, peut-être quelqu'un qui oublie des choses fréquemment, et qui ne voulait rien manquer d'important durant le cours. » 

Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Alors, les emplois du temps maintenant. Les premières années sont une fois de plus innocentées à cause de l'utilisation des charmes de séparation. Les secondes années Slytherins et Hufflepuffs avaient Botanique et étaient sur le chemin du retour, vers le château. Le Professeur Sprout nous a confirmé que la classe n'a pas été libéré plutôt, et ils ne pouvaient donc pas atteindre le château au moment de l'attaque, et certainement pas le couloir de Métamorphoses. Les Gryffindors et Ravenclaws de même année sortait d'Histoire de la Magie. »

« Quintus Palmer et Vestalia Flemming. » commenta Draco sans qu'on lui demande. Severus l'avait entraîné pour qu'il soit capable de nommer leurs suspects par maison et par année par cœur. 

« Nous ne sommes pas encore entièrement sûrs si ces deux-là savent jeter un charme de séparation. » ajouta Severus. « Peut-être qu'il est temps de regarder de plus près les Gryffindors. » 

« Les troisièmes années Slytherins et Hufflepuffs quittaient leur cour de Latin alors que les Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws allaient entrer. » continua Albus. « Le Professeur Pince était en train de répondre à une question de Curtis Marston au moment où elle a entendu le bruit. Marsha Alton était encore dans la salle de classe, discutant d'une détention qu'elle avait eue pour avoir dérangé la classe. En dehors de ça, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de savoir quels étudiants étaient dans ou hors de la salle de classe à ce moment précis. »

« Cela nous laisse avec Maximius Mattels, Gaia Ushton, Aemilia Andres et Caius Rude comme suspect en troisième année. » reporta Draco. 

« Si Curtis est resté derrière pour poser une question, Gaia était sans doute en train de l'attendre. » commenta Severus. 

« A moins qu'elle ait prévu de tuer Potter pendant ce laps de temps. » suggéra Draco. « Mais, nous avons au moins innocenté Marsha et Curtis. »

Severus acquiesça et raya les noms de sa liste. « Les quatrièmes années ? »

« Les Slytherins et les Gryffindors sortaient de Métamorphose. Pour ceux qui prennent le sujet, le cours suivant aurait été  Runes, » lut le Directeur de sa propre liste. « Minerva était occupée à préparer son cours suivants, et n'a pas fait attention aux allées et venues autour d'elle. »

« Iago Orsen et Mattis Parker. » Draco sourit. « Nos amis, les chasseurs de Hufflepuffs. »

« Les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs, à l'exception des joueurs de Quidditch rangeaient leurs balais après leur cours de Vol. Le Professeur Hooch les a tous gardé dans les vestiaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous terminé, et les a guidé vers le château elle-même, à cause du comportement qu'ils ont montré la semaine dernière sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne leur fait pas confiance pour rentrer seuls sans énerver Argus à nouveau, » reporta Dumbledore. « Lorsqu'elle a atteint le château, elle a entendu la fin de mon annonce, donc ses étudiants étaient définitivement dehors durant l'attaque. »

« Sandra Invers. » répondit Draco en voyant le regard interrogateur de Remus. « Elle n'est pas une joueuse de Quidditch, donc elle devait être en cours. »

« Est-ce que tu as demandé pour des absences, Albus ? » demanda Severus. 

« Un garçon qui avait un mauvais rhume et qui est allergique à la Potion de Pepper up. Il était à l'hôpital comme l'a confirmé Poppy, » répondit Dumbledore sans hésitation. 

« Les cinquièmes années quittaient Etudes de Muggles et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » continua-t-il après que Severus est hoché de la tête. « Les Slytherins et les Ravenclaws allaient en Défense, les Gryffindors et les Hufflepuffs en Enchantements. Les étudiants de Soin aux Créatures Magiques sont sortis en retard, et n'ont pas pu arriver au château avant les étudiants sortant du cours de vol ou de Botanique, qui étaient déjà en retard. »

« Les étudiants d'étude de Muggle ne sont pas susceptibles d'avoir pris le détour par le couloir de Métamorphose. » dit Severus. « Mais ceux qui ne prennent pas ce sujet auraient pu aller n'importe où dans le château. Particulièrement les Ravenclaws qui seraient passés dans le couloir puisque c'est le chemin le plus rapide entre la classe de Défense et leur dortoir ou la bibliothèque. »

« Et il aurait eut suffisamment de temps pour prédécouper les cordes et simplement attendre l'arrivée de Potter. » ajouta Draco. « Nous n'avons plus de suspect en cinquième année cependant. »

« Votre classe allait en Métamorphose avec les Gryffindor ? » continua Dumbledore, espérant apparement un commentaire. 

« Nos dernières suspectes étaient Millicent et Pansy, et elles étaient derrière nous lorsque nous avons entendu le crash. » reporta Draco. « Les sixièmes années sont entièrement innocentées. »

« C'étaient nos suspects les plus évident. » Albus soupira. 

« Eux et les équipes de Quidditch. » lui rappela Severus. « Nous avons encore Stephan LaCroix. Et pour les sixièmes années de Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs ? »

« Les Ravenclaws sortaient d'Enchantements et allaient en Potions, ce qui les auraient amené dans le couloir de Métamorphose. » répondit Dumbledore. 

« Miranda Deering. » reporta Draco.

« Et les Hufflepuffs allaient de Défense vers la salle de Potions. » finit le Directeur. 

« Nicodemus Hanson. »

« Le Professeur Malfoy clame que Mr Hanson est arrivé lorsque les Septièmes années étaient encore en train de nettoyer. » dit Remus. « Même si la classe est partie un peu en retard, cela signifie que Nicodemus a dû courir durant tout le chemin, vers le quartier des serviteurs. Il n'aurait pas pu faire un détour par le couloir de Métamorphose. » 

« Nous ne pouvons pas croire les paroles de Lucius. » répondit immédiatement Severus. « Il a également planifié cette attaque et aurait un intérêt à donner au traître un alibi. Cela rend Nicodemus encore plus suspicieux. »

« Les Septièmes années Slytherins et Ravenclaws quittaient la salle de Métamorphose. » continua Dumbledore. « Les Slytherins avaient particulièrement une bonne chance puisqu'ils prenaient le petit chemin vers l'Histoire de la Magie alors que les Ravenclaws auraient du foncer vers la salle de Botanique. »

« Stephan LaCroix et Neel Ferris. » dit Draco. « Neel peut toujours clamer qu'il était en retard parce qu'il avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, s'il ne comptait pas sur le fait que les classes soient annulées avant l'appel en premier lieu. »

« Nous jouons entre les mains du traître cette fois. » Dumbledore soupira. « Nous aurions du laisser le reste des cours commencer normalement et voir qui était en retard ou manquant. »

« Et bien, nous le saurons, si le traître frappe à nouveau durant la pause. » conclut Remus. « Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer sur le fait accompli. »

« Ne suggère même pas ça. » Dumbledore semblait soudainement sérieux. « Ces attaques doivent stopper. Arrêter maintenant, si c'est possible. »

« Nous avons encore douze suspects. » rappela Severus au Directeur calmement. « A moins que nous soyons chanceux, le traître va à nouveaux frapper avant que nous l'attrapions. »

« Et pour les deux dernière classe ? » poussa Draco, espérant revenir sur le sujet. 

« Les Hufflepuffs étaient sur leur route de Potions à Histoire de la Magie, mais si nous croyons ce que dit Lucius, que Mr Hanson est arrivé avant qu'ils ne partent, alors ils n'auraient pas pu être là. » répondit Dumbledore. « Ils auraient cependant pu être là s'ils avaient quitté le cours à l'heure. Les Gryffindors sortaient de Potions pour aller en Botanique, et n'auraient pas dû aller près du couloir de Métamorphose. »

« Lucius aurait pu laissé le traître sortir plutôt avec une certaine excuse et retenir le reste de la classe. » dit Severus. « S'il était dans cette classe, mais il n'est pas sur notre liste. » 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retiendrait le reste de la classe ? » demanda Draco. « Cela n'attirerait-il pas l'attention sur le traître ? »

« Cela dépend. » argumenta Severus. « S'il a une bonne histoire comme une fausse blessure, ou qu'il avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, il a pu partir avec ça. Particulièrement l'histoire de la salle de bain. Si les étudiants ne travaillaient pas en binôme, personne n'aurait remarqué le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu. Du moment que Lucius n'attire pas l'attention sur la place vide, cela aurait été parfait. »

« Mais pourquoi ne simplement pas laisser tous les étudiants sortir plutôt ? » demanda Draco. 

« Parce que si la classe restait plus tard, le traître aurait un alibi. » Severus se mit à sourire. « Nicodemus pourrait être l'alibi, en fait. Il y a une chose qui pourrait être contre les mensonges de Lucius comme quoi Nicodemus serait arrivé en retard alors que la classe était encore là, tu sais. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est. » demanda Dumbledore étincelant. « Ce n'est pas l'honneur de Lucius j'espère. »

« La classe peut confirmer avoir vu ou non Nicodemus rentrer. » répondit calmement Severus. 

« Et Nicodemus peut confirmer la présence de la classe, mais pas chaque individu. » réalisa Dumbledore. « Es-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas avoir d'autres suspects ? »

« Je vais repasser tous les étudiants. » répondit Severus. « Si vous pouviez interroger Nicodemus et quelques étudiants de la classe de potions pour moi ? »

« Avec quelle excuse. » interrompit Remus sèchement. « Que nous ne croyons pas Lucius ? »

« Avec l'excuse que je ne vois pas comment il a pu arriver en classe si vite. » dit Dumbledore. « Je l'accuse d'avoir sécher la Défense en premier, je pense. »

« Excellent. » dit Severus. « Et nous en aurons fini avec ces septième années. Nous n'avons pas été voir Argus depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas Greenie ? »

« Sniff » répondit le petit hérisson vert joyeusement. 

A peu prêt un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux garçons et un hérisson furent assis dans le bureau du gardien, en train de manger des biscuits qui devaient être un cadeau des elfes de maison puisque Severus était pratiquement  sûr que Argus Filch ne pouvait pas cuisiner et encore moins au four. 

Greenie n'avait jamais mangé de biscuit auparavant, et avait de légères difficultés avec le fait qu'ils s'émiettaient. Ses aiguilles étaient couvertes d'une fine couche de miettes et son petit nez vert était couvert de confiture, mais il mâchait toujours joyeusement, alors Severus ne pensait pas qu'il en souffrait de toutes façons. 

Les garçons étaient aussi en train de boir du thé, ce que Greenie n'aimait pas, et avait devant eux un parchemin déroulé.

« Commençons avec les Gryffindors. » suggéra Severus. « Ils seront plus faciles que les Hufflepuffs. »

« Plus faciles ? » répéta Draco avec incrédulité. 

« Oui, on peut difficilement les éviter. » dit Severus en souriant. « Parmi les Hufflepuffs, on en oublie souvent car ils sont silencieux. »

« D'accord, les Gryffindors. » dit Draco, et écrivit Gryffindor en haut du parchemin. 

« Il y a une muggleborn prétentieuse appelé Anita Miller, qui ne s'entend avec personne. » commença Severus. « Elle a l'attitude, mais je ne peux pas vraiment imaginer une muggleborn travailler pour Voldemort. »

« Cependant, elle est violente. » commenta Argus. « Elle a frappée ma pauvre Mrs Norris dans les côtes lorsqu'elle l'a attrapé en train de se glisser dans la bibliothèque l'année dernière. »

Severus hocha de la tête. « Enfin, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de vérifier ses alibis pour les autres incidents. »

« Nous avons Katie Belle et Alicia Spinet. » ajouta Draco « Toutes deux joueuses de Quidditch. »

« Et toutes deux paraissent plutôt tolérantes et amicales. » dit Severus. « Puis, il y a Bérénice Humperding, une terrible écervelée, et sa meilleure amie, Eudora Scattering. Je doute que Bérénice soit capable d'avoir orchestré ces trois attaques sans s'être fait prendre. Elle ne peut simplement pas se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant suffisamment longtemps. Eudora semble être plus compétente, en tous cas, lorsqu'elle est en dehors de l'influence de Bérénice. »

« Donc nous la suspectons ? » demanda Draco. 

Severus regarda la liste pensivement. « Nous allons vérifier leur alibis. Les joueurs de Quidditch ont une excellente chance durant chaque jeu et entraînement. »

« Mais pourquoi Malfoy suggérerait-il de bannir Potter du Quidditch, si le traître était un joueur de Quidditch. » dit Filch. 

« Une feinte ? » suggéra Severus. « Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à gagner ce vote. »

« Il semblait très triomphant quand il a réussit. » insista Filch. 

« Père est un excellent acteur lorsqu'il est préparé. » commenta Draco. « Il se dénonce seulement lorsqu'on le surprend. »

« L'un des Gryffindors les plus énervant est le talentueux Zackary Melter. » dit Severus, jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin alors que Draco écrivait le nom. « La plupart de ses compagnons de classe refusent de travailler avec lui, parce qu'il réussit à faire fondre un chaudron pratiquement chaque semaine. »

« Refuse de travailler avec lui ? » répéta Draco. « Pourquoi ? Neville fait fondre beaucoup de chaudrons aussi, mais il trouve toujours un partenaire. » 

« Je pense que cela peut-être mis sur le dos de la personnalité de Neville et Zackary. » décida Severus. « Neville est un aimant à accidents, mais une personne très appréciable. Zackary a tendance à ordonner aux autres, il est pire que Miss Granger et a beaucoup moins de compétence pour clamer son commandement. »

« Et il n'y a que quelques personnes qui peuvent rivaliser avec Granger. » dit Draco. 

« Même si elle en vaut le coup. » confirma Severus. « Qui d'autre ? Ah oui. Andy Alcott, la grosse bouche de l'année. Et Bob 'Je suis si cool que je n'ai pas à écouter les Professeurs' Barnes. »

« J'ai entendu parler de Alcott. » Draco hocha de la tête. « En fait, j'ai entendu Alcott, comme pratiquement tout le monde dans cette école. Est-ce que tu  es sûr qu'il pourrait se taire là-dessus, s'il était notre traître ? »

« Probablement pas. » dit Severus calmement. « C'est un muggleborn par-dessus ça, Barnes semble être le genre de personnes qui ignoreraient les conseils de Lucius et commenceraient une attaque alors qu'il ne devrait pas. »

« Tu penses que la seconde attaque était une sorte de dispute de pouvoir entre Lucius et le traître ? » demanda Argus. 

« C'est arrivé trop tôt. » Severus hocha de la tête. « Lucius aurait été plus prudent. Cela brise également le schéma du vendredi, mais il y a tout de même l'utilisation des sortilèges de séparation. Lucius avait clairement planifié celui-là, avec délibérément un très grand choix de suspects, et différent des précédents, mais apparement, il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas faire ça sans ce qui semble être le sortilège favori du traître, peut-être la seule chose qu'il fait particulièrement bien. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que nous pouvons le tracer grâce à ça ? » demanda soudainement Draco. « Peut-être que Flitwick peut nous donner une liste d'étudiants qui sont particulièrement bons pour les charmes de séparation. »

« Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. » dit Severus. « Mais, il le saura avec sûreté pour les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, et le traître pourrait très bien lui avoir caché ce talent, s'il est parmi eux. Les charmes de séparation ne sont pas suffisamment importants pour que Filius s'en rappelle pendant des années. »

« A moins que cela soit un talent vraiment spéciale d'un étudiant faible ou non remarquable. » dit Filch. « Je pense que le simple fait qu'il se souvienne si bien d'un simple charme de troisième année pour un étudiant âgé serait suspicieux. » 

Severus acquiesça. « Très bien. Prochaine étape : Vérifiez les alibis des septièmes années de Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs, demander une liste des maîtres de charmes de séparation de Filius, regarder Draco questionner l'armure. »

Draco fixa son ami. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle là-dessus. Quels autres Gryffindors avons-nous ? »

« Louis Harringer. » annonça Severus. « Ce garçon ne peut pas dire la différence entre un poisson séché, un oignon et de l'ail. Et ça après six ans de Potions. »

« Il ne peut pas dire la différence entre un oignon et de l'ail ? » cria Argus. 

« J'admets qu'il porte de très épaisses lunettes. » dit Severus « Si le problème n'incluait pas des poissons séchés, je lui dirais de mordre et de goûter la différence, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'empoisonne. »

« Comment réussit-il avec les ailes de mouches et de cafards ? » demanda Draco, légèrement curieux. 

« Il ne réussit pas. » fut la réponse immédiate de Severus. « Je le fais pour lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser les mettre dans le même flacon, puisque je ne peux pas les trier à nouveau. Oh, et puis nous avons son ami Hendric le dernier. »

« Le dernier ? »

« Oui, son vrai nom est Hendric le Premier, mais il est toujours le dernier sur ce qu'il fait. Le dernier à arriver en classe, le dernier à trouver plume et parchemin, le dernier à copier la recette, le dernier à sortir ses ingrédients, le dernier à remarquer son chaudron en train de déborder… » Severus soupira. « Il est si lent que Louis l'aveugle doit lui dire qu'il n'y a pas d'eau dans son chaudron. »

« Cette classe semble être un désastre. » remarqua Argus. « Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais remarqué combien ils étaient dangereux ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas. » dit Severus. « C'est simplement une classe d'adolescents attardés. C'est la combinaison Gryffindor / Slytherin qui est très volatile. »

« Oh je vois. » Filch acquiesça. « La  moitié Hufflepuff de la classe pose donc moins de problèmes ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Severus haussa des épaules. « Ils ont simplement des spécialités différentes. Il y a la boîte à parlotte Rosalind, par exemple. Rosalind Monk sur papier. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler même si on la met sur une rangée, seule, au fond de la classe. Rien de ce qu'elle dit n'a d'utilité, mais cela la distrait de tout ce qui est bon sur le sujet. »

« Donc, qu'es-ce que vous faîtes avec elle ? » demanda Draco, fasciné.

« La faire travailler avec quelqu'un qui de toute façon l'ignorera, Mr Melter, par exemple, et la questionner après chaque explication que je donne en classe. Elle se souvient de ça après la seconde explication personnelle, si elle est suffisamment effrayée, » répondit calmement Severus. « Puis il y a la curieuse Holster. De son vrai nom Lisa-Beth Holster. Elle a l'habileté de savoir tout ce qui se passe en classe sauf ce qu'elle met dans son propre chaudron. Et je le pense. Elle peut te dire ce dont Rosalind parlait dix minutes avant et quand, et où Alcott a mis ses yeux de lézards, mais pas ce qui a été le dernier ingrédient mis dans sa propre potion. »

« Aucun de ces deux-là ne semblent être de bons suspects. » commenta Draco. 

« Oh, ils sont suffisamment compétents lorsqu'ils en ont envie. » dit Severus. « Mais ce sont tous deux des muggleborns. Pour Martina, le lexique marchant, Horace. Elle a le vocabulaire de Granger, mais malheureusement pas son esprit logique. Il faut l'écouter attentivement pour remarquer qu'elle dit des choses sans aucun sens. Catherine 'Je ne suis pas vraiment là' Cree d'un autre côté est extrêmement intelligente et compétente, mais trop timide pour ouvrir sa bouche et dire à son partenaire qu'elle fait quelque chose de mauvais. Je dois toujours garder un œil sur elle, parce qu'elle est trop timide pour lever la main lorsqu'elle a un problème. Par contre, elle est la partenaire parfaite pour la Paresseuse Linda Lost. »

« Quel est son vrai nom ? » demanda Draco, sa plume hésitant sur le parchemin.

« Linda Lost. » répondit Severus. « C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas ma faute si  ces parents l'ont nommé comme ça. Elle n'est de toute façon pas vraiment perdue, simplement trop paresseuse pour faire quelque chose, mais cela laisse à Miss Cree la chance de fabriquer sa potion comme elle sait qu'elle doit être fait. Puis nous avons Roland 'J'ai oublié' Hinks et Sebastian 'le rêveur' Highflyer. Le premier n'a jamais tous ces ustensiles, ou s'il les a, on peut parier qu'il oublie son devoir, ou qu'il oublie quelque chose dans la classe lorsqu'il part. Le second a toujours de grandes idées irréalistes qu'il doit absolument réaliser. Puis il y a Pat Footer la silencieuse et Lionel Fitter qui ne sait pas tourner sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ni dans l'autre sens d'ailleurs. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout ? » demanda Draco, fixant le parchemin comme s'il essayait de l'hypnotiser. 

« Oui je pense, » dit Severus avec hésitation, alors qu'il comptait rapidement et recomptait les noms. « Non, il doit y en avoir un de plus. »

Il fixa le parchemin avec autant d'attention que Draco.  

« Et la blonde qui a toujours de la boue sur ses chaussures, même s'il n'a pas plu depuis des semaines et qu'elle n'était pas dehors ? » suggéra Argus. « N'est-ce pas une septième année Hufflepuff ? »

« Oui. » Severus lui sourit. « C'est elle. Ines Ivory la tâche. Maintenant Draco, est-ce que tu veux interroger cette armure ? »


	14. Qui était là

Disclaimer : Tout est (c) JKR et (c) Silverfox sauf la traduction (c) Leena  
  
------  
  
**Chapitre 13 : Qui était là ?  
**  
------  
  
Interroger une armure était certainement plus difficile que l'avait pensé Draco. Spécialement lorsque Severus et Filch le regardaient avec amusement.   
Même Mrs Norris était apparue d'un coin sombre pour s'asseoir aux pieds du gardien, et s'amuser de la vue.   
D'abord, Draco essaya d'enchanter l'armure comme le faisait Flitwick à Noël. Les résultats ne furent pas bons. Apparemment, un adolescent de seize ans ne pouvait pas faire tout ce que pouvait faire un professeur d'Enchantements. Quelque part, Draco s'était douté qu'il arriverait à ça.   
Il essaya quelques charmes simples et l'armure récita de la poésie au grand amusement de l'audience.   
Draco la fixa. « Arrête ça. » ordonna-t-il.   
L'armure s'arrêta, le regarda et commença une autre longue ballade.   
Draco décida de simplement lui balancer sa question, mais l'armure ne fit que hésiter, le regarda puis continua sa ballade.   
« Oh Allez. » hurla Draco. « Tu dois bien savoir qui a coupé tes cordes de sécurité ! »  
L'armure ferma sa visière, ayant terminé sa ballade. Apparemment, elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite par sa performance. Donc, elle essaya quelque chose de différent.   
« Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques ! » chanta-t-elle en utilisant la pleine capacité de ses poumons inexistants. « Dormez-vous ? »  
« S'il te plait, essayes de te souvenir de ce matin. » supplia Draco.   
Matin ? « Morning has broken… » chanta l'armure.   
« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de chanter ! » hurla Draco.   
L'armure hésita à nouveau.   
« Qui t'a ensorcelé pour tomber sur Harry Potter ? » demanda Draco.   
« Wen reitet so spat durch Nacht and Wind? » demanda en retour l'armure. « Es ist des Vatir mit seinem kind ! »   
Draco regarda Severus, cherchant de l'aide. « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle fait ça maintenant ? »  
« Es hält den Knaben… » continua l'armure.   
« Finite Incantatem. » Severus pointa sa baguette pratiquement paresseusement et elle se tue. « Cela semblait être de l'allemand, devait être Goethe. »  
« Devait être quoi ? » demanda Draco confus par le son étranger du mot.   
« Goethe, un poète allemand ou quelque chose comme ça. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Ne me demandes pas, je ne connais pas non plus l'allemand. »   
« Tu aurais au moins pu laisser mon sortilège actif. » Draco soupira et le jeta à nouveau.   
« Mary had a little lamb. » l'informa promptement l'armure. « And everywhere that Mary went…»  
Severus éclata de rire.   
« Non ! » hurla Draco envers l'armure. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui t'ai arrivé aujourd'hui. »  
« Hallelujah ! » chanta l'armure de façon pieuse. « Hallelujah ! Ha - le - lu -jah ! »  
« Pitié, dites-moi qu'il y a d'autres mots à cette chanson. » supplia Filch.   
Severus dut se tenir sur le gardien pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le rire.   
« Non, pas de chansons d'église ! » siffla Draco avec colère. Lucius l'avait élevé pour détester les personnes pratiquant une religion.   
« Ommm. » déclara l'armure.   
Maintenant Filch riait également, et Mrs Norris semblait scandalisée. Sa fourrure était tellement hérissée qu'elle partit en ressemblant à une boule de fourrure sur pattes. Même les reniflements de Greenie ressemblaient à un grognement pour Draco.   
« D'accord, concentre-toi simplement sur ton Jarma ou quelque chose d'autres, et laisse ton esprit revenir vers la matinée. » dit Draco à l'armure.   
« Hare Krishna ! » annonça l'armure joyeusement, appréciant clairement le fait d'avoir finalement trouvé quelque chose à dire à Draco qu'il ne contrait pas immédiatement.   
Filch et Severus durent se tenir rapidement aux murs avant de tomber.   
« Sniff ! » protesta Greenie. Le mur était bien trop près pour lui. Si Severus se mettait plus sur la droite, Greenie serait écrasé.   
« Après la troisième heure de cours, des étudiants sont passés par ce couloir. Quelqu'un a jeté un charme magnétique et tu es tombée. » l'informa Draco. « A quoi ressemblait cette personne ? »  
« Ommmm ! » déclara l'armure avec plus de conviction cette fois.   
« Mr Malfoy. » Flitwick se trouvait dans le couloir, marchant vers eux. « Est-ce que vous réalisez que vous avez dépassé le couvre-feu d'une demi heure ? »  
Le professeur d'Enchantements jeta un regard déconcerté à Severus et Argus qui était encore en train de se tenir aux murs en riant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
« J'essaye d'interroger l'armure. » reporta Draco. « Mais Severus ne veut pas m'aider, et je n'arrive pas à lui faire dire autre chose que des chants ou des récitations. Peut-être que si vous m'aidez, je pourrai découvrir qui est notre traître. »  
Flitwick soupira. « Mr Malfoy, même si j'enchante l'armure pour qu'elle vous parle, vous ne pourrez rien lui faire dire sur l'incident. Elle n'était pas ensorcelée pour être consciente à ce moment-là, donc elle n'a aucun souvenir des évènements. Ne vous souvenez vous pas de ce que je vous ai dit sur la conscience et la mémoire en troisième année ? »   
Draco secoua sa tête tristement. « Il n'y a aucune chance ? »  
« Aucune. » confirma Flitwick, dirigeant sa baguette vers l'armure pour arrêter sa médiation.   
« Severus ne te l'a pas dit ? »  
« Il n'a pas voulu écouter. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Nous voulions vous parler de toutes façons. »  
« Me parler ? » demanda le professeur d'enchantements, surpris. « J'avais les Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws comme vous le savez, mais ils avaient déjà quitté la classe au moment de l'incident, alors que la nouvelle classe n'était pas encore entrée. Je n'ai donc rien à dire. »  
« Le traître a encore utilisé des charmes de séparation. » expliqua Severus. « Nous suspectons que cela soit une spécialité particulière, donc nous nous demandions si tu pouvais nous dire quels étudiants sont particulièrement doué sur ça en classe. »  
Flitwick y réfléchit un moment. « J'ai besoin de temps pour faire une telle liste. » décida-t-il. « Je peux vous donner les noms de quelques troisièmes années, mais je dois vérifier mes vieilles notes pour des étudiants plus âgés. »  
« Aucun ne te vient à l'esprit tout de suite ? » demanda Severus avec espoir. « Ceux qui ne sont pas particulièrement bons en enchantements ? »  
Flitwick secoua sa tête. « Non, il n'est pas inhabituel pour un étudiant de connaître déjà le charme avant que nous le fassions en cours. Les filles en particulier le connaissent parce qu'il est utilisé en couture, donc, je ne suis pas surpris lorsque des étudiants sont inhabituellement bons pour ce charme en particulier.  Je vais essayer de te donner une liste pour notre prochain cours. Ne sois simplement pas surpris si ton essai fait une page de plus lorsque je le corrigerai. Et maintenant, je pense que vous devriez aller au lit, avant que Argus et moi ne soyons forcer de retirer des points. »  
Draco revint vers la salle commune, paraissant terriblement désappointé. Severus jetait de temps en temps des regards perplexes vers son ami silencieux, mais Draco prétendit ne pas les remarquer.   
« Tu sais, peut-être que nous devrions parler à Neville après tout. » suggéra finalement Severus.   
« Vraiment ? » Draco releva la tête.   
« Oui, nous pourrions prétendre que nous sommes simplement curieux. Après tout, il a vu ce qui est arrivé, nous pas, » dit Severus tout en acquiesçant.   
« Donc, nous lui parlerons en cours de potions mercredi ? »   
Severus y réfléchit. Draco verrait Neville durant le cours de Soin aux créatures Magiques demain, mais il ne serait pas là pour s'assurer que Draco n'en dise pas plus qu'il ne le faut.  
« Oui, à moins que nous puissions le voir durant l'un des repas, cela serait le meilleur moment. Lucius ne le remarquera même pas si nous en parlons durant notre travail. »  
« Mais Harry nous entendra. » lui rappela Draco.   
Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Severus. « Pas si je peux l'empêcher. Je pense que je peux trouver une raison pour qu'il déplace son chaudron ailleurs. »  
Draco le regarda curieusement. « Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? »  
« Tu verras. » dit Severus encore souriant. « Pour l'instant, je pense que nous devrions vérifier nos notes. Nous devons savoir quel Gryffindor et Hufflepuff de septième année a des alibis pour les deux premières attaques. »  
Remus était en train de parler des vampires dans la salle commune, ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'un grand nombre de participants malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été annoncée. Grégory et Vincent étaient, quand à eux, dans le dortoir, en train de jouer au poker sorcier. Donc, Severus et Draco se retirèrent à nouveau dans la salle de bain avec leurs notes.  
Juste au cas où quelqu'un entrerait, ils se tassèrent dans la dernière cabine de douche et fermèrent le rideau. Personne ne rentrait dans cette douche, puisqu'elle était bien connue pour ne pas marcher. Elle ne marchait pas depuis les premiers jours de Severus en tant qu'étudiant, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps.   
« Voilà. » dit Severus avec un petit renfrognement. « Les septièmes années avaient Divination et Arithmancie durant l'incident. Nous devrons demander à Albus la liste des classes. Vector ne nous la donnera jamais. »  
« Et pour le second incident ? » demanda Draco.   
« Heure d'étude. » proclama Severus.   
Draco grogna. « Super, une autre impasse. »  
« Pas vraiment. » décida Severus. « Nous allons simplement devoir attendre cette liste de classe de Albus. »  
« Il devra également interroger Trelawney pour nous. » Draco soupira.   
« Sois heureux. Tu ne veux pas faire ça avec elle, crois-moi. »  
« Elle ne peut pas être si horrible. » insista Draco.   
« Et bien, lorsqu'elle n'est pas en train de prédire ta mort, ou prétendre qu'elle sait ce que tu es sur le point de lui dire, c'est une débile totale. » dit Severus. « Tout dépend bien sûr de ta définition d'horrible, je suppose. »  
« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Draco, jouant avec les parchemins inutiles.   
« Et bien, nous pourrions aller au lit. »  
Draco renifla.   
« Ou nous pourrions descendre et rejoindre la discussion de Remus. » continua Severus. « Elle semblait intéressante. »  
  
------  
  
Enchantements fut leur premier cours de la matinée suivante, et Flitwick tint sa promesse. A la fin du cours, Severus reçut un devoir corrigé, et un morceau de parchemin additionnel, listant les étudiants qui avaient eu les meilleurs résultats durant les cours sur le charme de séparation. Severus se renfrogna en voyant sa liste durant l'histoire de la magie.   
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il réalisa que Severus venait de sortir la liste des personnes avec qui Stephan avait tenu une réunion secrète.   
« J'ai essayé de croiser la liste de Flitwick avec notre liste de suspects, mais les résultats sont décevants. » répondit Severus. « Donc, maintenant, j'essaye avec nos drogués. Peut-être que Voldemort a engagé quelqu'un travaillant pour l'argent des drogues. »  
« Ou travaillant pour des drogues. » suggéra Draco.   
« Alors, il ne se trouvera certainement pas sur notre liste, puisqu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ses drogues par des chemins classiques. »  
« Tu penses que Stephan vend ça lui-même ? » demanda Draco avec surprise.   
Severus haussa des épaules. « La variété de drogues qu'il vend montre qu'il ne les produit pas lui-même, mais celui qui est son contact extérieur a de très bonnes connections avec les revendeurs muggles ainsi que les revendeurs sorciers. Cela ne ressemble pas à des Death-Eaters pour moi. »  
« Donc qui est sur notre liste ? » poussa Draco.   
« En septième année, Filius a les Gryffindors avec les Slytherins, et les Ravenclaws avec les Hufflepuffs » reporta Severus. « Les meilleurs résultats dans le premier groupe furent ceux de Katie Bell et en second, ceux de Catherine Cree. »  
« Une Hufflepuff bat les Ravenclaws ? » remarqua Draco.   
« Charmes de coutures. » lui rappela sèchement Severus. « Les Hufflepuffs sont plus susceptibles de faire beaucoup de coutures que les Slytherins, et Filius a aussi remarqué que Catherine était toujours l'une des meilleurs étudiantes de sa classe. Du talent, de l'intérêt, et de l'entraînement combinés sont probablement responsable de ses bons résultats. Dans notre classe, Filius a mentionné Susan Bones, et bien sûr Hermione Granger dans le groupe Gryffindor / Ravenclaw. »  
« D'accord, pour ça je te crois. » décida Draco. « Granger a toujours été la première pour tout, et Bones me donne effectivement de la compétition en Enchantements ! »  
« Et fais beaucoup de couture également. » confirma Severus. « Et est-ce que tu as vu ces petits jouets que les Hufflepuffs portent sur leurs porte-clefs ? »  
« Les petits blaireaux, lapins et les trucs dans le même genre ? »  
« Yep. Ce sont principalement des cadeaux de Susan, même si elle l'est fait occasionnellement sur demande, » dit Severus. « Cependant, elle ne les vend pas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Elle les fait simplement pour le plaisir. »  
Draco cligna des yeux. « Je suis sûr que beaucoup de filles paieraient pour ça. Peut-être même les plus petits garçons, si elle devait faisait d'autres animaux virils, ou des lions pour les Gryffindors, et des aigles pour les Ravenclaws. Il pourrait même y avoir un marché de serpents en porte-clef chez les Slytherins. »  
« Et bien, c'est des Hufflepuffs pour toi. »  Severus lui fit un sourire. « Nous avons des cinquièmes années, devine qui ? »  
« Quelles sont les combinaisons ? »  
« Slytherin / Ravenclaw, et Gryffindor /  Hufflepuff. » dit Severus en souriant.   
Draco sentit un piège. Les combinaisons n'étaient probablement pas importante pour répondre à cette question, et cela signifiait… « Ginny ? »  
« Précisément. Cela a du sens aussi. La plupart des vêtements Weasley sont passés d'un enfant au suivant, et ils sont tellement nombreux qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de couture à faire. »  
« Les garçons Weasley font souvent leur propre couture. » commenta Draco. « J'ai regardé Charlie réparer un trou dans sa robe en Roumanie, et Ginny m'a dit que sa mère pensait qu'ils devaient tous apprendre à coudre très tôt. »  
« Ce qui lui donne un avantage. » Severus était toujours en train de sourire. « Le maître de charme de séparation des Slytherin / Ravenclaw n'est autre que Luna Lovegood. A nouveau, cela a du sens, puisqu'elle a perdu très tôt sa mère, et son père n'a probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de la maison. Dans les Quatrièmes années, nous avons les Slytherin avec les Hufflepuff, et les Ravenclaw avec les Gryffinedors. Dans le premier groupe, la meilleure était Diana Bardon, qui malheureusement est innocentée, en deuxième Sandra Invers, qui l'est également. Est-ce que tu as remarqué un modèle ? »  
« Le plus suspect d'entre eux serait Katie Bell ? » demanda Draco avec surprise.   
« Simplement pour être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et pour avoir eut Potions avant le jour de l'incident, oui. » confirma Severus. « A ajouter au problème, aucun de ceux-là ne se trouve sur notre liste de drogués. »   
« Une impasse alors ? » soupira Draco.   
« Pas entièrement. Nous devons encore vérifier les alibis de Catherine et de Katie pour le premier incident, » lui rappela Severus. « Si elles n'en n'ont aucun, l'information pourrait être alors importante. »  
« Nous devons alors parler à Dumbledore. » réalisa Draco. « Et peut-être que nous pourrons voir Neville au déjeuner. »  
« Dumbledore en premier. » décida Severus. « Si Neville pouvait nommé le traître, il l'aurait déjà fait par lui-même. Albus peut au moins innocenter quelques-uns de nos suspects. »  
Ils ne réussirent pas à rencontrer le directeur avant le déjeuner malheureusement, et durent attendre la fin du repas.   
« Gummy bears ? » dit Severus à la gargouille se tenant devant le bureau de Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. »  
« Gu… Quoi ?! » Draco le fixa.  
Severus haussa des épaules. « Je ne choisis pas les mots de passe de Albus. »  
« Je pensais que c'était habituellement des bonbons, pas des animaux exotiques. » commenta Draco, faisant paraître ça comme une affirmation et une question à la fois.  
Severus haussa à nouveau des épaules. « Peut-être qu'ils le sont. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gummy bears auparavant, donc cela peut être n'importe quoi. »   
« Pas même en ingrédient pour potions ? » demanda Draco avec incrédulité. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose dans le monde sorcier que Severus ne sache pas.  
« Non, je pourrais demander à Albus de m'en avoir un peu pour expérimenter. » dit Severus avec légèreté. « Nous pourrions en mettre dans la soupe de Potter. Peut-être que cela arrêtera les créations de phénomènes météorologiques. »  
« Me demandez de t'avoir quoi ? » demanda le directeur, ayant apparemment entendu la fin de leur conversation.   
« Gymmy bears. » répondit Draco.   
Albus  scintillait de joie, sourit, et ouvrit le tiroir le plus haut de son bureau, et en sortit un petit sac coloré.   
« Et bien, voilà. » dit-il, le tendant à Draco.   
Draco accepta le sac avec hésitation. Cela disait effectivement 'Gummy bears' sur l'extérieur, et on pouvait voir une partie de l'intérieur, afin d'observer son contenu. Il y avait des petites formes ressemblant à des ours de différentes couleurs !  
Il en toucha quelques uns à travers le sac avec un doigt, mais ils ne réagirent pas.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir. » l'assura Dumbledore. « Ils sont fait par des muggles, donc ils n'ont aucuns enchantements afin de les faire bouger. Tu devrais essayer les rouges. Ce sont les meilleurs, même si les verts sont tout de même très bon. »   
Draco regarda Severus pour obtenir de l'aide.   
« Merci Albus. » dit Severus avec un petit sourire pour son ami qui n'avait jamais vu le directeur durant une de ses 'humeurs joyeuses' auparavant. « Nous essayerons et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire avec eux dans le laboratoire aussi. Mais là, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour un problème un peu plus pressant. »   
« Ah oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le directeur, encore gai, mais ce n'était au moins plus à Draco.   
« Nous devons savoir quels Hufflepuffs et Gryffindors de septième année prennent divination, et lesquels prennent Arithmancie. »  
« Tous ? » demanda Dumbledore de surprise.   
« Oui, tous, simplement pour être sûr. » confirma Severus. « Aucun d'eux n'est vraiment suspect pour moi, mais ils étaient libres durant le second incident et avait des options durant le premier. »  
Dumbledore acquiesça. « Laisse-moi voir. »  
A la surprise de Draco, le directeur prit un énorme libre de l'étagère plutôt qu'un parchemin.   
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il surprit alors que Dumbledore agitait sa baguette par dessus.   
« Le livre des étudiants d'Hogwarts. » expliqua le directeur alors qu'il l'ouvrait. « Il contient des informations sur tous les étudiants actuellement à l'école. Et nous y voilà : Septième année, Gryffindor. Mr Alcott Andy : Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination, Mr Barnes Robert a Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes, Miss Bell Katherin a Arithmancie et soin aux créatures magiques, Mr First Hendric a Runes Anciennes et Etudes Muggles. Je suppose que c'est votre premier suspect. »  
« Et bien, c'est une première. » dit Severus en souriant.   
« Qu'est ce qui est une première ? » demanda Dumbledore.   
« Hendric est le dernier à être premier pour quelque chose. » déclara Severus.   
« Je vois. » dit le directeur, et Draco se demanda s'il connaissait vraiment les habitudes de Hendric, que le fait qu'il était toujours en retard, ou s'il ne voulait simplement pas demander. « Mr Harringer Louis prend Divination et Etudes Muggles, Miss Hunperding Berenice prend la même chose, Mr Melter Zackary a Runes Anciennes et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. »  
« Il semble être légèrement plus suspect. » murmura Severus.   
« Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il était trop maladroit. » Draco leva les yeux de sa liste de suspects.  
« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi maladroit en Charme qu'en potions. » suggéra Severus. « Notre traître n'a pas utilisé une fois une potion durant ces attaques pour l'instant. »  
« Miss Miller Anita prend Divination et Runes Anciennes. » continua Dumbledore. « Miss Scattering Eudora a Runes Anciennes et Etudes des Muggles. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'un étudiant qui prend Etudes des Muggles serait susceptible d'être notre traître ? »  
Severus haussa des épaules. « Elle pourrait l'avoir pris pour en savoir plus sur l'ennemi, ou peut-être que ses vues ont changé depuis sa troisième année. »  
Dumbledore acquiesça. « C'est tout alors, puisque Miss Spinet Alicia prend Arithmancie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Maintenant, les Hufflepuffs. »  
Le directeur tourna une page, et Draco vit le blaireau des Hufflepuff apparaître pendant un moment avant que la page ne devienne plate, et que seul Dumbledore puisse la voir.   
« Miss Cree Catherine prend Arithmancie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » annonça le vieux sorcier. « Mr Fitter Lionel, Runes Anciennes, et Etudes Muggles. »  
« Ne me dites pas, Pat Footer a la même chose ? » dit en souriant Severus.   
« Oui, en effet. » confirma Dumbledore. « Comment le sais-tu ? »  
« C'est la seule raison que je vois pour que Lionel Fitter prenne un sujet aussi difficile que les Runes Anciennes. » Severus haussa à nouveau des épaules.   
« Je vois. » Dumbledore eut un sourire. « Miss Lost Linda, Divination et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Mr Highflyer Sebastian, Divination et Etudes Muggles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »  
« Rien. » Severus continua de rire. « Divination va si bien à Mr Highflyer. »  
Dumbledore regarda les garçons alors qu'ils essayaient de contenir leur rire pendant un moment, puis retourna à sa liste.   
« Mr Hinks Rolant a Arithmancie, et Etudes Muggles, Miss Hollster Liselotte-Elisabeth prend Divination et Etudes Muggles. »  
« Quel genre de nom est Liselotte ? » se demanda Draco, secouant sa tête de perplexité.   
« Un nom allemand. » répondit Dumbledore. « En fait, c'est un double nom de Lisa, raccourci pour la version allemande de Elisabeth, et Lott pour Charlotta. »  
« Elisabeth – Charlotta – Elisabeth ? » se demanda Draco.   
« Il semblerait. » Severus haussa ses épaules. « Elle aurait du être en Divination de toutes façons, donc elle est probablement innocente. Continuez s'il vous plait Albus. »  
« Un nom inhabituel ne rend pas une personne suspecte, j'espère. » commenta le directeur, mais il continua tout de même. « Miss Horace Martina, Runes Anciennes et Etudes Muggles. Il y a un de vos suspects. Miss Ivory Ines, Arithmancie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Miss Monk Rosalind, Runes Anciennes et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. »  
Severus regarda pendant un moment la liste de Draco, puis la réarrangea avec une rapide série de sortilèges.   
Draco regarda alors que les noms de Hendric First, Zackary Melter, et Eudora Scattering montaient pour se tenir à côté des noms de Stephan LaCroix et Maximius Mattels en haut de la liste. Quelques secondes plus tard Lionel Fitter, Pat Footer, Martina Horace et Rosalind Monk suivirent le même chemin.   
« Est-ce que tu penses que Sybill a encore des souvenirs du premier incident ? » demanda-t-il au directeur qui ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Si c'est le cas, essayes de lui demander une nouvelle fois si Alcott, Harringer, Humperding, Miller, Hollster, Lost, et Highflyer étaient ou non présents dans sa classe durant ce moment. Nous allons nous occuper nous-mêmes des étudiants d'Arithmancie. »  
« Pas tout de suite cependant. » les réprimanda Dumbledore. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours. »  
  
------  
  
Ginny soupira. C'était justement sa malchance qui avait veillé au fait que les Gryffindors et les Hufflepuffs de cinquièmes années aient Potions le jeudi juste après  le déjeuner, décida-t-elle. La pire chose possible selon elle, puisque pour une certaine raison, c'était habituellement à ce moment-là où Lucius essayait d'enseigner.   
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion paralysante. » annonça-t-il dès que le dernier étudiant passa la porte. « S'il vous plait, ne remplissez pas vos chaudrons d'eau puisque cette potion est basée sur l'huile. »  
Ginny trembla alors que des visions d'huile chaude se renversait sur des étudiants surpris emplissaient son esprit. Il était évident de voir pourquoi cette potion n'était pas dans leur livre de Potions. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle semblait dangereuse, n'est ce pas ?  
Elle leva tout de même sa main. Le Professeur Malfoy semblait la favoriser légèrement, après tout. Apparemment, la menace de Draco sortant avec Hermione avait encore des effets secondaires.   
« Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop cher pour un exercice d'école ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il lui fit un signe de tête. « Je veux dire qu'il y a vingt étudiants dans cette classe, qui doivent chacun avoir au moins deux litres d'huile, et à la fin, nous allons simplement la jeter. »  
« Cela est peut-être un peu cher, mais vous devez apprendre les précautions spéciales qu'il faut prendre lorsque l'on travaille sur des potions basées sur l'huile. » déclara Lucius. « Vous voyez, pour que la potion soit magique, un sortilège spéciale de conduit est demandé. Malheureusement, ce sortilège ne doit jamais être en contact avec l'eau ou vos corps. Sinon, vous serez frappé avec une sorte d'éclair. »  
Un cri nerveux fut entendu du gond de la pièce où les Hufflepuff étaient assis.   
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le sortilège forme une sorte de réseau qui a une brillance argentée distinctive. Vous serez facilement capable de voir et d'éviter les lignes une fois qu'ils seront en place, » dit Lucius, essayant de les calmer. « Je vous recommande de prendre tous les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin tout de suite pour qu'il n'y ait pas à marcher autour du sortilège. »   
Ginny déglutit difficilement pour calmer ces peurs. 'Rien ne se passera' essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. 'Rien que Madame Pomfrey ne puisse réparer en tous cas. Simplement quelques brûlures mineures. Il faut juste être prudent.'  
Elle vérifia sa liste d'ingrédients deux fois, puis une nouvelle fois pour être bien sûr, avant qu'elle ne les ramène à sa table de travail qu'elle partageait avec Colin Creevey aujourd'hui, parce qu'il s'était en quelques sortes disputer avec son meilleur ami. Ne pas avoir un meilleur ami dans la même année était vraiment horrible. Ginny avait toujours travaillé avec la personne qui restait qui n'avait pas de partenaire.   
Si seulement ils avaient Potions avec les Ravenclaw plutôt qu'avec les Hufflepuffs ! Alors, elle pourrait travailler avec Luna Lovegood qui l'aimait presque, même si elle était un peu bizarre.  
Colin se renfrogna. Sortir avec Draco n'avait pas vraiment améliorer sa relation avec ses compagnons Gryffindors.   
La classe regarda avec un petit peu de peur alors que Lucius installait le sortilège, dessinant d'étranges lignes argentées dans les airs avec sa baguette. Lentement il alla de chaudron en chaudron, jusqu'au moment où toutes les lignes passaient à travers la pièce.   
Ginny ne pensait pas qu'il était facile de les éviter.   
Elle aida Colin à mettre l'huile dans son chaudron, et il lui rendit avec reluctance la faveur. Oh, être aussi populaire que Mariah Farson deux rangées derrière elle.   
Mariah était en train de travailler avec Nina Ellis aujourd'hui. La semaine dernière, cela avait été Ambrosia Melter. Les deux filles clamaient être les meilleures amies de Mariah.   
Aujourd'hui, Ambrosia était forcée de travailler avec Bibiana Morris, la quatrième et sans doute le membre le plus silencieux du quatuor. Bien sûr, cela devait être mieux que de travailler avec l'horrible petite fille Ginny Weasley qui n'avait jamais d'argent pour acheter des sucreries et des boissons pour ses compagnes de chambre.   
Ginny se renfrogna et se concentra sur le fait de mettre des baies de Dragon dans sa potion sans faire déborder l'huile. Si quelqu'un devait être brûlé aujourd'hui, cela serait mieux si ce n'était pas elle. Les autres avaient au moins quelqu'un pour leur amener les devoirs, s'ils devaient rester à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours...   
Sur le bureau à sa droite, Ulric Keaton, et Walter Ermaine était en train de se disputer. Walter jeta par colère l'ingrédient suivant dans le chaudron et de l'huile chaude tomba sur sa main.   
Walter cria et recula de son chaudron, rentrant dans Ulric.   
Pendant un moment, il semblait que cela serait tout ce qui arriverait. Mais Ulric perdit sa bataille pour sa balance.  Une de ses mains tombantes attrapa la poignée du chaudron de Ambrosia, et son contenu s'étala sur les ingrédients déjà préparés sur la table de Ambrosia, formant ainsi une balle de feu qui frappa le mur à côté d'eux.   
Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent alors que de l'eau éteignait la boule de feu, et qui commença à couler sur le mur ? Son visage devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était habituellement, alors qu'il se tenait en face de Ginny, figé et fixant l'eau.   
Des étudiants crièrent. Ginny entendit un autre Splash derrière elle. L'eau avait commencé à former une flaque sur le sol, qui se dirigeait, en grandissant, lentement et sûrement vers les lignes argentées. Laquelle allait-t-elle atteindre en premier ? Ou bien est-ce qu'un des étudiants paniqués allaietn passé la ligne avant que l'eau ne les détruise ?   
« Sortilège. » se murmura Lucius. « Retirer le sortilège. » Mais il ne bougea pas.   
« Finite Incantatem ! » hurla Ginny le plus fort possible, avec un mouvement de baguette légèrement exagéré. Elle put seulement prier que le sortilège presque inconnu répond à celui-là, et qu'il ne demandait pas un contre sortilège spécifique.   
Pendant un battement de cœur, elle crut que rien n'arriverait, puis le réseau argenté flasha et disparut. Ginny soupira de soulagement, mais Lucius était encore debout en train de fixer un point, et quelques étudiants étaient encore en train de crier. Walter criait de douleur.   
« Silence ! » hurla Ginny. Des yeux surpris se tournèrent vers elle. « Colin, Lara ! » Elle en choisit deux modérément calmes à l'opposé de la classe. « Eteignez les feux avant que les chaudrons ne débordent ! Ulric, est-ce que tu es blessé ? »  
Le garçon la fixa de perplexité pendant une seconde. « Non, j'ai simplement brûlé ma main un peu sur du métal chaud. »  
« Alors amènes Walter à l'hôpital ! » ordonna Ginny. Le garçon semblait ne pas être capable de le faire alors qu'il grimaçait et criait de douleur. « Nala, Herb, essayez de réparer la ligne d'eau ! » Les deux Hufflepuffs étaient sur le point de paniquer à nouveau, alors Ginny avait pris la première tache à laquelle elle avait pu penser. « Mariah et Nina, faites disparaître les potions. »  
Ginny prit deux étudiants qui avaient, elle le savait, maîtriser le nouveau sortilège de métamorphose pour cette tache.   
« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autres est blessé ? »   
L'oreille de Janus McGregor saignait et deux Hufflepuffs s'étaient cognés à la tête et souffrait maintenant de migraines.   
Ginny décida qu'ils pouvaient aller à l'infirmerie par leur propre moyen et envoya Bibiana chez Filch pour avoir des serpillières et sceaux alors qu'elle donnait au reste de la classe la tâche de sauvez les ingrédients de potions, les sacs, les livres et les plumes.   
Lucius s'écroula dans sa chaise, et soupira de soulagement.   
La requête pour les outils de nettoyage en salle de classe de Potions apporta Filch avec plusieurs elfes de maison. Ginny laissa avec bonheur le gardien prendre le contrôle, et la salle de classe fut rapidement complètement restaurée.   
« Détention Creevey ! » dit Lucius, finissant le cours.   
« Tu as très bien réagit Ginny. » lui dit Nala, souriant en sortant. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait aussi vite, quelqu'un aurait sérieusement pu être blesser. Tu nous as sauvé. »  
Ginny lui rendit son sourire gentiment, mais secoua sa tête. « Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à le faire. Si Malfoy avait fait son travail, je n'aurais pas eut à le faire. Si Snape avait été là… »  
« Si Snape avait été là, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'avoir vingt chaudrons faisant bouillir de l'huile dans sa salle de classe, sans mentionner un sortilège qui peut te tuer, tissé entrez nos bureau. » dit Nala. « Peut-être qu'il aurait même été capable d'arrêter cette boule de feu. »  
« Tout ce qu'il aurait eut à faire aurait été d'empêcher Ulric de tomber ou de faire disparaître la potion de Ambrosia avant qu'elle ne touche ses ingrédients. » dit Ginny. « Le genre de choses que fait Snape tout le temps. »  
« Et nous avions toujours pensé qu'il était horrible avec nous pour faire disparaître notre potion entière parce qu'on en avait renversé un peu. » Nala secoua sa tête. « Alors qu'il nous protégeait vraiment d'horribles accidents. »  
« Oui. » Ginny regarda le sol, se sentant un petit peu honteuse. « Je suppose que Draco avait raison pour Snape après tout. »  
« Qui ? » demanda curieusement Nala.   
« Draco. » S'extasia Ginny. « Mon petit ami. C'est un Slytherin, tu sais, donc il connaît très bien Snape. »  
« Oh oui ! » réalisa Nala. « Il doit être ce magnifique garçon blond qui est venu te sauver lorsque cette assiette a explosé. C'était si romantique ! Je l'aurai connu s'il avait été dans notre année. »  
« Il est en sixième. » admit Ginny.   
« Oh, Wow ! Un petit ami plus âgé. C'est si cool ! » s'exclama Nala. « Et il est vraiment beau à regarder aussi. Je paris qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille dans son année, s'il le voulait. Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer. »  
Ginny rougit. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Draco était un bon parti.   
« J'aime simplement le fait qu'il soit si doux avec moi. Il a même fait un portrait de moi, et il est toujours là pour moi lorsque je suis déprimé. » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.   
Nala soupira. « J'aimerai que mon petit ami soit un peu plus comme ça, mais je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai en ayant un rendez-vous avec un Ravenclaw. Ils n'ont aucun feu et sont toujours dans un livre, et perdus dans leur monde lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux… ah, mais une fois que tu réussis à le sortir de la bibliothèque. »  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Nala semblait vraiment gentille, et elle lui parlait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fait cette erreur. Comment montrer à Nala qu'elle voulait vraiment lui parler, et pas simplement discuter sur Draco ?  
« C'est vraiment un blaireau mignon. » Ginny fit un signe de tête vers le petit jouet pendant de la porte-clef, accroché à son sac.   
« Huh ? Oh tu veux dire le blaireau de mon porte-clé. » dit joyeusement Nala. « C'est un cadeau d'une amie. Elle est vraiment talentueuse n'est-ce pas ? »  
« C'est fait à la main ? » dit Ginny, honnêtement surprise. « C'est incroyable. Il semble même meilleur que ceux qui sont vendu à Hogsmeade. »  
« Oh oui, mon amie aime les coudre. Pratiquement tous les Hufflepuffs en ont un. Je paris qu'elle t'en ferai un aussi, si tu lui dis combien tu les aimes. »  
« Mais je ne peux pas simplement marcher vers quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et lui demander quelque chose comme ça. Cela va lui prendre des jours pour en faire un bon. » Ginny rougit à nouveau.   
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle aime ça. » l'assura Nala. « Mais si tu ne veux pas rentrer comme ça, je peux te la présenter, et vous pourriez tout d'abord devenir amies. » Son visage s'éclaira encore plus. « Tu peux venir à notre session d'histoire raconté ce soir après le dîner. Puis tu pourras rencontrer tous mes amis. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu peux venir, cela serait super. Je sais que cela semble un petit barbant. » Cette fois, ce fut Nala qui rougit.   
« Oh, j'adorerai venir. » l'assura Ginny.   
Ginny se sentait comme sur un nuage sur le chemin vers la Métamorphose. Malgré le regard désapprobateur de McGonagall, elle prit le siège juste derrière Nala sur le côté Hufflepuff de la classe. La silencieuse petite Olivia Mason lui sourit joyeusement lorsque Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle, et Ginny commença à se poser des questions. Olivia avait toujours semblé faire partie du groupe de filles Hufflepuff, mais elle finissait souvent par s'asseoir seule. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle se soit sentit seule pendant toutes ces années ?  
Ginny décida qu'elle ferait de cette place la sienne dans la classe de Métamorphose à partir de maintenant. Olivia était certainement une meilleure partenaire que Ulric, avec qui elle finissait par travailler parce que aucun de ses amis ne voulait être contre ses mauvaises métamorphoses.   
Ce n'était pas que Ulric était un mauvais partenaire, bien sûr, essaya de se convaincre Ginny. Il avait simplement eut quelques accidents très malchanceux en Métamorphose et cela pouvait être très déplaisant. Il y avait ça, et puis Olivia était une fille. Elle semblait moins ainsi être une paria, si elle s'asseyait régulièrement à côté d'une autre fille, pratiquement comme si elles étaient amies.   
Peut-être qu'elles pourraient être amies avec le temps, osa espérer Ginny. Elles n'auraient pas à être des meilleures amies. Ginny accepterait simplement d'être un peu ami, simplement un peu plus que toléré.   
  



	15. Ourson en chocolat, et mauvaises odeurs

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction… 

Et voilà … le chapitre qui est sorti quand je n'étais pas là… donc le voilà traduit… j'espère que ça vous plaira… 

------

Chapitre 14 : Ourson en chocolat, et mauvaises odeurs 

------

Le Professeur Vector se révéla être inutile Tous les étudiants d'Arithmancie avait été présents, et seul un étudiant qui avait été aux toilettes au commencement du cours avait était une Ravenclaw muggleborn. 

« Larissa. » dit le Professeur Vector. « Larissa Erold. Je doute beaucoup qu'elle ait tué quelqu'un. »

Severus ne pouvait que hocher la tête de confirmation. La fille était une liseuse de livres sans arme qui avait tendance à s'énerver au moindre signe de problème dans la salle de classe. Elle était pratiquement aussi amoureuse de la paix que les Hufflepuffs. 

« Cela laisse seulement la classe de Trelawney. » fit remarquer Draco lorsque Severus lui donna les résultats. 

Severus se renfrogna. « Je ne peux pas simplement retirer cette sensation comme quoi il y a quelque chose qui manque. Il doit y avoir quelques indices ou suspects que nous avons passé, mais ce n'est définitivement pas Larissa Erold. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que nous repassions une nouvelle fois les septièmes années ? » suggéra Draco. « Nous pourrons toujours ajouter les Ravenclaws à la liste. »

« Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit un Ravenclaw. Nous avons déjà Neel Ferris sur la liste. » Severus soupira. « Peut-être que c'est quelque chose à propos des Hufflepuffs ? »

Peu importe ce que c'était, cela ne voulait pas laisser Severus tranquille pendant tout le cours de Runes Anciennes. Le Professeur Rosetta se fichait par chance qu'il fut distrait. En tous cas, cela l'empêchait de commencer des discussions avec Hermione Granger, qui était suffisamment dure toute seule. 

En cours de latin, Severus commença même un dessin rapide du château, essayant d'estimer le temps que prendrait chaque étudiant pour atteindre le couloir de Métamorphose selon la classe qu'ils avaient eue juste avant l'attaque. Même s'il avait courut tout du long, le traître n'aurait pas pu aller dans la salle de classe de Potion avant le commencement du cours suivant. Il devait être sur la scène pour pousser l'armure. 

S'il avait encore ses livres en classe de Potions, la classe suivante à entrer l'aurait remarqué. Il y a assez de place dans les anciennes cuisines, mais Filch n'a pas donné suffisamment de tables de travail, donc, quelqu'un aurait sans doute eut besoin de la table du traître. 

Cela signifie que le traître aurait dû prendre son sac avec lui lorsqu'il a quitté le cours de Potions. Cela exclut la possibilité d'aller aux toilettes, ou une blessure comme excuse pour partir. Un étudiant qui aurait réellement besoin de l'assistance de Poppy et qui ne puisse pas attendre pour y aller après le cours ne prend pas ses livres en premier, et habituellement l'étudiant n'y va pas seul non plus. Ses compagnons de classe auraient trouvé ça étrange et se serait souvenu plus tard lorsqu'ils auraient entendu parler de l'attaque dont Potter a été victime. Et on ne prend pas de sac avec soi si l'on doit revenir en une minute ou deux pour continuer le travail, ce qui serait le cas pour un étudiant étant sorti pour une pause pipi. 

Alors quelles raisons faudrait-il pour pousser quelqu'un à prendre le sac avec ? 

Severus supprima l'idée du directeur et d'un autre professeur pour demander directement la liste de présence des étudiants. Cela demanderait un complice hors de la salle de classe pour prétendre être ledit professeur et envoyer la requête, plutôt par cheminette que par poste hiboux qui est plutôt inhabituelle entre professeur et se montrer à l'intérieur de la classe demanderait un bon déguisement et un certain talent de comédie. Un visage dans les flammes pouvait facilement être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'il n'est pas regardé directement, et que la conversation soit gardée à bas niveaux pour que les étudiants ne soient pas capables de comprendre ce qui s'est dit. 

Mais l'appel augmenterait la curiosité d'autres étudiants, et ils seraient ensuite sûrs que des questions seraient posées. 

La simple excuse de partir aurait été la fin du cours, bien sûr, mais est-ce qu'il y aurait eut assez de temps pour atteindre le couloir de Métamorphose ? 

En fonçant, peut-être, décida Severus. Mais de cette façon, est-ce que le traître aurait pu savoir lorsque Harry passerait devant l'armure ? Si Harry avait quitté la classe en même temps que le traître, il aurait dépassé le piège bien préparé au moment où le traître aurait été en position, même s'il avait marché à une allure réduite. 

Un complice pour empêcher Harry de quitter la salle d'Enchantements trop tôt ? Mais qui ? Définitivement pas le Professeur Flitwick lui-même. 

Un autre étudiant alors ? Un compagnon Gryffindor aurait eut à faire le même chemin que Harry, donc ils auraient pu marché sur la route. Le reste de la classe avait été des Ravenclaws, alors que le traître, s'il avait été en Potions, aurait été un Hufflepuff ou un Gryffindor. Severus doutait que l'un d'eux ferait confiance à un membre d'une autre maison afin de les assister pour accomplir un meurtre. 

A moins bien sûr, que ledit membre de l'autre maison soit de la même famille. A sa connaissance, aucun des septièmes années n'avait de frère ou sœur en sixième année. 

Il restait donc la classe allant en Enchantements, les cinquièmes années Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs. Une grande portion venait de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et le reste de Etudes Muggles. Aucun des groupes n'aurait été capable de garantir qu'ils auraient été là à temps pour attraper Harry, et  les cinquièmes années au complet avaient été innocentées. 

 Mais cela ne pouvait rien faire de vérifier quelles cinquièmes années ne prenaient pas Soin aux Créatures Magiques ou Etudes Muggles. 

Alors qu'ils entraient en classe de Potions, une autre possibilité frappa Severus. Si le traître avait travaillé à l'une des tables dans le fond, près des piliers, ou dans l'un des nombreux coins sombres de la classe, il aurait pu ranger simplement en silence, et poussé son sac derrière un pilier, ou dans le coin avant de s'excuser pour aller à la salle de bain. 

Le sac aurait été hors du chemin, donc personne n'aurait pu le remarquer poser là dans le noir, et, puisque Lucius aurait fait parti du plan, le traître pouvait revenir pour le prendre après que tous les étudiants soient partis. S'il avait laissé un autre sac, avec des objets qui étaient absolument nécessaire pour le cours suivant dissimulé près du couloir de Métamorphose, il n'y aurait pas eut le danger de se montrer sans matériel pour le cours suivant, et il aurait du savoir que ces cours seraient de toutes façons annulés très bientôt. Un sac vide aurait pu suffire pour berner les gens, les faisant croire qu'il avait ses livres avec lui. 

Cette idée s'opposait au fait d'utiliser des rideaux pour créer une petite pièce sur le côté de la salle de classe également, pensa Severus. Il aurait été plus facile de cacher un objet, si on pouvait le pousser derrière un rideau pour qu'il soit hors de vue. 

Draco le sortit de sers pensées. 

« Quand devons-nous parler à Neville ? » demanda Draco avec impatience. 

Severus le regarda de travers. « Après que nous nous soyons débarrassé de Potter. Maintenant, essayes de te comporter normalement. » 

Ils installèrent leurs chaudrons, et Severus sortit Greenie qui alla tout de suite explorer la table. Ils y avaient toutes sortent d'encas habituels délicieux, et d'intéressant morceaux de plantes, les horribles chaudrons chauds qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à éviter, le métal bizarre et les objets en verre, le cuir occasionnel recouvrant les livres et… quelle était cette odeur ? 

Greenie suivit son nez pour découvrir une étrange substance qui ressemblait pratiquement à un tissu mais qui était légèrement raidit, et qui faisait d'étranges sons lorsqu'elle était touchée. Et cela formait un sac plein de petites choses colorées qui avaient une odeur très inhabituelle, mais pas mauvaise du tout. Depuis son long séjour avec les humains, une année entière en fait, Greenie avait appris beaucoup de choses. Parmi elles, la connaissance que beaucoup de choses étranges étaient mangeablse, même si la plupart des hérissons ne s'y attendaient pas. 

Si quelque chose sentait mauvais, ne fuyait pas, et n'était pas chaud, la seule façon de mieux l'explorer était de goûter un peu. 

Greenie prit au hasard un orange et mordit un peu. Il avait un goût étrange, mais Greenie avait déjà mangé des choses comme ça, comme du chocolat et des gâteaux. Ce n'était pas trop différent. Il finit l'objet d'une autre bouchée. 

« Greenie ! » hurla Draco, en l'éloignant rapidement. « Severus, il a mangé un ourson au chocolat ! »

« Sniff ? » demanda Greenie levant les yeux vers le visage pâle de Draco sous la surprise. 

« Nous devons l'amener à Madame Pomfrey. » dit Draco après avoir fixé pendant un moment les yeux sombres du hérisson. 

Severus cligna des yeux, regarda Greenie, le sac d'ourson en chocolat, puis Draco. « Pourquoi ? Albus a dit qu'ils étaient mangeables, et Greenie n'a jamais eut de problèmes digestifs avant. Pas même après avoir goûté des morceaux de livres ou des emballages de choco-grenouilles. Je ne pense pas qu'un petit ourson en chocolat lui fera du mal. » 

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et se sentit très idiot. « Nous ne devrions pas le laisser manger notre nouveau projet de Potions tout de même. » déclara-t-il. 

« Probablement pas. » confirma Severus après un moment, alors qu'il regardait le sac d'oursons en chocolat. « Nous ne pourrions très bien plus en obtenir, après tout. Sors une chaise supplémentaire pour les poser dessus. »

Contrairement à la classe Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, la classe de Potions de sixième année Slytherin/Gryffindor avait toujours des chaises supplémentaires disponibles, ce qui était très pratique, s'il y a un besoin d'un support pour ajouter des ingrédients supplémentaires, ou une cage de hérisson. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Slytherins cependant. C'était la classe de Gryffindors, seulement huit étudiants, exceptionnellement petite. En tant normal, chaque maison a dix étudiants, parfois jusqu'à douze étudiants chaque année, mais pour une certaine raison, leur année avait été exceptionnellement faible. 

Severus se disait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient nés durant la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Beaucoup était morts, avant d'avoir des enfants alors que d'autres avaient eut des enfants qui avaient été tués avec eux. D'autres ont probablement décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants durant la guerre. 

Cette théorie expliquait également le fait que les quatrièmes années étaient particulièrement nombreux. Après la chute de Voldemort, le futur avait semblé être parfait pour des enfants. Quelques personnes s'attendaient à ce que Voldemort revienne, et il avait semblé que les enfants qui venaient de naître avaient une future vie heureuse et paisible, en sécurité. Parfois, Severus se demandaient ce que leurs parents ressentaient maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, et que la seconde guerre venait seulement de commencer avant que leurs enfants n'aient passé leur OWLs. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Neville, les yeux énormes à la vue des oursons en chocolat. 

« Un cadeau du directeur. » répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules. « Apparemment, des bonbons muggles, mais nous les avons pour tester leurs utilisations magiques. »

« Utilisations Magiques ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « De bonbons ? »

« Il y des potions médicales très communes qui demandent trois choco-grenouilles en tant qu'ingrédients. » fit remarquer Severus. 

« Huh ? » fit Draco. 

« Oh, rien que tu connaisses, mais je suis sûr que toutes les filles connaissent la potion. » sourit Severus. 

« Si cette potion est si commune, pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas fabriquer en classe encore ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il mettait une poignée de mandrake coupés en morceaux dans sa potion. 

Severus trembla à cette vue, se demandant combien de temps Harry pouvait tenir sans qu'un autre désastre se produise même s'il n'y avait pas sabotage. « Tu penses que je vais tous vous laisser fabriquer quelque chose qui inclus du chocolat ? Ron aurait probablement mangé toutes les réserves avant que l'eau ne commence à bouillir dans vos chaudrons, une perte complète d'ingrédients. »

Malgré le fait qu'il était probablement supposé défendre son meilleur ami, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

« Alors, comment allons nous déterminer les qualités magiques des oursons en chocolat ? » demanda Neville, prenant un ourson jaune caoutchouteux, qui avait roulé hors du sac lorsque Draco l'avait posé. 

« Je pourrais en essayer un dans ma soupe pour ajouter du goût. » suggéra Harry. 

Severus le fixa. « Tu ne peux pas simplement jeter des ingrédients à qualités magiques inconnues dans une potion comme ça. C'est extrêmement dangereux. Et si cela causait une explosion lorsque cela serait combiné avec les racines de Mandrake ? Ou que cela devienne empoisonné avec les foies de lézards. »

Harry sauta sur l'idée, et les trois foies de lézard qu'il tenait glissèrent de sa main. Il ramassa rapidement les deux premiers du sol, et les jeta dans le chaudron, puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide. 

« Le seul moyen de commencer avec prudence est d'ajouter un ourson en chocolat dans un chaudron, contenant seulement de l'eau et de le chauffer doucement et prudemment. » expliqua Severus. 

« Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait vu mon foie de lézard ? » demanda Harry dans le silence alors que les trois garçons regardaient l'ourson jaune caoutchouteux se dissoudre dans l'eau chaude. 

« Il est tomber dans le flacon d'ailes de mouches de Neville. » répondit Draco, distrait. 

« Oh, merci. » dit Harry poliment, attrapant la bouteille. 

« Quoi ? » cria Neville. « Mes ailes de mouches ! »

Harry sortit le foie de lézard du flacon, et le jeta dans son chaudron qui se plaignit avec des sifflements de colère. 

« Oh, eurk ! » déclara Neville à la vue de ses ailes de mouches maintenant poisseuses. « Elles étaient supposé durer au moins une année. »

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » demanda Harry, remuant sa potion. « Ajoute simplement un peu d'eau, et cela va se décoller très rapidement. »

« Non, cela ne se fera pas. » commenta Severus alors qu'il prenait un échantillon de sa 'potion'. « Et le sang de lézard va affecter leurs qualités magiques de toutes façons. Elles sont fichues, Neville. N'essaye même pas de les récupérer. Elles vont simplement faire exploser tes potions à nouveau. »

« Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de mettre un foie de lézard dans ta potion avec des ailes de mouches collées dessus ? » demanda Draco à Harry avec prudence. 

« Um… oui, pourquoi ? » Harry rougit soudainement, se souvenant exactement pourquoi il ne fallait pas. 

« Est-ce que ça va vraiment exploser ? » Draco se tourna vers Severus, s'éloignant lentement du chaudron de Harry.

« Cela dépend du nombre d'ailes de mouches. » répondit calmement Severus, additionnant une simple goutte de sang de fée à l'ourson en chocolat dissout. « Cela ne peut pas être une grande explosion avec tout le mandrake qu'il y a à l'intérieur, cependant. » 

Soulagé, Draco retourna regarder l'expérience de Severus, qui était maintenant devenue orange malgré le fait que l'ourson avait été jaune. 

« Aucun danger. » murmura Severus, ajoutant un peu plus de sang de fée. 

Neville fixait toujours avec morosité ses ailes de mouches inutiles. « Grand-mère ne sera pas contente du tout pour ça. Elle a déjà remplacer bien trop de chaudrons »

« Je remplacerai ce flacon stupide Neville. » dit en soupirant Harry alors que sa potion devint soudainement gélatineuse. « Tu n'as même pas à le dire à ta Grand-mère. »

« Merci Harry. » Neville sautilla, heureux de ne pas avoir à faire face à sa formidable grand-mère.

Harry leva les yeux, et rendit son sourire à Neville, et Severus utilisa ce moment pour jeter un minuscule objet dans le chaudron de Harry. 

Draco cligna des yeux. « Un petit pois ? » articula-t-il sans dire un mot à Severus. 

Severus acquiesça et sourit. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry ajouta une belle cuillère d'écorce d'arbre en poudre à sa potion pour la rendre un peu plus liquide, et une fumée rose monta de son chaudron. Tout autour de lui, les étudiants commençaient à tousser. 

« Eurgh, qu'est-ce que c'est cette odeur ? » commenta Seamus de la table devant eux, alors qu'il couvrait rapidement son nez et sa bouche avec la manche de sa robe. 

Lucius posa son magazine, et se dirigea vers eux. « Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il… » commença-t-il, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il absorba une bouffée de fumée. « Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à la place. 

Severus, Draco et Neville montrèrent Harry sans dire un mot tout en gardant une main sur leur nez.

Lucius fixa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » protesta Harry. « C'est ma potion. Je suppose que j'ai réussit une combinaison d'odeur cette fois, mais cela n'a pas crée de phénomène atmosphérique cette fois, et cela n'a même pas explosé. »

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » Avec un regard meurtrier, Lucius dirigea sa baguette vers la seule table de travail libre de la classe comme si c'était une dague. 

La pauvre table se leva dans les air, passa à travers toute la pièce, et tomba avec force dans le coin le plus loin du bureau du professeur. 

Les yeux de Lucius se tournèrent une fois de plus vers Harry, brillant dangereusement. 

Harry recula d'un pas. 

« Prenez votre chaudron, et éloignez-vous avant que je vous étrangle, Potter ! » rugit Lucius. « Et si je sens ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cette odeur à nouveau, vous auriez vraiment souhaité que cette assassin vous ait atteint. » Il n'alla pas plus loin, mais  aucun des étudiants ne voulaient vraiment savoir. 

Harry prit rapidement son chaudron, et partit, oubliant son livre, et la plupart de ses ingrédients sortis. 

« Il va revenir. » commenta Draco, hochant de la tête en montrant les ingrédients. 

« Peut-être. » dit Severus, se souvenant du regard effrayé sur le visage de Harry lorsque Lucius avait transpercé la table. 

« Ton père ne donnerait pas vraiment Harry au traître, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neville un peu nerveusement. 

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. » répondit Draco avec un regard pensif dirigé vers Lucius. 

« Il peut être terriblement dur lorsqu'il est en colère. » Severus essaya d'affaiblir les effets des mots de Draco. « Et il est particulièrement irascible pour le moment. Je pense que l'enseignement ne lui va pas. »

« Mais jusqu'au point où il aiderait un meurtrier ? » Neville trembla. 

« Tu as vu la dernière attaque, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus pratiquement gentiment. 

« Mais vous aussi. » leur rappela Neville.

« Pas vraiment. » corrigea Draco, voyant sa chance. « Nous avons entendu le bruit derrière le virage, et lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le couloir de Métamorphose, tout était déjà finit, et Harry était sur le sol entre des morceaux d'armure. Tu dois vraiment avoir vu ce qui est arrivé, cependant. »

Neville acquiesça. « Oui, c'était terrible. Un moment, nous marchions simplement dans le couloir, nous sentant protégés et en sécurité comme toujours, et soudainement… Nous venions de sortir d'enchantements et nous nous sommes dirigés joyeusement vers la classe de Métamorphose. Harry était juste devant moi avec Hermione qui était en train d'essayer de lui expliquer quelque chose sur le devoir de DCFM. »

« A Potter ? » sourit Draco. « Pas à Weasley ? »

« Non, Ron n'aime pas vraiment lorsqu'elle commence à parler de devoir. » Neville secoua sa tête. « Il n'était pas toujours avec eux. Il était derrière moi avec Dean et Seamus. Vous voyez, ils étaient en train de parler de filles, et Hermione a fuit leur 'attitude sans respect' et Harry l'a suivit pour la calmer alors que Ron est resté pour entendre le reste de l'histoire. »

« Et tu n'étais avec aucun des groupes ? » demanda Draco, un peu confus. 

« Et bien, je ne suis pas exactement populaire avec mes compagnons de classe. » dit Neville en rougissant. « Pas assez intelligent pour Hermione, pas assez osé pour Harry et Ron et… et bien, pas assez accro aux filles pour Dean et Seamus, je suppose. Je ne suis pas cool je suppose. Je… et bien, Hermione avait raison là-dessus. C'était embarrassant d'entendre la façon dont ils parlaient, mais je n'ai pas pensé que c'était une bonne idée de leur dire, donc, j'ai juste marché seul. »

« D'accord, donc, il y avait Harry, et Hermione, puis toi derrière eux, et puis Ron, Dean, et Seamus. » résuma Draco avec impatience. « Et puis ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Et bien, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans le couloir. Il est toujours très encombré entre les classes. » dit Neville. « Je me souviens avoir vu Alice pendant un moment. Je pensais que je devais peut-être lui faire signe, mais je ne la connais pas vraiment, donc je ne l'ai pas fait, et j'ai continué à marcher, et soudainement, l'armure a bougé et s'est écroulé sur Harry et Hermione. Hermione a crié et a reculé, mais elle est tombée, et puis l'armure fut en morceaux, et ils ont ricochés sur les murs du couloir, et Dean et les autres à côté de moi ont essayé d'aider, mais les morceaux continuaient à frapper et à nous couper. Dean a réussit à attraper Hermione, et l'a attiré vers lui, mais elle l'a laissé tomber, et ait retourner aider Harry, et Dean s'est fait coupé le bras, et a crié. Pendant un moment, nous avons pensé que Harry était mort, puis il s'est assis, et tout allait bien. » Neville avala. « Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment bien, puisque le traître essayera jusqu'à ce qu'il tue finalement Harry. »

« Non, il n'y arrivera pas. » dit Severus à Neville. « Le directeur et tous les professeurs sont après lui. Ils l'attraperont bientôt, exactement comme ils ont attrapé ces filles qui avaient volées de livres de la section interdite. »

« Et ces étudiants qui ont pris des drogues. » ajouta Draco. 

« Oui, mais il y a encore des livres qui manquent et qui ont été volé par quelqu'un d'autre, et je paris qu'il y a encore de la drogue dans l'école. » dit Neville. « Et ils ont seulement été attrapé, parce qu'ils cherchaient le traître. Je paris que s'il n'avait pas été là, ils n'auraient jamais remarqué les livres manquant ou découvert les drogues. »

« Et bien, peut-être que tu peux aider. » suggéra Draco. « N'as-tu pas vu quelqu'un de douteux ? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un à côté de l'armure ? »

Neville secoua sa tête. « Non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai été effrayé et que je suis tombé. Je paris que le traître à simplement jeter le charme de séparation de loin. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Elle ne serait pas tomber simplement parce que les cordes ont été coupés. Il y a des supports supplémentaires au cas où quelqu'un se cogne dedans. Elle doit avoir été poussé. »

« Non. » insista Neville. « Il n'y avait personne à côté de l'armure lorsque Harry est passé. Il était le plus près. » 

« Peut-être que l'armure a alors été poussée par un sortilège. » dit Severus. 

« Oui, est ce que tu as vu quelqu'un jeté un sortilège, ou peut-être quelqu'un qui n'était supposé être là ? » poussa Draco. 

« Non, j'ai seulement vu Harry et Hermione juste devant moi, et un groupe d'étudiants plus jeunes venant du couloir dans l'autre direction. » Neville secoua à nouveau sa tête. « La plupart des gens dans le couloir étaient derrière moi, et au moment où je me suis retourné, tout était déjà fini, et tout le monde avait sorti les baguettes pour aider. »

« Mais, est ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était pas supposé être là ? » répéta Draco. 

Neville cilla. « Que veux-tu dire par ne pas supposé être là ? C'est un couloir ordinaire qui est ouvert à tous. »

« Et bien, est ce qu'il y avait des étudiants qui n'avaient pas cours là de présent ? » expliqua Draco. 

Neville le fixa. « Est-ce que tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je connaisse les emplois du temps de tout le monde par cœur ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » l'assura Severus. « Mais tu pourrais avoir remarqué quelqu'un qui n'ait pas habituellement là à cette heure. Et les étudiants qui étaient dans le coin sortant d'une classe par-là auraient certainement été en groupe. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'aucune année identique et sans compagnons, cela serait douteux. » 

Neville ferma ses yeux, essayant de former l'image de la scène dans son esprit. « Et bien, je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai vu Alice, mais elle est dans votre classe, et nous nous dirigions tous deux vers la classe de métamorphose. Les étudiants plus petits que j'ai vu marchaient en groupe, même si je n'en ai reconnu aucun. Ils semblaient cependant être de la même année, Hufflepuffs, je pense. »

« C'était probablement les troisièmes années. » dit Severus. « Les troisièmes années Slytherins sortaient tout juste du cours de latin, et je pense qu'ils avaient ça avec les Hufflepuffs. »

Neville le regarda avec surprise. « Tu connais l'emploi du temps des troisièmes années ? »

« Non, j'en ai vu quelques-uns sortir de la salle de classe lorsque je suis arrivé. » mentit rapidement Severus. 

« Il y avait quelques Gryffindors de troisièmes années et Ravenclaw qui avaient probablement Latin juste après les Slytherins et Hufflepuffs. » suggéra Severus. « Les deux classes de même année sont souvent l'une après l'autre. »

« Donc toutes les troisièmes années avaient des raisons d'être là, ainsi que tous les étudiants de notre année. » résuma Draco. 

« Pas tout à fait. » dit Severus. « Les Hufflepuffs avaient DCFM avec nous, puis se dirigeaient vers la classe de Potions. Ils n'auraient donc pas eut à passer par le couloir de Métamorphose. »

« Alors, les Ravenclaws aussi. » ajouta Draco. 

« Mais ils sortaient d'Enchantements avec nous. » dit Neville. « Ils devaient passé le couloir de Métamorphose pour monter les escaliers. »

« D'accord. » concéda Draco. « Donc, est ce que tu as vu des Hufflepuffs de sixième années ? »

Neville secoua sa tête. « Non, mais j'ai vu votre capitaine de Quidditch. Il hurlait sur une fille que je ne connais pas. Elle semblait être dans son année, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« D'autres septièmes années ? » demanda Draco. 

Neville haussa des épaules. « Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr. »

Severus ne dit rien de plus pour que Neville ne se doute pas de quelque chose, mais il savait que Stephan allait en classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Pas sûr. » répéta Draco. « Pas sûr pour les Slytherins de septième année ou pour ceux de toutes les maisons ? »

« Toutes les maisons. » confirma Neville. « Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce moment là. »

Severus retint un soupire, et sortit l'ourson suivant pour le tester. Les Slytherins et Ravenclaws de septième année avaient été par là, mais la présence d'un ou plus de Hufflepuffs auraient suffit à prouver l'histoire de Lucius sur le fait que la classe entière était partie plus tard était fausse. Les Gryffindors de septième année n'étaient pas du tout supposés être là, puisqu'ils auraient dû se diriger dehors pour le cours de Botanique juste après les Potions. Enfin, Neville aurait probablement reconnu et se serait souvenu de ses propres compagnons.

« Tu réalise que le traître aurait pu jeter cet enchantement d'un coin, n'est-ce pas ? » dit soudainement Neville. « C'est ce que j'aurai fait. Regarder du coin, puis libérer la voie, et jeter le charme dès que Harry aurait été en position, puis disparaître dans mon couloir, ou même mieux, dans une salle de classe non utilisée. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Un couloir plutôt inutilisé aurait été mieux. » dit-il. « Les salles de classes ont toutes une seules porte, donc le traître aurait eut à passer par le couloir de Métamorphose après ça. Pour ne pas rester vu, il aurait dû attendre que tout le monde parte, et il aurait dû courir le risque que les professeurs vérifient les salles de classes dans leurs enquêtes. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer son absence ? Et si son cours suivant avait commencé à temps ? S'il avait utilisé un autre couloir, il pouvait simplement partir dans une autre direction. Il aurait sans doute été un peu en retard pour son cours suivant, mais il aurait pu s'excuser pour quelques minutes. »

« Et bien, il n'y avait personne dans le coin où nous étions. » dit Draco. 

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Severus. « N'importe quel étudiant descendant ou montant les escaliers ou dans le couloir de Métamorphose aurait utilisé ce couloir. C'est le chemin le plus rapide pour les escaliers. Cela réfute donc le fait de se cacher dans un coin, si tous les étudiants dans l'autre couloir l'auraient vu et auraient remarqué son comportement étrange. »

« Mais tous les couloirs étaient occupés. » Neville se renfrogna. « Lequel aurait-il utilisé ? »

« Pas celui qui mène vers la bibliothèque et vers la salle commune des Ravenclaws. » décida Severus. « Cela aurait sans doute été les escaliers les moins occupés, mais il y a toujours des gens qui vont à la bibliothèque durant les heures d'études. Les escaliers allant vers le couloir d'enchantements sont également encombrés, mais d'un autre côté, il y a ce couloir sombre menant à la salle commune des Hufflepuffs, qui n'est que occupé au début ou à la fin de la pause déjeuner, et après la fin des derniers cours de la journée, lorsque les Hufflepuffs retournent à leur dortoirs pour poser leurs sacs. »

« Alors le traître pourrait être un Hufflepuff ? » demanda Neville douteusement. 

« Pas nécessairement. » répondit Severus. « Le couloir est habituellement utilisé par les Hufflepuffs, parce que c'est plutôt hors du chemin pour d'autres, mais cela ne veut pas dire que d'autres étudiants ne peuvent pas l'utiliser s'ils veulent aussi. »

« Et c'est assez loin de l'armure pour que les professeurs n'y fassent pas trop d'attention dans leur enquête. » ajouta Draco avec excitation. 

« En fait, un étudiant allant de ce couloir un peu après l'attaque et prenant les escaliers descendant vers les classes de DCFM ou de Potions ne serait jamais passé devant l'armure, et se serait probablement échappé plutôt facilement. » dit Severus. 

« Donc tu penses que c'est ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Neville avec de grands yeux. 

« Non, je pense que cela aurait pu arrivé. » corrigea Severus. « Il est simplement possible que cela soit l'un des étudiants marchant ouvertement dans le couloir. S'il avait cours là, pourquoi aurait-il dû se cacher ? »

« Mais alors, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. » dit Neville. « Alice, l'un de ces troisièmes années, ce capitaine de Quidditch … »

Stephan, à nouveau Stephan, mais Severus savait aussi que Gaia Ushton avait été là, même si Neville, qui ne la connaissait probablement pas, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et si Gaia avait été là, alors Maximius Mattels aurait pu être là également. 

Stephan ou Maximius ? Maximius ou Stephan ? Il semblait que cela revenait toujours à cette question, et Severus n'arrivait pas à décider. Peut-être qu'il devrait à nouveau fouiller les dortoirs des deux garçons, mais Maximius savait au moins que sa malle avait déjà été fouillée une fois, et ses protections seraient plus renforcées qu'avant. Est-ce que le risque de mesures de sécurité accrues autour de la malle de Maximius était à prendre pour un possible gain face à une autre recherche ?

Les oursons en chocolat avaient également été décevants. Ils n'étaient clairement pas empoisonnés, ce à quoi Severus s'était attendu. De la nourriture était habituellement difficile à convertir en poisons. Cela indiquait également qu'il n'était pas non plus d'une quelconque utilité dans les potions médicales. 

Par chance, il ne semblait pas y avoir une tendance à l'explosion, et ils étaient inutiles en tant qu'agent de refroidissement ou de réchauffement. A nouveau, des qualités qui étaient habituellement lié, en tous cas explosifs ce qui était un effet secondaire typique des agents de réchauffement.

Malgré leurs couleurs vives, les oursons en chocolat n'avaient aucun effet optique non plus, et Severus commençait à se douter que Harry puisse avoir raison avec sa suggestion, c'est-à-dire de les tester pour les habilités de goût que cela pouvait donner. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur l'odeur de la potion, cependant, ce qui n'était pas très promettant, en considérant la proche relation entre le sens de l'odeur et du goût. 

Juste pour se distraire, Severus jeta un peu de solution étincelante qui donnerait quelque chose à regarder à ses compagnons. Avec une arrière-pensée, il jeta un ourson blanc à la fin, plus comme une excuse au cas où Lucius regarderait, et savait ce qui était allé dans son chaudron. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il testait les oursons au chocolat aujourd'hui. 

La potion siffla un peu plus fort qu'en tant normal, et puis une pluie d'étincelles vola vers le plafond. 

« Wow. » Severus recula d'un pas, et regarda le résultat de sa faible potion étincelante. Elle semblait être d'une certaine façon très concentrée. 

« Um… n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Neville un peu nerveusement. 

« Pas tout à fait ça. » répondit Severus distraitement, alors qu'il écrivait quelques notes furieusement sur son parchemin. « Essayons ça avec une couleur différente. »

Un soudain cri de surprise à l'arrière de la salle de classe fit se retourner Draco et Neville, et jeter un coup d'œil sur Harry, qui était entourés de pic de glace d'un bleu foncé, qui semblait grandir à chaque fois que la vapeur se levant de son chaudron touchait un objet solide. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont même pas solide ! » cria Harry après le premier moment de surprise. 

Il brisa un des pics et le lécha un peu, puis sautilla. 

« Cerise ! » annonça-t-il. « Je pense que je suis enfin sur la bonne route. »

« Harry ! » hurla Hermione horrifiée. « Est-ce que tu l'as au moins testé pour les poisons ? »

Cette remarque arrêta le groupe d'étudiants joyeux qui avait déjà commencé à courir pour goûter les pics de glace. Lucius renifla de colère, et alla à l'arrière pour regarder de plus près. 

« Ils sentent toujours. » se plaignit-il, mais il prit un échantillon de pic pour tester. « Gardez vos notes Potter. Je vous dirais si votre produit est bon pour la consommation d'ici lundi. »

Severus travaillait toujours furieusement sur sa solution étincelante, ignorant complètement les pics de Harry, donc Draco alla par lui-même vers lui pour les inspecter. 

« Une cave de glace Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un reniflement. « Ne nous avais-tu pas promis une soupe ? »

« Laisses tomber Malfoy. » gronda Harry à moitié. Il se sentait après tout un peu fier de sa réussite. 

Draco cassa un des pics et le renifla. « Père a raison. Ils sentent encore. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux manger ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry réagit, et gagna une réduction satisfaisante de vingt points de Lucius. 

Draco rapporta le pic de glace avec lui, lorsque Lucius le renvoya à sa propre table de travail. 

Pendant ce temps, un ourson au chocolat rouge finit dans le second chaudron de solution étincelante. Les étincelles ne montèrent pas aussi hautes que la dernière fois, mais il y en avait plus. 

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent alors qu'il forma un troisième chaudron alors qu'il essayait un ourson vert, mais malheureusement la cloche sonna avant qu'il ne puisse la compléter. 

« Nous devons tester les pics de glace de Potter. » dit Draco à Severus le soir même. « Cela serait bien trop facile pour Père de lui dire que c'est bon, s'ils sont en fait mortellement empoisonnés.

« Trop visible. » répondit Severus. « Il serait tout de suite suspect. Je doute qu'il risque cela, et par les ingrédients qu'il a utilisés, il est plutôt improbable qu'il ait pu produire quelque chose de dangereux. »

*

Il devenait trop vieux pour escalader cette partie éloignée de Hogwarts, pensa Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il tirait la corde qui faisait descendre la trappe qui menait à la salle de classe de Trelawney. Il avait espéré qu'elle descendrait à un des repas, ce qui ne l'aurait pas fait faire cette escalade, mais Sybil jouait à nouveau à l'ermite. Comme d'habitude. Il n'aimait simplement pas ça. 

En réponse à la sonnerie, la trappe s'ouvrit et l'escalier descendit. Albus se demanda ce qu'il ferait, si jamais un étudiant étant blessé à la jambe ou à la main voudrait étudier la Divination. Il ne fallait plus se demander pourquoi Sybil insistait sur le fait d'envoyer quelqu'un lorsqu'un étudiant se sentait mal à cause de la salle trop parfumée. L'escalier craquait sous ses pieds malgré le fait qu'il était parfaitement bon pour son âge. 

Peut-être que c'était une raison pour déplacer le Professeur Trelawney dans un endroit plus pratique, ou au moins de remplacer l'escalier par quelque chose de mieux ? Des escaliers mouvant serait bien, ou bien un miroir de téléportation ?

« Ah Directeur. » l'accueillit Sybil de derrière sa boule de cristal. « J'avais la sensation que j'aurai une visite importante aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr Sybil. » dit Albus, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas m'imposer pour longtemps. Vous serez capable de continuer de voir dans quelques minutes. »

Peut-être qu'il y a une raison à cet escalier. Le temps que cela prend au visiteur de monter dans la salle de classe donnait assez de temps à Sybil pour montrer qu'elle était engagée dans une divination dans la salle de classe. Avec les portes de son bureau et de ses chambres privées, il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. 

« Bien sûr Directeur. » Sybil lui sourit. « Je ne faisais rien d'important de toute façon, juste une vérification de routine. »

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas été capable d'avoir des détails supplémentaires sur le traître encore ? » C'était toujours une bonne idée de jouer avec Trelawney prétendant être un grand devin. Cela lui laissait sa bonne humeur, et lui faisait baissé sa garde. 

« Ah, en fait j'en ai ! » annonça dramatiquement Sybil « Je l'ai vu dans mon bassin. »

« Lui ? » répéta Albus avec une fausse impatience. « Le traître est un homme alors ? »

« Il apparaîtrait oui, même si je n'ai été capable que de voir une grande silhouette enveloppée d'une robe noire qui sautait d'un piédestal, après avoir poussé l'armure, et qui s'est mis à courir. En fait, c'était comme s'il s'était mêlé au mur comme une ombre, » siffla Sybil avec de grands yeux. « Il est puissant et dangereux, je vous le dis, et déterminé à ce que rien ne l'arrête. Une créature purement maléfique, il est. Trouvez-le, directeur, trouvez-le vite, ou il deviendra invincible. »

« Le traître, ou Voldemort ? » demanda Albus avec un petit sourire. 

« Ne prenez pas mes avertissement à la légère ! » menaça Trelawney, ne voulant apparemment pas répondre à cette question. « La vie de Harry Potter est en grand danger. J'ai vu venir ça depuis longtemps. Oh oui, je l'ai vu. »

« Très bien alors, puisque vous n'avez pas été capable de découvrir le nom du traître… »

Trelawney renifla. « La divination est une science difficile, même une forme d'art. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer une réponse à se révéler par un claquement de doigts. Le futur est une réalité nuageuse, et seul ce que les dieux nous autorisent à voir nous est révélé. »

« Bien sûr Sybil. » la calma Albus. « Je suis conscient des limites de votre échange. J'avais simplement espéré que peut-être vous pourriez nous donner un peu plus pour continuer. Malheureusement, tous nos suspects ont l'habitude de porter du noir assez souvent. » Ses yeux étincelèrent. « De toute façon, comme j'étais sur le point de le dire, puisque vous n'avez pas été capable de découvrir encore un nom, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur la classe que vous avez eut juste avant le premier incident. Mr Ferris de Ravenclaw est sorti de classe, c'est ce que vous nous avez dit, mais en ce qui concerne les Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs qui étaient dans cette classe ? »

« Les Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs, directeur ? » demanda Trelawney, surprise. 

« Oui, ils avaient Potions juste avant le dernier incident, et vous savez combien on peut compter sur Lucius. » Les yeux de Albus étincelèrent plus. « Je souhaite simplement revérifier que ces étudiants avaient bien un alibi. Vous vous souvenez de qui durant cette leçon ? »

« Et bien, de Mr Alcott et Mr Harringer bien sûr. » Sybil remua son nez de dégoût. « Deux terribles rustres, enfin bon, la plupart le sont. Les garçons de seize ou dix-sept ans n'ont simplement aucune appréciation pour ce qui est spirituel. Ils sont impossibles, bien trop immergé dans le profane. Des hormones d'adolescents, je suppose. »

« Ah » acquiesça Albus, espérant que c'était près de quelque chose de compréhensif. « Mr Alcott et Mr Harringer ? »

« Ils sont assis là. » Montra Trelawney. « A cette table. Discutant et riant, parfois même me fixant pendant un cours entier. Mr Highflyer de Hufflepuff s'assit avec eux, mais il n'est pas aussi exécrable. Il les rejoint de temps en temps dans leur rire, mais je dois dire que cela est involontaire de sa part. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, l'encourageant. 

« Highflyer est un garçon poli et silencieux la plupart du temps, même si ce n'est pas un grand devin. » élabora Trelawney. « Il a des problèmes de concentrations et une imagination super active, mais il interrompt que très rarement les cours. Il pourrait manquer quelque chose puisqu'il pense à autre chose, mais il n'est pas distrait par d'autres étudiants. »

« Donc, vous êtes sûr que ces trois-là étaient présent et qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la classe pour aller aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient là. » confirma Sybil. « Et je ne pense pas qu'un d'eux soit allé aux toilettes, mais cela fait déjà quelques semaines. Je ne suis pas sure de me souvenir de chaque sortie aux toilettes d'il y a si longtemps. 

Albus hocha de la tête. « D'autres Gryffindors dans cette classe ? »

« Oui… Oui il y a deux filles également. » Trelawney réfléchit pendant un moment. « Miss Humperding, et Miss Miller, aucune d'elles n'est particulièrement intéressante. Elles semblent avoir un intérêt modéré, mais pas de talent particulier pour mon sujet, mais l'œil intérieur n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être forcé. Elles se débrouillent bien sur la théorie. Je pense qu'elles sont assises par là, pas trop loin des garçons, mais plus près de moi, espérant probablement qu'elles seront capables de m'écouter sans offenser leurs amis. Avec tout le rire des garçons, elles n'ont sans doute pas eut cette chance. »

« Je vois. » Albus s'empêcha de bailler. Les fumées commençaient à l'atteindre. 

« C'est tous les Gryffindors. » reporta Sybil. « Miss Lost et Miss Hollster de Hufflepuff sont assises devant. Ce sont les étudiantes les plus prometteuses du lot, particulièrement Miss Lost qui montre un talent pour lire les étoiles, mais je me doute que cela est plutôt dû à un manque de connaissance basique qu'elles auraient dû apprendre en Astronomie. Depuis que le Professeur Sinistra a commencé à enseigner, j'ai remarqué un déclin dans l'habileté de mes étudiants à lire les étoiles. Je ne dis pas que je ne fais pas confiance à sa connaissance ou à son enseignement, mais peut être que son habilité à passer la connaissance est… limitée. »

Albus laissa passé la tirade par-dessus lui. Dommage que Sybil n'est pas trouvé de moyen de blâmer les échecs des étudiants sur Minerva, mais bon, la Métamorphose n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la Divination. Il se demanda s'il devait le faire remarquer à Sybil, mais décida que non. 

Mais pourquoi était-il venu ici ? 


	16. Un autre charme de séparation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction 

Je sais je sais… ça fait un moment que j'avais pas mis de chapitre… mais bon examens obligent… c'était beaucoup trop long… mais voilà !!!! 

Donc bonne lecture 

------

Chapitre 15 : Un autre charme de séparation 

------ 

Le jeudi matin était un des moments de la semaine que Draco enviait le plus à Severus. Alors que Draco devait se dépêcher de déjeuner pour être à la hutte d'Hagrid à temps pour le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, Severus avait tout le temps du monde. Ou au moins jusqu'au second cours, lorsqu'ils avaient latin, que Severus ne trouvait pas non plus exactement difficile. 

Mais, aujourd'hui, Severus avalait sa nourriture plus rapidement que Draco. 

« Severus ? » demanda Draco entre deux bouchés. « Tu as une heure d'étude, tu te souviens ? »

« Je sais. » Severus hocha de la tête, et but sa tasse de thé en un coup. « Je compte me glisser dans le vieux laboratoire de Potions pour continuer mes tests avec les oursons en chocolat. Une heure est à peine suffisante pour tout faire lorsque tu fais des expériences avec des ingrédients inconnus. »

« Mais et les pics de glace de Potter ? » poussa Draco. « N'est-ce pas plus important ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Très bien, je vais faire un test de toxique sur les pics de glace sur le côté. D'accord ? »

Draco soupira à nouveau, et décida de laisser passer. Au moins, Severus allait faire quelque chose. Si seulement il ne devait pas aller en cours maintenant. Alors il pourrait aller avec Severus pour s'assurer que les pics de glace auraient l'attention nécessaire. 

Il considéra sérieusement le fait de sécher la classe. Hagrid pourrait de toutes façons oublier de faire l'appel, donc il pourrait très bien s'en sortir sans problème. 

Mais, Hagrid était devenu bien plus prudent à cause des attaques répétées sur Harry, et il n'oubliait pas de faire l'appel aussi souvent qu'auparavant, et s'il se faisait attraper, cela arriverait aux oreilles de son père en très peu de temps. Une autre réprimande à propos de l'honneur de sa famille de Lucius était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. 

Au moins, il y aurait Neville en Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. S'il avait pensé à apporter quelques pétards pour le cours, cela pourrait devenir intéressant après tout. 

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Gryffindor, se demandant s'il devait y aller, demander à Neville d'amener quelques farces, et encore être à l'heure pour le cours. Il ne put cependant pas trouver Neville. Peut-être qu'il était déjà parti ? Ou peut-être qu'il était retourné à son dortoir, parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Après tout Neville avait une grande tendance à oublier. 

Il faisait bien plus froid dehors, et Draco se maudit, ne s'étant pas souvenu d'avoir mis un sortilège de réchauffement sur ses bottes et ses gants. Ses doigts avaient perdu toutes sensations au moment où il atteignit la vieille petite hutte en bois que Hagrid appelait maison. 

Draco ne comprenait jamais pourquoi Hagrid avait refusé de déménager dans les pièces chaudes de Hogwarts offertes au personnel enseignant. Même les quartiers de Filch étaient plus confortables que ça. 

Hagrid sautillait en voyant les étudiants gelés se rassemblant à sa porte. 

« J'ai quelque chose de très spécial pour vous aujourd'hui. » promit-il, tout joyeux. 

Draco avala difficilement. Lorsque Hagrid disait que quelque chose était spéciale, cela se révélait être quelque chose de gros avec de grandes griffes et des dents aiguisées. Des créatures soufflant du feu et explosives avaient une place spéciale dans le cœur de Hagrid également. 

Peut-être que des pétards ne seraient pas une si mauvaise idée aujourd'hui après tout. 

Il regarda autour de lui une fois de plus, à la recherche de Neville, mais il ne put toujours pas le trouver. Et Hagrid avait déjà commencé l'appel ! Draco put seulement espérer que Neville aurait une bonne excuse lorsqu'il arriverait. 

« Lavender ? » appela Hagrid, et il fit un mouvement de tête vers la Gryffindor. Il les appelait toujours par leurs prénoms. « Seamus, Hermione… Neville ? Est ce que quelqu'un a vu Neville? »

Merde. Pendant un moment, Draco avait espéré que Neville avait été capable de venir à temps. 

« Il est à l'infirmerie. » reporta Harry un peu tristement. « Seamus a essayé de le réveiller en métamorphosant sa couverture. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? » demanda Hagrid avec surprise. 

« Et bien, il l'a transformé en pit-bull et… et bien, je suppose que c'est un peu effrayant lorsqu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre, donc il a mordu Neville. » expliqua Harry. « Madame Pomfrey a déjà probablement guéri la blessure, mais vous savez comment elle peut être. Elle voulait garder Neville quelques jours supplémentaires pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas de lésions psychologiques. »

« Aw bien, c'était un bon geste. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire Seamus. » déclara Hagrid. « Pauvre petit Neville. »

Il finit rapidement l'appel, puis traîna une énorme cage recouverte, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre les reniflements de colère et les grondements de derrière la hutte. 

« Voilà. » dit Hagrid fièrement. « Quelque chose de très rare. »

Il retira la couverture qui avait recouvert la cage, et Draco put voir quelque chose de gros et en fourrure se jeter contre les barreaux. Il aperçut de longues canines alors que la créature criait de rage, puis elle bougea à nouveau, répétant la procédure sur un autre côté de la cage. 

« Il est un petit peu confus. » commenta Hagrid. « Tous les mouvements de la cage et la soudaine lumière l'on surprit. Shhhh Snuffy, tout va bien. »

« Snuffy ? » Quelqu'un répéta avec incrédulité, et Théodore secoua sa tête de frustration. Est-ce qu'ils allaient un jour apprendre quelque chose d'utile dans ce cours ?

« Snuffy est un demi-yeti. » expliqua fièrement Hagrid. « En partie yeti, en partie ours. Comme je l'ai dit, très rare. N'est-ce pas une beauté ? »

Les étudiants regardèrent la boule de fourrure enragée et quelques-uns reculèrent. Harry avança avec bravoure de quelques pas pour regarder la créature. 

« Uh, Hagrid, ne pensez-vous pas… » commença-t-il, mais ils ne découvrirent jamais ce que Harry était sur le point de demander. 

Il y eut soudainement un bruit de métal, et les barreaux se tendirent sous le poids de Snuffy. Le demi-yeti était soudainement libre, et un petit saut l'amena sur Harry. Un reniflement, et une grosse patte frappa le garçon. Draco attrapa sa baguette sous la panique. Il y avait des cris, et quelques étudiants commençaient à courir. 

« Stupefy ! » Cette fois, Estella dit correctement le sortilège. Cela ralentit clairement la créature, et la distrait, même s'il n'était pas assez fort pour la battre. 

Hagrid attrapa Snuffy par derrière, essayant physiquement de l'éloigner de Harry qui gisait sur la neige, en train de saigner, mais clairement encore vivant alors que Draco pouvait le voir essayer de s'éloigner avec ses bras, puisque le demi-yéti se tenait sur une de ses jambes. 

Plusieurs autres stupefy furent nécessaires pour que Snuffy s'écroule finalement sur les jambes de Harry. La plupart des étudiants s'étaient enfuis vers le château maintenant. Draco espérait sérieusement qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait pensé à se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour aller chercher Madame Pomfrey. 

Avec l'aide de Grégory et Vincent, Hagrid réussit à soulever suffisamment Snuffy pour que Draco, Hermione et Estella puissent libérer Harry. Théodore et Blaise avaient disparu, ainsi que Ron et Seamus. Ce n'était pas surprenant de la part des premiers pour Draco. Aucun des deux n'aimaient particulièrement Potter, mais la fuite de Ron était inattendue. 

Alice se reposait contre le mur de la hutte de Hagrid, aussi blanche qu'un linceul. A côté d'elle, Sissi Lawrence pleurait sur l'épaule de Eloise Midgen. Draco n'avait aucune idée si c'était par la peur ou par le soulagement que Harry soit encore en vie malgré son épaule sanglant. 

Il se reposa contre Draco alors que Hermione essayait d'arrêter le saignement en pressant son écharpe contre la blessure. Cela semblait être une méthode muggle de guérison, mais Draco supposa que cela pouvait marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils ramènent Harry au château. 

« Harry ! Harry ! » Et là se trouvait Ron en train de courir vers eux à toute vitesse, Madame Pomfrey et le directeur se trouvant derrière lui. 

Bien sûr, il avait été cherché de l'aide, pensant que la magie des étudiants n'était pas suffisante pour un monstre aussi gros qu'un demi-yeti, et Hagrid, après tout, n'avait pas de baguette. 

Draco recula alors que Madame Pomfrey s'occupait de Harry. Dumbledore métamorphosa rapidement un énorme baril d'eau en une plus grosse boîte et fit léviter Snuffy à l'intérieur. 

« Un épaule déchiqueté, et une hanche déboîtée. » reporta l'infirmière secouant sa tête. « Pas même un os cassé. Parfois, je ne peux simplement pas croire à votre chance M. Potter. Avec tous les problèmes que vous avez, quelqu'un d'autre aurait probablement subi des dommages irréparables il y a longtemps. »

Elle fit apparaître un brancard et fit flotter Harry en direction de l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron derrière eux. 

Dumbledore sembla soulagé par les nouvelles. Il enferma le demi-yeti avec plusieurs verrous, puis s'approcha pour inspecter la cage. Curieux, Draco le suivit.

Les barres avaient été tordues vers le haut là où Snuffy avait forcé, et allaient dans toutes les directions. Cela attira l'attention de Dumbledore. 

« C'est étrange. » commenta le directeur. « Les barres ne se sont pas tordus sur le côté pour former un trou, et le côté est absolument parfait. Il semblerait que plusieurs barres se sont brisées sur le dessous de la cage. Comment Snuffy aurait-il pu mettre autant de pression sur toutes en même temps ? » 

Draco regarda les barres les plus proches de lui. « Celles qui ne sont pas penchées, sont brisés également. » découvrit-il. « Il y a une ligne droite de casse sur toutes les barres de la cage. »

Dumbledore passa un doigt sur l'une des coupures. « Nette. » reporta-t-il. « Une coupure nette, exactement comme pour un charme de séparation. »

« Il semblerait. » confirma Dumbledore. « Un charme révélateur nous le confirmerait. Quels autres sortilèges ont été utilisés durant le cours ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il jetait le sortilège. 

« Stupefy pour arrêter le yeti. » dit Estella. 

« Probablement quelques charmes de réchauffement contre le froid. » ajouta Draco. 

« Ah oui, je vois neuf stupefy. » Le directeur acquiesça. « Deux charmes de réchauffement jeté là, plusieurs autres sur des objets qui avaient été là récemment. »

« Des charmes de réchauffement ? » Hagrid était perplexe. 

« Sur les vêtements des étudiants, Hagrid. » lui rappela Dumbledore « pour les protéger contre le froid. Il y a aussi un charme contre le vent. Un feu portable, un sortilège de réveil, un… sortilège pour figer ? Hm, probablement un farceur. Le diagnostic de Poppy, et des sortilèges de soin, un charme de gaieté, cinq petites métamorphoses, un très grand charme de séparation, un sortilège de changement de couleur, et quelqu'un a porté des crèmes canaries. C'est étrange. Une idée de la personne ayant jeté le charme de gaîté, le sortilège pour changer la couleur, et les métamorphoses ? »

« J'ai jeté le sortilège de gaîté, monsieur. » admit Alice. « Sur Sissi. » Elle indiqua la Hufflepuff bien plus calme maintenant. « Elle semblait en avoir besoin d'un après le choc. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Peut-être que vous devriez tous aller voir Madame Pomfrey pour obtenir une potion pour les nerfs après qu'elle se soit occupée de M. Potter. Les métamorphoses ? »

Draco haussa des épaules, et regarda les autres pour de l'aide. 

« Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est entraîné pour un examen ? » suggéra Estella. « Cela semble cependant être sans gravité. Enfin, que pourrait avoir à faire une petite métamorphose et un enchantement de couleur avec l'ouverture de la cage ? »

Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Les barreaux n'ont certainement pas changé de forme ou de couleur, mais il y avait de petites transfigurations mineures sur le lieu de la dernière attaque également. »

« Hors de la salle de classe de Métamorphose. » rappela Draco. 

« Oui, mais peut-être que les métamorphoses sont une partie de la préparation du traître pour l'attaque. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que cela pourrait être un Animagus ? » demanda Eloise, regardant avec crainte autour d'elle. 

« La transformation Animagus n'est pas une métamorphose mineure, Miss Midgen. » Dumbledore essayait de la rassurer. « Cela ne se montrerait pas comme un de ces sortilèges. »

En fait, Draco se souvint que son père lui avait dit que la métamorphose Animagus n'était pas détectable par des sortilèges de révélations. Eloise n'avait probablement pas besoin de savoir ça maintenant, cependant, aucun sortilège n'était requit une fois que l'habilité de se changer en animal était acquise. 

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos salles communes maintenant. » continua le directeur. « Les cours de la matinée ont été annulés. Je vais faire une annonce dès que je rentrerai au château. »

Draco aurait espéré rester pour pouvoir regarder le reste de l'enquête, mais ses camarades le regardaient en l'attendant. Visiblement, ils pensaient qu'ils devaient rentrer en groupe. 

------

Ils rencontrèrent Juliana, Pansy et Millicent à l'entrée lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château. 

Lavender et Seamus étaient un peu plus loin dans les escaliers, et le reste de la classe était regroupé à l'entrée du couloir des Hufflepuff. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi les Ravenclaws avaient choisit cet endroit parmi tous les autres. 

Ils furent assaillis par les questions de leurs compagnons de maison au moment où ils arrivèrent. Apparemment, les fugitifs avaient fui jusqu'à l'entrée avant de se retourner pour regarder. Puisqu'il n'y avait eut aucun demi-yeti enragé les poursuivant, ils se sentirent suffisamment en sécurité pour s'arrêter, et il n'y en avait que quelques-uns qui étaient allés prévenir l'infirmière et le directeur. 

Cependant seul Ron avait été assez courageux pour suivre les adultes sur le lieu de l'attaque. Qui sait si la créature ne les aurait pas attaqués à nouveau s'ils s'étaient approchés après tout ? 

Trop curieux pour simplement partir, ils étaient restés là, et avaient regardé Madame Pomfrey transportant un Potter flottant les dépasser pour aller vers l'infirmerie. 

« Nous devons retourner dans notre salle commune. » dit Draco à Théodore qui était celui qui le poussait le plus. « Il y aura probablement une autre réunion des professeurs avant le déjeuner. »

« Etait-ce une autre attaque du traître ? » demanda Juliana. 

« Il semblerait. » confirma Draco. « Les barreaux ont été coupés par des charmes de séparation. Puisque c'est le même charme qui a été utilisé lors des deux dernières attaques, Dumbledore semble être très sûr de ces faits. »

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela signifie ? » cria Alice soudainement. « Le traître doit être dans notre classe ! »

Grégory et Vincent la regardèrent simplement pendant un moment, Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent, Juliana recula lentement de toute le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos contre le mur, Estella regarda Draco. 

« Mais qui ? » dit Millicent. 

« Des charmes de séparation peuvent être lancés de loin. » leur rappela Draco. « Même à travers le verre. Le traître doit seulement être capable de voir la cage. Cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes capables de le voir. »

Ils continuèrent tout de même à se regarder avec malaise alors qu'ils retournaient vers la salle commune. 

Estella se recroquevilla sur une des chaises près du feu en serrant un coussin. Alise choisit une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce près du plateau d'échec. Juliana, Millicent et Pansy foncèrent dans les escaliers. 

« Uh… tu veux jouer ? » demanda Théodore à Alice, montrant le plateau d'échecs, mais Alice ne fit que secouer sa tête silencieusement. 

Théodore s'assit tout de même en face d'elle. 

Tous les autres montèrent. Blaise prit une robe neuve et disparut dans la salle de bain en annonçant : « J'ai besoin d'une douche chaude. »

Vincent et Grégory s'assirent sur le lit de Grégory, avec une main pleine de choco-grenouilles. 

Draco s'écroula sur son lit également, essayant de se convaincre que le traître n'était pas nécessairement dans sa classe. Mais cette pensée était d'une certaine façon plus effrayante que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Après tout, il avait sur qu'il y avait un traître lâché dans l'école avant même le commencement de l'année. Il avait même pensé que cela aurait pu être Théodore ou Blaise pendant un moment. 

Mais maintenant, cela semblait soudainement impossible. Il connaissait ces étudiants, il avait eut des cours avec eux pendant cinq ans. Comment l'un d'entre eux pourrait-il être un meurtrier à sang froid ? 

« La dernière. » dit Grégory. 

« Partageons là alors. » suggéra Vincent. 

Draco tourna sa tête, et les regarda en train d'essayer de couper une choco-grenouille en deux parts égales. Grégory finit avec le plus grand morceau, mais il insista pour les échanger afin que Vincent l'ait. 

Draco se sentit bizarrement détaché de la scène alors qu'il se levait, allait au pied de son lit, et sortait ses derniers paquets de bonbons de sa mère hors de sa malle. Il les tendit à Vincent, ensuite, le garçon revint vers la position sur laquelle il était auparavant. 

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » entendit-il Vincent demander. « Hey Draco ! »

« Huh ? » Est-ce que Vincent lui parlait ? 

« Tu ne veux pas de tes bonbons ? »

Draco secoua sa tête. Non, non, il ne pouvait rien manger pour l'instant. 

Dans son esprit, il parcourut la liste des élèves de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, imaginant leurs visages, essayant de déterminer celui d'entre eux qui pourrait être un meurtrier. 

Tous ces compagnons avaient été en Arithmancie durant la seconde attaque. Draco ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Grégory et Vincent avaient pris Arithmancie à la place de Divination après avoir passé les OWLs. Ils disaient que cela avait été l'idée de Neville, ce qui était compréhensible. Neville n'était pas aussi fort que Greg et Vince. Il souffrait probablement de prédictions de mort, pour que cela soit suffisamment acceptable d'étudier tout l'été afin de rattraper la classe d'arithmancie. Hermione l'avait probablement aidé également. Que Grégory soit par contre d'accord pour travailler durant les vacances était cependant incroyable ! 

Estella et Juliana avaient pris également Arithmancie. Pansy et Millicent avaient été avec elle durant l'attaque de l'armure. Ce qui laissait seulement Alice. 

Alice qui était devenu si pâle à la vue du demi-yeti attaquant Potter. Alice qui avait fait remarquer que le traître pourrait être dans leur classe, qui avait été si choquée et horrifiée à cette idée. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être Alice. 

Ensuite, les Gryffindors. Neville n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui. Ron était parti chercher de l'aide. Draco continuait à voir comment il avait couru vers eux aussi vite alors qu'il appelait 'Harry ! Harry !' comme il avait pensé à lui. 

Seamus avec son père Muggle, meilleur ami du muggleborn Dean. Il s'était comporté étrangement dans le cours de Potions dernièrement, oui, mais tuer son propre compagnon ? 

Hermione, pressant son écharpe contre la blessure de Harry, essayant désespérément d'aider avec les méthodes inférieures muggle. Quelqu'un devrait lui enseigner les sortilèges de premiers soins. Quelqu'un aurait dû l'enseigner à chacun d'entre eux. 

Lavender, la fille qui avait pleuré la mort de son lapin pendant un jour entier durant la troisième année. Draco ne pensait pas grand-chose de Lavender, mais elle était bien trop fillette pour être une tueuse sans merci. 

Sissi Lawrence de Hufflepuff. Ridicule. Sissi ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il l'avait vu pleurer à nouveau dans les bras de Eloise. 

Eloise. Eloise alors qu'elle caressait le dos de Sissi pour essayer de la caller. 

Ceux qui s'étaient enfuis. La silencieuse Susan Bones, qui avait perdu ses parents sous la main de Voldemort exactement comme Harry. Susan avait passé des heures avec de petits jouets en peluche donnés par ses amis. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin qui avait été si effrayé par le monstre en seconde année. Le Muggleborn Justin ? Jamais. 

Et les deux Ravenclaws, Miranda Deering, et Lisa Turpin. Lisa fixant avec de grands yeux les licornes qu'ils avaient vues en Soin aux Créatures Magiques en troisième année. Ce regard d'étonnement alors que l'une d'entre elles était si proche qu'elle avait pratiquement été capable de la toucher. 

Et Miranda riant des plaisanteries de Ron. Miranda était une suspecte, oui, mais… 

Miranda avait rassemblé de la salade pour les vers à crasse. Miranda dans la bibliothèque, montrant patiemment à un première année comment bouger sa baguette encore et encore. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être Miranda Deering !

Mais alors qui ? Si seulement Severus était là ! Severus saurait su les bons mots pour remettre ça correctement. 

Draco sauta. « Je vais chercher Severus. Il doit… Il doit être allé à la bibliothèque. »

Vincent et Grégory hochèrent de la tête silencieusement. 

Draco sortit tout de même en courant de la pièce. Il ne pouvait soudainement plus le supporter. 

La douche coulait toujours ? Est-ce que cela avait aussi atteint Blaise ? Il ne se fichait pas de Potter après tout.

Estella était encore recroquevillée avec son coussin, fixant les flammes. Juliana était descendue à nouveau, et était assise dans une chaise à côté des escaliers des filles, serrant contrer sa poitrine un léopard en peluche. Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux et se détourna de lui. 

Alice était en train de tripoter un pion du jeu d'échec sans le regarder. Non, c'était le roi noir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. C'était pratiquement suppliant, mais que Draco pouvait-il y faire ? 

Il fonça vers la porte. 

« Où vas-tu ? » la voix de Théodore semblait bizarre dans le silence de la salle commune. « Ils vont annuler les cours dans très peu de temps. »

« Trouver Severus. » dit Draco à nouveau. 

Théodore ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il ne demanda même pas pourquoi Severus n'était pas là, ou pourquoi Draco n'avait pas été le chercher plutôt. 

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle commune ? Combien de temps était-il resté là à penser sur son lit ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas du faire son annonce il y a longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'important pour avoir oublié d'avoir annuler les classes ? 

Cela ne devait pas avoir été long. 

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, réalisa Draco. Est-ce que ce que Neville avait ressenti après l'attaque de l'armure ? 

Draco entra dans le laboratoire de potions en courant, puis s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. La scène devant lui semblait irréelle après les évènements de la journée. 

Severus était assis sur le côté sur une table de travail, le pied droit reposant sur la table, l'autre retombant à côté de lui, son bras gauche était autour de son genou, il remuait gentiment le chaudron frétillant avec sa main droite en sifflant une mélodie joyeuse. Sur l'autre table se trouvait un autre chaudron qui bouillait, et Greenie reniflait l'autre table sur laquelle les ingrédients se trouvaient. Corvus était perché sur une étagère avec un mouchoir dans son bec. 

La pièce était chaude et éclairée. Une image de tranquillité et de bonheur. 

Severus leva les yeux vers Draco pendant seulement un moment et l'accueillit avec un rapide sourire avant de retourner son attention à la potion. 

Draco resta debout, figé. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait un trop grand contraste avec son état émotionnel que cela semblait complètement irréel. 

« Ne devrais-tu pas être en classe ? » fit remarquer Severus avec légèreté.

« Annulé. » Draco réussit à se sortir de son état figé. 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit finalement Severus. 

Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour expliquer mais hésita. Comment commencer ? Comment expliquer ses sentiments sur quelque chose, si cette personne était incapable d'analyser ses propres sentiments. 

« Que tous les étudiants retournent dans leurs salles communes. » dit la voix du directeur dans les couloirs. « Tous les cours de la matinée ont été annulés. Tous les professeurs doivent  venir dans la salle des professeurs tout de suite. »

Severus sauta de sa table, sa potion oubliée. « Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco secoua sa tête. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

« Un autre charme de séparation. » rapporta Draco. Il n'avait aucun problème à dire des faits finalement. « Il a ouvert la cage d'un demi-yéti en colère au moment où Potter était le plus près. Potter a été griffé et blessé aux pieds lorsque la créature lui a sauté dessus, mais nous avons réussi à l'arrêter avec plusieurs stupefy avant qu'il ne puisse tuer Potter ou s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment la créature est devenue coléreuse en voyant Potter ? » demanda Severus après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il se retourna et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron sur lequel il avait été en train de travailler.

« Il n'a pas eu besoin. » expliqua Draco. « Il essayait d'ouvrir sa cage de toute façon. Hagrid pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait bougé la cage, sortant probablement le monstre de son sommeil. »

« Alors quelle garantie aurait-il eut qu'il attaquerait Potter ? » Severus nettoya méthodiquement son espace de travail, et mit les chaudrons sur le côté, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop visible si quelqu'un rentre là avant qu'il ne puisse finir son travail. 

« Il était le plus près de la cage. » répondit Draco. « Je suppose qu'il a dû se dire qu'il irait sur la cible la plus proche. »

« Notre traître ne s'occupe pas exactement de qui pourrait être blessé. » en déduisit Severus. « Après les premiers incidents, j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que les aiguilles pouvaient blesser d'autres étudiants assis à côté de Potter, et la seconde attaque a mis simplement Harry en danger, mais lors de la dernière, il aurait facilement pu blesser Hermione également, et cette fois, il a mis en danger la classe entière. Je commence à penser qu'il est vraiment capable de faire exploser l'école entière simplement pour atteindre Potter. »

Draco trembla, comprenant soudainement ce qui les avait tous effrayés. « Alice a dit que cela pourrait être quelqu'un de notre classe, mais alors, il aurait mis en danger également sa propre vie. »

« Possible. »  concéda Severus. « Mais cela serait un acte vraiment désespéré. Il était sans doute en sécurité lorsqu'il a frappé. »

Draco soupira de soulagement, et fit un sourire à Severus. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle. Le traître devait être bien trop trouillard pour risquer sa propre vie comme ça. 

« Nous devrions aller dans la salle commune. » conseilla Severus. 

Draco se demanda si tout resterait aussi silencieux maintenant que tous les autres Slytherins étaient de retour. Ils ne laisseraient pas le désespoir des sixièmes années les envahir, n'est ce pas ? 

------

Lucius avait fini entre le loup-garou et cet idiot de professeur d'études muggle. Ce n'était pas le meilleur siège, mais au moins, c'était Sprout qui était collée avec Trelawney cette fois. Sa salle de classe était peut-être très loin, mais, contrairement aux serres, l'annonce du directeur l'avait atteinte. Hootch, Sprout et Hagrid n'avaient pas ce luxe, et avaient dû être prévenu par elfe de maison. Ajouté à ça, qu'ils avaient aussi un chemin plus long vers le château, et Lucius en était assuré, s'il ne perdait pas de temps, qu'il ne serait pas susceptible d'arriver en retard aux réunions des professeurs. Il devait simplement se souvenir des répercussions. 

Dumbledore sembla grave alors qu'il décrivait la dernière attaque. Lucius voulut étrangler l'assassin. Ce gamin ne pouvait-il rien faire de bien ?

« Grâce aux réaction rapides de Miss Rashton et à l'aide de Miss Granger, M. Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que le jeune M. Malfoy, sans mentionner le choix sage de M. Weasley de revenir au château pour alerter Madame Pomfrey, M. Potter n'a souffert que de blessures mineures, et sera de nouveau sur pied très rapidement pour aller en cours cet après-midi. » annonça Dumbledore. « Je crois que chacun des étudiants qui a aidé devrait gagner des points, même si je ne suis pas sûr de qui a pris part pour déclencher l'alarme, et qui a maîtrisé Snuffy. Nous allons devoir déterminer ça avant que nous commencions à donner des points. »

Lucius commença soudainement à réaliser que son seul fils et héritier avait également été sur le lieu de l'attaque. Et apparemment, il avait été assez stupide pour s'occuper du monstre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé Draco hors de la classe avec une excuse quelconque ? Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas été assez intelligent pour fuir ? 

« Petit idiot. » grommela Lucius pour lui même. « Ce Snape a une mauvaise influence sur le garçon. »

« Severus ? » lui demanda Lupin avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que Severus a à voir là-dedans ? Il n'est même pas dans la classe de Hagrid. »

« Ce n'est pas un bon ami pour mon fils. » gronda Lucius. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à les encourager à rester ensemble ? »

« Je ne les encourages pas à ça. » dit Rémus calmement. « Je me suis simplement assuré à ce que Severus aide Draco, puisqu'il se trouve être l'étudiant le plus compétent dans ma classe. »

« Aider ? » La tête de Lucius se releva alors qu'il fixait le loup-garou. « Pourquoi mon fils aurait-il besoin de ça ? Ses notes en DCFM ne sont peut-être pas aussi bonnes que ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il a toujours été parmi les meilleurs dans son année. »

« Jusqu'à ce que nous commencions les sorts de protection. » répondit calmement Lupin. « J'admets que je n'aurai probablement pas pensé à ça si cela avait été un autre étudiant. Draco n'est pas sur le point d'échouer, après tout, mais en comparant ça avec ses performances habituelles, ses résultats lorsqu'il a jeté un sort de protection étaient plutôt faibles. »

Lucius le fixa. « Soyez assuré que je vais m'occuper du problème. » informa-t-il Lupin froidement, le loup-garou se demandant s'il devait considérer cela comme une menace ou une promesse. 

En jugeant de l'expression de Lucius, lorsqu'il l'avait dit, c'était sans doute la première solution, même si Remus ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Lucius à cet instant. 

« Les premières années étaient en Botanique ou Histoire. » fut simplement ce que dit Dumbledore. « En considérant qu'ils sont incapables de jeter un charme de séparation si difficile, et que les vitres du côté où travaillait le groupe de Botanique n'était pas sur le bon angle pour voir la cage, je crois que nous pouvons les éliminer à nouveau des suspects. »

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent. 

« Les secondes années Gryffindors, et Slytherins étaient en DCFM. » continua le directeur. « Remus ? »

« Clarissa Charlton est arrivée en retard, clamant qu'elle cherchait son livre de DCFM perdu. » reporta Remus. « Quintus Palmer, Elena Wilder, et Vestalia Flemming sont allés aux toilettes pendant le cours. Tous sont rentrés à l'heure habituelle cependant. »

« Le reste des secondes années avaient Enchantements. » déclara Dumbledore. 

« Louise Mapel et Phelan Cullinger sont allés aux toilettes. » dit Flitwick. « Je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux soit capable de jeter un charme de séparation à ce niveau-là. »

« Les Cullinger sont traditionnellement des familles Slytherin. » dit McGonagall. « Des sangs purs qui ont récemment perdu beaucoup d'argent et leur influence. »

« Vous pensez à Andrejus Cullinger de Cornwall. » corrigea Lucius. « Le père de Phelan est Octavian Cullinger, un cousin très distant de Andrejus qui vit quelque part au Pays de Galles. »

« Octavian était un Ravenclaw. » ajouta Flitwick. « Phelan cependant a pris du côté de sa mère. Une fois une Hufflepuff, toujours une Hufflepuff. »

« En plus, il a un alibi pour le premier incident. » leur rappela Lupin. « Ainsi que Louise. Ils étaient tous deux dans ma classe. »

« Et en Enchantements durant le second incident. » ajouta Flitwick. « Ils ne sont pas sortis de la classe, et je répète que je ne les crois pas capables de jeter le charme. Un simple charme de séparation pour couper une corde, peut-être, mais pas plusieurs barres de métal d'un coup. 

« Les troisièmes années maintenant. » Dumbledore hocha de la tête. « Potions et Métamorphoses. »

« Les Slytherins et les Ravenclaws ont travaillés avec attention sans aller aux toilettes. » reporta Lucius fièrement. « Et aucun d'eux n'était en retard non plus. » 

« Et comment avez-vous achevez un tel exploit, Lucius ? » le taquina Hannah Hootch. « Dites-nous s'il vous plait. »

« Je leur ai donné vingt pages de leur livre de potions à lire et à résumer. » Lucius sourit. « Et je leur ai dit qu'il y aurait un test à la fin du cours. »

« Seules deux sorties aux toilettes en Métamorphoses. » dit McGonagall. « Tous deux des Gryffindors, Caius Rude, et Miles Miller. »

« Les quatrièmes années étaient en Runes anciennes. » dit le Professeur Rosetta avant que Dumbledore puisse dire quelque chose. « Sortie aux toilettes pour Gorl et Diana Bardon, aucune absence. »

« Les cinquièmes années Gryffindors et Ravenclaws avaient latin. » C'était Priscilla Pince. « Ulric Katon et Ambrosia Melter sont allés aux toilettes. Luna Lovegood était en retard. Elle a clamé que ses compagnons lui ont dit que le cours de Latin serait dans les cachots aujourd'hui. Je dirais que c'est douteux si cela venait de quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans le cas de Luna, je peux actuellement le croire. »

« Les Slytherins et Hufflepuffs avaient une heure d'étude. » reporta Dumbledore. « Et les sixièmes années étaient en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Etudes des Muggles. »

« Neville était à l'infirmerie. » reporta Hagrid. « Il a été mordu par ses couvertures. »

« Quoi ? » cria Lucius et Remus était d'accord avec lui pour une fois. 

« Oui, Seamus voulait simplement le réveiller, mais il a été effrayé et a mordu. » expliqua Hagrid à la grande confusion de tout le monde. 

« M. Finnigan a métamorphosé les couverture de M. Longbottom en un chien. » clarifia Minerva McGonagall. « Malheureusement, il n'a pas pensé à plus loin, et a fait apparaître un pit-bull en colère plutôt qu'un mignon petit chiot. Si quelqu'un a une bonne idée pour une horrible détention, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions. »

« Allons Minerva. » supplia Hagrid. « Seamus n'a pas voulu lui faire de mal. »

« Non, mais il a fait du mal, Hagrid. » insista McGonagall. « Son comportement irresponsable a blessé un étudiant, et cela pourrait être pire. La morsure a été profonde, mais a facilement été soignée puisque ce n'était que de la peau et du muscle. Si le chien avait mordu plus profondément ou attraper un tendon, ou même le visage du garçon, Poppy n'aurait pas été capable de soigner le garçon entièrement. »

« Et bien, par chance, cela n'est pas arrivé. » intercéda Dumbledore. « Julian, des absences dans votre cours ? »

« Non. » répondit le professeur d'études des Muggles. « Mais Mandy Bocklehurst est allée aux toilettes. Deux fois en fait. Peut-être qu'elle devrait voir Poppy. »

« Et bien, c'est un peu bizarre, mais elle pourrait avoir absorbé trop de jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner. » décida le directeur. « C'est difficilement une raison pour consulter une infirmière. Les Slytherins et Ravenclaws avaient une heure d'étude alors que les Gryffindors et Huflepuffs avaient latin. »

« Un test de vocabulaire en fait. » spécifia le Professeur Pince. « Eudora Scattering fut la seule à aller aux toilettes, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle va toujours à la salle de bain juste avant que je donne les tests. Nerveuse sans toute, je suppose. Le reste d'entre eux ne risquerait par leurs notes par des absences. 

« Excellent. » dit Dumbledore. « Maintenant que nous avons tout vu, revenons à nouveau sur la dernière attaque. J'ai demandé aux directeurs de maison de découvrir qui s'étaient battus dans le couloir de Métamorphose un peu avant l'attaque. Des résultats ? » 

Flitwick et Sprout échangèrent un regard. 

« Erm… un cas de simple jalousie Albus. » admit Flitwick. « Vous connaissez les sœurs Summer ? »

Le directeur acquiesça. « Sondra, Ravenclaw de seconde année, et Esther, Hufflepuff de troisième année. »

« Oui, en effet. » confirma Sprout. « Malheureusement, elles ne se sont jamais entendues. Esther sent que sa mère donne bien plus d'attention à Sondra, alors que Sondra envie Esther pour ces meilleurs résultats. Vous voyez, Esther est une étudiante inhabituellement intelligente, et qui ne considère pas ses notes comme importantes. Sondra, malgré le fait qu'elle étudie aussi dur n'est pas capable de mémoriser des choses aussi facilement et comme résultat, ses notes sont plutôt moyennes. 

« Après le déjeuner ce jour-là, les deux filles se sont rencontrées dans le couloir de métamorphoses. » continua Flitwick. « Sondra se dirigeait en classe d'Histoire de la Magie, Esther et son amie Ambre en Latin. Sondra a entendu Esther dire combien elle n'était pas inquiète pour ses résultats du dernier test de latin puisqu'elle trouvait le latin très facile. Malheureusement, le latin est un des sujets que Sondra trouve des plus difficile, donc, dans un moment de colère, elle a jeté le sortilège furunculus sur sa sœur. Esther a répondu par une attaque physique plutôt que par un sortilège. Leurs compagnons ont essayé de les séparer, mais furent incapables de le faire tout d'abord, donc Amber a jeté un stupefy sur les deux filles ce qui a permis de les amener dans leurs classes respectives. L'origine du sortilège de désorientation reste inconnue cependant. Cela pourrait très bien avoir été jeté par le traître après tout, soit pour empêcher quelqu'un de le rattraper alors qu'il installait le pièce, ou pour que Harry est plus de difficulté à échapper à l'armure tombante. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir jeter le contre-sortilège également ? » demanda le Professeur Vector. « Nous savons que le traître n'a pas été attrapé en installant le piège, donc le premier scénario est que la personne qui a été frappée est passé devant le traître sans le remarquer. Si quelqu'un avait retiré le sortilège, alors, ils auraient su qui l'avait jeté en premier lieu et ils se seraient demandés pourquoi. Pour le second scénario où le sortilège a été jeté sur Harry. Cela l'a soit frappé, et l'a désorienté lorsque l'armure est tombée, soit il a manqué, et frappé le mur, ou peut-être l'armure, ou un objet inanimé. Le traître n'avait aucune raison de retirer le sortilège de Harry, et il n'y avait pas besoin de le faire sur un objet inanimé, puisque cela ne l'aurait pas affecté. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu une raison de jeter le contre-sortilège s'il avait vu le traître le jeter. Si oui, on nous l'aurait dit depuis longtemps. »

« Peut-être que le traître à retirer le sortilège de Harry après que l'armure soit tombée pour éviter sa détection par Madame Pomfrey. » suggéra Remus. 

« Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? » répondit Flitwick. « Il n'aurait pas été possible de tracer le jeteur à travers un sortilège actif, alors pourquoi s'en occuper ? Il y avait bien plus de risque à voir quelqu'un jeter le contre sortilège. »

« Peut-être que le traître n'était pas conscient que le sortilège ne pouvait pas être tracé ? » suggéra Remus. « Nous faisons face à un étudiant là, qui pourrait n'avoir que douze ans. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce qu'il ait toute la connaissance d'un tueur professionnel. »

« C'est un tueur professionnel. » fit remarquer McGonagall. 

« A l'entraînement. » ajouta Lucius. « Un professionnel adulte aurait difficilement manqué sa cible quatre fois comme ça. Cet enfant ne sait clairement pas ce qu'il fait. Il a sans doute reçu des instructions de Vous-Savez-Qui, ou plutôt d'un de ses Death-Eaters, et a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. »

« Nous pouvons toujours assumer que celui qui lui a dit d'utiliser un sortilège de désorientation lui a aussi dit que cela ne peut pas être tracé. » insista McGonagall.

« Cela dépendrait de combien notre Death-Eater théorique veut que notre traître réussisse. » dit Dumbledore. 

« Je doute que Voldemort donnerait un travail d'une telle importance à quelqu'un s'il a le moindre doute qu'il pourrait le saboter. » dit Flitwick. « Si le contact du traître n'est pas Voldemort lui-même, c'est quelqu'un dont Voldemort n'a aucun doute sur sa loyauté. »

« Un de ses hauts placés alors. » répondit Vector. « Mais comment contacte-il le traître ? Est-ce que nous devons commencer à lire les hiboux des enfants ? »

« Cela ne peut pas faire de mal de garder un œil sur des étudiants ayant des lettres inhabituelles. » concéda Dumbledore. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas lire tous leurs hiboux privés. Hogwarts est encore une école, pas un centre de sécurité. »

« Il y a une autre possibilité. » dit Flitwick interrompant le directeur qui était trop dans ses pensées pour même le remarquer. « Et si le sortilège avait manqué sa cible et avait frappé une autre personne ? Le traître devait s'assurer que cette personne soit tuée également. »

« Il n'a pas montré un tant soit peu de sécurité pour les étudiants autour de Harry dans ses attaques pour l'instant. » fir remarquer le Professeur Rosetta. « L'assiette explosive aurait pu facilement tuer plusieurs étudiants, l'armure aurait sans aucun doute pu frapper Miss Granger aussi bien que Harry, si elle n'avait pas rebondit, et cette dernière attaque a mis en danger la classe entière. »

« La personne qu'il a frappée était un ami alors. » décida Sprout. « Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas blesser. Un partenaire possible ? »

« Vous pensez que nous avons deux Death-Eaters dans l'école. » Lucius sembla si horrifié que Remus le crut pratiquement. 

Draco avait raison. Cet homme était vraiment un excellent acteur. 

« Aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse, Voldemort a pu réussir à infiltrer deux agents dans l'école, c'est toujours une possibilité. » dit Dumbledore calmement. « Il y a cependant un scénario plus probable, c'est que le traître a des amis qui ne savent rien de sa connexion avec Voldemort, des compagnons de sang pur qu'il considère digne de sa protection. »

« Il y avait des sangs purs dans la classe qu'il a attaqué aujourd'hui également. » fit remarquer Vector. « Draco Malfoy par exemple, Severus, Nott… »

« Severus ne prend pas Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. » lui rappela Dumbledore « Draco l'a cependant, ainsi que ces compagnons de sang pur, M. Crabbe et M. Goyle. Je crois que Miss Rashton est aussi une sang pur, ainsi que M. Weasley et Miss Brown. Notre traître se fiche clairement d'une grande partie des sangs purs, mais il pourrait tenir à quelques-uns. »

« Ce qui nous ramène à la question, qui. » dit Vector. 

« En effet. » confirma Dumbledore. « Je vais vérifier la nouvelle liste d'absence. Peut-être que cela nous donnera un indice. Pendant ce temps, envoyez s'il vous plait M. Nicodemus Hanson à mon bureau après le dîner. Je dois le questionner sur la dernière attaque. »

« Il était déjà en classe de Potions à ce moment-là. » fit remarquer Lucius. 

« Je sais Lucius. » le directeur acquiesça. « Ce qui est exactement ce que je trouve étrange. Vous voyez, il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour aller là de sa dernière classe, mais d'après Remus, il n'a pas séché la DCFM non plus. » 

« Peut-être qu'il connaît un raccourci. » suggéra Lucius. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois avoir une conversation sérieuse avec mon fils. »


	17. Questions

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 16 : Questions**

------

Nicodemus était au déjeuner, en train de manger sa soupe, et écoutant la discussion animée de ses ennuyeux compagnons de maison. Comment avait-il fini chez les Hufflepuff, il ne pouvait le dire. Il détestait les Hufflepuff.

En fait, Nicodemus détestait les gens. Ils étaient trop bruyants et pressés, s'attendant toujours à quelque chose. Par exemple, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se 'socialise'. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était supposé rester là, assis toute la journée, et baragouiner des imbécillités avec d'autres personnes qui lui répondraient autre chose, qu'il était supposé aller à des fêtes avec de la musique forte, et sauter comme un fou avec d'autres personnes, complètement saouls et bruyantes. On s'attendait également à ce qu'il boive de l'alcool et mange des bonbons. Nicodemus détestait l'alcool et les bonbons. Il préférait être sobre, et manger de la nourriture épicée.

Le pire était les événements journaliers dans la salle commune de Hufflepuff. Comme les sessions où des histoires étaient racontées par exemple. On s'attendait à ce qu'il descende dans la salle commune pleine, à s'asseoir sur le sol, s'il n'y avait plus de siège, et à écouter des histoires stupide de ses compagnons Hufflepuff, les inventant, ou en lisant de leur livre préféré, ou même dire ou lire une histoire lui-même. Contre l'inévitable ennui, il pouvait apporter quelque chose à dessiner, peindre, tricoter, ou coudre.

Puis, il y avait les soirées musique, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix dans son dortoir grâce au bruit et aux chants venant de la salle commune.

Pour le moment, ils dérangeaient son repas avec des théories sur la dernière attaque. Donc, le traître était un sixième année, n'est-ce pas ? Et un Animagus aussi ? Il pouvait devenir un yeti ?

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas en premier lieu mangé vivant cet idiot de Potter et ainsi arrêter de l'ennuyer ?

Bien sûr, Nicodemus ne pouvait pas dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il pensait de leurs théories. Pourquoi le faire ? S'il faisait part d'un nouvel argument dans la discussion, cela inciterait plus de débat, ce qui signifiait plus de bruit.

Dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il se dirigea vers son coin favori, à l'arrière dans un coin de la bibliothèque. C'était un petit peu trop sombre pour lire confortablement, donc pratiquement personne ne venait là, sauf les gens qui cherchaient un livre de cette section, et ceux-là restaient peu de temps.

Professeur Sprout se dirigeait vers eux. Nicodemus avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'elle voulait réduire au silence leur discussion. Elle allait probablement rendre des devoirs, ou demander des volontaires pour l'aider pour des plantes à nouveau. Parfois, elle joignait même les discussions.

« Nico ? »

Oh oui, et elle avait cette énervante habitude de leur donner à tous des surnoms.

« Oui, professeur ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir ?

« Le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau après le déjeuner, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » hurla Nicodemus.

Est-ce qu'il était sur le point de se faire expulser ? Mais pourquoi ? Être grognon ? Ce n'était pas un crime, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh, simplement quelques questions sur cette armure qui est tombée sur notre pauvre Harry, » expliqua Sprout.

« L'attaque de l'armure ? Mais je ne sais rien là-dessus. Je n'étais même pas sur ce niveau de tout l'après-midi. »

« Je suis sûre que le directeur a une bonne raison, » déclara professeur Sprout. « Il vous expliquera sans aucun doute lorsque vous le verrez. »

Nicodemus soupira. « Je suppose. Merci, professeur. »

Est-ce qu'il était soupçonné maintenant ? Mais il avait un alibi en béton. Il avait été en DCFM et était descendu en Potions de là. Il ne s'était même pas approcher du couloir de métamorphoses, un niveau au-dessus de la salle de classe de DCFM.

Mais, il se sentait tout de même terriblement nerveux alors qu'il attendait devant le bureau du directeur. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été une si bonne idée de venir là avant que Dumbledore ait quitté la grande salle ?

Et si le directeur ne le croyait pas ? Peut-être que le gant qu'il a égaré il y a trois semaines a été trouvé dans le couloir de métamorphose, et le directeur pensait maintenant qu'il était le traître ?

Qu'est-ce que ces parents diraient, s'il se faisait renvoy ?

Sur ce, le directeur arriva finalement.

« Ah, Mr Hanson. » dit Dumbledore. « Gummy bear. Allez, entrez. »

Nicodemus cligna des yeux stupidement. Gummy bear ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore veut dire par gummy bear ?

Cela lui prit un moment pour décider que la remarque ne lui était probablement pas destinée en premier lieu, mais il se dépêcha de suivre le directeur.

« Prenez un siège, » l'invita Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils atteignirent son bureau, « bonbon au citron ? »

« Non, merci, » déclina Nicodemus. Il détestait les bonbons.

Mais si Dumbledore lui avait offert du pepperoni… mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun pepperoni par ici.

« Professeur Sprout a dit que vous vouliez me voir pour l'attaque de l'armure ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne sais rien là-dessus. Je suis allé directement au cours de DCFM après avoir quitté la Grande salle et de là et je suis allé directement en potions. »

« Professeur Malfoy m'a informé que vous êtes en fait arrivé plus tôt en cours. Il clame que vous étiez là avant que son autre classe ne soit même partie, » dit Dumbledore.

« Oui, ils étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires lorsque je suis entré. » confirma Nicodemus.

« Et professeur Lupin clame que personne n'a quitté le cours plus tôt, » continua le directeur. « Cela prend à peu près cinq minutes pour aller de la salle de classe de DCFM à celle de potions à une allure normale, peut-être un peu moins, si vous êtes rapide. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu arriver si tôt si vous êtes vraiment aller en DCFM, hm ? »

« Oh, mais j'y suis allé, » s'exclama Nicodemus. « Le professeur Lupin a fait l'appel. Demandez-lui tout simplement. Il a coché mon nom sur la liste. »

« Alors comment êtes-vous arrivez si tôt en potions ? »

« J'ai couru, » admit Nicodemus. « J'ai couru durant tout le chemin de DCFM à la classe de Potions. Demandez simplement à Inès Ivory. Je me souviens qu'elle a fait un commentaire lorsqu'elle m'a vu entrer dans la classe, sans le souffle. »

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant. « Donc Miss Ivory vous a vu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait lorsque vous êtes entr ? »

« Elle était… » Qu'est-ce que Inès faisait ? Oh oui ! « Elle était à côté de l'évier. En train de laver son chaudron, je pense. »

« Qui est-ce que vous vous rappelez avoir vu d'autre ? Où étaient ces personnes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? »

D'abord Nicodemus fut confus par la question, puis il réalisa que Dumbledore avait probablement l'intention de demander à Inès et peut-être à d'autres la même question pour comparer leurs histoires. Lorsqu'elles concorderont, il devra le croire.

« Le professeur Malfoy était à son bureau. Il a levé la tête de ce qu'il écrivait et m'a sourit. » Qu'est ce qu'avait fait le reste des étudiants cependant ? Qui était supposé être en clase. « Linda Lost était derrière Inès, attendant d'utiliser l'évier également…. Je pense que Sébastien Highflyer était avec ce groupe également. Roland Hinks était en train de laver sa table, et un Gryffindor essayait de lui prendre l'éponge des mains. Je ne sais pas le nom des Gryffindor dans cette classe. »

« C'est bon. » Dumbledore acquiesça. « Dites-moi simplement ce que vous savez. »

« Lionel Fitter était en train de ranger ses affaires. » continua Nicodemus. « Et Pat Footer était en train de ramasser des ingrédients tombés à l'arrière. Rosalind Monk et Lisa-Beth Holster étaient en train de parler et Martina Horace était en train de rire, probablement après ce qu'avait dit Catherine Cree. En dernier, Cath était en train de trier des ingrédients à côté d'elle.

« Et les Gryffindor ? Quelqu'un que vous avez reconnu ? » avança Dumbledore.

« Deux de l'équipe de Quidditch. Bell et Spinet, je pense. Elles étaient au bureau à côté de la porte. Puis il y avait deux filles derrière elles qui semblaient apparemment chercher un objet égaré. Un garçon était en train de réparer une moitié de chaudron fondu, et il y avait une autre fille qui parlait à un garçon qui était assis en face de son chaudron. Puis à côté de lui, il y avait un garçon qui semblait avoir des problèmes à différencier ses ingrédients. »

Nicodemus regarda Dumbledore avec espérance, mais le directeur resta silencieux. « C'est tout, monsieur. »

« Hm. » commenta Dumbledore. « Intéressant. Il aurait dû y avoir deux garçons de Gryffindor en plus, mais je suppose que tu aurais pu avoir oublier deux personnes que tu ne connaissais pas. »

Nicodemus fixa le directeur. Pourquoi était-ce important ? Il avait donné une description plutôt bonne du lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Il était actuellement surpris de voir combien il s'en souvenait.

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous couru en cours, si vous n'étiez pas en retard ? » demanda soudainement le directeur.

« J'étais impatient d'y aller, puisque j'aime les Potions. » répondit rapidement Nicodemus.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Je voulais poser une question au professeur Malfoy. » corrigea-t-il.

« Et quelle question était-ce, qu'il était si important, ne permettant pas d'attendre les quelques minutes qui t'aurait fait marcher jusqu'à la classe ? » Le directeur lui souriait encore, semblant tout savoir.

Maudit soit-il. Comment avait-il été capable de reconnaître un mensonge comme ça ?

« C'était… Je ne voulais simplement pas que quelqu'un sache que je lui ai demandé ça, donc j'espérai arriver là-bas avant mes camarades, et lui parler en privé, » dit Nicodemus, cherchant une échappatoire. « C'est un peu embarrassant. »

« Mais alors, vous auriez pu attendre pour lui demander après les cours, » commenta Dumbledore. « J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup d'étudiants demandent à parler au professeur Malfoy en privé en dehors des heures de cours. »

Nicodemus soupira, et accepta le fait qu'il devait apparemment dire la vérité. « Très bien, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le professeur Malfoy ou la classe de Potions. J'ai eu une altercation avec un des étudiants âgés durant la pause déjeuner, et ils étaient encore bien en colère contre moi. J'avais peur qu'ils puissent m'attaquer durant la pause, donc je voulais être en cours avant qu'ils ne puissent me trouver. »

Malheureusement, cela sembla attirer l'intérêt de Dumbledore. Il regarda Nicodemus avec un regard encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait vu auparavant.

« Vous aviez peur de ces autres étudiants ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ils sont plus vieux que moi, et ils étaient trois. J'étais seul, » fit remarquer Nicodemus.

« Qui étaient ces étudiants ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Écoutez, nous avons réglé ça entre nous. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de m'attaquer. Ils sont plutôt sympa et je m'entends bien avec eux habituellement. Je me suis simplement emporté lors de cette dispute. » Il sourit timidement. « Je ne suis pas particulièrement bon lorsqu'il s'agit de comprendre les intentions des gens. »

« Je comprends, mais j'aimerai quand même connaître leurs noms, » insista Dumbledore.

Nicodemus soupira à nouveau. Il détestait dénoncer des gens potentiellement dangereux.

« Ce sont des Slytherin. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis emporté, je suppose. La mauvaise réputation de la maison, vous savez. »

« Qui ? » lui rappela gentiment Dumbledore.

« Stephan LaCroix, Lionel Bardon, et cet autre septième année dans leur équipe, Davids. Je ne connais pas son prénom. Je ne fais habituellement que parler à Stephan et Lionel. J'ai simplement peur qu'ils amènent Davids avec eux, s'ils veulent m'enseigner une leçon. »

« Benjamin, » apporta Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? » demanda Nicodemus. « Erm… Je veux dire : Je vous demande pardon ? »

Dumbledore le regarda joyeusement et lui sourit. « Le prénom de Mr Dadids est Benjamin. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que Nicodemus pensa à dire.

« Merci pour m'avoir éclairé, Mr Hanson. » Dumbledore sourit. « Vous pouvez maintenant retourner en cours. J'ai peur de vous avoir déjà garder trop longtemps ici. »

« Merci, directeur. » répondit rapidement Nicodemus, se dépêchant de sortir avant que Dumbledore ne puisse changer d'avis.

Il espérait seulement que cette discussion n'aurait aucune conséquence pour lui plus tard.

------

Draco reçut la convocation au bureau de son père d'un première année nerveux après la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Lui et Severus avaient été sur le point d'aller au bureau du directeur, espérant voir Dumbledore seul pour qu'ils puissent échanger des informations sur le derniers incidents. Le manque de connaissance sur tous les faits et gestes des différentes classes poussait Severus à bout.

En conséquence, Draco se sentait plutôt énervé lorsqu'il arriva au vieux cellier.

« Vous vouliez me voir, père ? »

Lucius était assis à son bureau, les jambes croisées sur la table, en train de lire son journal. Draco assuma que c'était une amélioration puisqu'il ne l'avait apparemment pas lu en cours, encore. Peut-être qu'il apprenait à se comporter comme un professeur après tout.

Sous la table, le cinquième année Colin Creevey récurait le sol avec une Tilly légèrement secouée. Draco se demanda combien de coups l'elfe de maison avait reçu avant que Lucius n'est retiré ses pieds de sous le bureau pour la laisser travailler.

« En effet, » confirma Lucius, et le regard qu'il envoya à son fils lui disait que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. « Creevey ! »

« Oui, Monsieur ? » demanda prudemment Colin. Apparemment, il avait aussi remarqué que Lucius n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« L'elfe peut terminer à partir de maintenant. Allez aider Mallister avec le sol de la salle de classe, » ordonna Lucius.

Colin jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. « Oui, monsieur. »

Le Gryffindor se précipita pratiquement vers la porte. Draco n'avait aucune idée de qui Mallister était, mais, c'était probablement un étudiant plus jeune, puisque les noms des plus âgés lui étaient connus. Peut-être que Colin avait vu cela comme une chance de se débarrasser du récurage et de donner des ordres à Mallister.

Se souvenant des détentions de Ron, Draco ne pouvait pas refuser à Colin cette chance. Il devait être en train de maudire sa chance de lui avoir donné l'aide de l'elfe, mais de l'avoir forcé à rester sous les yeux de Lucius tout le temps.

« J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir une discussion avec le loup-garou aujourd'hui. Claudo. » annonça Lucius, et avec un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, la porte se claqua derrière le Gryffindor. « Et il a mentionné qu'il n'était pas très heureux de tes performances dans sa classe dernièrement. »

« Je suis le seul étudiant qui n'a eu aucune expérience avec les protections auparavant. » essaya d'expliquer Draco. « Même les Sang-de-Bourbe Hufflepuff en connaissent pour protéger les plantes. Je suppose que Sprout les leur a enseignées. En ce qui concerne les autres, ce sont leurs parents bien sûr. J'ai un peu de rattrapage à faire, mais la plupart de mes protections marchent aussi bien que celles du reste de la classe maintenant. »

Cette dernière affirmation était un mensonge, mais Draco espérait que Lupin n'avait pas été très spécifique sur ses échecs. Il avait été capable de jeter tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris en classe, après tout, même s'ils étaient plus faibles que la plupart de ceux des Hufflepuffs, et certains ont du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises.

« Installer des protection est l'unes des choses que les Hufflepuff font bien. » continua-t-il. Le visage de son père s'assombrit. Cela n'avait apparemment pas été la bonne chose à dire. « Je leur montrerais une fois qu'il s'agira de détruire les protections. Je parie qu'aucun d'eux n'a eu les excellentes leçons que vous m'avez données. »

« Hufflepuff, » accusa Lucius. « Mon fils échoue à quelque chose qu'un maudit Huff peut faire. Il n'y a rien qu'un Hufflepuff fait bien, Draco. Ils sont stupides, aussi lents que des Squibs. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que j'attendais de toi les meilleures notes dans toutes tes classes ? Lorsque j'avais ton âge, je faisais de mon mieux. J'étais de loin le meilleur étudiant en DCFM et nous avions cela avec des Ravenclaw, pas avec des Hufflepuff stupides. »

'Heureusement que ce n'était pas avec Gryffindor.' Pensa Draco, mais il garda sagement cela pour lui-même. Il savait qui, durant ses classes, son père, avait eu les meilleurs résultats en DCFM aux OWL et aux NEWT. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mentionner ce nom en face de son père cependant.

« J'ai honoré le nom de notre famille, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de nous faire honte avec ton manque de volonté dans le moindre petit effort, » continua Lucius. « Je suis heureux que ta mère ne soit pas au courant des nouvelles de ta dernière honte. Des cours de rattrapage. De rattrapage ! »

Draco grimaça et fixa le sol. Par terre, il y avait toujours Tilly en train de frotter et qui caressait occasionnellement ses chaussures pour le réconforter. Alors maintenant, l'elfe de maison battu de son père avait pitié de lui ?

Non, elle n'était pas l'elfe de son père, se souvint-il. Elle était un fier elfe de Hogwarts, et un agent de Severus qui se collait à Lucius dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité du traître et ses plans. Elle ne supportait que cet abus dans le but d'aider à protéger Hogwarts et ses étudiants.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle le regarda. 'C'est bon, petite. Si tu peux supporter ça, moi aussi.' Après tout, il était habitué aux leçons de son père. Il les avait entendu depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe, et une fille en plus. » Lucius avait apparemment atteint le sujet d'Hermione Granger battant Draco sur plusieurs sujets chaque année. « Cette petite nuisance aux cheveux ébouriffés… »

Ah, alors son apparence ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Draco se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui ait offerts des conseils sur comment aller à ses cours. Draco réprima un soupir, et le laissa parler. Une fois que son père aura fini, il pourra partir. Tilly ne pourrait pas.

Au moins, Lucius s'était souvenu de faire sortir le Gryffindor, même si cela n'aidait pas beaucoup. Après tout, Ron avait entendu la dernière réprimande. Tous les Gryffindor étaient probablement déjà au courant.

Draco dut se forcer à se rappeler que Lucius était simplement un bon père. Bien sûr, les Gryffindor avaient entendu la même chose de leur père. Il devrait avoir pitié de ceux qui n'avaient pas de pères s'occupant d'eux, il ne les enviait pas. Mais, il souhaitait tout de même que cela soit déjà fini.

Il se demanda ce que Severus pourrait avoir appris du directeur. Est-ce qu'il se souviendrait de demander les options des cinquièmes années ? Et où les septièmes années avaient été durant la dernière attaque ? Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall avait découvert quelque chose sur ces mystérieux sortilèges de métamorphose ?

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? » le menaça Lucius.

« Oui, père. Bien sûr, Père. » Il pouvait seulement espérer que Lucius ne lui demanderait pas de répéter ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire.

« Et bien, ne reste pas planter là comme un idiot. N'as-tu rien à dire pour te défendre ? Parles ! »

Oups, maintenant, il était sur un terrain miné. Le silence ne ferait que rendre son père fou de rage, mais aussi une réponse.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, tous les autres étaient déjà préparé. Je n'avais aucune idée que les protections pouvaient être aussi difficile. »

« Ne me réponds pas. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses pathétiques, » siffla Lucius.

'Alors pourquoi en avez vous demander ?' pensa Draco, mais il resta silencieux. 'Décidez-vous.'

« Difficile ! Des protections difficiles, » se moqua Lucius. « Les protections sont simplement les sortilèges les plus faciles existants. »

'Mais bien sûr.' pensa Draco. 'Dès le moment où tu ne considères pas comme étant un sortilège tout ce qui est au-dessus des OWL.'

« Même le dernier des Hufflepuff peut faire un simple mur de protection dans son sommeil. » continua Lucius.

'J'ai remarqué.' Pensa Draco. 'Seulement, vous ne me l'avez jamais enseigné.'

« Oui Draco, des Hufflepuff. Même le plus lent des Hufflepuff trouverait cela facile. Seul mon fils inutile trouve cela trop difficile. »

Et il continua, et continua. Ce fut l'heure du dîner lorsque Lucius autorisa finalement Draco à partir.

------

« Mr. Hanson m'a donné une description d'où était tous les Hufflepuff lorsqu'il est entré dans la classe de Potions ce jour-là, » dit Albus à Severus. « S'il disait la vérité, ils étaient tous en cours. S'il ne la disait pas, il était vraiment un bon menteur. »

Severus acquiesça. Il avait pris le risque de reprendre son corps d'adulte lorsqu'il fut dans le bureau du directeur. Ils auraient un avertissement avant que quelqu'un n'arrive grâce à la gargouille du directeur, et les escaliers mouvant qui menait au bureau.

« Est-ce que vous lui avez demandé pour les Gryffindor ? »

« Bien sûr. » déclara Albus. « Il put nommer seulement Miss Bell, et Miss Spinet, cependant, Mr Hanson ne semble pas connaître beaucoup d'étudiants en dehors de sa propre année et de sa maison. »

« Il n'est pas une personne très sociale. » confirma Severus. « Il garde habituellement tout pour lui-même. »

« Il m'a tout de même décrit les activités des Gryffindor, et a mentionné trois autres filles. »

« Alors toutes les filles de Gryffindor ont été comptées. » Severus acquiesça. « Bien. Et les garçons ? »

« Malheureusement, Mr Hanson ne s'en souvenait que de trois, mais il s'est accordé sur le fait qu'il pourrait très bien ne pas se souvenir des deux autres. » Albus soupira. « Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas qui nous ratons. »

Severus pensa pendant un moment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos de ceux qu'il a vu ? »

« Seulement qu'un était assis en face de son chaudron alors que tous les autres étaient en train de nettoyer… »

« Hendric le Dernier. » diagnostiqua Severus avec un peu d'amusement. « Mr First est toujours le dernier à faire quelque chose. »

Albus le regarda avec surprise. « Tu penses que tu peux identifier les étudiants par leurs activités ? »

« Peut-être. » concéda Severus. « Je connais leur comportement habituel durant un cours de Potions. Si Hanson décrit quelque chose de typique, je serai capable de reconnaître l'étudiant. »

« Le Gryffindor suivant avait apparemment des problèmes à différencier ses ingrédients. » continua promptement Albus.

« Louis l'aveugle. » Severus ne le déçut pas. « Vous le connaissez sans doute en tant que Mr Harringer. Il a peut-être besoin de lunettes plus forte. »

Albus lui sourit, paraissant heureux. « Et le dernier était en train d'essayer un reparo sur son chaudron à moitié fondu. »

« Zackary Melter. » Severus sourit.

Albus le regarda, attendant quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Ce garçon n'a pas besoin de surnom. Son nom de famille est plus que suffisant. »

« Oui, je suppose. » admit le directeur. « Il reste donc Mr Alcott et Mr Barnes. »

« Qui avaient tous deux un alibi pour le premier incident. » reporta Severus après un coup d'œil sur sa liste de suspects. « Si cela devait être quelqu'un, cela serait Alcott. Il avait Divination. Je doute que Barnes aurait pu se glisser hors de son cours d'arithmancie sans se faire remarquer. »

« Victoria est plutôt dure à tromper. » confirma Albus. « Sybil cependant… »

« Il y a toujours une possibilité que Melter est convaincu quelqu'un d'autre de réparer son chaudron. » suggéra Severus. « Même si j'en doute. Ses compagnons de classe savent tous que c'est un sans espoir. »

« Maintenant, la nouvelle attaque, » décida Severus. « Voici la liste d'alibis. Les commentaires de Lucius pourraient se révéler intéressant. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Oh, et nous avons réussi à remonter le furunculus et les stupefy vers un combat entre les sœurs Summer. Il n'y avait pas eu de sortilège de désorientation d'utilisé dans celui-là cependant, ce qui est plutôt étrange. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'indications d'un second combat ? »

« À peu près sûr, à moins que cela ne fut un combat au poing où il n'y eut qu'un sortilège jeté. » confirma Albus. « Nous sommes arrivés à deux théories possibles pour découvrir la raison de l'utilisation du sortilège de désorientation et de son contre sortilège par le traître. »

« Et alors ? »

« Oui, la première est qu'il ne savait pas que le sortilège ne pouvait pas être tracé, et l'a retiré de Harry une fois que l'armure fut tombée. La seconde nous dit qu'il a frappé accidentellement un ami ou un allié qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en danger. »

« Je doute que le traître en ait beaucoup. » commenta Severus. « Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Cela ne ferait pas de mal de regarder à nouveau la salle de métamorphose, le couloir de métamorphose, et au niveau de la hutte de Hagrid. » suggéra Albus.

Severus se renfrogna. « Je doute fortement que je puisse trouver quelque chose que vous et le professeur McGonagall n'ayez pas encore découvert. »

« Tu pourrais entendre quelque chose cependant. Là-dessus ou sur l'enchantement du changement de couleur. »

« Est-ce que vous avez au moins considéré que cela aurait pu être une fille en train de se remaquiller ? » remarqua Severus. « Elle aurait pu décider que la couleur de ses lèvres n'était pas bonne pour l'occasion, ou que ses ongles polis n'allaient pas avec ses yeux. »

« Je sais que le sortilège de changement de couleur n'est probablement pas important. » admit Albus. « Mais ceux de métamorphose le serait. Garde simplement tes oreilles ouvertes. »

Severus acquiesça. « Encore une chose. Je dois savoir les options des cinquièmes années. »

« Pour tous ? »

« Au moins ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Études Muggle. »

Albus sortit à nouveau le livre des étudiants. « Nous allons être en retard pour le dîner. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il restera suffisamment de nourriture, et nous pourrons toujours aller aux cuisines un peu plus tard. »

« D'abord les Gryffindor ? » Albus sourit. « Ou préférerais-tu les Slytherin ? »

« Ravenclaw, » dit Severus calmement. « Ce sont ceux qui étaient le plus susceptibles de passer dans le couloir de métamorphose après une heure d'étude. »

« Très bien alors, Ravenclaw. » annonça le directeur. « Mr Ahles Ursus prends Études Muggles et Arithmancie. »

« Pas Soin aux Créatures Magiques ? » demanda Severus. « Décevant. »

« Pourquoi le devrait-il ? » demanda Albus, confus.

« Et bien, avec un nom comme Ursus. » Severus sourit. « Hagrid l'aurait adoré. »

Albus se mit à rire. « Le latin d'Hagrid est plutôt mauvais cependant. Miss Downs Dunja, Divination, et Anciennes Runes. C'était une de celles à avoir une heure d'étude. Puis, nous avons Miss Dorris Sheila, avec Études Muggle et Anciennes Runes, et Mr Farman Jens qui prend la même chose. »

« Études Muggles semblent plutôt populaire pour cette année. » remarqua Severus.

« Beaucoup de Ravenclaw n'aiment pas vraiment le travail à l'extérieur. » dit Albus avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Et beaucoup de Hufflepuff ont peur des cours de Hagrid. Le refus des Slytherin de prendre Études Muggles ne fait que renforcer ça. Miss Gale Bianca prend Arithmancie et Anciennes Runes. »

« Voilà qui ressemble plus à une Ravenclaw pour moi. »

« Miss Hutchings Minx, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie. » continua le directeur.

« Et bien, cela doit définitivement rendre Hagrid heureux. »

« Miss Lovegood Luna, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Anciennes Runes. Nous sommes probablement heureux que celle-là n'est pas choisi Divination, » commenta Albus. « Qui sait ce que Sybil aurait fait pour elle. Mr Norris Raphaël, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie, Mr Pelt Christopher, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination, et Mr Svenson Lars, Étude Muggle et Arithmancie. »

« Alors Dunja Downs et Bianca Gale sont les seules qui ont actuellement une heure d'étude ? » Severus soupira. « Ils ne sont pas exactement mes premiers suspects. »

« Mais ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Albus. « Cela réduit ton nombre de suspects. Quelle maison est-ce que tu veux avoir ensuite ? »

« Slytherin. » décida Severus.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Albus tourna la page. « Ah oui, Miss Ardlay Clapurnia, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Arithmancie, une combinaison Slytherin plutôt typique. Puis nous avons Miss Crowsand Paula, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie également. »

« Je ne suspectatai pas Paula de toute façon. » Severus soupira.

« Mr Elvers Nicholas, Arithmancie et Anciennes Runes. Voilà un suspect. »

« Pour meurtre de Death-Eaters, peut-être. » Severus renifla. « Le garçon est devenu orphelin à cause de Death-Eaters. Une des dernières attaques avant la chute de Voldemort. Il cherche à se venger, pas à les joindre. »

« Et bien, et Mr Mattels Hieronymus, Arithmancie, et Anciennes Runes également ? »

« Mieux, mais il semble avoir un alibi pour le deuxième incident. » Severus soupira. « Qui d'autres ? »

« Miss McKinnon Laurissa, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie, et Miss Morrel Lupa, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Anciennes Runes. »

« Une autre qui rendrait Hagrid heureux. » remarqua Severus. « Et il est probablement le seul professeur qui est heureux avec Lupa. De petites attentions que je n'ai vu envers personne incluant Greenie. »

« Ses notes ne sont pas mauvaises. » commenta Albus.

« Elle est intelligente. » expliqua Severus. « Très intelligence. Si elle pouvait seulement s'asseoir pendant une demi-heure pour étudier elle serait l'une des meilleures étudiantes. »

« Une autre enfant abusée ? » demanda tristement Albus.

« Probablement. » Severus soupira. « Tu sais, sous les lois Muggles, nous pourrions faire quelque chose. »

« Le ministère sait ce qu'ils font. »

« Bien sûr. » Le sarcasme dans la voix de Severus était difficile à rater.

Il avait vu le ministère échouer trop souvent, et combien cela serait efficace contre l'abus, si seulement l'enfant abusé, une fois en âge, ou un parent pouvait le dire.

« Ensuite ? » demanda-t-il à Albus, essayant de se distraire.

« Mr Perkins Marvin, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Anciennes Runes, Mr Renard Remy, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie, Miss Soerens Nike, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Anciennes Runes, et Miss Syrer Patrick, Arithmancie et Ancienne Runes. Est-ce que nous devons également faire les Gryffindor et Hufflepuff ? » Albus commençait à s'énerver.

« Soit cela, soit tu me donnes une liste plus tard. » menaça Severus.

« Oh Mally fait liste ! » annonça une voix criarde de quelque part derrière Albus. « Mally a besoin de quelque chose à faire pour Messieurs. »

L'elfe de maison était apparemment en train de s'occuper du feu. Elle était l'unes des elfes les plus jeunes au service de Hogwarts, et était connu pour causer des problèmes.

Ce n'était pas que Mally n'était pas impatiente de Servir. Elle était un elfe doux, et aimait travailler, mais elle provoquait malheureusement beaucoup d'accident. À l'origine, elle faisait parti du personnel de la cuisine, mais elle fut vite bannie à cause du fait que sa cuisine n'était simplement pas mangeable. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir doser correctement les épices, et avait tendance à confondre le sucre et le sel. Après avoir été forcer de jeter cinq gâteaux au chocolat entier à cause du fort goût salé, les elfes de cuisine avait unanimement déclaré qu'elle allait être assignée ailleurs.

En conséquence, Mally a fini dans le groupe des nettoyeurs et travaillaient directement sous Argus Filch. Elle s'appliquait à nettoyer les sols et les murs, mais continuait à renverser accidentellement ses sceaux. Après la troisièmes fois où le gardien avait glissé dans l'une de ses flaques, il lui avait interdit de travailler avec de l'eau, ce qui avait réduit ses devoirs à entretenir les feus, et à récolter le linge sale.

« Mally faire, oui ? »

Albus lui sourit avec amusement. « Est-ce que tu sais comment écrire ? »

« Oui, Mally sait comment écrire. » l'elfe acquiesça. « Mally faire, oui ? »

« Très bien. » Albus acquiesça. « Alors prend un peu de parchemin, et… » Il hésita, « un pinceau. » décida-t-il alors. « Et copie cette liste, et celle sur la page suivante. Lorsque tu auras fini, mets la liste sur le lit de Severus dans le dortoir des Slytherin, mais que l'on ne te voit pas, et ne parles à personne de ce travail. »

« Oui Monsieur ! » cria Mally de joie. « Mally doit dire à personne. Mally est bon elfe. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. » Albus lui sourit, et Mally sauta de fierté.

------

Draco sembla maussade lorsque Severus arriva finalement dans la grande salle.

« Où étais tu ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Je te le dirai plus tard. » répondit Severus, regardant ensuite leurs curieux compagnons. « C'est une longue histoire et je veux ton opinion sur plusieurs choses que j'ai découvertes. Pour le moment, j'ai trop faim. »

« Sniff ! » confirma Greenie, essayant de se libérer de sa main pour avoir de la nourriture. »

La soupe était déjà en train de refroidir, découvrit Severus dès qu'il eut servi le hérisson. Mais, il aurait très faim ce soir s'il ne mangeait pas.

« Alors, comment la discussion avec ton père s'est-elle passée ? » demanda-t-il à Draco, se distrayant.

« Il a découvert nos cours de rattrapages. » grogna Draco.

« Et bien, nous savons qu'il les découvrirait. » commenta Severus.

« Il dit que les protections sont faciles. » Draco soupira.

« Elles le sont. » confirma Grégory. « Lupin dit que j'ai amélioré mes résultats grâce à elles. Mes meilleurs résultats. »

« Parce que ta mère te les a enseigné lorsque tu étais petit. » Draco fit la moue. « Mon père m'a seulement enseigné à les détruire. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu Neville ? » interrompit Severus avant que la mauvaise humeur de Draco puisse avoir des conséquences pour Grégory.

« Non, je pense qu'il est encore à l'infirmerie. » répondit Draco, faisait un geste de la tête vers la place vide à la table des Gryffindor. « Potter va bien cependant. Il ne boîte plus que légèrement maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire à sa chance parfois. »

« Oui, c'est comme s'il était immortel. » Pansy se renfrogna.

« En parlant de Potter et son assassin. » dit Théodore soudainement.

Les autres le fixèrent de surprise. Il s'était baladé durant tout l'après-midi en ne donnant des réponses que d'une syllabe, s'il y répondait, et il avait déplacé la nourriture dans son assiette plutôt que de la manger. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il parle si soudainement.

« Il est peut-être immortel mais nous ne le sommes pas. » continua Théodore ne semblant pas déranger par les regards surprit. « J'ai réfléchi sur ce 'traître' comme tout le monde l'appelle, et je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un l'arrête. »

« N'étais-tu pas celui qui m'a dit que tu voulais d'abord protéger Potter ? » lui rappela Severus.

« Oui, mais c'était avant que je n'y pense. » insista Théodore. « Tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là Severus. Ce yéti aurait pu réduire n'importe lequel d'entre nous en pièce. Ce traître se fiche de qui il met en danger en dehors de Potter, et c'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'un innocent soit blessé ou tué. Je ne veux pas être celui-là, mais puisque le traître est plus susceptible d'être dans notre classe, je suis vraiment à risque. »

Théodore regarda ses compagnons, dont la plupart ne regardait pas ses yeux.

« Il ne l'est pas. » dit Severus dans le silence inconfortable.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Estella, qui jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette. « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« C'est simple. » Severus sourit. « Toi, Blaise, Grégory, Vincent, Théodore, et Juliana étaient en Arithmancie avec moi lorsque le balai de Potter s'est brisé. Puisqu'on ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois, et que je sais que personne n'a quitté cette classe, aucun de vous n'aurait pu le faire. Draco, Pansy et Millicent était avec moi lorsque cette armure est tombée. Nous étions encore dans le coin et vous n'auriez pas pu jeter un sortilège de séparation à travers les murs, en dehors du fait que nous ne pouvions pas voir où Potter était à ce moment-là non plus. »

Des sourires soulagés s'étalèrent sur le visage de plusieurs de ses compagnons de classe. Ils commençaient à mieux respirer.

« Ce n'était cependant pas la classe entière. » fit remarquer Estella. « Tu as oublié quelqu'un. »

Des regards alarmés se tournèrent vers elle, puis allèrent lentement vers Alice Mortimer alors que les Slytherin réalisaient un par un qui manquait sur la liste.

Alice les regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Alice fut celle qui a tout d'abord suggéré que c'était quelqu'un de notre classe, » leur rappela Draco. « Pourquoi voudrait-elle attirer l'attention sur elle-même si elle était celle qui l'avait fait ? »

« Elle n'a pas non plus de bonnes connections avec des Death-Eaters. » ajouta Severus. « Voldemort n'aurait pas choisi un étranger total. Le traître est sans doute quelqu'un d'une famille qui l'a bien servi depuis un moment, l'enfant, ou le petit-enfant d'un serviteur en qui il a confiance. »

« Comment sais tu que les Mortimer n'ont pas travaillé pour lui pendant tout ce temps ? » défia Estella.

Severus aurait pu dire qu'il connaissait tous les hauts Death-Eaters, ou simplement leur indiquer discrètement qu'il avait des connections, mais cela révélerait le fait qu'il se souvenait encore de sa vie adulte. Si cette information était transmise à Lucius, sa couverture serait grillée. Il était absolument sûr que le traître n'était pas un de ses compagnons de classe, mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres étudiants autour d'eux qui pourrait entendre, et même quelqu'un qui n'était pas le traître pourrait le rapporter à Lucius, et dire la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment sans le vouloir.

« Draco le saurait, » dit-il à la place. « Il a des connections, et il a dit que personne n'avait jamais mentionné les Mortimer. »

« Alors, tu penses que c'est un de nos compagnons de classes d'une autre maison ? » dit Théodore, scannant les rangs des sixièmes années de Ravenclaw.

« Cela se pourrait. » admit Severus. « Mais personnellement, je suspecte LaCroix. »

« Il n'était pas au cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. » lui rappela Pansy.

« Il avait une heure d'études. » dit Severus. « Je l'ai vu dans les couloirs après que le cours fut commencé. »

« Nicodemus Hanson a été appelé dans le bureau du directeur aujourd'hui après le déjeuner. » les infirma Juliana. « Je dirai que c'est lui. »

« Hieronymus Mattels. » suggéra Blaise. « Il est resté seul durant toute l'année. Il se montre à peine dans la salle commune. »

« Il passe cependant la plupart de son temps avec son frère. » fit remarquer Théodore. « Je dirai que c'est Finnigan. Il s'est comporté étrangement durant les cours de Potions durant toute l'année. Fabriquer des potions contrôlant l'esprit tout le temps et se coller au Professeur Malfoy. »

« Beaucoup de personnes se collent aux professeurs, et les potions noires sont intéressantes. » argumenta Millicent. « Mais qui dit que Maximius n'a rien à avoir dans tout ça ? Il pourrait assister Hieronymus lors des attaques. »

« Pas les Gryffindor. » insista Théodore. « Ils ne se collent jamais aux professeurs Slytherin. C'est une sorte de code de l'honneur pour eux, je pense. Je dirai toujours Finnigan. »

« Finnigan. » s'accorda Vincent. « Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? »

Draco lui cligna des yeux pendant un moment puis prit un suspect sur leur liste pratiquement au hasard. « Gaia Ushton. Ou peut être Curtis Marston, ou Bran Lewis, Orson ou Parker. »

« Ce sont principalement des troisièmes années, Draco. » dit Blaise, reniflant.

« Exactement. » Draco acquiesça. « Ils savent déjà comment fait un charme de séparation, mais rien de plus puissant. Et les charmes de séparation sont exactement ce que le traître utilise dans la plupart de ses attaques. Ne pensez-vous pas que Finnigan et Hieronymus aurait quelque chose de plus effectif dans leur arsenal ? Pourquoi se limiter à des charmes de séparations ? Je dirais que notre traître n'a rien de mieux, c'est pour cette raison. »

« Mais pourquoi vous-savez-qui ferait-il confiance à un troisième année ? » demanda Alice. « Ne préférerait-il pas quelqu'un de plus âg ? Pourquoi n'utiliserait-il pas Draco par exemple. »

« Parce qu'il sait probablement que je ne le ferais pas. » déclara Draco. « Je n'aime peut-être pas les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je suppose que quelqu'un a dû lui dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de le rejoindre. »

Grégory le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Tu ne veux pas devenir un Death-Eater ? »

« Non. » répondit Draco. « Je pensais que joueur de Quidditch ou que professeur me conviendrait mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Grégory. « Les Death-Eaters sont cool. »

« Les Death-Eaters se font tuer, Grégory. » fit remarquer Severus.

« Les Death-Eaters combattent. » dit Draco. « et dans un combat, tu vois beaucoup de gens se faire tuer. Il est assez difficile pour moi de regarder Potter tomber de son balai. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu vraiment peur lorsque le yéti fut libéré. Ce n'était pas simplement pour moi. »

« J'ai fui. » dit Blaise, fixant son assiette. « Tu es resté. Si être un Death-Eater n'est pas pour toi, alors et pour moi ? »

« Tu n'as pas à devenir un Death-Eater. » suggéra Severus. « Aucun de nous ne pensera moins de toi, si tu choisis une route différente. Et personne ne peut te blâmer pour avoir fui non plus. Nous sommes ceux qui sont intelligents, tu te rappelles ? C'est les Gryffindor qui sont supposés être braves. »

« Et ils ont aussi couru. » s'accorda Estella. « Même Weasley, qui est supposé être le meilleur ami de Potter. »

« Je paris que le père de Weasley ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il devienne un Death-Eater cependant. » dit Blaise. « Ou un Auror. » ajouta-t-il après un moment. « Il peut simplement aller travailler dans la boutique de farce de ses frères, ou dans un bureau poussiéreux du ministère comme son père, ou jouer au Quidditch avec Draco. »

« Et alors ? Dis simplement non à ton père. » conseilla Draco. « Dis-lui que tu n'es pas assez brave et que tu préfères simplement faire du travail de bureau. »

Blaise fixait toujours son assiette cependant. « Je pense que je ne suis pas non plus assez brave pour faire ça. » murmura-t-il.

« Trouillard. » siffla Pansy, et Blaise grimaça.

« Et où étais-tu lorsque nous combattions le yéti ? » la défia Estella. « Fais-y face Pansy, tu n'es pas non plus une héroïne. Peut-être qu'aucun de nous ne l'est. »

« Greg et brave. » dit Millicent. « Il est resté. »

« Greg est resté, parce qu'il est trop stupide pour s'avoir quand avoir peur. » Théodore renifla. « Des Death-Eaters stupides ne sont pas non plus bons pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne suis pas un trouillard cependant. » déclara fièrement Grégory. « Je suis stupide mais brave. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la bravoure. » protesta Juliana.

« Si ça l'est. » décida Vincent. « Ou est ce que tu penses que les Gryffindor sont différents ? »

« Greg n'est pas un Gryffindor. » dit Millicent à Vincent. « C'est un véritable Slytherin. »

« Personne n'a dit qu'il ne l'était pas, Millicent. » lui dit Alice. « Vincent a simplement dit qu'il est aussi brave que les Gryffindor. »

Severus éclata pratiquement de rire. L'agent de Voldemort était actuellement en train de travailler contre son maître. Avec un peu d'assistance, il y aurait un peu de chance pour que beaucoup de Slytherin réfléchissent sur leur envie de devenir Death-Eaters


End file.
